


Два-два-один Браво Бейкер

by dzenka, La_Ardilla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afganistan, Alternate Universe - Military, M/M, Thriller, War Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 81,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ardilla/pseuds/La_Ardilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие романа происходит за семь месяцев до «Этюда в розовых тонах» и за три с половиной тысячи миль к востоку от Лондона. Афганистан. Капитан Джон Ватсон, 40-й десантно-дивизионный отряд морской пехоты, получает задание помочь некоему мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу, который расследует дело, на первый взгляд представляющееся всего лишь одним из многих случаев зверств на войне. Между мужчинами мгновенно вспыхивает взаимное чувство. Заговор, раскрытый ими, угрожает уничтожить привычный порядок вещей. Охотник-Шерлок сам попадает в западню, и все, кто близок ему, оказываются в смертельной опасности. Сможет ли он довести расследование до конца и спасти Джона, спасти себя самого?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Эфир в режиме ожидания*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Two One Bravo Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180121) by [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer). 



> Полный перевод фика находится здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/187387  
> Сюда переношу постепенно, по главам.  
> Бета - P.H. Craftlove. C главы 16 к работе подключился переводчик La Ardilla
> 
>  
> 
> _Внимание! Графическое описание боев, ранений, убийств, изуродованных трупов. Смерть второстепенных, а также нескольких основных оригинальных персонажей._

_8 июля 2009 года_  
Афганистан, провинция Гильменд   
  
Утро едва успело начаться, а солнце уже взобралось на небо, смотрит вниз с блеклого, голубого полотна слепяще-белым зрачком. Горячий воздух над иссушенной и обессиленной землей дрожит. Затонированные защитные очки и легкая тень от козырька штурмового шлема не спасают – Джон все равно щурится.  
  
\- Тут что-то не так, - он внимательно смотрит на обнесенный стеной двор. – Куда все пропали? Хинд, по рации ничего?  
\- Нет, сэр, - отвечает тот. - По последним данным беспилотной разведки тут талибов и близко быть не должно.  
\- Отлично. Получается, мы все можем тут взять и устроить передышку, - ворчит Джон.  
Блэквуд на эту ремарку слегка фыркает.  
Убрав руку со штурмовой винтовки, Джон нажимает кнопку устройства связи, закрепленного на груди бронежилета. Под шлемом – радиогарнитура.  
\- Макмат, у тебя чисто? – шепчет он в микрофон.  
\- Да, сэр, - звучит в наушниках голос Макмата.  
\- Мы проходили тут неделю назад, тогда дом был обитаем, - отмечает Блэквуд.  
\- Ну, может, они все собрались и снялись с места? - предполагает Хенн.  
  
\- Вот только они не собирались, - Джон указывает подбородком в сторону кучи корзин и кувшинов у стены дома.  
Блэквуд с досадой шипит сквозь зубы.  
\- Что ж, посмотрим, что тут, - решает Джон, вскидывая штурмовую винтовку. – Смотрите во все глаза и ничего не проморгайте!  
  
Он скользит к тени козырька, прижимается к грубой глиняной стене, осторожно продвигается к углу дома. Аккуратно выглядывает, прежде чем двинуться дальше, ко входу внутрь. Блэквуд, Хинд и Хенн встают перед домом, винтовки наготове. Джон бросает взгляд на Блэквуда, дает знак кивком – раз, два, три – и мгновенно отскакивает от стены, разворачивается и с силой бьет ногой по расшатанной деревянной двери. Та с жутким скрипом слетает со ржавых петель, обдает облаком пыли и щепок. Джон вскидывает винтовку и врывается внутрь, но там его ждет лишь душное зловоние застарелой крови и смрад разложения.  
  
\- Гос-споди, - раздается сзади голос Блэквуда.  
  
После жаркого солнечного двора эта комната без окон кажется даже темнее, чем есть. Все, что может сейчас разглядеть Джон, – кошмарные тени, растянувшиеся на полу и вдоль стен, призрачно-бледные мертвые лица, неестественно запрокинутые головы, черные, зияющие разрезы на шеях. Он выскакивает из дома. Кашель сгибает тело и, наконец, прорывается комком рвоты. Джон сплевывает и вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
-Иисусе! – голос Хенна неестественно-высокий. – Боже ж ты мой, это же…  
\- Спокойно, - хрипит Джон в ответ, во рту пересохло. – Тут опасно, и ты мне нужен.  
  
Хенн решительно кивает и покрепче перехватывает винтовку. Свою Джон перекидывает через плечо, оставляет повиснуть на ремне, сует руку в карман на правом бедре. Вытягивает пакет первой помощи, разворачивает его, отвинчивает крышку с бутылки с водой и щедро выплескивает ее на толстый слой марли. Затем прижимает импровизированную повязку к лицу, закрывая нос и рот, и снова возвращается в дом.  
  
Замирает, давая глазам привыкнуть к темноте, а потом медленно проходит по комнате между мертвых тел. Их облепили мухи. При его приближении насекомые снимаются с места, но затем снова садятся обратно. Джон останавливается, взмахивает рукой. Смаргивает вскипевшие в глазах слезы – те струятся по щекам – и уходит из этого дома, возвращается к яркому солнечному свету. Блэквуд морщится – по лицу Джона он уже прочел больше, чем хотел бы знать.  
  
\- Там женщины и дети, - Ватсон отнимает влажную марлю от лица, снова берет винтовку. – Мертвы уже пару дней как.  
\- Иисусе, - повторяет Хенн. – Дети? Что за гребаный урод это сделал?  
Джон смотрит на него, слегка приподняв брови.  
\- Я в норме, - отвечает Хенн, мотает головой и хмурится.  
\- Проверим пристройки, - решает Джон. – Может, и мужчин тоже найдем.  
  
 _9 июля_  
Лондон, Монтэгю Стрит  
  
\- Я бы предложил тебе войти, если бы был точно уверен, что ты не примешь этого приглашения, - Шерлок не отрывает взгляда от бумаг.  
\- В таком случае, я обойдусь и без него, - заявляет Майкрофт и входит в квартиру.  
\- О. А я-то думал, оно тебе необходимо, - язвит Шерлок. – Купился на коммерческие романы ужасов из Восточной Европы. Как неловко! **  
  
Майкрофт садится в кресло с подголовником, рядом со столом брата и протягивает тому бумажную папку-регистратор, которую принес с собой.  
\- Неинтересно, - Шерлок качает головой. – Твое дело, или что там еще за сыр в мышеловку ты подложил на этот раз, меня не привлекает.  
\- Все, что угодно, - тихо отвечает Холмс-старший. – Я сделаю, скажу или дам тебе все, что ты только пожелаешь, лишь найди виновников этого.  
  
Шерлок слегка распахивает и тут же прищуривает глаза. Берет папку из рук брата, открывает ее. В первую секунду он может различить на верхней фотографии лишь какие-то обрывки – мертвенно-бледная кожа, темные волосы, изуродованная плоть… Затем смысл увиденного складывается в единую картину, и Шерлок на секунду зажмуривается. Потом быстро пролистывает остальные фото.  
\- Кем они были? – спрашивает он.  
\- Неизвестно, - отвечает его брат. – Их нашли несколько часов тому назад.  
\- Но они мертвы уже несколько дней, если судить по изменению цвета и состоянию наиболее отвратительных ран, - Шерлок бормочет скорее сам себе, чем отвечая Майкрофту.  
Холмс-старший неуверенно ерзает и сжимает губы.  
  
\- Четверо мужчин. Самому старшему, вероятно, шестьдесят, самому молодому – двадцать с небольшим, - продолжает Шерлок, вновь рассматривая фото. – Между этими двумя и вот этим явное семейное сходство, возможно, что и с четвертым тоже. От пленения до убийства прошло совсем немного времени – на это указывает состояние ногтей и бород. Четверо мужчин из одной семьи куда-то пропали на неделю, и никто об этом не заявил? Или ты просто не искал заявление?  
\- Люди заявляют об исчезновениях лишь в том случае, если уверены в способности правительства действовать, - отвечает Майкрофт. – Если уверенности в этом нет, то они просто молчат. Вот в чем проблема с обнаружением заявления о пропаже – невозможно найти то, чего нет.  
  
Шерлок удивленно смотрит на брата.  
  
\- Их нашел американский патруль в провинции Кандагар, - продолжает тот. – В Афганистане.  
\- Там убито двадцать тысяч человек, - Шерлок хмурится. – Какое тебе дело до еще четырех смертей?  
\- Да, Шерлок, на войне люди умирают, - холодно роняет Майкрофт. – Но это – не война. То, что ты видел – неприемлемо.  
\- Почему именно его? - Шерлок снова утыкается в фотографии.  
\- Что? – Майкрофт бросает на брата острый взгляд.  
\- Следы сексуального насилия на телах слишком явны, _демонстративны_ , - Шерлок морщится, - но самому молодому досталось меньше всего, хотя именно он при жизни был самым привлекательным. Все внимание насильников было сосредоточено на вот этом, единственном из всех, кто гладко выбрит и у кого короткая стрижка. Лишь у него одного на теле вырезана надпись.   
  
\- А вот это впечатляет, - Шерлок поднимает одну из фотографий, внимательно изучает ее, смотрит на нее с расстояния вытянутой руки.  
\- Я-то уж точно был более чем впечатлен, когда все увидел, - в ответ на это замечание брата Холмс-младший на секунду отрывается от разглядывания фото.  
\- Я сейчас не о преступлении, - объясняет он, - а о картине в целом. Прекрасный профиль, широко распахнутые глаза. И слова, вырезанные на теле, заключены в распахнутые руки, словно в скобки. _«Это сделали мы»._  
\- Я счастлив, что ты смог удовлетворить чувство прекрасного, - комментирует Майкрофт. – Ты всегда был одаренным человеком.  
  
Шерлок возвращает фотографии в папку.  
  
\- Конечно, это производит эффект разорвавшейся бомбы, - комментирует он. – В этом и весь смысл их действий. Иначе, к чему вкладывать столько сил? Бессмысленно.  
\- Бессмысленно? – эхом откликается Майкрофт.  
\- Все они были уже мертвы, или, как минимум, без сознания, когда с ними проделали все остальное, - поясняет Шерлок. – На запястьях нет следов того, что их связывали. А человек в полном сознании, подвергшийся таким пыткам и такому жестокому изнасилованию, вырывался и корчился бы так, что изуродовал бы запястья напрочь.  
\- Хвала небесам за такую милость, - тихо шепчет Майкрофт.  
\- Разумеется, - его брат кивает. – Простой садизм не слишком-то сужает область поиска подозреваемых, но вот это нечто гораздо более изощренное. Это может помочь.  
  
В волнении и беспокойстве Майкрофт слегка приоткрывает рот.  
  
\- Четверо мужчин, каждый убит выстрелом в голову, затем изуродован, изнасилован, а на одном теле оставлена надпись на английском языке, - заинтересованно произносит Шерлок. – Все было тщательно срежиссированно. Для исполнителей был важен результат, а не сам процесс. Но для кого же предназначено послание? И кто это – «мы»? Хорошо. Вышли мне все, что есть по этому делу, но, должен предупредить, что с такими данными я мало чего смогу достичь.  
\- На базе ВВС в Норфолте тебя уже ждет самолет, - отвечает Майкрофт. – Вся необходимая одежда, все бумаги – в машине внизу. Спускайся, тебя отвезут.  
\- Ты отправляешь меня в _Афганистан?_ – Шерлок отворачивается, следит за братом краем глаза.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты смог гарантированно прекратить эти зверства в стране, за которую мы частично в ответе! – восклицает тот.  
\- Что ж, прими мое искреннее восхищение великолепным исполнением бессмысленного вторжения в другое государство, - язвит Шерлок. – Но подобное не входит в мою компетенцию.  
\- Я в курсе, что ты никогда не выбирался за пределы М25,*** - отвечает Майкрофт, - но, как я и сказал, я готов за это дать тебе все, что только в моих силах, и даже больше.  
Шерлок вздергивает подбородок, смотрит на брата из-под сведенных бровей. Майкрофт отвечает ровным и спокойным взглядом, но губы его слегка кривятся, словно он не очень уверен.  
\- Отлично, - наконец произносит Шерлок. – Дай мне пару минут.  
\- Разумеется, - разрешает Майкрофт. – Хотя я взял на себя смелость оставить в машине Тофизопам**** в достаточном количестве. Думаю, последствия его приема на тебе скажутся лучше, чем если ты прибегнешь к обычным средствам.  
\- В таком случае, все, что мне остается, – натянуть пальто, - на губах Шерлока слабая улыбка.  
  
На лице Майкрофта появляется выражение удовлетворения, но в глазах застыла тревога.  
  
\- Я всецело полагаюсь на твой профессионализм, Шерлок, - произносит он. – Найди виновников, а я с ними расквитаюсь. Нет нужды беспокоить по этому поводу кого-то еще.  
\- В чем дело, Майкрофт? – спрашивает Холмс-младший. – Боишься, что у населения Британии кишка тонка оценить художественность этих снимков?  
В ответ на это сквозь напускную мягкость Майкрофта проглядывает стальная выдержка и твердость.  
\- О, не волнуйся, - лениво тянет Шерлок. – Я гарантирую: никто не сможет устроить шумиху вокруг твоей идеальной и чудесной войны.  
  
Несколькими часами позже Шерлок лежит в кресле, закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову. Крохотная лампочка над ним – единственный источник света в самолете. Детектив слегка приподнимается, вытягивает телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака, смотрит на высветившийся номер, но не отвечает. Вместо этого он глядит в иллюминатор. Снаружи – чернота, только слегка светлеет крыло. Телефон вновь гудит – пришла смс. Шерлок выпрямляется, читает входящее сообщение.  
  
 _Возьми трубку._  
  
 _Где я сейчас?_ – он отправляет ответное смс.   
  
 _Над Сирией. Ответь на звонок. Возможно, есть новые улики._  
  
На телефоне высвечивается тот же номер, что и в первый раз. Шерлок нажимает кнопку приема вызова.  
\- Вчера патруль королевской морской пехоты доложил о происшествии в провинции Гильменд, - Майкрофт даже не ждет приветствия, сразу переходит к делу. – Женщины и дети, все из одной семьи, убиты, мужчины пропали. Офицер, командующий патрулем, сообщил, что ранее в этом доме они видели троих мужчин. Шестидесяти пяти, сорока пяти и двадцати пяти лет, по их оценкам.  
\- Превосходно, с этого офицера и начну. Кто он? Где он?  
\- Капитан Джон Ватсон, сороковой десантно-дивизионный отряд. Сейчас на передовой базе, Сангин, - сухо отвечает Майкрофт.  
\- Как туда добраться?  
\- Никак, - произносит брат. – Тебя доставят в Кэмп Бастион,***** а капитана Ватсона туда же привезут на вертолете.  
\- Это приемлемо, - решает Шерлок.  
\- Шерлок? Будь осторожнее, хорошо? – мягко просит брат.  
  
Шерлок нажимает отбой и убирает телефон в карман. Вновь смотрит в темноту, теребит нижнюю губу большим пальцем.  
  
 _10 июля_  
Кэмп Бастион, провинция Гильменд  
  
\- Добро пожаловать в Кэмп Бастион, мистер Холмс, сэр, - сухо приветствует его офицер у самолета. Шерлок моргает, привыкая к яркому утреннему свету.  
На нем пальто, через плечо перекинут светло-серый рюкзак из мягкой кожи, в руках бумажная папка-регистратор.  
\- О, превосходно, - ворчит Шерлок, спускаясь по ступенькам на землю.  
Над ним раскинулось широкое бледно-голубое небо, пустое, не считая двух самолетов, – один заходит на посадку, второй взлетает. Под ногами несколько акров бледно-серого бетона, а за ними, вдалеке, к низким песчаным холмам уходит бледная невыразительно-светлая земля. На взлетно-посадочной полосе расположились, казалось, все воздушные суда, которые имеются в наличии – от тяжелых грузовых до легких истребителей, вдалеке замерли вертолеты. С полосы к оливково-зеленым палаткам и сборным постройкам ведет одна-единственная дорога. Тоже серая.  
\- Я капитан Ормонд, сэр. Буду сопровождать вас, - сообщает офицер, коротко пожав Шерлоку руку. – Ваш рюкзак, пожалуйста?  
Холмс отдает рюкзак Ормонду, и тот закидывает его на заднее сиденье внедорожника, припаркованного недалеко от самолета.  
\- Вот ваш пропуск, сэр, - офицер протягивает ламинированную карточку на металлической клипсе. – Его нужно всегда иметь при себе и носить на видном месте.  
Шерлок берет карточку и сует ее в карман пальто. Ормонд озадачен, но никак это не комментирует.  
\- Как мне известно, - сухо говорит он, - вас следует проводить в комнату третьего жилого модуля. Можем направиться туда сразу же, если пожелаете.  
\- А капитан Ватсон еще не прибыл? – спрашивает Шерлок.  
\- Прибыл, сэр, - следует незамедлительный ответ. – Он здесь уже примерно час.  
\- Тогда отведите меня к нему, - Шерлок снимает пальто, бросает его поверх рюкзака.  
  
Общая комната офицеров королевской морской пехоты находится в оперативном штабе. Странная конструкция напоминает архитектурное создание Франкенштейна. Брезент, секционный пол, мебель словно из безликой сети гостиниц, люди вокруг все в светлом камуфляже, по углам разложены вещмешки и бронежилеты, на диванах попадаются шлемы и винтовки. На Шерлока смотрят с любопытством. Он стоит рядом с Ормондом. В одной руке детектив сжимает папку, другую засунул в карман брюк.  
\- Магуайр, - Ормонд окликает лейтенанта, развалившегося в низком кресле, - где Ватсон?  
\- В столовой, сэр, - отвечает тот, слегка подтянувшись.  
  
Ормонд проводит Шерлока дальше по коридору, где вместо потолка брезент, через двойные двери они входят в большую комнату, уставленную столами и металлическими стульями. За одним столом сидят четверо – кто просто в футболке, кто всего лишь скинул куртку. Джон, в полном облачении, расположился за другим столом, положив рядом рюкзак, бронежилет, шлем и штурмовую винтовку. Ватсон, кажется, полностью поглощен мороженым в бумажном вощеном стаканчике, но стоит только появиться Шерлоку и Ормонду, как он немедленно отставляет его в сторону, встает.  
\- Подождите здесь, мне не нужно прикрытие, - заявляет Шерлок.  
Ормонд на это удивленно приподнимает брови, но остается у дверей. Холмс же подходит к столу Джона.  
  
\- Капитан Ватсон, - Шерлок протягивает руку, - Я Шерлок Холмс.  
\- Сэр, - короткое рукопожатие.  
Шерлок притягивает поближе стул, садится и бросает на стол папку. Джон тоже опускается на место.  
Они сидят друг напротив друга. Странная и непохожая пара мужчин. Лицо Джона темное, волосы выгорели на солнце почти до золотистого оттенка, глаза в контрасте с загорелой кожей кажутся темно-синими. Одежда потрепана, краски поблекли от жаркого солнца. Шерлок же бледен, волосы его темны, растрепаны, в полумраке глаза выглядят светлее, чем они есть. Тонкая ткань пиджака слегка смялась на груди, но в остальном вся его одежда столь аккуратна и нетронута, что кажется, ее вообще никогда никто не надевал.  
  
\- Я читал ваш отчет, - произносит Шерлок. – О женщинах и детях, найденных недалеко от Муса-Кала.  
Джон на это слегка кивает.  
\- Вы отметили, что их убили не меньше суток и не далее, чем три дня назад, - продолжает Шерлок. – Откуда вы это знаете?  
\- Частичное трупное окоченение, - Джон безучастно двигает туда-сюда чашку по столу. – Запах слишком силен для смерти, произошедшей ранее, чем двенадцать часов назад, так что окоченение спало, а не нарастало. Двадцать четыре часа – минимальный срок для такой степени. Там были мухи, но не было личинок, значит, учитывая время года, прошло меньше трех суток.  
Шерлок слегка задирает подбородок, внимательно изучает Джона. Тот отвечает прямым взглядом, ровным и почти спокойным, только самую малость прищуривается.  
\- Женщин изнасиловали? – уточняет Шерлок.  
\- Я не проводил аутопсию, - отвечает Джон, и, заметив, что его собеседник нетерпеливо дергает головой, добавляет, - но думаю, что нет. Их одежда не… - тут он слегка пожимает плечами.  
\- А те мужчины, что пропали… Вы узнали бы их, если бы снова увидели?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- То есть отличили бы от других афганцев того же возраста и схожей внешности?  
\- Да.  
  
Шерлок вытягивает из папки стопку фотографий и пододвигает их к Джону. Оригиналы увеличили и обрезали так, что остались только крупные планы бледно-серых лиц. Джон просматривает фото, слегка кивает.  
\- Да, вот эти трое жили в том доме. А четвертого я никогда не видел, - одна фотография возвращается к Шерлоку. – Короткие волосы, нет бороды. Думаю, это может быть кто-то из наших.  
\- Из наших?  
\- Ну, из нас, из хороших парней. Закон, порядок и все такое. Кто-то из хороших парней, вероятно, - слабая безрадостная улыбка. – Национальная армия Афганистана, или полиция, а, может, и просто переводчик, - Джон хмурится, снова пролистывает фотографии.  
\- Женщинам и детям перерезали горло, - продолжает он. – Но этих застрелили. Тонкая работа. Нужно хорошо обращаться с оружием для такого. Выстрел в голову с близкого расстояния – и никакой кровавой каши, все аккуратно.  
\- Вы этому в Британской армии научились? – спрашивает Шерлок.  
\- Нет, - коротко бросает Джон. Фотографии скользят по столу обратно к детективу. – Чего-то такого я и ждал.  
Шерлок вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
\- Убийства здесь, в Гильменде, более или менее обычное явление, - Джон пожимает плечами. – Не нравится чья-то политика – убей их, или же, если хочешь, чтобы тебя точно поняли, семью их тоже уничтожь.  
\- Все настолько плохо? – хмурится Шерлок.  
\- Это война на пять фронтов, - отвечает Джон, слегка отвернувшись, глядя на него исподлобья. – Есть мы, есть талибы, есть афганцы, которые ненавидят нас, но считают, что мы лучше подходим для того, чтобы обеспечить стране какое-то подобие стабильности. Есть афганцы, которые ненавидят талибов, но считают, что те все равно лучше нас. А есть и те, кто ненавидит всех и желает только одного, – чтобы и те, и другие ушли отсюда прочь. И неважно, на чьей ты стороне, все остальные жаждут тебя прикончить. Для большинства все так и заканчивается, - он кивает на фотографии, - все время так. Вся семья полностью – мужчины, женщины, дети? Да, необычно. Тем не менее, не могу сказать, что такого в Гильменде не случалось прежде.  
  
\- А почему вас вообще заинтересовала эта семья? – еще один вопрос от Шерлока. – Вы сказали, что пару раз уже бывали в этом доме, вчера снова туда наведались. Зачем?  
\- Нипочему, - произносит Джон в ответ. – Обычный маршрут патрулирования.  
Шерлок непонимающе качает головой.  
\- Мы этим занимаемся, - поясняет Джон. – Патрулируем. Иногда ничего не происходит, но, чаще всего, вляпываемся в перестрелку.  
\- То есть, ходите и ждете, пока на вас нападут, а потом огрызаетесь ответным огнем? – на лице Шерлока удивление. – И это – стратегия?  
\- В целом – да, - отвечает Джон, подавив смешок.  
\- И как оно? Успешно? – Шерлок ухмыляется в ответ.  
\- Да просто отлично, - оскаливается и Джон.  
\- А что вы вообще делаете в Сангине? – уточняет детектив, в его глазах теперь любопытство пополам с весельем.  
\- Помогаем правительству Афганистана обеспечить лучшее будущее для страны, - лицо Джона превращается в нейтральную маску.  
\- Да не Британская армия, а лично вы – Джон Ватсон.  
\- При всем моем уважении, сэр, это вряд ли имеет к вам отношение, чем бы вы сами тут не занимались, - глаза Джона на этих словах угрожающе темнеют.  
\- Хм-мм… Вы считаете, что я лезу не в свое дело, - отмечает Шерлок. – Полагаете, что это слишком личный вопрос, который не стоит задавать, если я вас не знаю.  
  
Джон не отвечает, он смотрит в сторону, куда-то поверх плеч детектива.  
  
\- Ну ладно, - взвешенно произносит Холмс. – Я знаю, что вы были врачом, учились на хирурга-травматолога, но что-то произошло с вами в Белфасте. Это заставило вас все бросить и записаться добровольцем туда, где от человека требуется всего лишь средняя успеваемость, но большой аппетит до разного рода опасностей. Если бы я действительно лез не в свое дело, то спросил бы, что тогда произошло в Белфасте.  
Джон широко раскрывает глаза, в изумлении впивается взглядом в Шерлока.  
\- Как… Как вы все это узнали?  
  
\- Не узнал – увидел, - Шерлок на мгновение прикусывает губу, выдавливает улыбку. – На вашем рюкзаке оливково-зеленый крест, значит, при себе у вас большое количество медикаментов. Но красного креста нет, значит, вы не относитесь к неприкосновенному медперсоналу, вы боец, солдат. Фактически – десантник, брошенный на передовую: сражаетесь, когда приходится это делать. Значит, в морской пехоте вас не научили бы большему, чем просто поддерживать раненых, пока не прибудет настоящий медик. Тем не менее, у вас превосходные знания о трупном окоченении, особенностях ранений в голову, и, как вы сами признали, этому вас научила не армия. Кто же еще, кроме врача, специалиста по травмам, видит подобное столь часто, что немедленно узнает? Далее, верхняя граница призывного возраста – двадцать шесть лет, следовательно, вы никак не могли получить более двух лет спецподготовки до записи добровольцем. Значит, вы гражданский врач. А где такой человек может, скажем, лет десять назад, насмотреться на многочисленные огнестрельные ранения в голову? Белфаст, госпиталь «Роял Виктория». Вы в армии уже с десяток лет, потрепанная одежда свидетельствует о многочисленных вооруженных столкновениях, множестве сражений. Но вы всего лишь в ранге капитана, значит, начинали простым солдатом. Врач, хирург – вы могли бы сразу претендовать на теперешний чин, но сознательно предпочли этого не делать. Так что, по-вашему, хорошо ли я вас знаю, чтобы иметь право задавать личные вопросы?  
  
\- Как вы узнали, что я был именно хирургом? – тон Джона резок, но в глазах его вспыхивает любопытство.  
\- Догадка, - признается Шерлок. – Но у вас медицинская степень, крепкие нервы, небольшие кисти рук. Даже не будь вы хирургом, многие бы предположили, что вы именно он.  
\- Потрясающе, - смеется Джон.  
\- Вы правда так думаете? – хмурится Шерлок и чуть задирает подбородок.  
\- Невероятно, - ухмыляется доктор в ответ.  
Шерлок слегка улыбается, на секунду на его лице мелькает выражение легкой неуверенности, затем он несильно встряхивает головой, собирает фотографии и встает. Джон тоже поднимается на ноги.  
\- Спасибо, что уделили мне время, капитан Ватсон, - произносит Шерлок.  
\- Не за что. Это было весьма интересно, - отвечает Джон с улыбкой.  
  
Капитан Ватсон опускается обратно на стул, Холмс отворачивается, но внезапно вновь оглядывается.  
\- Вы так и не ответили на вопрос, - произносит он. – Что же вы делаете в Сангине?  
\- Можно сказать, что развлекаюсь, - Джон смотрит ему в глаза резко и с вызовом.  
\- Опасные у вас развлечения, - замечает детектив, криво улыбнувшись.  
\- Лучше не бывает, - мрачно цедит Ватсон в ответ.  
Шерлок внимательно оглядывает его руки, загорелые и огрубевшие, затем снова смотрит Джону прямо в глаза. Томительно долгую минуту кажется, что кто-то из них вот-вот скажет что-то еще, но этого не происходит. Наконец, Холмс вновь отворачивается и идет к дверям, где ждет его Ормонд.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Примечания автора._**
> 
> _1\. Имена, использованные для однополчан Ватсона, соответствуют именам погибших в битве при Майванде в 1880 году. Именно там, согласно канону АКД, был ранен Джон Ватсон._
> 
> _2\. У АКД Ватсон был приписан к 66 Беркширскому полку, который, после многочисленных реорганизаций, стал Стрелковым полком. В серии «Большая игра» Джон носит галстук, который соответствует форме 1й дивизии Королевских Гвардейских Драгун. Здесь имеется точка пересечения: в 2009 году Драгуны участвовали в боях в Афганистане, оказывали всестороннюю поддержку 3-му десантно-дивизионному отряду, в который в тот момент входили члены Стрелкового полка. Если бы Джон изначально служил в Гвардейских Драгунах, а потом перевелся в 3-ю бригаду, это бы объяснило и появление галстука, и соответствие между канонами АКД и Моффата-Геттиса. Да, вот и обоснуй для превращения Джона в «зеленый берет»._
> 
> _**От переводчика.**_
> 
> _* Песня, давшая заголовок этой главе.  
>  "Into The Fire" - Thirteen Senses. Как таковая строка звучит как "Waiting on the end" - в ожидании конца, a в заголовке она перефразирована в "watinig on the air" - ожидание в эфире, или - эфир в режиме ожидания. _
> 
> _Послушать - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3T92_02w74]  
>  Перевод - [http://perevod.megalyrics.ru/perevod/thirteen-senses/into-the-fire.htm] _
> 
> _**Войти без приглашения – тут Шерлок язвит, ссылаясь на традицию романов о вампирах: они не смеют зайти в дом без прямого приглашения._
> 
> _*** М25 – круговое шоссе вокруг Лондона._
> 
> _**** Тофизопам — лекарственное средство. Обладает транквилизирующей активностью, но отличается рядом свойств: не вызывает сонливости, не оказывает миорелаксирующего и противосудорожного действия. Ввиду существенного отличия химической структуры от прочих диазепинов практически не вызывает привыкания и синдрома отмены при должном контроле во время приема и соблюдении дозировок. [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Тофизопам]_
> 
> _***** Кэмп Бастион - (англ. Camp Bastion) - основная военная база Великобритании в Афганистане._


	2. К югу от нормальности*

_10 июля, продолжение.  
Кэмп Бастион, провинция Гильменд _  
  
Третий жилой модуль – длинное, низкое здание с выбеленными стенами и плоской крышей. У каждого окна - кондиционер. В комнате, где разместили Шерлока, стоит узкая кровать, маленький столик, складной стул и узкий шкаф. Также есть санузел – туалет, крохотная раковина и душ, нависающий над вмонтированной в бетонный пол решеткой слива.  
  
Шерлок швыряет рюкзак на тщательно застеленную кровать, кладет папку на стол, вешает пальто в шкаф. Расстегивает молнию рюкзака, достает содержимое одной рукой, второй прижимает к уху телефон.  
\- Мне нужно увидеть тела и место их обнаружения, - он вытряхивает на кровать светлую полотняную рубашку.  
\- Тела отвезли на авиабазу в Кандагаре, - отвечает Майкрофт. – От вас до места обнаружения, недалеко от Куш-и-Нахуда, добираться будет проще. Капитан Ормонд отвезет тебя сначала туда, а потом – в Кандагар.  
\- Не Ормонд, - Шерлок достает брюки-карго цвета хаки. – Дай мне Джона Ватсона.  
\- Это военные, а не вассалы, Шерлок, - устало произносит Майкрофт. – Они тебе не слуги. Я не могу кого-то из них _дать, или не дать._  
\- Не скромничай, - ворчит на это Шерлок. – Конечно, можешь. Кроме того, мне он нужен лишь на время. Закончу – верну.  
\- А что не так с Ормондом? – уточняет Майкрофт.  
\- Да то же, что и почти со всеми остальными, - вздыхает Шерлок. – С Джоном я лучше сработаюсь.  
  
Томительная пауза, затем Майкрофт соглашается:  
\- Хорошо, я предоставлю _капитана Ватсона_ в твое распоряжение.   
\- Знаешь, а мне будет безумно жаль, когда это расследование закончится, - усмехается Шерлок, вертит в руке ботинок, смотрит на грубую рифленую подошву. – Из-за него тобой так легко управлять.  
В трубке слышен свистящий выдох, значит, сейчас Майкрофт примется его поучать, так что Шерлок просто нажимает «отбой», бросает телефон на кровать и стягивает с себя пиджак.  
  
Полчаса спустя Шерлок закатывает рукава рубашки, взлохмачивает влажные волосы. Одежда, подобранная Майкрофтом, естественно, идеальна. И не только по функциональности – крепкая светлая рубашка, прочные брюки, хорошие ботинки, походные, предназначенные для настоящего треккинга, – она замечательно сшита: не сковывает движения, не натирает кожу грубыми швами. Шерлок никогда прежде не подбирал гардероб для участия в военных действиях, но, доведись ему это делать, он выбрал бы все то же самое.  
  
\- Мистер Холмс, сэр, капитан Ватсон прибыл в ваше распоряжение, - с той стороны полой деревянной двери слышится стук.  
Шерлок открывает, Джон смотрит на него. В глазах - уныние, подбородок напряжен.  
\- Шерлок, - уточняет детектив. – Я, в свою очередь, также намереваюсь обращаться к тебе по имени.  
Он возвращается к кровати, запихивает в рюкзак остальную одежду. Джон заходит внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь. Расправляет плечи, руки сцепляет в замок за спиной, вздергивает подбородок. Шерлок смотрит на него вопросительно.  
\- Я всего лишь пришел сообщить, что получил приказ о переводе, - произносит Джон. – И что моя группа скоро прибудет из Сангина на вертолете. Цель - обеспечение вашей безопасности вне базы.  
\- А это необходимо? – хмурится Шерлок.  
Джон колеблется, потом отвечает четко и ровно:  
\- Мы контролируем Майванд в лучшем случае частично, а вопрос обеспечения безопасности всегда определяется балансом между возможным риском и ценностью охраняемого человека. Я уверен, что в данном случае решение о подобных мерах было принято верное и основанное на информации, к которой я доступа не имею.  
\- У тебя есть вопросы, - Шерлок больше не хмурится, он увлечен.  
\- Никак нет, сэр, - холодный ответ. – У меня есть _приказы._  
\- О, Джон, брось. Со мной этот номер не пройдет, - Шерлок резко встряхивает головой. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты задавал вопросы. Если бы хотел, чтоб на меня тупо пялились, оставил бы при себе Ормонда.  
  
Настороженная вежливость на лице Ватсона сменяется удивлением, а после – и вовсе неприкрытым любопытством.  
  
\- Ну, ладно, - решается он. – Кто ты? Что ты тут делаешь? Ты достаточно важная птица, ради тебя с передовой отозвали целую группу, а ты интересуешься убитыми женщинами и детьми, которых сочли недостойными даже пули и просто перерезали им глотки.  
\- Я консультирующий детектив, - отвечает Шерлок, - точнее будет сказать – _единственный_ консультирующий детектив, других нет. И я здесь, чтобы раскрыть тайну.   
\- Не понимаю.  
\- Не волнуйся, для этого еще рановато, - Шерлок склоняется к Джону настолько близко, что тот настороженно смаргивает. – И у меня на тебя большие планы.  
Джон слегка кривится, а Шерлок отходит назад, достает из папки на столе оригиналы фотографий, те самые, что ранее ему показал Майкрофт.  
\- Тех мужчин не просто застрелили, - поясняет он и протягивает фотокарточки Ватсону.  
\- Господи, - Джон морщится, - _Твою мать!_  
  
Шерлок терпеливо ждет, пока тот соберется с мыслями.  
  
\- Ты ищешь… Ищешь тех, кто вот это все сотворил? – Джон поднимает взгляд. – Вот она – тайна, верно?  
\- Найти тех, _кто_ это сделал, – всего лишь побочный результат, - Холмс слегка качает головой. – Обнаружить, _как и почему_ , – вот это настоящее веселье.   
\- Ага, интересное ты слово употребил – _веселье_ , - бормочет Джон. – То есть тайна – это почему кто-то поиздевался над противником в военное время?   
\- Все, что ты видишь, проделали уже после того, как жертв застрелили, - подчеркивает Шерлок.  
\- Даже и не знаю, как к этому относиться, - Джон сердито сводит брови, - как к плюсу, или как к минусу.  
\- _Тайна_ в том, зачем кому-то понадобилось производить такое впечатление, при этом совершенно не интересуясь самим процессом, - замечает детектив. – Тела обнаружил американский патруль, в доме неподалеку от Куш-и-Нахуда. Место преступления. С него лучше всего начинать расследование.   
\- Я запрошу "вертушку" к тому времени, как прибудет моя группа, - решает Джон. – Сможем вылететь примерно через полчаса, я думаю.  
  
Двадцать пять минут спустя они идут к вертолету на краю взлетной полосы. Джон закидывает вещмешок, винтовку и шлем внутрь. Он уже облачился в бронежилет, в руках держит второй такой же.  
\- Надевай, - командует Ватсон и протягивает жилет Шерлоку.  
Шерлок ставит на землю свой серый рюкзак, берет в руки бронежилет. Хмурится, вертит его туда-сюда, словно не может понять, что ему дали.  
\- Это не обсуждается. Все равно, как если бы в детстве тебе мамочка сказала: «Надень шапку, или не выпущу гулять», - Джон забирает бронежилет, расстегивает его.  
\- Такого мне никогда не говорили, - слегка улыбается детектив.  
\- И почему только ты такой высокий? – жалуется Джон, привстает на цыпочки, набрасывает жилет на плечи Шерлока.  
\- Могу на колени встать, - замечает тот бархатистым голосом.  
Джон на это слегка приподнимает бровь, улыбается краешком губ, затягивает бронежилет, прикладывая заметно больше усилий, чем это действительно необходимо. Улыбка детектива ширится, хоть он и прикусывает губу. Неподалеку садится еще один вертолет. Из него выскакивают и бегут к Джону с Шерлоком семеро в шлемах, светлом камуфляже и бронежилетах.  
  
\- Шерлок, это группа Два-два-один Браво Бейкер, рота Эхо, сороковой десантно-дивизионный, - представляет прибывших Джон. – Это мой заместитель, сержант Блэквуд. Если со мной что случится, он главный.  
Шерлок бросает на Ватсона острый, проницательный взгляд. Джон встречает его спокойной улыбкой, снова отворачивается к бойцам.  
\- Господа, это мистер Шерлок Холмс. На время операции мистер Холмс – я знаю, он простит этот термин, - не более, чем груз. Мы вылетаем в область неподалеку от Куш-и-Нахуда. Cогласно данным разведки от девяти ноль-ноль присутствие талибов там не обнаружено. Но, в случае столкновения, задача номер один – обеспечить безопасность груза, как можно быстрее вылететь с ним обратно. Шерлок, держись рядом со мной, как только приземлимся, не смей и на секунду отходить. Это ясно?  
Шерлок решительно кивает.  
\- Отлично, - Джон отворачивается и подает знак пилоту в кабине.  
  
Лопасти начинают вращение, вспарывают воздух, наращивают скорость, поднимая ветер. Шерлок было вскидывает на плечи рюкзак, но Джон дотрагивается до руки, знаком показывает: «Подожди». Остальные забираются внутрь, рассаживаются на полу. Джон вскидывает на плечо вещмешок, надевает шлем и сдвигает винтовку на грудь.  
\- Хенн, если хочешь быть у выхода, то давай, садись напротив, - командует он чуть оробевшему молодому парню. – А мы с мистером Холмсом сядем тут.  
\- Да, сэр! - четко выкрикивает Хенн, сверкает в сторону Шерлока белозубой улыбкой и перебегает на другую сторону.  
\- Я так понимаю, я тоже буду _у выхода_ , - произносит Шерлок, глядя, как Джон заходит внутрь и отстегивает страховочные канаты, закрепленные над проходом.   
\- Садись уже, - Джон улыбается, показывает на пол.  
Шерлок садится, свешивает ноги наружу. Джон пристегивает один канат к его жилету, второй – к своему, садится рядом, для проверки дергает обе страховки, вытаскивает из кармана затемненные очки.  
\- Ну, поехали, - он перекрикивает рев моторов и лопастей, нацепляет очки и добавляет. - Добро пожаловать на самую прекрасную войну на свете, Шерлок.  
  
Вертолет поднимается в воздух, разворачивается, и вот они уже вылетают к месту назначения. Над ними ревут лопасти, ураган взлохмачивает волосы, треплет одежду.  
  
Пергаментная земля внизу усыпана камнями, иссеченными песчаными бурями: пустынная равнина прекрасна, навевает мысли о лунной поверхности. Они летят со скоростью сто пятьдесят миль в час, но безоблачное небо над головой дает обманчивое впечатление, будто вертолет завис без движения. Кажется, что сам воздух пахнет ничем иным, как пустотой и светом. Шерлок смотрит, не отрываясь, сливается с ярким светом, с этой пустотой и великой тишиной, которую все равно слышно за ревом моторов и лопастей.  
  
По мере продвижения на восток, на земле становится все больше трещин и холмов, в низинах можно заметить серо-зеленые кустарники. Небо из светло-синего становится стальным, солнце подбирается к зениту, внизу все сверкает и словно покрывается позолотой. Они пролетают над возвышенностью, над рядами скал, над глубокими, затененными ущельями, над сине-зелеными соснами, внизу то и дело вспыхивают желто-зеленые островки, показывая, где недавно пролился дождь. Под ними мелькает Куш-и-Нахуд - маленький город с небольшими улочками и рассыпанными в произвольном порядке строениями. Вертолет летит дальше вдоль дороги на восток, к крутым холмам, у подножия которых рассыпано около дюжины домов.  
  
\- Ну, вот, - Джон указывает вниз, - вот и дом, где…  
Оба они одновременно хмурятся. От дома остались лишь развалины, почерневшие от огня.  
\- Что ж, это делу не поможет, но зато интересно, - решает Шерлок. – Вниз. Спускаемся.  
  
Вертолет мягко касается земли неподалеку от разрушенного дома. Джон отстегивает страховочные тросы, все девятеро выходят наружу.  
\- Макмат, проверьте с парнями, все ли чисто у холмов, поднимитесь и осмотрите все, - командует Джон.  
Макмат выбирает троих, на которых ему указывает капитан, и они скрываются за развалинами. Остальные отходят чуть в сторону, а вертолет вновь взмывает в воздух, немного покачивается, улетает прочь.  
\- На земле вертушку проще простого подбить из гранатомета, - поясняет Джон. – Пилот будет поблизости, если срочно понадобится, вызовем обратно.  
Шерлок кивает, провожает взглядом вертолет, пока тот совсем не скрывается за вершинами холмов. Пятеро мужчин идут к тому, что осталось от дома. Блэквуд и Хенн - с одной стороны, чуть впереди, за ними - Джон и Шерлок, замыкает цепочку Хинд. Чем ближе к развалинам, тем более гнетущее впечатление они производят. Почерневшие остатки деревянной крыши валяются у закопченных стен, то, что прежде было домом, смотрит в пустое небо.  
  
\- Какого черта тут произошло? – вырывается у Хенна. – Молния что ли ударила?  
\- Возможно, беспилотники. Бомба угодила, - замечает Блэквуд в ответ. – Распознавание цели у них никакое. Они как-то дерево разбомбили, сам видел.  
\- Да ну нахрен, - фыркает Хенн. – Я вот пережил, когда бомбили нас.  
\- Тут воспользовались горючим, - произносит Шерлок. – Вы это чуете… ну, _я_ так точно чую.   
\- Горючее? – переспрашивает Джон. – То есть…  
\- Кто-то попытался уничтожить улики, - подтверждает догадку Холмс. Достает из рюкзака пару синих нитриловых перчаток, натягивает их, садится на корточки и зарывается пальцами в спекшуюся угольную корку.  
\- Тела обнаружили часов четырнадцать назад, - произносит он. – Значит, пожар случился уже после этого. Остаточного тепла уже нет. А как тут по ночам? Сильно холодно?  
\- Только не в это время года, - отвечает Джон.  
Шерлок хмурится, встает, глядит по сторонам, а потом медленно пробирается к выходу из развалин. Внезапно резко останавливается и подбирает что-то крохотное и блестящее.  
\- Пуговица с военной формы, - заключает Джон, бросив взгляд на находку. – С американской. Ты сказал, что тела нашли американцы, так?  
\- Да, но пуговица тут появилась уже после пожара, не до него, - отвечает Шерлок. – Взгляни, она чистая, нет следов огня.  
\- Думаешь, это все американцы устроили? – Джон смотрит на почерневшие стены.  
\- Думаю, кто-то хочет натолкнуть меня именно на эту мысль, - детектив криво улыбается, выходит наружу. Джон следует за ним. Шерлок идет к небольшой россыпи камней у самого края крутой расселины, сбегающей от дома вниз, в долину. Он взбирается на камни, спускается ниже, Джон не отстает. Блэквуд и Хенн остаются наверху, а Хинд заходит с другой стороны.  
  
\- Почему именно тут, - тихо произносит Шерлок, оглядывая холмы. – Джон, по этой тропке вообще возможно грузовик провести?  
\- Нереально, - отвечает Ватсон, оглядывая усыпанные камнями склоны. – Это даже и не дорога, скорее уж – промоина.  
\- То есть, единственный возможный способ добраться сюда - пешком или на вертолете, - заключает детектив. – Не очень-то подходящее место для убийства четверых людей.  
\- И почему тогда здесь? – спрашивает Джон.  
\- Понятия не имею, - равнодушно отвечает его собеседник, - пока не имею. Но вот _горючее_ … Для таких разрушений его нужно порядочно. Так что его точно должны были сюда привезти на вертолете.   
\- Шерлок, вертушки тут есть только у нас. То есть, у военных, у полиции, у правительства, - замечает Ватсон. – Получается, что поджог все-таки устроили американцы?  
\- Да не циклись ты на них, - мягко обрывает его Шерлок.  
  
С дальней стороны холма внезапно доносится громкий треск. Джон толкает Шерлока на землю, заставляет прижаться к краю расселины, прикрывает своим телом и вскидывает к плечу штурмовую винтовку. Блэквуд и Хенн спрыгивают с камней вниз, прикрывают детектива с боков.  
\- У нас контакт, - в наушниках Джона раздается голос Макмата, то и дело прерываемый треском выстрелов.  
\- Кто именно? – кричит Ватсон в микрофон.  
\- Точно не знаю, они прячутся за камнями наверху расселины, - отвечает Макмат. – Не могу разглядеть. Хорошая новость – они нас тоже не видят. Это, по большей части, стрельба вслепую, наудачу.  
  
\- Ясно, - отвечает Джон. – Чтоб они там у вас и головы поднять не смели!  
Сверху раздается несколько очередей, на них огрызаются одиночные выстрелы.  
\- Хинд, по рации ничего? – спрашивает Ватсон. Хинд прижался к скалам с другой стороны.  
\- Нет, сэр, - кричит он в ответ. – Скорее всего, это не талибы, а местные «добровольцы».  
\- А от этого что, легче? – едко уточняет Шерлок.  
\- Это значит, что, скорее всего, вертушку им сбивать нечем, - любезно поясняет Джон и зажимает кнопку связи на груди. – Два-два-один Браво Бейкер. Запрашиваем срочную эвакуацию с последней точки. Прием.  
Шум вертолета приближается, усиливается, а затем и сама вертушка кружит над ними.  
\- Хинд, дуй туда, прикроешь, - командует Джон. Вертолет садится рядом с развалинами.  
Пригнувшись, Хинд перебегает открытое пространство, падает на одно колено под прикрытие вертолета.  
\- Как только скомандую, побежишь со всех ног, - Джон обращается к Шерлоку. – И будешь бежать, пока не окажешься у самой вертушки, ясно?  
\- Ты сказал не отходить от тебя, - отвечает тот.  
\- А теперь говорю, иди к Хинду, - Джон приподнимает брови, дожидается неохотного кивка. – Макмат, задай им там жару, мы отправляем груз на базу, - добавляет он в микрофон.  
Сверху теперь доносятся почти непрерывные очереди. Джон взбирается на камни, винтовка наготове.  
\- Шерлок, беги! – орет он.  
  
Одним быстрым рывком детектив проносится по камням, спрыгивает на землю. И вот он уже одной ногой в кабине вертолета. Хинд поворачивается, запихивает его внутрь, забирается сам.  
\- Поехали, - вопит он пилоту, - давай!  
\- Без них не полетим, - отвечает Шерлок, рвется к выходу, хотя вертолет уже в воздухе.  
Хинд останавливает его на полпути, обхватывает за плечи.  
\- При всем моем уважении, сэр, вы тут не командуете, - спокойно произносит он. – С ними все будет в порядке. Теперь им не нужно тратить силы на защиту гражданского. Они вызовут еще одну вертушку и снимутся с места. Мы даже еще и до базы долететь не успеем.  
Шерлок на это кривится, но затем кивает скрепя сердце.  
  
Полчаса спустя детектив нервно бродит туда-сюда по своей комнатушке, то и дело взлохмачивает волосы. И тут раздается одиночный стук в дверь.  
\- Это я, - зачем-то произносит Джон, стоит только Шерлоку втянуть его внутрь.  
\- Ты в порядке? – детектив захлопывает дверь, жадно оглядывает Джона – его лицо, руки, тело. Бронежилета на капитане уже нет.  
\- Разумеется, я в норме, - удивленно отвечает Ватсон. – Все было под контролем.  
\- _В тебя же стреляли!_ \- рявкает Шерлок.   
\- В меня то и дело стреляют, - озадаченно хмурится Джон. – Но это не в счет, тут засчитываются только смертельные попадания.  
  
Шерлок смотрит на него еще секунду, а затем кривит рот и разражается хохотом. Джон морщит нос, смеется тоже, но смех его больше походит просто на серию громких выдохов.  
\- Джон Ватсон, - ухмыляется детектив, - ты просто полный и окончательный…  
Не договорив, он обхватывает лицо Джона ладонями, склоняется, прижимается губами к губам. Пару секунд Джон стоит, вцепившись детективу в запястья, потом открывает рот под напором губ и языка Шерлока. Но затем касается ладонью его груди, с силой нажимает, отталкивает, прерывая поцелуй. Детектив разочарованно кривится.  
\- Это всего лишь адреналин, - мягко произносит Джон.  
\- Да, разумеется, я в курсе, - Шерлок сверкает глазами, вновь пытается поцеловать.  
\- На самом деле ты этого не хочешь, - Джон не дает ему продолжить, удерживает на расстоянии.  
\- Напротив, - опровергает его слова детектив. – Даже и припомнить не могу, когда я так сильно желал чего-либо.  
  
Он подается вперед ровно настолько, чтобы прижаться возбужденным членом к бедру Джона, затем чуть сдвигается вбок, скользнув ногой вдоль паха. Джон прикрывает глаза, облизывает губы.  
\- Ты возбужден, - бормочет Шерлок ему в губы. – Ты этого хочешь не меньше.  
\- Я не утверждал обратного, - Джон смотрит на него исподлобья. – Я всего лишь пытаюсь проявить благоразумие.  
\- И это говорит человек, вторгшийся в Афганистан, - Шерлок не отводит взгляда от его губ.  
\- Ага, но только это не моя заслуга, - хрипло шепчет Джон. – Кто-то решил, что это необходимо, а я просто присоединился.  
\- Ну что ж, раз тебе подходит такая мотивация, то я вот что скажу, - рычит Шерлок. – Я тоже принял решение. И я хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот.  
\- Ох, мать твою, - Джон зажмуривается. – Ладно, если ты все равно уже все решил, отказываться не стану.  
  
Шерлок громко выдыхает, жадно проводит ладонями по лицу Джона, по шее и по плечам, затем командует:  
\- Садись, - и подталкивает его к кровати. До нее и нужно всего-то шаг сделать.  
Джон сдается, опускается на край постели, откидывается назад и опирается на локти, разводит ноги шире, чтобы Шерлоку было удобнее. Тот опускается на колени. Пространства между кроватью и столом едва-едва хватает, чтобы уместиться. Одной рукой Шерлок проводит по бедру Джона, второй – по груди и животу. Джон наблюдает из-под полуприкрытых век, как он скользит приоткрытыми губами по телу, спускается ниже. Жар дыхания чувствуется даже через одежду. Обе руки детектива теперь переместились к паху, расстегивают ремень и пуговицы.  
\- Ох, черт, - тихо выдыхает Джон.  
\- Привстань, - командует Шерлок.  
  
Ватсон упирается ступнями в пол, приподнимает бедра. Шерлок спускает с него штаны и нижнее белье, член Джона теперь прижат к животу, частично скрыт полами рубашки. В контрасте с золотистым загаром рук и лица тело под одеждой бледное, кожа мягкая, нежная. По животу к паху спускается, расширяясь, дорожка светлых волос. Шерлок стягивает штаны Джона по лодыжкам до ступней, лодыжки теперь сведены чуть больше, но все равно остается достаточно места, чтобы наклониться. Обеими руками детектив гладит его бедра снизу вверх, вызывая глубокий прерывистый вдох.  
  
Шерлок склоняется ниже, глубоко вдыхает, бедра Джона чуть приподнимаются, член вздрагивает. Детектив распахивает полы рубашки, обхватывает пальцами – большим и указательным – ствол и берет в рот. Тело Джона вздрагивает от наслаждения, но единственный звук, который он себе позволяет, – резкий шумный вдох через нос. Шерлок втягивает щеки, нежно посасывает, смачивает слюной головку. Дыхание Джона становится частым, прерывистым. Холмс начинает слегка двигать головой вверх-вниз, мягко скользит губами по стволу.  
\- Господи, до чего хорошо, - вырывается у Джона на очередном выдохе.  
  
Шерлок теперь двигается медленней, но берет глубже и всякий раз, как губы поднимаются наверх, к головке, резко втягивает ее в себя. Одной рукой он нежно сжимает яички, в такт действиям. С глухим стуком Джон откидывает голову к стене.  
\- Проклятье, - бормочет он. – До чего же охренительно.  
Шерлок вновь ускоряется, теперь он сосредоточен только на головке. Джон вздрагивает, сжимает коленями ребра партнера. Дыхание Ватсона перерастает в тихие, жесткие хрипы.  
  
И снова медленней. Джон сперва пытается поддерживать прежний темп, затем подчиняется. Свободной рукой Шерлок расстегивает собственные штаны, запускает ладонь внутрь, обхватывает свой член и рычит, не прекращая ласкать Джона ртом. Ватсон вновь с шумом втягивает воздух, приподнимает голову и смотрит на партнера: потемневшие губы обхватили член, светлые глаза сверкают в ответ. Джон издает глубокий стон, сжимает кулаки. Шерлок убирает руку с яичек Джона и берет того за запястье, тянет на себя. Ватсон понимает это невысказанное разрешение, приподнимается на одном локте, ладонь второй руки кладет детективу на затылок.  
  
\- Чтоб меня, - тихо шепчет Джон. Шерлок вновь сжимает его мошонку, продолжает двигать ртом вверх и вниз по стволу, правой рукой в том же ритме лаская сам себя. Бедра Ватсона напрягаются еще сильнее, колени стискиваются на ребрах Шерлока, пальцы сжимают волосы.  
  
\- Я уже почти, - Шерлок в ответ на это предупреждение ободряюще рычит. Ватсон двигает бедрами, напрягает и расслабляет ягодицы, детектив ускоряет ритм, двигает головой все интенсивнее, темные волосы то и дело касаются бледной кожи живота партнера. Тот сильнее сжимает пальцы на затылке.  
  
\- Ох, мать твою, я сейчас не выдержу, - резкий выдох. Шерлок прикрывает глаза, сильнее сжимает губы и нетерпеливо, жадно двигает рукой по собственному члену. Порывисто скользит ртом до самого основания, утыкается носом в завитки русых волос, под ними напрягаются мышцы.  
\- Сейчас кончу, - шепот, напряженное до предела тело. – Ох, черт, кончаю…  
Он делает это молча, единственный сигнал – жаркий долгий выдох через нос, но все тело содрогается от наслаждения в такт биению семени. Джон расслабляется, а Шерлок коротко рычит, резко двигает бедрами и тоже подходит к финалу.  
  
\- Охренительно, - вот и все, что произносит Джон, рука его обессилено соскальзывает с затылка партнера. Тот слегка отстраняется, только чтобы сглотнуть, и снова жадно скользит губами вниз и вверх, медленно и тщательно, слизывая все до последней капли. И только после этого окончательно отстраняется, втягивает губы, проводит по ним языком. Джон немного сдвигает ноги в сторону, и Шерлок отклоняется назад, давая ему возможность сесть и одеться. Их взгляды встречаются. Глаза Джона все еще темны от наслаждения, глаза Шерлока светлые, ясные, где-то в их глубине притаилась легкая неуверенность.  
  
\- Было потрясающе, - хрипло шепчет Джон. В глазах Шерлока мелькает радость, уголки губ чуть приподнимаются.  
\- Мне бы полотенце, - просит он.  
\- Момент, - отвечает Джон, бросив быстрый взгляд на руку партнера: он так и не вытащил ладонь из штанов.  
Джон встает, уходит в ванную и возвращается с полотенцем для рук, отдает его Шерлоку. Тот вздыхает, втягивает живот, чтобы получилось просунуть полотенце внутрь, и вытирается. Джон заправляет рубашку, застегивается, затягивает ремень. Детектив поднимается с колен.  
\- Ты сказал, что тела отвезли на авиабазу в Кандагаре, - произносит Джон. Голос его слегка сиплый, но ровный. – Я обеспечу вертолет. Учитывая, какой тебе присвоили уровень допуска, думаю, что взлетим мы не более, чем через полчаса.  
\- Отлично, - Шерлок вытирает руки.  
  
Джон задумчиво оглядывает его и выходит из комнаты, тихо закрыв дверь. _  
  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От переводчика** _
> 
> _* Заголовок ссылается на песню. Переиначеная цитата из The Used "Burning down the house". В песне строка звучит как "out of the ordinary", в фике автор ее переделал в созвучное "south of the ordinary"._
> 
> _Послушать - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WNRtCzNaTc]  
>  Перевод - [http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/u/used/burning_down_the_house.html]_


	3. Слова ведут меня к тебе*

_10 июля продолжение  
Кэмп Бастион, провинция Гильменд_

Джон возвращается через четверть часа. Шерлок сидит за крохотным столом, внимательно уставившись на экран серо-стального тонкого ноутбука. 

\- Вертушка готова, дело только за нами, - сообщает Джон.   
\- Так и знал, так и знал. Пепел был слишком холодный, - бормочет детектив, а затем резко произносит, – Джон, лучше тебе тоже на это посмотреть.   
С этими словами он откидывается на спинку стула, давая Джону возможность взглянуть на экран.   
\- Что за… А, это же холмы под Куш-и-Нахудом, - Ватсон внимательно разглядывает мелькающие картинки, они сменяют друг друга по кругу. – Снято с беспилотного разведчика. 

Тьма на картинках медленно отступает вправо, сменяется светом, над землей скользят облака, у подножия холмов рядом с домами мелькают темные точки. Светлый дом на гребне холма внезапно ярко вспыхивает, а сразу за этим чернеет. Секунду спустя эта чернильная клякса вновь превращается в дом – последовательность картинок возобновляется. 

\- Все-таки поджог, - с сомнением произносит Джон. – Но мы это и так уже поняли.   
\- Посмотри внимательно на время, когда зафиксирована вспышка, - Шерлок бросает на него косой взгляд.   
Джон хмурится, смотрит на экран сосредоточенно. Дом вспыхивает и снова темнеет.   
\- Шестнадцать ноль-ноль, - Джон зачитывает время вслух, - седьмого… Стоп! Это же три дня назад было. А американцы заявляют, что обнаружили тела двое суток назад. Значит, они солгали.   
\- Думаю, что дом подожгли не для того, чтобы скрыть факт убийства, - Шерлок довольно улыбается уголками губ. – Цель иная - замести следы того, что этих четверых _убили в другом месте_ , а не там.   
\- Тот патруль, что подал рапорт… Знаешь, кто они? – уточняет Джон.   
Шерлок проводит пальцем по тачпаду, вызывая текстовый документ. Джон, чуть сведя брови, просматривает список из шести имен. 

\- Размещены на сторожевой заставе Рат, - зачитывает он. – Запросим доставить главного по патрулю в Кандагар. Незачем тебя таскать в Рат без особой нужды.   
\- Что, дурно там? – сухо уточняет Шерлок.   
\- Лучше, чем в Сангине, - признает Джон, слегка махнув рукой, - но район зачищен далеко не полностью.   
\- Ну, ладно, - Шерлок слабо улыбается. – Сержант Харлоу у них за старшего. Пусть его привезут на авиабазу в Кандагаре, а мы с ним пообщаемся, как только осмотрим тела. 

\- Господь всемогущий, - только и произносит Джон, оглядывая тела на светлых эмалированных столах морга.   
Шерлок переходит от трупа к трупу, сравнивает, размышляет.   
\- Синяков почти нет, - комментирует он.   
\- Ты сам сказал: над ними издевались уже после смерти, - отвечает на это Ватсон. – Их и не должно быть.   
\- Оставить синяки на мертвом теле вполне возможно, - желчно произносит детектив. – Удары кнутом или любым другим предметом. Надо только приложить больше усилий, чем при избиении живого.   
Во взгляде Джона сомнение, Шерлок отвечает короткой улыбкой.   
\- Им не нужно было имитировать физическое насилие, лишь сексуальное, - говорит он. – Вот ты бы что предпочел – избиение или изнасилование?   
\- Прости, что? – уточняет Джон, морщится от отвращения, но быстро принимает спокойный и наблюдательный вид.   
\- _Чисто теоретически_ , - слабо улыбается детектив, - что бы ты выбрал из этих двух перспектив - избиение или изнасилование?   
\- Избиение, благодарю покорно, - спокойно отвечает Джон, проведя языком по нижней губе.   
\- А если оно будет сильным? – уточняет Шерлок, словно подталкивая к ответу. – Действительно жестоким. Ты, действительно, предпочтешь его не такому уж и травматичному изнасилованию?   
\- Это что, какая-то извращенная вариация на тему _«налево пойти голову сложить, направо пойти – женату быть»_?** – Джон сердито сжимает губы.   
Шерлок смотрит на него, явно не понимая, что Ватсон имеет в виду, затем снова отворачивается к телам, продолжает:   
\- На бедрах не осталось отметин. 

Теперь ничего не понимает Джон. 

\- Ну же, - нетерпеливо произносит Шерлок, - чтобы кого-то так жестоко отыметь, придется крепко хвататься за бедра, даже если второй участник процесса не только жив, но и сам этого желает. А теперь представь, что все это надо проделать с безучастным трупом, при этом вообще его не касаясь. Это абсурд!   
Джон шумно выдыхает и сглатывает. Шерлок же просовывает одну руку под плечи тела, переворачивает его на бок, а затем практически на живот.   
\- На спине, однако, есть отметины, - произносит он. – Тут темнее, а тут – светлее. 

Рука в перчатке скользит вдоль спины, касается отметин чужой ладони. Основания совпадают, но пальцы Шерлока длиннее.   
\- Тело удерживали вот так, левой рукой, - вполголоса произносит детектив, - и каким-то орудием просто имитировали…   
\- Твою мать, - кривится Джон.   
Шерлок на это кивает, на лице застыло напряженное выражение.   
\- А затем его перевернули и поработали ножом, - заключает он. Возвращается к телу гладко выбритого коротковолосого мужчины. – Фразу вырезали именно на нем. Что скажешь о ноже, Джон?   
\- В смысле – что скажу? – откликается Ватсон.   
\- _Тупой_ или острый? – уточняет Шерлок, всем своим видом показывая, как нелегко ему сдержать нетерпение.   
\- А, ясно. Зазубренный и совершенно точно тупой, - отвечает Джон. – Это видно по рваным краям порезов.   
\- Зачем же для такой тонкой работы брать тупой нож? - хмурится Шерлок. – Результат впечатляет, все сделано тщательно, но потребовалось значительно больше времени и усилий.   
\- Может, просто не было ничего острее под рукой? – Джон пожимает плечами.   
\- Посмотри на то, как изуродованы гениталии, - Шерлок закатывает глаза, Джон смотрит на указанные раны. – Смотри, внимательно огляди края порезов.   
\- Ровные и чистые, - отмечает Джон. – Очень ровные, их сделали чем-то чрезвычайно острым и тонким.   
\- Значит, острое лезвие под рукой _было_ , - заключает детектив, - но для надписи они взяли другой нож. Ах да, ну конечно же! 

Джон склоняет голову на бок, в глазах вопрос. 

\- Четкость и читаемость, - поясняет Шерлок, довольный собой. – Если бы буквы вырезали скальпелем, особенно на трупе, то порезы очень быстро и плотно сомкнулись бы. На фото они были бы почти неразличимы.   
\- Но при осмотре надпись все равно бы читалась, - замечает Джон.   
\- Значит, это послание предназначалось именно для того, чтобы его увидели на снимках, - Шерлок окидывает тело еще одним долгим взглядом.   
\- Но кто это сделал, и для кого предназначено послание?   
\- «Кому», - безучастно поправляет оговорку детектив, все еще глядя на тело. – Этого необходимо опознать. Пока не будет имени, пока мы не поймем, почему тот дом под Куш-и-Нахудом был так важен, мы не продвинемся дальше. Пошли, поговорим с Харлоу. 

Сержант Харлоу ожидает их в маленькой комнате, где из мебели есть лишь стол да два стула с прямой спинкой. При появлении Джона с Шерлоком он, было, встает, но первый подает ему знак, разрешающий сесть обратно. Детектив бросает на стол бумажную папку. Харлоу – ярчайший представитель всего того, что вкладывает в образ бравых американских вояк Голливуд: высокий, широкоплечий, с темно-карими глазами, коротким ежиком темных волос, кожа его загорела до глубокого карамельно-коричневого оттенка. Голос мягкий, он слегка растягивает гласные. Шерлока сержант едва удостаивает взглядом, а вот на зеленый берет, нашитый на эполетах Джоновой рубашки, смотрит одновременно пренебрежительно и жадно. 

\- Сержант Харлоу, - обращается к нему Шерлок, - у меня есть к вам несколько вопросов по поводу того приключения, что вы пережили, патрулируя область под Куш-и-Нахудом.   
\- А в который именно раз, сэр? – Харлоу слегка улыбается. – На этом маршруте почти всегда жарковато.   
\- Я о том патруле, во время которого вы нашли четыре изуродованных и изнасилованных трупа, - резко бросает Шерлок.   
Харлоу переводит непонимающий взгляд с детектива на Джона и обратно.   
\- При всем уважении, сэр, вы меня с кем-то путаете, - отвечает сержант. – Мы ничего подобного не находили.   
\- Вы утверждаете, что не подавали вчера рапорт об обнаружении трупов четырех мужчин? – Шерлок недоуменно моргает.   
\- Да, сэр, мы ничего не рапортовали, - Харлоу мотает головой.   
\- Но в рапорте позывные вашей патрульной группы, - детектив вытаскивает из папки лист бумаги и пододвигает его к Харлоу.   
Тот берет его в руки, вчитывается в текст и все сильнее хмурится.   
\- Я… Даже не знаю, что на это сказать, сэр, - признается он, возвращая распечатку Холмсу. – Я этого точно не писал. Да что там, мы на тот холм даже и не поднимались. Думаю, это был другой патруль, а наши позывные просто случайно оказались в тексте их рапорта.   
\- Отмазываетесь? - уточняет Шерлок.   
Харлоу бросает на Джона дерзкий вопросительный взгляд, но Ватсон старательно делает вид, что ничего не заметил.   
\- Не отмазываюсь, сэр. Это правда, - сухо отвечает сержант. – Спросите любого из моей группы, и он вам скажет то же самое.   
\- Я обязательно воспользуюсь вашим предложением, - роняет детектив.   
\- Сэр, я могу идти? – вопрос Харлоу обращен к Джону.   
\- Да, сержант, благодарю за помощь. Вы свободны, - кивает Джон. – Скажите дежурному офицеру, что вы закончили дела. Вас уже ждет вертушка, доберетесь обратно раньше, чем стемнеет. 

Джона и Шерлока разместили в одной комнате. Она чуть больше той, которую детективу предоставили в "Кэмп Бастион". Две кровати, стол, стул, шкаф. Но отчего-то кажется, что она меньше, стены словно давят. Джон бросает экипировку на одну из постелей, Шерлок занимает стол, ставит на него рюкзак, а своей кроватью не интересуется. Уборная совершенно такая же, как и в "Кэмп Бастион", вплоть до цвета бетона у решетки слива. 

\- Эта история со случайной припиской позывных группы Харлоу рапорту другого патруля, - тянет Шерлок. – Такое возможно?   
\- Знаешь, глупость, продажность и невнимательность тут достигли таких высот, что возможно все. Все, что угодно, - Джон криво улыбается, снимает рубашку.   
\- А, - понимающе произносит детектив, - человеческая природа. Неизменна, как и всегда. Мне нужно поговорить с остальными членами патруля Харлоу, как можно быстрее.   
\- Уже темнеет, - Джон выглядывает в окно, смотрит в сумрачное небо. – Гражданского на ночную прогулку я не потащу. В Майванде по ночам черт знает что творится.   
Шерлок громко, разочарованно вздыхает, но кивает в знак согласия.   
\- Я в душ, - заявляет Джон. – Утром из кружки умываться пришлось. 

Он стягивает футболку через голову, слегка звякают опознавательные жетоны на груди. Футболка летит на кровать, Джон уходит в уборную. Шерлок вытягивает из штанов полы рубашки, расстегивает ее, направляется к открытой двери. Джон сидит на крышке унитаза, развязывает ботинки. 

\- В патруле шестеро, - задумчиво произносит детектив. – Многовато, чтобы хранить тайну.   
\- Думаешь, кто-то из них проболтается? – Ватсон стягивает носки.   
\- Скорее, кто-то поверит, что другой уже проболтался, - уточняет Холмс.   
Джон на это скептически приподнимает брови.   
\- Ты так не думаешь, - понимает Шерлок. Он жадно глядит на крепкие руки Джона, на его широкую грудь. – Ты считаешь, что они будут верны друг другу, и тайну не выдадут.   
\- Они доверили друг другу собственные жизни, - просто отвечает Джон. 

Детектив стягивает рубашку, кидает ее за дверь. Слегка прикрыв глаза, Ватсон разглядывает открывшееся ему зрелище: длинное, худое тело. Печально улыбается, чуть качает головой.   
\- Что не так? – уточняет Шерлок.   
\- Ничего. Просто… Мы, здесь, сейчас, - отвечает Джон, глядя ему в глаза. – Не то место, не то время, вот и все.   
Шерлок сжимает губы то ли в попытке улыбнуться, то ли подавляя злость.   
\- Так, может, подождем? – бросает он. – Год, или два, или еще больше, пока ты тут не закончишь, а уж потом… 

\- Нет, - тихо и мягко произносит Джон, зажмуривается, словно простые и резкие слова Шерлока причиняют ему физическую боль.   
Шерлок грустно опускает уголки губ, наклоняет голову и смотрит на Джона исподлобья.  
\- Все замечательно, - тот решительно улыбается, - даже еще лучше.   
\- Сколько до рассвета? – тихо уточняет детектив.   
\- Девять часов.   
\- Уйма времени, - Шерлок улыбается в ответ. 

Джон встает. Они придвигаются друг к другу, касаются. Бледные пальцы Шерлока скользят по лицу Джона, тот гладит его шею, поднимает голову. Шерлок склоняется ниже. И несколько мгновений они просто стоят вот так, впитывают дыхание друг друга, а потом целуются: медленно скользят губами, переплетают языки. 

Руками Шерлок проводит по шее ниже, задевает жетоны, гладит кожу груди, покрытую редкими светлыми волосками. Джон пальцами зарывается в его кудри, сжимая кулаки, а его партнер отрывается от губ, скользит ртом выше и прижимается им ко лбу.   
\- Я хочу… Боже, ты мне нужен весь, - прерывисто выдыхает Шерлок.   
\- Я знаю, - горячо отвечает Джон и отстраняется.   
Оба тяжело дышат, смотрят друг другу в глаза, обоих почти пугает неумолимый бег времени, секунды ускользают прочь одна за другой.   
\- Я даже не знаю, что… - выдыхает Шерлок, а затем резко добавляет. – Проклятье, _сосредоточься._

Обеими руками он перебирает волосы Джона, любуется, как те переливаются искорками золота и серебра. Кончиком большого пальца очерчивает морщинки между его бровей, проводит по серповидной складке в уголке рта, скользит ниже, касается ямочки на подбородке. Джон улыбается одними глазами, наблюдает за Шерлоком, погруженным в изучение. Кончики пальцев детектива обводят лицо Ватсона, гладят иссушенную солнцем и ветром кожу, проводят по бледно-золотым, сильно загорелым черточкам у глаз, очерчивают контур губ. 

Джон слегка приоткрывает рот, проводит языком по пальцам Шерлока, тот задерживает дыхание, отводит руку в сторону и склоняется вниз, в очередной поцелуй. Нежный и настойчивый, глубокий и страстный. Джон невольно зажмуривается, Шерлок остается полностью сосредоточенным. Затем они снова отстраняются друг от друга, и Ватсон открывает потемневшие от желания глаза. 

Шерлок проводит руками по гладкой коже груди партнера, по плечам и ниже, чувствует, как от тяжелого дыхания расширяется и сужается грудная клетка. Глаза детектива чуть прикрыты, но взгляд остается острым и внимательным. Мужчина проводит пальцами по крепким мускулам живота, касается пряжки ремня, расстегивает ее, расстегивает пуговицы штанов, быстро и уверенно стягивает их вниз, затем замирает и нерешительно перебирает волоски над резинкой нижнего белья. Джон подается вперед, прогибается, запрокидывает голову и смотрит Шерлоку в глаза. 

\- Боже, - шепчет тот и проводит кончиками пальцев по хлопковой ткани, дотрагивается до влажно поблескивающего пятнышка смазки над головкой. Джон с шумом втягивает воздух, а Шерлок уже запускает руку под ткань, ласкает возбужденную плоть. Ватсон утыкается головой в плечо любовника и тяжело, глубоко дышит.   
\- Джон, - тихий шепот.   
В ответ Ватсон вновь запрокидывает голову, моргает и произносит:   
\- Мне все-таки надо в душ. 

Шерлок разочарованно отстраняется, вытягивает ладонь наружу, сейчас он выглядит почти капризно и чуть раздосадовано. Джон стягивает до конца штаны и белье, отпихивает их ногой в дальний угол, туда, где их не зальет водой. Он подходит к душу и включает его. Лейка сперва плюется, но потом на тело льется ровный поток. Шерлок тоже раздевается, складывает свои вещи поверх вещей Ватсона. 

Джон стоит под душем. Несколько секунд вода просто скатывается вниз по коротким волосам, покрывает их капельками, а затем впитывается. Мокрые волосы из светлых становятся золотисто-коричневыми. Вода струится по лицу, по подбородку, по груди, редкие волоски на теле тоже темнеют. Шерлок заходит под душ, Джон оборачивается, улыбается и смаргивает редкие капли с ресниц. 

Вода теперь барабанит по спине Джона. Шерлок пока еще сухой, только в волосах и на плечах сверкает несколько капелек. Он снова прикасается к Джону, словно впервые, как будто намокшее тело способно дать что-то совершенно новое. Пальцы скользят по коже, следуют за дорожками воды, открывают им новые пути. Ватсон прикусывает нижнюю губу добела, а затем отпускает ее, та мгновенно краснеет. Шерлок проводит рукой по животу Джона, обхватывает начинающий твердеть член. 

Джон делает резкий вдох, его партнер склоняется, вода пропитывает его волосы, и те прилипают ко лбу влажными темными завитками.   
\- Джон… 

Тот на мгновение втягивает в рот верхнюю губу, трется о бедро Шерлока, обхватывает своего партнера за шею, притягивает ближе к себе, так что тела прижимаются друг к другу полностью, скользят кожа по коже. Ватсон прижимает член к бедру любовника изнутри, Шерлок же свой прижимает к животу Джона.   
\- Черт, - хрипит тот, обнимает еще крепче. 

Детектив подается вперед, под струи воды, достает с полочки под лейкой душа брусок, завернутый в бумагу, – самое простое мыло. Срывает обертку, крутит брусок в пальцах, намыливая их, затем Джон забирает мыло и делает то же самое. Влажные мыльные ладони скользят по коже.   
\- Хочу тебя безумно, - восхищенно шепчет Шерлок.   
\- Знаю. Я тоже, - в глазах Джона улыбка. 

Мужчины дышат тяжело и неровно. Руки их скользят все ниже, по выступающим тазовым костям, по обратной стороне бедер, сжимают, ласкают, гладят. Поцелуи, прикосновения, горячее дыхание, стекающая по приоткрытым губам вода. Шерлок громко рычит, стоит только Джону обхватить его член крепкими пальцами. 

\- Скажи, как тебе больше нравится, - требовательно и горячо бормочет Джон в губы партнера. – Скажи, как тебя ласкать?   
\- Быстро, - выдыхает тот, направляя пальцы Джона к головке, - но не слишком сильно. 

Джон жадно улыбается, легко прикусывает губы Шерлока и приступает к делу. Вода, мыльная пена, выделившаяся смазка – все сливается, порождает странную смесь наслаждения, легкого и одновременно отрывисто резкого, будто стаккато на скрипке. Шерлок задыхается и тихо хрипит. Его любовник нежно прикусывает шею и бледную кожу у ключиц, свободной рукой обхватывает и ласкает яички. Шерлок, наконец, позволяет себе зажмуриться, сводит брови. 

\- Ты превосходен, - Джон прижимается лбом к груди партнера, смотрит вниз. – Ты просто охренительный.   
Шерлок стонет в ответ, морщится и старается держаться прямо, пытается не упасть под бешеным натиском накативших ощущений. Его трясет, он открывает глаза, тянется и хватается рукой за полочку над головой Джона.   
\- Сейчас, - шепчет брюнет, срываясь на стон, - я… Господи, сейчас… 

Джон нежно прикусывает кожу на его груди, Шерлок вздрагивает всем телом и сильнее толкается членом в руку своего любовника. Семя выплескивается тому на живот, стекает вниз. Шерлок глубоко дышит, еще раз вздрагивает и хватается за плечи Джона так крепко и сильно, как будто иначе не устоит на ногах. Ватсон осыпает поцелуями его шею, ямку между ключиц. Шерлок запрокидывает голову, вода остужает горящее лицо. Дыхание постепенно становится ровным и медленным.   
\- Теперь ты мне скажи, - выдох в ухо Джона.   
\- Сильно, - отвечает тот, губы сами раздвигаются в улыбку. – Сначала медленно, но хватка крепкая.   
Он сжимает руку Шерлока на своем члене, направляет и показывает, как именно, потом убирает свою ладонь со словами:   
\- Ага… вот так… Именно так. Просто замечательно.   
Шерлок, не переставая, шепчет его имя:   
\- Джон… Джон… Джон… 

Джон обхватывает его за шею, зарывается пальцами в мокрые волосы, бессвязно стонет, двигает бедрами, подстраиваясь под движения руки.   
\- Да, превосходно, - выдыхает он, запрокинув голову. По лицу стекает вода, влажные ресницы слиплись.   
Свободной рукой Шерлок проводит по груди партнера, сжимает пальцами сосок.   
\- Ах, черт, - бормочет Джон и зажмуривается еще сильнее. 

Шерлок вновь сжимает розовую кожу вокруг соска, сильнее обхватывает член любовника. Тот быстро и прерывисто глотает воздух, а потом вдруг замирает, шипит:   
\- Бо… ах-хх, даа-аа, - выдох, и член пульсирует в руке.   
Джон хватает Шерлока за запястье, останавливает. Капельки спермы скользят по бедрам брюнета, по влажной коже. Джон дрожит, слегка пошатывается, затем выпрямляется, распахивает глаза и смотрит на своего любовника, приоткрыв рот, раздвинув губы в улыбке. Тот улыбается в ответ, во взгляде сверкают неприкрытая радость и изумление. 

Джон перекрывает воду, встряхивает мокрой головой и шлепает босыми ногами по бетону, оставляя влажные следы. Хватает с крючка над туалетом два полотенца. Одно бросает Шерлоку, второе встряхивает и вытирается сам. Шерлок стоит, не двигаясь, с кончиков темных волос капает вода, полотенце сжато в руках. Джон смотрит на него и тихо говорит:   
\- Пошли в кровать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От переводчика** _
> 
> _* Слова ведут меня к тебе - в оригинале «All words converge», строка из песни Breathless, исполнитель - Dan Wilson. Полностью строка звучит так «all words converge to where you are». Ознакомиться с текстом и мелодией можно по этой ссылке.  
>  [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSCEhihWqR0&feature=fvst]_
> 
> _** Налево пойти - голову сложить, направо пойти – женату быть. В оригинале автор использует известный большинству англоговорящих интернет-мем «Marry, Shag, Throw off a Cliff» ("Переспишь, женишься или сбросишь со скалы"), использованный в юмористическом шоу [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gosdg4EpLs4]. Шерлок этого мема не понимает. Учитывая, что в России эта фраза, скорее всего, известна очень малому количеству людей, взяла на себя смелость заменить достаточно близким по смыслу выражением из детских сказок, которое Шерлок, скорее всего, тоже не должен понять._


	4. Если бы каждому было дано…*

_10 июля, продолжение  
Авиабаза Кандагар, провинция Кандагар_

Джон вешает полотенце на стул, ложится на свободную кровать. Переворачивается на бок, сдвигается к стене так, что на постели перед ним остается около двух футов свободного места. Шерлок выходит из ванной, вытирая волосы.   
\- Да, похоже, разместиться мы можем только двумя способами, - он оглядывает узкую кровать. – Либо ты сверху, либо я. Иначе просто не получится.   
\- Да ладно, можем попробовать потесниться для начала, - отвечает Джон, делая приглашающий жест. 

Шерлок оставляет полотенце на полу, забирается в постель, ложится на бок. Колено одной ноги просовывает между ног Джона - так можно выиграть больше пространства, нижнюю руку кладет под голову – больше некуда. Джон чуть отодвигается от стены, прижимается к Шерлоку как можно теснее. 

Какое-то время они просто обессилено лежат, лениво гладят друг друга и неторопливо целуются. Джон обхватывает плечи Шерлока, взлохмачивает пальцами завитки волос, скользит рукой по выступающим позвонкам вниз к ягодицам. Тот в свою очередь проводит ладонью по мерно вздымающейся и опадающей груди Джона, по его плечам, крепким рукам, затем чуть отстраняется, чтобы прижаться губами к тонкой коже за ухом и спускается поцелуями к шее. Большим пальцем очерчивает татуировку на бицепсе – там изображены эмблема сорокового десантно-дивизионного и слова «Королевская Морская Пехота», краски уже слегка поблекли. Шерлок отводит руку в сторону, склоняет голову, обводит надпись языком, Джон чуть вздергивает верхнюю губу и глубоко вдыхает. 

Шерлок сдвигается ниже, целует, покусывает кожу, оставляя розоватые следы от ключицы к груди, от боков к талии. Джон дышит все глубже и тяжелей. Тело его невольно напрягается, отвечает на нервные, частые и беспорядочные прикосновения. Шерлок сгибается на кровати, нежно сжимает зубами участок кожи над бедром, обхватывает большим и указательным пальцами член Джона, пока еще не налитый кровью, касается языком сморщенной кожи.   
\- Черт, - шепчет Джон, - я думал, что сейчас моя очередь.   
\- Не переживай, - следует ответ. – Во мне благородства ни на грош, я все это делаю исключительно для себя.   
С этими словами Шерлок берет член в рот, рукой поглаживает бедро, а затем обхватывает ладонью мошонку.   
\- Ох, ты отлично справляешься, - бормочет Джон. – Меня это определенно заводит. 

Рука Шерлока скользит вверх по телу, указательный палец слегка задевает сосок, и Джон с шипением втягивает воздух. Холмс слегка отстраняется, смотрит на напрягающийся член.  
\- Превосходно, - шепчет Шерлок и проводит языком по стволу, слегка отодвигается, давая Джону возможность перевернуться на спину. Затем привстает на локте, оглядывает того снизу вверх. Джон смотрит на Шерлока в ответ, слегка сузив глаза, медленно проводит языком по губам. Брюнет тихо рычит, грубо проводит языком по груди Джона, продолжая ласкать его член пальцами, медленно и настойчиво.   
\- Чтоб меня, - Джон вздрагивает от удовольствия. 

Шерлок обхватывает член крепче, скользит рукой вниз, открывая головку. Джон шипит, прогибается, толкается вверх. Шерлок нависает над ним, осыпает легчайшими поцелуями светлую кожу у ключиц, и медленно доводит Джона до полного возбуждения.   
\- Черт, хорошо, - шепчет тот куда-то ему в висок.   
\- Проклятье, - отвечает Шерлок, приподняв голову. – Я практически точно уверен, что лубриканта у меня нет.   
\- Практически точно? – удивленно фыркает Джон.  
\- Рюкзак собирал не я, - объясняет Холмс.   
\- Мой вещмешок, передний карман, - отвечает Ватсон. – Вазелин. Таскаю с собой на случай, если губы обветрит. 

Шерлок довольно улыбается, быстро его целует, вскакивает с постели и роется в вещмешке. Как и было сказано, в переднем кармане обнаруживается наполовину использованный пластиковый тюбик вазелина. Он выдавливает немного на пальцы, потирает их друг о друга, тянется рукой назад, к ягодицам, раздвигает их, мышцы плеча и трицепс напряжены.   
\- Чтоб тебя, - тихо произносит Джон. – Ты просто… невероятный. 

Шерлок бросает на него косой и чуть дразнящий взгляд через плечо, немного наклоняется, расставив ноги, и просовывает кончики пальцев в колечко ануса.   
\- Ты, как я погляжу, времени зря терять не любишь, - восхищенно комментирует Джон.   
Он обхватывает рукой член, чуть отклоняет его. Шерлок выдавливает на пальцы еще немного вазелина и убирает тюбик обратно. Поворачивается, перекидывает одну ногу через Джона и упирается коленом в стену, второй ногой - в пол. Проводит скользкими пальцами по стволу вниз и вверх, обводит головку, снова скользит ладонью к основанию. Джон еле слышно рычит, прогибается навстречу. Шерлок наклоняется и подается назад. Джон выдыхает, коротко и резко. 

\- Лучше бы тебе за что-то держаться, - предупреждает Холмс.   
Джон стискивает пальцы на его бедрах. Шерлок шумно выдыхает, склоняет голову, чтобы сбросить напряжение, накопившееся в теле, и медленно опускается, расширяет глаза, губы его слегка дрожат. Джон снова прогибается в спине, часто моргает. Холмс упорно опускается ниже и ниже, Джон прижимает ладонь к низу его живота, чувствует, как сокращаются под кожей мышцы   
\- Чтоб мне, - шепчет Ватсон, - чтоб я сдох! Как же великолепно...   
Шерлок опускается до конца, садится на бедра Джона, а затем слегка дергается, прикрывает глаза, распахивает рот. Джон сгибает ноги в коленях, упирается ступнями в постель.   
\- Могу я? - хрипит он  
\- Нет, - отвечает Шерлок, - подожди… 

Джон слегка морщится, снова обхватывает бедра партнера обеими руками. Тот выпрямляется, постепенно начинает двигаться. Джон не может сдержаться и слегка двигает бедрами навстречу. Шерлок громко рычит, откидывается назад, запрокидывает голову, выгибается весь - от подбородка и ниже – длинная шея, разведенные плечи, впалый живот, напряженные бедра – он неподвижно замирает, приняв в себя Джона полностью, и крепко обхватывает собственный член влажной от вазелина ладонью.   
\- Да, Джон, - разрешает Шерлок, - теперь – да. 

Джон тихо рычит в ответ, двигается короткими толчками. Узкая кровать протестующее скрипит, она для такого совершенно не предназначена, каркас стучит о стену всякий раз, стоит Джону только толкнуться вверх и опуститься, так что он упирается кулаком в стену, достаточно сильно, чтобы прекратить эти удары. 

\- Охрененно, - Джон рычит, наращивает темп, яростно и жестко двигает бедрами.   
\- Да… да… прекрасно, - выдыхает Шерлок, голос его становится все все более низким и хриплым, рука, обхватывающая член, движется быстро, резко, неритмично.   
\- Ты замечательный, - шепчет ему Джон.   
Шерлок прижимает свободную руку к губам, прикусывает основание большого пальца в попытке подавить стоны, рвущиеся наружу с каждым выдохом.   
\- Ох, черт, ты такой… тесный, - Джон задыхается. 

Шерлок наклоняет голову, смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век, губы чуть раздвигаются, обнажая белые отметины зубов на руке. Каждый его выдох – подавленный рык, каждый вдох – жадный глоток воздуха. Холмс распрямляет спину, наклоняется вперед, теперь он двигается навстречу толчкам Джона. Он вновь рычит, сначала чуть жалобно, потом с облегчением и кончает, выдыхая в ладонь, все еще прижатую ко рту, что-то бессвязное. Сперма выплескивается Джону на грудь. Тот прекращает попытки удержать на месте кровать, обхватывает бедра Шерлока обеими руками. Джона трясет, на него накатывает та же волна наслаждения, что сейчас окатила его партнера. Шерлок отнимает ладонь ото рта, хватает Джона за руки, а тот яростно толкается в него, и беспорядочные движения бедер любовника сейчас абсолютно не имеют значения.   
\- Черт, да, - бормочет Джон, толкается как можно глубже и замирает, сотрясается в накрывшем его оргазме. 

Шерлок беззвучно смеется все то время, пока под ним мечется и дрожит, напрягается, расслабляется, вновь напрягается и, наконец, кончает Джон. Только после этого мужчина наклоняется, проводит пальцами по лужице собственной спермы на груди партнера и кончиком ногтя рисует тонкую линию вдоль живота. Мускулы Джона то и дело сокращаются: он все еще отходит от оргазма. Наконец, Джон вздрагивает в последний раз и замирает. Шерлок приподнимается над ним, ложится рядом, опираясь на локоть, и выпрямляет ноги – одну свешивает с кровати, вторую закидывает на Джона. Тот проводит рукой по лицу, сжимает пальцами переносицу.   
\- В какой-то момент я думал, что вот-вот взорвусь, - сипло признается он.   
\- Было… просто необыкновенно, - Шерлок довольно улыбается в ответ, сжимает плечо Джона. Тот ласково гладит партнера по лицу, ерошит темные волосы.   
\- Страшно подумать, как же хорошо будет, когда мы немного притремся друг к другу, - довольно заключает он.   
Шерлок скалится в ответ. Оба они постепенно приходят в себя, а затем детектив многозначительно встряхивает головой.   
\- Ну, у нас впереди столько времени, что еще и надоесть друг другу успеем, - произносит он.   
Джон тихо смеется в ответ, гладит его по бедру тыльной стороной ладони.   
\- А мне нравится эта идея, - он слегка поворачивается, теребит пальцами мягкие и чуть влажные волосы в паху Шерлока, тот сгибает колено, ловит руку Джона, довольно бормочет:  
\- Ты весь в моей сперме.   
Джон чуть наклоняет голову, скашивает глаза, проводит рукой по груди, облизывает кончики пальцев. Шерлок прикусывает и без того припухшую, покрасневшую нижнюю губу, ногой нашаривает брошенное на пол полотенце и поднимает его.   
\- Отлично, - благодарит Джон, снимает полотенце с ноги Шерлока и вытирается, потом отдает его обратно. Шерлок отводит колено в сторону, тоже вытирается, бросает полотенце на пол. Джон ногтем большого пальца прочерчивает дорожки по внутренней стороне бедра любовника.   
\- Двигайся ближе, - Ватсон толкает Шерлока коленом. – А то неудобно. 

Шерлок с сожалением вздыхает, но встает с кровати, дает Джону устроиться поудобнее. Тот сдвигается к стене, опирается на нее головой и плечами, чуть сгибает колени. Шерлок возвращается в постель, ложится на бок, обнимает своего партнера, кладет голову ему на грудь. Правая рука детектива – на талии Ватсона, ноги переплетены. Джон нежно расчесывает пальцами спутанные влажные кудри у висков Шерлока, спрашивает вполголоса:   
\- Может, поспишь?  
\- Не хочется, - отвечает Шерлок. – А ты?   
\- Тоже нет, - бормочет Джон, обводит пальцами покрасневшую ушную раковину. – Ты слегка обгорел. С такой кожей надо быть аккуратней на солнце. 

Шерлок утыкается лицом в грудь партнера, довольно вздыхает. Тот гладит его по шее и по плечам. 

\- Я могу жить только в Лондоне, - внезапно заявляет Шерлок.   
\- Тоже. Люблю Лондон, - немедленно соглашается Джон.   
\- А еще я играю на скрипке, - педантично продолжает брюнет.   
\- Правда?   
Вместо ответа Шерлок поднимает левую руку, показывает кончики пальцев. На каждом красноватые бороздки.   
\- Это от струн, да? Впечатляет.   
\- А ты? – Шерлок опускает руку на постель.   
\- Магнитофон слушаю, - весело отвечает Джон.   
\- Как по-обывательски, - улыбается Шерлок.   
\- Ну, у тебя культурного уровня на нас двоих хватит, - решает Джон и снова ласково треплет любовника по волосам. 

Раздается громкий и грубый стук в дверь где-то дальше по коридору, потом слышны громкие, взволнованные голоса, они приближаются, кулаки барабанят в дверь за дверью. Джон резко садится, Шерлок вскакивает с постели. 

\- Медики на выход! - орет кто-то снаружи. – У нас тут эвакуация с заставы "Рат"!   
\- Вставай! - рявкает Шерлок, несется в ванную и хватает одежду. – Мы с ними.   
\- Ага, вот только ты ночью на эвакуацию не отправишься, - заявляет Джон, скатывается с кровати и несется в уборную. – Я защищать тебя должен, а не под пули подставлять.   
\- Патруль Харлоу – моя единственная зацепка, - возражает Шерлок, пока они оба торопливо одеваются.   
\- Поэтому я и вылетаю, - объясняет Джон. 

Шерлок досадливо хмурится, потом кивает. Джон затягивает бронежилет, хватает шлем и штурмовую винтовку. Оба мужчины выходят в коридор, заполненный бойцами в полном облачении. Джон внимательно оглядывается, находит дежурного офицера.   
\- Я тоже присоединюсь, - Джон перекрикивает шум.   
\- Николсон, - окликает дежурный светловолосого медика, - берешь этого парня с собой. 

Шерлок и Джон идут за Николсоном наружу, проходят по бетонной площадке к ревущим вертолетам. В них забираются члены эвакуационной бригады. Первая вертушка уже в воздухе. Николсон заскакивает во вторую, за ним следует Джон. Ветер, поднятый винтами, треплет волосы Шерлока, вертолет взмывает ввысь и исчезает в ночи. 

Пятьдесят минут спустя Шерлок стоит на площадке у госпиталя. Вертушки возвращаются. Стоит только первой из них коснуться земли, как он тут же понимает, что за груз на борту. Медики дожидаются, пока вертолет полностью сядет, медленно и осторожно вытаскивают носилки. Тело на них завернуто в пропитанное кровью одеяло, лицо накрыто. Следующая вертушка приносит еще два трупа, третья тоже два. У посадочной площадки собирается народ, все смотрят, как вытаскивают и несут в госпиталь тела на носилках. Вещи мертвецов тоже привезли и сложили под навесом у двери.   
Последний вертолет не успевает еще даже коснуться земли, как из него торопливо выскакивают двое и принимают носилки. Следом за ними на землю спрыгивает Джон. В одной руке пластиковый мешок с физраствором, другая зажимает шею пациента, скользкую от крови.   
\- Третья положительная, - кричит Ватсон, - нужна третья положительная! Если нет, пусть кто-то _сдаст!_  
Медики торопливо бегут с носилками к дверям госпиталя.   
\- Ну же, Лейн, давай, держись, - торопливо бормочет Джон пациенту.   
\- Джон, - Шерлок пытается прорваться к носилкам через окруживших их врачей, бежит рядом, - мне надо…   
\- _Уйди отсюда!_ \- рявкает Джон, мотает головой в сторону детектива, не отрывая взгляд от Лейна.   
Шерлок давится словами, отступает и смотрит, как медики скрываются за двойными дверями, ведущими в оперблок. 

_11 июля_

Шерлок валяется на постели, полностью одетый. Небо постепенно расцвечивается алым и серым, в комнату через окно проникает неверный свет зари. Джон входит внутрь, бесшумно открыв дверь, а затем облокачивается на нее. Та закрывается.   
Некоторое время оба молчат, а затем Шерлок осторожно окликает:  
\- Джон?   
\- Умер, - отвечает тот. – Лейн умер. И остальные шестеро из того патруля тоже.   
\- Ты не ранен? – Шерлок садится на кровати, опускает ноги на бетонный пол.   
\- Что? А, нет, кровь не моя, - Джон оглядывает руки. – Что бы там не случилось, к нашему прибытию все было кончено.   
\- А что произошло? – уточняет детектив.   
\- Да чтоб я знал! – Ватсон мотает головой. – Они даже к внешним укреплениям не подходили, но, похоже, талибы где-то раздобыли превосходных снайперов и отличные ночные прицелы.   
\- Весь патруль Харлоу уничтожен, - произносит Шерлок, - и больше никого даже не ранили.   
\- Думаешь, это из-за твоего расследования? 

Глаза Шерлока сверкают, он утвердительно кивает. Джон отталкивается от двери, делает один длинный шаг и нависает над детективом, сжимает кулаки.   
\- В чем дело? – рявкает он. – Думаешь, нам тут мало смертей? Считаешь, для еще нескольких обязательно нужен какой-то особенный повод?   
\- Джон, я всего лишь делаю выводы, руководствуясь логикой, независимо от того, одобряешь ты это, или нет, - холодно заявляет Шерлок.   
Джон чуть отступает, прижимает ладонь ко лбу.   
\- Извини, просто… Весь патруль, весь, мать их, чертов, проклятый патруль, - выдыхает он. - Не знаю, что тут можно предположить. 

Шерлок встает, придвигается ближе. Джон отворачивается, напряженно поводит плечами. Детектив проходит мимо него в уборную, открывает кран и пропитывает водой полотенце для рук, выжимает его и возвращается обратно.   
\- Сядь, - тихо произносит детектив. – Ты весь в крови.   
Джон на это угрюмо хмурится, но присаживается на край постели, где недавно сидел Шерлок. Тот опускается рядом на корточки, выпрямляет спину, так что их глаза теперь на одном уровне, берет Джона за запястье, поворачивает внутренней стороной к себе, смотрит на засохшую кровь на предплечье и аккуратно промакивает ее.   
\- Лейн сказал – они ничего не находили, - шепчет Джон, и руки Шерлока замирают.   
\- Что? – мягко переспрашивает детектив.   
Джон сглатывает, облизывает пересохшую нижнюю губу.   
\- Там, в вертолете, по пути сюда, - начинает он, - Лейн сказал мне, что они не поднимались на холм и не находили те трупы.   
\- Просто взял и сказал? – с сомнением уточняет Шерлок. – Умирал и _добровольно_ все высказал?   
\- Нет. Я… Это я у него спросил, - Джон морщится, зажмуривается. – Я… Господи, я не раз слышал, что перед смертью людям надо облегчить душу, рассказать кому-то напоследок…   
Он крутит головой, потом смотрит Шерлоку прямо в глаза.  
\- Он все повторял: _скажите маме, что я в порядке, что все хорошо_ , - яростно продолжает Ватсон свой рассказ. – А я ответил – только если расскажешь мне о телах, что вы нашли под Куш-и-Нахудом. 

Шерлок задерживает дыхание, обнимает Джона за шею, притягивает к себе. Тот прижимается лбом к его волосам.   
\- Он умирал, - произносит Ватсон, голос его явно дрожит. – А я, твою мать, воспользовался этим, чтобы вытянуть из него правду.   
Шерлок гладит его по спине, прижимается губами к виску.   
\- Он умирал, а я запугал его, задурил ему голову, потому что знал - тебе нужна эта информация, - глухо заканчивает Джон.   
Шерлок опускает голову, и какое-то время оба мужчины просто прижимаются друг к другу, слышно только их дыхание.   
\- Не понимаю, - наконец произносит Ватсон, чуть успокоившись. – Если не они обнаружили убитых, за что их уничтожать? Они же ничего не видели.   
\- Все это дело – сплошная подделка, - бормочет Шерлок. – Зверства – подделка, рапорт – фальшивка, место преступления – и то не настоящее.   
\- Трупы, однако, реальны, - замечает Джон.   
\- Уже светло, - Шерлок смотрит в сторону окна.   
\- И куда ты собираешься?   
\- Как у тебя с дари?** – детектив отвечает вопросом на вопрос.   
Джон слегка хмурится, он озадачен и заинтересован.   
\- Паршиво, - признается он, - потому-то я и мирюсь с тем, что Хинд – никудышный стрелок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* В оригинале – “If everyone cared”, название песни. Исполнитель – Nickelback. Ознакомиться с текстом и мелодией можно тут [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEMiLu72LJg]  
>  Примерный перевод текста песни – тут [http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/n/nickelback/if_everyone_cared.html] _
> 
> _** Дари – (также фарси-кабули, афганско-персидский язык) — язык афганских таджиков, хазарейцев, чараймаков и некоторых других этнических групп. Один из двух государственных языков Афганистана. [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Дари]_


	5. Вещание возобновится*

_11 июля, продолжение  
Авиабаза Кандагар, провинция Кандагар_

Час спустя Шерлок заходит в столовую. Она почти пуста. Находящиеся здесь подавлены, они рассеялись на небольшие группы, молчат или переговариваются совсем тихо. На столах не так много пищи, а та, что есть, едва тронута и отставлена в сторону. Шерлок подходит к Джону. Тот сидит отдельно, механически ест.   
\- И как завтрак? – спрашивает детектив, выговаривая слова особо тщательно.   
\- Не очень, - признается Джон. – Не понимаю я эту мамалыгу.** Это что, каша? А если так, то почему с сыром? – он отталкивает поднос, оглядывает Шерлока снизу вверх. – Ты не спал, - наконец заключает он.   
\- Так же, как и ты, - парирует детектив.   
\- Еще часов на двенадцать меня хватит, - отвечает Ватсон, - особенно, если пальба начнется. Но как только эти двое суток подойдут к концу, я буду с ног валиться.   
\- Буду иметь в виду, - Шерлок слегка улыбается. 

\- Говорят, они по ошибке попали под обстрел своих же, - тихо говорит Джон, внимательно осмотревшись.   
\- В патруле Харлоу было шестеро, - хмурится Шерлок. – Четверых уложили точными выстрелами в голову, все произведены с одного расстояния по неподвижным целям. Другие двое – Бейкер и Лейн – застрелены уже после, получили по пуле в грудь и живот, и стреляли в них, когда они двигались. Следовательно, стрелков было четверо, они действовали согласованно: пальнули по первым четверым одновременно, затем, как минимум двое их них стреляли снова. Это никакая не случайность.   
\- И что теперь? - Джон задумчиво потирает подбородок, наклоняется к детективу.   
\- Мне надо вернуться к холмам под Куш-и-Нахудом, - отвечает тот.   
\- Но что там искать? Все сгорело дотла, - возражает ему Джон.   
\- Мне нужен не тот дом, - детектив мотает головой, - а другие, те, что у подножья. Может, живущие там знают, почему этот дом был так важен.   
\- То есть займешься опросом соседей? - улыбается Ватсон.   
Шерлок слегка закатывает глаза, чуть кивает.   
\- Обычное дело для детектива, когда не остается никаких зацепок, - признает он. 

В этот раз Шерлок надевает бронежилет самостоятельно, но Джон все равно проверяет, плотно ли тот сидит и хорошо ли затянут. Группа "Браво Бейкер" взбирается на борт вертушки, Шерлок же задерживается на земле, чтобы получить возможность сесть рядом с Джоном у выхода. Хенн и Каллен, один из огневой группы Макмата, садятся напротив.   
Вертушка приземляется у подножья холмов к востоку от Куш-и-Нахуда, неподалеку от группы рассыпанных в беспорядке домов. Все выбираются наружу, в облако поднятой винтами пыли и песка, щурятся. Вертолет улетает прочь. Группа идет к домам в том же порядке, что и вчера: Блэквуд и Хенн - чуть впереди, за ними - Шерлок, Джон - рядом с ним, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Хинд следует за ними сзади. Огневая группа Макмата вытянулась в линию и идет слева от них. 

В дверях ближайшего дома собирается несколько афганцев. Вся группа, кроме Хинда, замирает на месте. Он же идет прямо к порогу, приветствует стоящих в тени дверного проема. Сперва они настороженно молчат, но он продолжает говорить, поворачивается, демонстрируя нашивки, указывает на своих товарищей. 

\- Что тут творится? – тихо бормочет Шерлок.   
\- Он объясняет, что мы Британцы и никого не тронем, - отвечает Джон. – Тут, наверное, уже проходил американский патруль, так что эти ребята наверняка злы как черти и опасаются, что и мы у них все в доме вверх дном перевернем. 

Афганцы отвечают Хинду, пожимают плечами, размахивают руками. Тот, повторяет их жесты, утихомиривающе вытягивает руку, и внезапно его оппоненты согласно кивают.   
\- Теперь можно, - Джон касается руки Шерлока. 

Они подходят к Хинду и афганцам. Те любопытно оглядывают Холмса, и один из них что-то произносит. Остальные согласно кивают и слегка улыбаются.   
\- Он сказал, ты похож на пуштуна,*** - объясняет Хинд.  
\- А ведь правда, похож, - ухмыляется Джон. – Загоришь, отпустишь бороду и будешь совсем как местный. 

Афганец резко взмахивает пальцем перед своими глазами, а затем указывает им на детектива, что-то коротко говорит.   
\- Глаза-кинжалы, - переводит Хинд, и, заметив тень непонимания на лице Шерлока, поясняет, - так говорится о светлых глазах. Считается, что их обладатель очень проницателен.   
\- Спроси про дом на холме, пока он тут не начал дочерей в жены предлагать, - просит Джон. 

Хинд переводит вопрос, пускается в длинное обсуждение.   
\- Он, ну… Он принадлежит семье Ахади, - наконец переводит он, - но, когда сюда добралась война, почти все уехали, кто в Пакистан, а кто в Гильменд. Один из них остался , он крупная шишка в афганской национальной армии, генерал.   
\- Значит, должен быть выбрит и носить короткую стрижку, - замечает Джон. – Может, это и есть наш покойник.   
\- Спроси, кто-то туда в последнее время наведывался? – просит Шерлок.   
Хинд спрашивает, за его фразой следует короткая дискуссия.   
\- Генерал с друзьями были там месяца три назад, - кратко отвечает он.   
\- Что за друзья? – просит уточнить детектив, Хинд переводит, а затем несколько раз повторяет услышанное, как будто ожидает подтверждения.  
\- Двое американцев, один из них тоже большой человек, - говорит он Шерлоку.   
\- Афганский генерал, друг высокопоставленного американца, и никто не заметил его пропажи, - желчно произносит детектив. – Ты точно что-то не так перевел. А ты вообще на дари нормально говоришь?   
\- Учитывая, что мои родители из Мумбаи, а сам я из Бристоля – так и вовсе охрененно, - заявляет Хинд. – Не нравится – сам общайся.   
\- Хинд, - угрожающе бросает Джон.   
\- Да сэр, виноват, сэр, - отвечает Хинд и обращается к Шерлоку. – Прошу извинить, мистер Холмс, сэр.   
\- А что с поджогом? Они знают, кто это сделал? – спрашивает детектив.   
\- Прилетали четверо. На вертушке без опознавательных знаков, - следует ответ. – Только серийный номер, значит, это были наемники.   
Шерлок оглядывается на черные руины на склоне.   
\- Ладно. С этим все, - говорит он Джону. 

Хинд о чем-то беседует с афганцами, Джон хмуро кивает – его чин добавляет веса благодарностям Хинда. Огневая группа Джона вместе с детективом уходит на открытое пространство, где их высадил вертолет. Макмат с ребятами некоторое время медлят, а потом идут следом. 

\- Только не в спину, мать вашу, - беспечно шутит Блэквуд. – Не пристрелите меня, и я вам по гроб жизни буду обязан. 

Шерлок бросает на Джона быстрый, острый взгляд. На лице капитана нет и следа волнения, но глаза ярко, настороженно сверкают. Детектив отводит взор, смотрит на кружащий над ними вертолет, сжимает кулаки. 

\- У тебя и принтер есть, - резюмирует Джон, зайдя в их комнату парой часов позже.   
Все буквально усыпано листами бумаги.   
\- Генерал Амар Ахади, - Шерлок небрежно кидает ему распечатку. – Его не искали, он был в недельном увольнении, должен был вернуться только завтра.   
Джон неуклюже подхватывает листок, переворачивает. На фото двое мужчин: один - светлокожий, с округлым лицом, кожа другого – темна, черты лица резкие. Фотограф снял их в профиль: оба смотрят на что-то вдалеке, головы одинаково повернуты.  
\- Можно сказать, что он был воплощением афгано-американского сотрудничества, - комментирует Шерлок. – В «Таймс» недавно проскакивала ужасающе слащавая заметка о том, что его дружба с генералом Ростом, американцем, - добрый знак для всего Афганистана. Написана она просто отвратительно, но к ней прилагалась эта фотография. Впечатляет, верно? 

Джон переводит взгляд с распечатки в руке на стол. Там лежит раскрытая папка с фото покойного Ахади. Угол поворота лица, положение тела почти совпадают с той картинкой, что дал ему Шерлок.   
\- А вот тебе еще одно фото из той же статьи, - продолжает Шерлок, передавая Джону лист. – Узнаешь?  
Джон смотрит на Ахади и Роста, те стоят рядом, улыбаются, жмут друг другу руки, в небе над ними ярко сверкает солнце. На заднем плане – крутой склон и ряд камней.   
\- Это же холм под Куш-и-Нахудом, на фото они недалеко от сгоревшего дома, - понимает Джон.   
\- Снято три месяца назад – как раз, когда, по словам афганцев, Ахади наведывался домой с другом, американским генералом, - произносит детектив. – Похоже, с дари у Хинда и впрямь неплохо. 

Он отворачивается, роется в бумагах, разбросанных на кровати. 

\- Итак, - Шерлок слегка дергает плечом. – Хронометраж событий такой: сжигают дом под Куш-и-Нахудом, затем в доме недалеко от Муса-Кала убивают женщин, детей и, скорее всего, мужчин. Ты находишь тела первых двумя днями позже, утром, но подаешь рапорт только ночью… 

\- Мы вляпались в засаду у Муса-Вади, - объясняет Джон. – Надолго застряли: пришлось ждать, пока подвезут боеприпасы, и только потом смогли двигаться дальше.   
\- Позже, той же ночью, появляется рапорт о четырех трупах под Куш-и-Нахудом, а также – фотографии. Тела к тому времени уже лежали в морге, но в бумагах так и не удалось обнаружить информации о том, как они там очутились.   
\- Стой, притормози. Тот дом, дом семьи Ахади, - перебивает его Ватсон. – Кто-то хотел, чтобы со стороны казалось, будто и сам Ахади, и его родные были убиты именно там. Зачем?   
\- Понятия не имею, - ухмыляется Шерлок. – Второй вопрос: при чем тут _патруль Харлоу_? Зачем приписывать именно _их_ позывные к фальшивому рапорту?   
\- А обязательно нужна причина? – уточняет Джон. – Ну, я о том, что надо было приписать рапорт хоть кому-то, ведь так?   
\- Нет, - Шерлок мотает головой. – Приписать рапорт именно ребятам Харлоу – всего лишь первый шаг. Второй – убийство всего патруля, чтобы они не могли ничего оспорить. Это выбор шестерых будущих жертв.   
\- И что дальше? – тихо спрашивает Ватсон.   
\- Мне нужно осмотреть дом под Муса-Кала, тот, где обнаружили женщин и детей, - отвечает детектив.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя в Сангин отвез? – Джон явно сомневается. 

\- А что, ты не хочешь показывать, где живешь? – криво улыбается Шерлок. – Может… Может, у тебя еще и _подружка есть_?   
Джон смеется в ответ, наклоняет голову, прячет проскользнувшие в глазах нежность и тепло, а затем резко и взволнованно вскидывает взгляд на детектива, настороженно уточняет:   
\- А у тебя, что – есть?   
\- Джон, - Шерлок поджимает губы, явно обижается на такое недоверие.   
\- Ну, значит, нет, - резюмирует Ватсон. – А друг?   
\- Нет, - отвечает детектив. – Нет никаких препятствий. Только моя работа и твоя война.   
\- Убийственно-честный ответ, - улыбается Джон.   
\- А скоро мы сможем вылететь? - уточняет детектив, посерьезнев.   
\- С утра. Мне нужно выспаться, - поясняет Ватсон. – Еще пара часов, и я просто вырублюсь. В таком состоянии я тебя никуда не потащу.   
Шерлок нетерпеливо морщится, но кивает, признавая правоту Джона.   
\- Пойду оформлю заявку на утренний вылет, - Джон уходит. 

Вернувшись, он показывает детективу плоскую металлическую коробочку.   
\- Журналистам и гражданским запрещено появляться в Гильменде вот уже восемь месяцев, - произносит Джон. – Мы не можем гарантировать их безопасность.   
\- Что ж, меня этот запрет, совершенно точно, не касается, - жестко отрезает Шерлок.   
\- Я не спорю с тобой, я просто объясняю ситуацию, - отвечает Ватсон. – Вот, это тебе. 

С этими словами он открывает крышку, достает оружие, отставляет коробку в сторону.   
\- Зиг-зауэр P226,**** - комментирует Джон. – Хороший пистолет, правда, не по моей руке. Но для тебя будет в самый раз.   
Он поворачивается, протягивает оружие рукоятью вперед. Шерлок смотрит на него неуверенно.   
\- Бери, он не кусается.   
Детектив слегка сжимает губы, но обхватывает пальцами рукоять, забирает пистолет у Джона из рук.   
\- Да вы только посмотрите на это, - улыбается Ватсон. – Вы просто созданы друг для друга.   
Шерлок вертит кистью руки туда-сюда, рассматривает "Зиг-зауэр". Широкая рукоять удобно лежит в ладони.   
\- Ты когда-нибудь стрелял? – уточняет Джон. Детектив на это мотает головой.   
\- Ну что ж, - с этими словами Ватсон обхватывает его ладонь своей. – Первое. Чтобы зарядить, надо достать обойму. Для этого нажми вот сюда…

Магазин выскальзывает в подставленную Джоном руку. 

\- С тобой ничего не случится, - говорит он, вставляя обойму обратно. – Богом клянусь, я этого не допущу. С тобой все будет хорошо. Давай, теперь сам попробуй.   
\- Такими обещаниями не разбрасываются, - Шерлок внимательно смотрит Джону в глаза.   
\- Я и не разбрасываюсь. Я просто обещаю, - ровным тоном говорит Ватсон. – Давай, действуй. 

Шерлок опускает взгляд, подставляет ладонь и ловит обойму. 

Джон выходит из ванной, когда снаружи уже темнеет, сгущается ночь. Шерлок сидит на постели босиком, скрестив ноги. Достает магазин и вставляет обратно снова и снова. Руки его двигаются все быстрей и уверенней, мелькают вокруг крупной рукояти. Джон облокачивается о косяк.   
\- Никогда не видел ничего более возбуждающего, - признает он.   
Шерлок улыбается в ответ, засовывает обойму на место в последний раз и откладывает пистолет в сторону. Джон стаскивает футболку, швыряет ее на соседнюю кровать. Садится рядом с Шерлоком, поворачивается и наклоняется вперед, частично опершись на его бедра. Отводит жетоны на спину, утыкается лицом в расстегнутый ворот хлопковой рубашки детектива.   
\- Обожаю твой запах, - шепчет Джон, скользнув загорелой рукой под воротник. 

Шерлок поворачивается, выпрямляет ноги, потом обхватывает ими партнера и откидывается назад, тянет того на себя. Джон тихо, довольно ворчит, прижимается губами к коже под подбородком, туда, где бьется пульс. Шерлок стонет с придыханием, крупно вздрагивает, мечется. Джон расстегивает пуговицы рубашки, одну за другой, затем распахивает ее, прижимается губами к соску. Холмс прерывисто дышит и прижимает ладонь к его затылку. 

Джон нежно ласкает твердеющий сосок губами и языком, затем скользит ко второму, а первый продолжает гладить кончиками пальцев.   
\- Джон, - с тихим рычанием Шерлок обнимает его за шею. – Да, так хорошо…   
Джон задирает голову. Глаза его темны, тонкие губы покраснели. Шерлок нетерпеливо прогибается, прижимается возбужденным членом к животу партнера. 

\- У меня на тебя большие планы, я много чего хочу с тобой проделать, - выдыхает Джон.   
\- Я только за, - Шерлок улыбается в ответ. 

Джон привстает, расстегивает ремень и брюки любовника. Тот тихо и чуть жалобно стонет, приподнимается, чтобы Джону было проще стянуть все это с бедер. Тот приспускает штаны и белье по ногам и лодыжкам, снимает окончательно, а затем наваливается на Шерлока, грубая ткань одежды скользит по обнаженной коже. Они прижимаются губами к губам, но, прежде чем это прикосновение превращается в поцелуй, Джон отстраняется, скользит ртом ниже и ниже. Шерлок жадно выгибается под ним. 

Возбужденный член Шерлока вздрагивает над впалым животом от этого движения. Джон нежно гладит тело любовника, прижимается губами к выпирающей подвздошной кости.   
\- Да, да, - жарко шепчет детектив, чуть поворачивается, его член касается губ Джона.   
Тот настойчиво прижимает Шерлока обратно к постели одной рукой, второй обхватывает член и прижимает его к губам, потом берет в рот. Шерлок резко выдыхает, чуть не срываясь в стон. Джон зажмуривается, обхватывает губами головку. Холмс рычит в ответ, низко и долго, этот звук заставляет Джона поднять голову. 

Джон касается пальцами рта в знак вопроса, Шерлок горячо кивает и стискивает зубы, резко выдыхает, как только губы вновь смыкаются на члене. Джон низко стонет, заставляя любовника вздрогнуть от наслаждения. Пальцами мужчина скользит вдоль паха и ниже. Шерлок раздвигает ноги в стороны, жадно подается навстречу этому прикосновению, Джон отстраняется. 

\- И такое в планах было, - с этими словами он слезает с постели. Шерлок поворачивает голову, смотрит, как Джон достает из кармана рюкзака вазелин. Потом Ватсон возвращается на постель, усаживается между ног детектива, наклоняется вперед, чуть лукаво улыбается и шепчет:  
\- Так на чем мы остановились? 

Открывает тюбик, выдавливает немного смазки на пальцы левой руки, потом отбрасывает его в сторону. Тюбик падает на кровать рядом с лодыжками Шерлока. Джон склоняется ниже, раздвигает ягодицы пальцами, просовывает кончики внутрь и слегка поворачивает, сгибает и скользит ими глубже. Шерлок прерывисто выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, Джон утыкается лбом ему в бедро и мягко, довольно рычит. 

Пальцы Шерлока зарываются Джону в волосы, тот начинает двигать левой рукой: легкий поворот, пальцы скользят наружу, а потом мягко толкаются внутрь. Шерлок откидывает голову, крепко зажмуривается, тело его подается навстречу этим движениям, руки соскальзывают с головы, жадно и крепко вцепляются в лопатки любовника. Одну ногу он перекидывает через поясницу Джона, тихо стонет:  
\- Да, господи, да… 

Джон осыпает поцелуями нежную кожу с внутренней стороны бедер и шепчет:   
\- Еще?   
Шерлок кивает в ответ, волосы шуршат по подушке. Джон снова берет в рот его член, скользит губами вниз и вверх, сначала ласково и медленно, в такт движениям пальцев, затем наращивает скорость и силу ласк. Его любовник прогибается в спине, разводит бедра так широко, как только возможно на этой узкой постели.   
\- Я… мне… - выдыхает он. – Джон… я… 

Тот скользит правой рукой по животу, накрывает ладонью мошонку, сжимает, поглаживает, заставляя своего партнера извиваться от наслаждения. Шерлок стонет. 

Джон ласкает его обеими руками и ртом, а сам двигает бедрами, трется о постель. Голова брюнета мечется по подушке, щеки его горят, накатившие ощущения сводят с ума. По телу волна за волной пробегает дрожь. Джон поднимает голову, и Шерлок разочарованно вздыхает.  
\- Хочешь кончить так? – спрашивает Джон.   
\- Нет, – отвечает Шерлок. – Не так. Хочу, чтобы ты был во мне, когда я кончу.   
Ватсон трется щекой о его бедро, довольно урчит, приподнимается, не переставая ласкать любовника пальцами.   
\- Да, - тихо шепчет Джон, жадно оглядывает партнера: капельки пота на груди и шее, раскрасневшееся лицо. – Да, так и будет. 

Он наклоняется, коротко целует Шерлока в губы, тот часто, жадно и шумно дышит. Джон медленно вытягивает пальцы, привстает, расстегивает ремень и штаны, снимает их, берет вазелин и наносит еще немного на левую ладонь. Быстро смазывает себя, нетерпеливо, шипяще выдыхает, а затем вытирает руку о бедро. Ложится на живот между ног Шерлока, приподнимает его, просунув одну руку под бедра.   
Тот упирается ступнями в постель, подается навстречу. Джон склоняется еще ниже, направляет член к уже смазанному и скользкому анусу, толкается вперед, чуть отстраняется и медленно входит, на спине, под кожей, перекатываются тугие мышцы. 

\- Джон, - Шерлок содрогается от наслаждения.   
Ватсон прикрывает глаза, замедляет дыхание, входит чуть глубже, Шерлок прогибается, двигается навстречу, а затем назад.   
\- Господи, - бессвязно бормочет Джон. – Шерлок, чтоб меня, чтоб мне…   
Шерлок обнимает его, ногти впиваются в татуировку на плече.   
\- Обожаю тебя трахать, - выдыхает Джон, медленно двигается вперед и назад.   
Его партнер тихо вскрикивает, жадно глотает воздух.   
\- Упрись руками в стену, - командует Ватсон. – Или эта чертова кровать наделает грохоту.   
Шерлок лихорадочно кивает, упирается в стену обеими ладонями. Джон снова начинает двигаться, все его тело – плечи, спина, бедра – сосредоточено только на одном, на сладких толчках: наружу медленно, внутрь быстро и резко. Шерлок прерывисто выдыхает, выгибается дугой.   
\- Ох черт, - шепчет ему Джон, - ты восхитительный… 

По лицу Шерлока стекают капельки пота, он смаргивает, прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать трепещущий в горле стон. Джон напрягается, двигается и, наконец, подбирает идеальный ритм, подходящий обоим. Брюнет отнимает от стены одну руку, обхватывает член, проводит пальцами по головке, в том же темпе. Джон смотрит своему любовнику в глаза, темные от наслаждения.   
\- О, мой бог, - шепчет он.   
\- Согласен, - выдыхает Шерлок в ответ. 

Джон смотрит вниз, наблюдает, как Холмс ласкает себя, видит, как сам он погружается в тело своего любовника. Рука Шерлока двигается все быстрее, короткие, резкие движения сменяются небольшими паузами, все его тело напрягается, Джон ускоряет темп.   
\- Я уже почти, - выдыхает детектив. 

Джон рычит, прогибается в спине, а Шерлок ослабляет хватку, едва-едва касается ствола пальцами. Сначала Джон смотрит на него вопросительно, а потом понимающе улыбается.   
\- Я почти все, - тихо шепчет брюнет, - скажи, когда… 

Джон кивает, снова смотрит вниз, смотрит, как двигаются их тела. Шерлок вновь сжимает ладонь, делает несколько резких движений, и разжимает кулак.   
\- Да, Шерлок, - рычит Джон, - я тоже уже почти… Давай… вместе.   
Брюнет крепко обхватывает ствол, быстро и резко двигает рукой, напрягается, прогибается, а затем дрожит. Его накрывает оргазм. Джон низко и коротко рычит, рык переходит в громкий выдох наслаждения. Сперма Шерлока стекает по пальцам на живот. Ватсон утыкается лбом в грудь своему любовнику, шепчет дрожащим голосом:   
\- Гос-споди.

Шерлок глубоко вдыхает, отнимает от стены вторую руку и обнимает Джона за плечи. Тот расслабляется, закрывает глаза, слегка хмурится. Постепенно дыхание обоих мужчин выравнивается, и какое-то время они лежат на узкой постели, обнимаются, и им все равно, что она не рассчитана на двоих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* Transmissions will resume - строка из песни Muse "Uprising"._  
>  Послушать и глянуть текст - тут [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYRGjMSUoU8]   
> Перевод текста - по этой ссылке. Лучше сразу смотреть второй вариант, он ближе по смыслу. [http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/muse/uprising.html] 
> 
> _** Мамалыга — круто заваренная каша из кукурузной муки. Может быть совсем густой и употребляться вместо хлеба, а может - и жидкой, кашеобразной. Подается к столу со сметаной и брынзой, иногда - с горячим молоком.  
>  [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Мамалыга]_
> 
> _*** Пуштуны - иранский народ, населяющий в основном юго-восток, юг и юго-запад Афганистана и северо-запад Пакистана._
> 
> _**** Зиг-зауэр P226 - пистолет, выпускающийся одноимённой швейцарско-немецкой компанией. SIG-Sauer P226 был разработан в 1981 году, в качестве оружия для вооружённых сил США. Патроны - 9×19 мм Парабеллум,*.40 S &W,*.357 SIG. Вид боепитания: магазин на 12 либо 13 патронов (.40 S&W, .357 SIG) или 15,17,18,20 патронов (9×19 мм Парабеллум). [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/SIG-Sauer_P226]  
> Отдельная картинка пистолета [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/d/d8/Pistole_SIG_Sauer_P226_S.jpg/300px-Pistole_SIG_Sauer_P226_S.jpg]_


	6. Раскрутил как волчок*

_12 июля  
Авиабаза Кандагар, провинция Кандагар_

Перед отлетом Джон выводит черным маркером надпись _ХОЛМС_ на бронежилете Шерлока. Потом показывает, как ослабить застежки и закрепить плечевую кобуру в оплетке, затем плотно все фиксирует. Пистолет в кобуре на левом боку слегка мешается – пока еще нет привычки, так что Шерлок немного напряжен: он сводит лопатки, отводит назад плечи, из-под левого выглядывает рукоять оружия. Джон подходит ближе, прижимается так тесно, насколько это возможно в полном боевом облачении, кладет ладони Шерлоку на бедра.   
\- Тебе идет, - тихо замечает он, пристально смотрит на губы Холмса, затем чуть откидывает голову и встречается с детективом взглядом.   
Шерлок на это издает довольное хмыканье, Джон проводит языком по губам, а затем отстраняется.  
\- Ну, поехали, - говорит он. 

После пустынных равнин Кандагара полет над долиной реки Гильменд приносит облегчение. На земле то и дело мелькают заросли тусклых, низкорослых кустарников, а там, где проходят оросительные каналы, и вдоль берега реки трава сочно-зеленая. Запыленные деревья во дворах рассыпанных внизу домов отбрасывают тени. Толстые изгороди окружают усыпанные белыми и розовыми цветами поля. Вдалеке раздается низкий рокот, в небо поднимается несколько столбов дыма. Шерлок бросает на Джона вопросительный взгляд.   
\- Сбросили парочку "Марков",** - тот перекрикивает рев винтов. – Бомбы по пятьсот фунтов каждая. Бомбардировщик убрался оттуда прежде, чем они долетели до земли. 

Гильменд в это время года играет всеми оттенками светло-кофейного, широкая лента лениво несет свои воды вдоль крутых берегов. Передовая оперативная база «Сангин» с трех сторон огорожена высокими стенами из мешков с песком, с четвертой ее прикрывает река. Несколько домов с черепичной крышей и оштукатуренными стенами и гораздо больше сооружений, где вместо стен все те же мешки с песком, а сверху - рифленый пластик. Множество палаток, бочки с водой, деревянные настилы – кажется, что все это здесь было и будет всегда, как минимум – надолго. Снаружи и внутри стоят окрашенные в защитные цвета машины, какие-то - в полной готовности, какие-то - разобраны, а также артиллерия. На крышах домов многочисленные антенны и спутниковые тарелки. Вертолет приземляется на небольшой бетонной площадке в углу огороженной территории базы, и все выходят наружу, в клубящиеся облака пыли, поднятые его винтами.

\- Тихо, как никогда, - говорит Джон и вскидывает на плечо вещмешок. 

Ватсон идет к самому большому сооружению, Шерлок не отстает. Оба, пригнувшись в низком дверном проеме, заходят внутрь, идут по узким коридорам, стены – мешки с песком, крыша – пластик. Все освещено люминесцентными лампами, от одной к другой прокинуты длинные кабели. В стенах проходы в общие помещения, кабинеты и небольшие комнаты. Повсюду военные – отдыхают, чистят оружие или смотрят в экраны лаптопов, что-то печатают. 

\- Милая, я дома, - в воздух произносит Джон, зайдя в самый большой кабинет.   
В помещении оперативного штаба, кажется, смешались черты авиадиспетчерской и магазина по продаже телефонов, есть что-то, наводящее на мысли о военных онлайн-стратегиях. На стене закреплен огромный экран, на нем быстро мелькают снимки местности – дома, деревья, открытые пространства. Повсюду развешаны карты, фотографии ландшафта и маркерные доски, на которых записаны текущие расположения всех подразделений. 

\- Чтоб я сдох, если это не сам доктор Ватсон пожаловал к нам из дальних краев, - откликается офицер у ближайшего компьютера. – Ну, и как там в «Бастионе»?   
\- Зашибись. У них там с водой полный порядок - так из кранов и бежит, - Джон ставит вещмешок на пол. – Шерлок, это капитан Джордж Леонард, Королевские Драгуны. Джордж, это Шерлок Холмс.   
\- На наемника ты что-то не тянешь, - капитан Леонард пожимает детективу руку.   
\- А он и не наемник, он консультант, - отвечает на это Джон. – Нам бы добраться до западной границы Муса-Кала. Как там сегодня, чисто?  
\- Талибы шебуршат, да и от двадцать девятого огоньку заполучить шанс приличный. 

Шерлок впивается в Джона взглядом.   
\- Да ладно, мы превосходно знаем, на что идем, - ухмыляется тот.   
\- Собираешься туда? – уточняет у Ватсона Леонард.   
\- Ага, лучше-то все равно вряд ли будет.   
\- Вертушка нужна?   
\- Нет. Сразу решат, что мы что-то ценное везем, - решает Джон. – На машине подбросьте как можно ближе к дороге, а дальше мы пешком.   
\- Так вас и не заметят, - Леонард настроен скептически.   
\- Думаю, сразу они на рожон не полезут, - отвечает Ватсон. – Будут крутиться неподалеку, но двор дома – отличное место, чтобы держать оборону. Только и дела – потрепать их немного, когда решим, что пора назад двигать.   
\- Что ж, хорошо, - решает Джордж. – Тебе, если что, с ними разбираться.   
\- А вот на обратном пути хорошо бы вертушку, - замечает Джон. – Уж безопасную посадку мы обеспечим.   
\- А знаешь, - Леонард делает морду кирпичом, - что их беречь-то? На нас вчера как раз еще две с неба свалились. Хорошо, хоть не зашибло никого. Вертушки эти нам абсолютно без надобности, так что можно их и просрать. 

Джон, было, смеется, но затихает, едва только глянув на Шерлока. Во взгляде детектива застыло непонимание.   
\- Да шутит он.   
\- Насчет «просрать» шучу, - произносит Леонард, - но не насчет того, что вертушки падают. Такое случается.   
\- Спасибо, Джордж, - отвечает ему Ватсон.   
\- Добро пожаловать в Сангин, мистер Холмс, - Леонард довольно ухмыляется. – Смотрите под ноги, не напоритесь на мину. 

Джон нагибается над монитором Леонарда, отвешивает капитану легкий тычок, берет с пола свои вещи.   
\- Ладно, пошли, Шерлок, провожу тебя до апартаментов. 

Они выходят из штаба, идут к соседнему зданию, точно такому же, как и первое, проходят через лабиринт узких коридоров с низкими потолками. Джон отдергивает брезент, занавешивающий один из проходов, они спускаются по ступеням и оказываются в комнате размером десять на четырнадцать, потолок, благодаря ступенькам, тут повыше – от него до пола семь с половиной футов. Почти всю комнату занимает большой красный диван, обитый бархатом.[1] Дальняя от двери стена выложена из мешков так, что те образуют нишу. Там висит еще один кусок брезента. Сейчас он отдернут в сторону, и можно разглядеть раскладушку. Роль прикроватной тумбочки играет складная табуретка. Шерлок оглядывает все это, явно не веря глазам своим. 

\- Прежде, чем выскажешь все, что думаешь, - жестко предупреждает Джон, - просто знай – это комната майора Берроуза. Вот тот максимум, что получает командир части. И он уступил ее тебе.   
Шерлок бросает на спутника хмурый взгляд, не в силах понять, почему тот вдруг пустился в абсолютно бесполезные разъяснения.   
\- Диван, Джон, - уточняет детектив. – Как? Нет, стоп. Не как – _почему_? 

\- Как? – Джон резко выдыхает, как будто его стукнули, потом улыбается и разражается хохотом. – Да так же, как сюда привезли все остальное, на вертушке. Почему? 

Джон замолкает, собирается с мыслями. Задумывается надолго, как будто он открыл нечто непреложное и всеобъемлющее и теперь никак не может облечь это в слова. Потом облизывает нижнюю губу, резко кивает и начинает объяснять: 

\- У нас тут нет водопровода. Когда налетает пыльная буря, мы лишаемся электричества, радио- и спутниковой связи. Хочешь помыться – топай к реке. И только три недели в году, ранней весной, вода в ней прозрачная. Большую часть года, восемь месяцев, если быть точным, земля тут – твердая корка, хрен прокопаешь. Так что вместо выгребных ям гадим мы в пластиковые мешки. 

После этих слов он бросает на Шерлока смеющийся взгляд и торжественно объявляет:   
\- Так что диван тут только потому, что у нас _получилось_ его сюда притащить, вот и все.   
Шерлок усмехается ему в ответ. 

"Ленд-роверы" останавливаются на дороге у поворота на юг, недалеко от того места, где за пять дней до того Джон обнаружил тела женщин и детей. Все выходят. На развороте машины заносит в грязную канаву на обочине, они дают задний ход, выезжают на асфальт и уносятся прочь. До двора дома остается пройти около мили по открытому пространству. 

\- Мин тут чуть ли не больше, чем мака, - объясняет детективу Джон. – Я пойду впереди, а ты следуй за мной, но на расстоянии. Тут как раз обратная ситуация: будешь ко мне слишком близко, и все,в случае чего, не повезет обоим. Если под ногой вдруг что-то подозрительное, _замри_. Мины взрываются не от того, что на них наступили, а потому что с них сошли. 

Шерлок кивает, на лице его скорее не волнение, а любопытство. Джон смотрит на своего спутника с радостным одобрением. 

Они пересекают дорогу, доходят до ворот, над ними нависают деревья. За дальней стеной ограды, на поле, колышутся коробочки опийного мака, за ними - роща. Люди Джона внимательно оглядываются, проверяют, все ли тихо. Во дворе ни души, ни движения, только тихо шелестит на ветру листва. 

\- Шерлок, стой на месте, - командует Джон, когда все заходят во двор. – Макмат, Блэквуд, на зачистку. 

Джон и Шерлок остаются у ограды, а все остальные рассыпаются по двору, проверяют дом и пристройки. Топот подошв по песку, хлопки дверей и несколько выкриков _«чисто»_. Блэквуд выскакивает из двери дома, прикрывая ладонью нос и рот.   
\- Все тихо, но вонища стоит такая, что я опять чуть не сблевал, - кривится он. 

\- Уверен, что тебе нужно это видеть? – устало уточняет Джон.  
\- Не сейчас, - отвечает детектив, оглядывая дом. – Сперва посмотрим, что наверху. 

Джон проводит его через двор, под арку и по крутым ступенькам наверх. Внешняя лестница упирается в небольшую террасу, в стене – дверь, а за ней - комната. Низкая, нависающая крыша бросает тень в окна. На деревянном полу - коврики, вокруг низеньких столиков, уставленных бокалами и бутылками, разложены подушки. На дне бокалов все еще остались липкие следы содержимого. 

\- Восемь подушек, - Шерлок натягивает нитриловые перчатки. – Ахади, три его родственника и еще четверо мужчин, я полагаю. Похоже, Ахади убили в самом начале.   
\- А откуда… - начинает Джон, но Шерлок не дает ему закончить вопрос, перебивает.  
\- Выпивка есть, еды – нет. Ее просто не успели принести.   
\- Нет, я про другое. Откуда ты знаешь, что их убили тут? Что-то непохоже на это.   
\- Не похоже, да. Но это так, - по губам детектива скользит легкая улыбка. Он останавливается, касается кончиком пальца крохотного, темного, почти незаметного пятнышка. – Кровь, но не брызгами. Тело упало на бок, и рана коснулась коврика.   
\- А вот и на подушке след, - Джон наклоняется, рассматривает бордовую ткань.   
\- Отлично, - комментирует Шерлок.   
\- Их застали врасплох, - понимает Джон, выпрямляется одновременно с детективом.   
\- Именно, - хмурится в ответ Шерлок. – Ладно, теперь вниз. 

Они спускаются по ступенькам, в арочном проеме маячит Хинд, прижимает к уху портативную станцию.   
\- Перехватил переговоры, - заявляет он. – О нас узнали.   
\- Как думаешь, где они?   
\- Нас они видят, но сами в укрытии. Скорее всего, в той роще.   
\- Понял, дай знать, если что, - решает Джон. 

Хинд уходит обратно во двор. Джон и Шерлок спускаются под арку, проходят вдоль передней стены дома, заходят внутрь, туда, где Джон нашел убитых. Их уже убрали, часть перевернутой мебели вернули на место, но в остальном комната выглядит так же, как и в тот раз. Кровь впиталась в деревянные доски пола, они почернели, стены все в брызгах и потеках, кое-где видны размазанные отпечатки ладоней – темно-алая кровь на светлой штукатурке. Поразительно, но смрад даже сильнее, чем в тот день, когда тела обнаружили, теперь в нем появились явные нотки разложения. 

На полу валяются осколки глиняных тарелок вперемешку с гниющей пищей, железные подносы и стаканы. Все густо облеплено мухами. Рассыпавшиеся фрукты кишат личинками. Джон закрывает ладонью нос и рот, Шерлок присаживается на корточки, внимательно осматривает все углы, встает и пристально разглядывает стены. 

\- Ну, ясно, - произносит детектив пару секунд спустя и выходит наружу вместе с Джоном. Оба жадно вдыхают свежий и чистый воздух в попытке как можно быстрее позабыть о вони, что царит внутри.   
\- Сначала убили мужчин, - Шерлок стягивает перчатки. – В комнате нет следов борьбы. Мы уже знаем, что с патрулем Харлоу расправлялись четверо стрелков. Значит, в этом доме привечали четверых мужчин и доверяли им настолько, что позволили принести с собой оружие. Ни ссоры, ни предупреждения – они просто достали пистолеты и выстрелили. Одновременно. 

\- Тогда это должны были услышать внизу, - возражает Джон. – И женщины с детьми закрыли бы дверь на засов.   
\- Не думаю, что они поняли, в чем дело, - детектив сдвигает брови. – Четыре одновременных выстрела показались им взрывом.   
\- А потом убийцы их мужей просто спустились и зарезали тут всех, - резюмирует Джон.   
\- Женщины и их отпрыски знали гостей, могли их опознать, потому их и уничтожили.   
\- Но всех внизу зарезали, а не застрелили. Почему?   
\- В комнате было пять женщин и трое детей, - детектив сверкает глазами. – Они были перепуганы, пытались бежать.   
Джон откидывает голову назад с глухим рыком – он понял:   
\- Рикошеты. Опасность промахнуться, задеть своих.   
\- Так что убийцы просто набросились на них с ножами, - согласно кивает детектив. – Грязная работа, но верное решение.   
\- Кто бы это ни был, - сипло выдыхает Ватсон, - то, что произошло тут… Это, знаешь ли, слишком.  
\- Нет, - горячо возражает Шерлок. – Кто бы за этим ни стоял, ему не было дела ни до женщин, ни до детей. Они не имеют никакого отношения к посланию.   
\- Да насрать мне на послание! - рявкает в ответ Джон.   
\- А мне - нет, - отрезает детектив и на секунду отшатывается, потом склоняется обратно к спутнику. – Мне не насрать, потому что оно – _ключ_ , оно подскажет, кто все это сотворил и зачем.   
Джон внимательно смотрит Шерлоку в глаза, хмурится, резко и зло выдыхает через нос, но вскоре немного успокаивается и неохотно кивает. 

\- Что ж, здесь больше ничего для нас нет, - решает детектив.   
\- Эй, док, - окликает Хинд. – Они, похоже, завелись и нарываются на драку.   
Он даже не успевает договорить, как из рощи за маковым полем раздается хлесткий выстрел.   
\- Как раз к чаю подоспели, - сухо комментирует Джон, зажимает кнопку связи на груди жилета. – Говорит Два-два-один Браво Бейкер. Запрашиваем немедленную эвакуацию с последней точки. Пусть вертушка держится подальше, мы тут приберем немного. Прием. 

Шквал очередей сменяют одиночные выстрелы, и все стихает. 

\- Каллен, шугани-ка их гранатой. Может, отвяжутся, - приказывает Джон, знаком показывает детективу отойти в сторону.  
Каллен продвигается вперед, вскидывает на плечо гранатомет и стреляет. Сопловая волна обдает лица детектива и Ватсона струей дыма. Раздается глухой удар, а затем граната оглушительно взрывается среди деревьев. Хенн встречает этот звук радостным воплем. Пара секунд тишины, и раздаются громкие резкие выстрелы. Снова палят из рощи. Макмат и его ребята вскидывают штурмовые винтовки, чуть приподнимаются над оградой и огрызаются ответным огнем. Огневая группа Джона отступает назад, прикрывает Шерлока. Пули поднимают фонтанчики земли у забора, в лицо летят щепки. 

\- Ну просто _град_ , мать вашу, - комментирует Хенн все усиливающийся треск.   
\- Назад! - бодро командует Джон. 

Они отступают вдоль стены, выбираются из зоны обстрела. Удар, воздух, как будто вспарывает громким звуком, над деревьями вьется белый дымок.   
\- Входящий! – вопит Джон и вжимает Шерлока в стену. Дымная полоса проносится чуть левее, граната с глухим стуком ударяется о землю позади и взрывается, поднимая в воздух тучи песчано-серой пыли. 

\- Целиться они нихера не умеют, - Блэквуд старательно строит огорченную физиономию. 

Джон облокачивается плечом об ограду, снова зажимает кнопку связи.   
\- Говорит Два-два-один Браво Бейкер. Попали под обстрел. Ублюдки засели в роще к северу от нас, - любезно сообщает он. – Взгреть засранцев с воздуха было бы весьма кстати. Прием. 

Макмат и его ребята продолжают отстреливаться. Хинд и Хенн приседают, облокотившись о стену, Блэквуд остается на ногах, но наклоняет винтовку. Джон все еще стоит, привалившись плечом к стене, наблюдает за действиями огневой группы Макмата с легким интересом. Шерлок оглядывает всех, недоуменно хмурится, присаживается на корточки рядом с Хенном. Тот одобрительно скалится. 

Над ними ревут моторы, все поднимают головы – в небе кружит транспортный вертолет. Следом появляется «Апач». Услышав его ровное, мерное гудение, Джон касается динамика, коротко командует:  
\- Задайте им! 

«Апач» легче и изящней, чем грузная транспортная «Пума», напоминает странное насекомое. Он пролетает над ними слева направо, летит к рощице, а затем вдруг деревья скрываются за взметнувшейся пылью. Слышен громкий треск, что-то ломается, земля дрожит под ногами, раскачиваются деревья, летят в стороны ветки, в воздухе вихрем кружат листья. 

Низкий, дробный звук приближается, транспортный вертолет зависает над маковым полем, опускается ниже и ниже. Из рощи вновь раздаются выстрелы. Пули трещат, свистят, впиваются в землю, в забор, в деревья.   
\- А он близко подобрался, - сияет Хенн. – Молодчина.   
\- Просто не хочет, чтобы в него из РПГ засадили, - ухмыляется в ответ Джон. – Знает, что по гребанной наркоте они точно не выстрелят, побоятся взрыва. 

\- Снова меня с Хиндом отправишь? – уточняет Шерлок у Ватсона.   
\- Ну уж нет, - отвечает тот. – Тут я никого не брошу. Сваливаем отсюда вместе. 

Детектив довольно улыбается. 

\- Отступаем группами, - командует Джон. – Шерлок, держись позади меня. И, если нужна практика, сейчас самое время достать пистолет.

Шерлок бросает на него быстрый взгляд, но Ватсон уже сосредоточен на другом: дает несколько очередей и быстро отступает к вертолету спиной вперед. Шерлок следует за ним, вытаскивает "Зиг-зауэр" из кобуры, вытягивает руку, щелкает предохранителем, целится во вспышки за деревьями и нажимает на курок. Рука слегка дергается вверх от отдачи. Несколько шагов назад, снова выстрел. В этот раз рука даже не шелохнулась.  
Добежав почти до самого вертолета, Хинд падает на одно колено, дает очередь по рощице. Шерлок, Джон, Блэквуд и Хенн бегут тесной группой, стреляют не переставая. Группа Макмата немного отстала от них и тоже отстреливается. Джон оглядывается через плечо, прикидывает расстояние до вертушки.   
\- Группа Альфа, отходим, - командует он, хватает детектива за плечо, разворачивает лицом к вертолету и рявкает: - Давай, пошел! 

Шерлок срывается с места, несется по неровной земле, Джон бежит следом. Детектив пролетает мимо Хинда и заскакивает в вертолет. Джон добегает до входа, резко останавливается, поворачивается и снова стреляет. Блэквуд и Хенн всего в двух ярдах от вертушки, поддерживают его огнем. Макмат с ребятами бегут, пригнув головы, запрыгивают внутрь. 

\- Отходим, отходим! - вопит Джон. Хенн и Блэквуд взбираются на борт, вертолет взмывает в воздух. Джон с Хиндом подпрыгивают, цепляются за протянутые руки, подтягиваются и падают на пол кабины. 

\- Шикарно оттянулись! – торжествующе заявляет Хенн.   
\- Сколько же там ублюдков засело? – добавляет Блэквуд. – Палили они некисло, я вам скажу.   
\- Староват я уже становлюсь для этой хрени, - Джон тихо посмеивается, приподнимается на локтях с пола, встает. – Шерлок, ты как?   
\- Я в норме, в норме, - тот усмехается. – Знаешь, вы просто психи ненормальные.   
\- Ну да, типа того, - Ватсон сверкает улыбкой. – Да и ты не лучше, мы друг друга стоим. 

Фотографии из папки, распечатки с Ростом и Ахади Шерлок приколол к стенам своего временного жилища. Рядом повесил фото всех шестерых из патруля Харлоу. Он смотрит на эти изображения, ходит туда-сюда вдоль дивана, барабанит пальцами по подбородку. Джон сидит на диване, на коленях – лаптоп. 

\- _Почему?_ – яростно бросает Шерлок. – Почему именно Ахади? Почему именно тот дом? И именно патруль Харлоу? Я что-то _не учел_!   
\- Твою мать, - тихо произносит Джон, не отрывая взгляд от экрана. – Баркер, один из членов патруля… Его брата убили в Ираке год назад. Фото даже в «Нью-Йорк Таймс» попало.   
\- Как он погиб? – Шерлок резко останавливается.   
\- По-идиотски. На СВУ подорвался.***  
\- Почему же его фото попало в газеты? - детектив смотрит на экран, наклоняется над плечом Джона.   
\- Да черт его знает. Кто вообще разберет, почему одни смерти привлекают внимание, а другие – нет, - отвечает тот. – Журналисты. Не поймешь, что у них на уме. Хинд, вон, в этом году попал в «Обзервер». Статья даже не про нас была, а про группу в Лашкаргахе, но, видно, кому-то понравилось фото и… 

\- О! – Шерлок отступает на полшага, повторяет, - _Конечно!_

Ватсон недоуменно сводит брови, смотрит на детектива. 

\- Джон, ты меня разочаровываешь, у тебя крайне дурной вкус, - заявляет тот и снова отворачивается к фотографиям на стене.   
\- Что я такого сделал? – Джон слегка обижен.   
\- Запал на полного _идиота_ , - ворчит детектив. – Это все время было у меня под самым носом, прямо перед _глазами_!   
\- Да что именно? 

\- Что такого есть в Хинде? – Шерлок отвечает вопросом на вопрос. – Чем он так выделяется?   
\- Восточные корни... И он высокий, даже выше тебя, - азартно предполагает Джон.   
\- Хм, похоже, о твоей верности мне беспокоиться не придется, - разочарованно шутит детектив. – Хинд красив, у него по-настоящему эффектная внешность.   
\- И что с того?   
\- Харлоу похож на кинозвезду, - Шерлок тыкает пальцем в одну из фотографий. – Баркер! Конечно же, его фото просто обязано было попасть в «Таймс». Что может быть трогательней истории о смерти молодого красавца? То же самое с Лейном… _Ахади_ – тот и вовсе, словно со страниц романов Киплинга сошел. 

Джон внимательно смотрит на детектива, в широко открытых глазах отражаются непонимание пополам с восхищением. 

\- Я говорил, для них важен не процесс, а результат, продукт, - детектив срывает со стены два фото. На одном - мертвый Ахади, на другом - Ахади и Рост вдвоем. – Но продукт – не тела. А фотографии. Постановка кадра, поворот головы совпадают на обеих, и это не случайно. Тот, кто снимал тело, специально постарался для этого. Дом на холме важен потому, что именно там сняли Ахади и Роста вместе. Захочешь что-то выдать за место преступления – лучше не придумаешь.   
\- Но… - Джон потрясен, мотает головой.   
\- «Это сделали мы», - цитирует Шерлок. – Это не послание, не предупреждение. Это – заголовок. Даже редактору лучше не придумать! Да это же просто превосходно! Они готовились к публикации.   
\- Но… Они же пытались замести следы.   
\- Нет, - детектив довольно ухмыляется. – Сожгли дом, где никого не убили. Уничтожили патруль, который не находил тел. Это всего лишь попытка представить все, как заметание следов. Что может быть скандальнее смерти Ахади? Убийства ради ее сокрытия. 

Джон нервно вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, сердито сводит брови.   
\- Но мы же до сих пор так и не поняли, кто за этим стоит. Да, это кто-то, кому Ахади доверял, кого он знал, но…   
\- Рост, - выдыхает Шерлок.   
\- Рост - _убийца?_ – вырывается у Ватсона.   
\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты это _не всерьез_ сейчас ляпнул, - требует Шерлок. Взгляд его из рассеянно-довольного превращается в острый и внимательный.   
\- Эм… нет, - растерянно соглашается Джон.   
\- Остается только одно. Эти фото повергнут всех в настоящий ужас только в одном случае... – Шерлок возбужденно потрясает зажатыми в руках распечатками.   
\- Если убийца – _Рост_ , - настаивает Джон. – Если он убил Ахади, а потом и своих же людей, чтобы все утаить.   
\- Именно, - торжествующе заключает детектив.  
\- Но я же так и сказал, а ты на меня за это наехал!   
\- Ты сказал, что убийца – Рост, - поясняет Шерлок. – Я говорю: это _попытка убедить всех_ , что это так.   
\- Но мы не знаем, чьих это рук дело, - беспомощно возражает Джон.   
\- Ну же, прекрати! – еще чуть-чуть и детектив сорвется на крик. – Его собираются подставить, обвинить в убийстве. Это кто-то из _ближайшего_ окружения, кто-то, кому он доверяет. И кому доверял Ахади. Вряд ли в нашем списке будет много народу.   
\- И что делать будем?   
\- Предупредим Роста, - Шерлок вытаскивает из кармана телефон. – Отправим ему послание. 

Неожиданно телефон в руке детектива вибрирует. Шерлок удивленно сводит брови, но глянув на определившийся номер, отвечает на звонок.   
\- Майкрофт, молчи и слушай меня, - рявкает Холмс. – Генерала Дэниэла Роста собираются подставить, обвинить в убийствах. Это кто-то из его приближенных… 

Он замолкает на полуслове, вслушивается в то, что говорит ему брат, расширяет глаза. 

\- Да что такое-то? – нетерпеливо восклицает Джон. Шерлок чуть кивает в знак того, что понял вопрос. 

\- Да, ясно. Понял, - рассеянно отвечает он в трубку. – Я… Мы выезжаем как можно быстрее. 

Детектив нажимает отбой и безучастно произносит:

\- Несколько минут назад в гостинице, в Кабуле, нашли тело генерала Роста.

\- Черт подери, что ты сказал? 

\- Говорят, что это самоубийство, - отвечает Шерлок. – Что он застрелился.   
\- Но ты, конечно, сомневаешься, - понимает Джон.   
\- Ну же, Джон, - в глазах детектива мелькает тень улыбки. – Ты _тоже_ в это не веришь.   
\- Да, не верю. Значит, едем в Кабул?   
Шерлок приподнимает уголки губ.   
\- Да. В Кабул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От автора_ **
> 
> _1\. Красный диван в «Сангине» - не выдумка. Его туда привезли на «Апаче», подвесив на тросы._
> 
> _2\. Несколько фраз Джона, а также невозмутимые шуточки под обстрелом взяты из документального фильма «Афганистан изнутри» с Беном Андерсоном. Этот же фильм послужил основой кошмаров Джона в серии «Этюд в розовых тонах». Сорокаминутную версию фильма можно глянуть тут. http://www.vbs.tv Оно того стоит._
> 
> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* В оригинале - Right round baby - строка из песни "You Spin Me Round (Like a record)" группы Dope. Послушать - тут [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thC7AlLItww]_  
>  Это кавер-версия песни группы Dead or Alive, с более жестким звучанием, но, помимо этого, ритм остается тем же. Что интересно - в оригинале использованы струнные партии из «Полёта валькирий» Рихарда Вагнера.   
> Подстрочник перевода дам ниже, после всех примечаний. 
> 
> _** МК-82 – Марк 82, американская авиационная бомба, разработанная в 1950-х годах.  
>  Является самой маленькой из серии авиабомб типа «Марк» находящийся в настоящее время на вооружении ВВС США. Имеет номинальную массу 227 кг. [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_82]_
> 
> _*** СВУ – самодельное взрывное устройство._
> 
> _Кому интересно, как там оно в «Сангине» и кто хочет побольше прочувствовать атмосферу, может пройти по этим ссылкам. По первой – фото перелистываются стрелками справа. На второй – превосходно видно кусок строения из тех самых мешков с песком._
> 
> _[http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/worldnews/asia/afghanistan/7883642/Life-on-a-British-base-in-Sangin-Afghanistan.html]_
> 
> _[http://www.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article785353.ece/ALTERNATES/s615]_
> 
> _Вертолеты:_  
>  «Пума» - [http://helicopters.narod.ru/images/sa330.jpg]  
> «Апач» - [http://www.snariad.ru/wp-content/gallery/ah-64/ah-64-apache.jpg]  
> [http://www.waronline.org/analysis/air_farce/apache-2.jpg] 
> 
> _Перевод песни (подстрочный)_
> 
> _Мне не нужно знать твое имя,_  
>  Лишь нужно знать твой номер.  
> Все, что важно - мы с тобой славно оттянемся.   
> Так раскрой свои объятия,   
> Мне кое-что нужно. 
> 
> _Я положил на тебя глаз,_  
>  (и никто не посмеет тебя отбить)  
> Теперь все будет так, как я привык.   
> Все, что важно -   
> Мы с тобой славно оттянемся.   
> Так раскрой свои объятия.   
> Поберегись - я иду. 
> 
> _Припев:_  
>  Ты раскрутил меня как волчок,   
> Раскрутил, как волчок (х3) 
> 
> _Я не желаю быть тебе другом,  
>  Лишь хочу быть немного ближе. _
> 
> _Припев (х3)_


	7. И мир уходит из-под ног*

_12 июля, продолжение  
Город Кабул, одноименная провинция_

Если не обращать внимание на высокие взрывозащитные барьеры из бетона и вооруженных до зубов охранников, которые обыскивают каждую машину перед въездом на парковку, то можно сказать, что гостиница «Серена» почти ничем не отличается от любого другого пятизвездочного отеля. В лобби, просторных коридорах, и в ресторанах - мужчины в полувоенной одежде, почти все вооружены и не пытаются этого скрывать, много высокопоставленных военнослужащих в форме. 

Шерлок, Джон и Хинд подвергаются тщательному обыску. Охрана внимательно изучает их удостоверения и перерывает личные вещи. У детектива из-под распахнутой охотничьей куртки** выглядывает кобура с зиг-зауэром, у Джона и Хинда - пистолеты, но это никого не смущает и не вызывает вопросов. 

\- Рост приехал сюда один, - задумчиво сообщает Шерлок в лифте по пути на третий этаж. – Он оставался в номере, никуда не выходил, а через пару часов услышали выстрел. В коридоре, разумеется, поднялась суматоха. Повезло, что никого не ранили. У постояльцев, определенно, слишком много пистолетов. Обслуга, конечно, поспешила проверить тот номер, из которого никто не выскочил в панике, и обнаружила тело. 

Трое мужчин выходят из лифта в коридор. У открытого номера стоят американский морпех и афганец. На последнем - черные штаны, белая рубашка и черный галстук-бабочка. Американец коротко, утвердительно кивает Джону и Хинду, а те ставят свои вещмешки рядом с дверью. 

В номере, в ногах огромной кровати, на которой покоится тело Роста, стоит еще один морпех. 

Рост одет в белую футболку и штаны цвета хаки, рядом лежит пистолет. Под подбородком - черно-красное отверстие. _«Это сделал я»_ , - гласит растянувшаяся по всему левому предплечью кровавая надпись. Каждая буква – несколько кровавых разрезов. 

Шерлок разглядывает тело, потом ставит на пол рюкзак, обшаривает взглядом просторный номер.   
Кофейный столик, диван и кресло, высокий комод, стул и большой письменный стол, на котором лежит закрытый ноутбук. За спинкой стула на полу - кровь. Подняв взгляд к потолку, детектив без труда замечает на шероховатой белой штукатурке отверстие от пули. 

\- Тело обнаружили именно в таком положении? - с сомнением уточняет он.  
\- Нет, мы его переложили, - откликается американец у дверей.   
\- О, превосходная идея, - язвит детектив. – Ему теперь гораздо удобней. Хинд, спроси, что именно видел коридорный и как изначально располагалось тело.   
\- Он сидел за столом, голова наклонена, - отвечает Хинд, обменявшись парой фраз на дари со служащим. Афганец прижимает подбородок к груди, поясняя данное описание.   
\- Ясно. Все вон, кроме Джона и Хинда, - приказывает Шерлок.   
Афганец исчезает, стоит только Хинду перевести эту фразу, а вот американцы явно не намерены подчиняться.   
\- Не волнуйтесь. Если генералу что-то будет нужно, я вас позову, - Холмс указывает им на выход. 

Те бросают на Джона многозначительный взгляд, но натыкаются на полное равнодушие. Стоит им уйти, как детектив захлопывает дверь, достает из рюкзака нитриловые перчатки и надевает их, склоняется над телом Роста и принюхивается. Затем с усилием нажимает пальцами на подбородок трупа, чтобы открыть рот, быстро делает мазок пальцем, подносит его к носу, снова принюхивается и вытирает палец о простыни. 

\- И что ты надеешься найти? – нахмурившись, уточняет Ватсон. 

\- А ты не чувствуешь запах? – бросает в ответ Шерлок. 

Джон наклоняется, втягивает носом воздух.  
\- Пахнет спиртом.

Шерлок вопросительно приподнимает брови, но Джон на это только мотает головой. Детектив вздыхает.

\- Да, спиртом. Но нет и намека на сивушные масла, следовательно, пил он хорошую водку. Углем не пахнет, значит, водка неочищенная. Неочищенная, но без примесей – не просто хорошая, а очень высокого качества. Слегка отдает металлом, скорее всего, из-за воды, использованной на производстве. 

\- Стаканов нет, - Холмс еще раз оглядывает номер. – Как и бутылки. Ее отсюда унесли.   
\- После убийства, - сурово кивает Ватсон. 

\- Вероятно, - Шерлок возвращает подбородок трупа в прежнее положение: теперь рот генерала закрыт. – Взгляни сюда. 

Джон наклоняется, касаясь детектива плечом. 

\- Если бы Рост вырывался, а кто-то другой приставил к подбородку пистолет, то остались бы царапины или ссадины. Однако их нет, кожа гладкая. Есть только входное отверстие. И никаких следов борьбы, - детектив разжимает пальцы правой руки генерала. – Четкие следы пороха, на большом пальце крохотный синяк. Что скажешь, Джон? 

Тот внимательно смотрит на маленькую иссиня-черную точку на подушечке большого пальца. 

\- Это, скорее всего, от предохранителя. Как если бы на него с усилием нажимали минуту или две. 

Шерлок задумчиво обводит пальцем кровавые порезы на бледно-сероватой коже, формирующие букву «Л». 

\- В этот раз все иначе, - комментирует он. – Надпись на теле Ахади появилась уже после смерти. А эту вырезали наживую – края ран припухли. 

\- Мать твою! – Джон невольно вздрагивает. 

\- Надпись - на левой руке, Рост – правша, - продолжает детектив. – И, судя по углу разрезов, он сделал ее сам. 

\- Это ж звездец какой-то! - не выдерживает Хинд. 

\- Ну, спасибо, очень помог, - огрызается Шерлок. – На руке здесь, здесь и вот здесь – следы инъекций. Лидокаин. Не так уж он и мучился. Хинд, в моем рюкзаке перчатки. Надень и принеси мне то, что лежит в ванной. 

Детектив отворачивается от кровати, снова оглядывает комнату. 

\- Диванные подушки примяты по краям, кресло - тоже. Значит, там сидели трое, а Рост был за столом… 

\- Шприц, окровавленные полотенца и нож, - перебивает его Хинд и бросает «трофеи» на кофейный столик. 

\- Они выпили, - продолжает Шерлок. – Рост вколол лидокаин. Вырезал на руке прощальную записку. Взял пистолет, но засомневался. Пару минут держал палец на предохранителе. Ковер справа от стула слегка примят, там отпечатались… 

Детектив замолкает, смотрит на тело генерала, потом - на Хинда. 

\- Иди-ка сюда, - Шерлок снимает перчатки, лезет в карман и достает ручку. – Левую руку протяни. 

Хинд тоже снимает перчатки, расстегивает манжет и закатывает рукав до локтя. Шерлок берет его за запястье, поворачивает и выводит на внутренней стороне предплечья надпись _«Это сделал я»_. 

\- Теперь садись за стол, - приказывает он, убрав ручку обратно. 

Хинд переступает через пятно крови и садится. Шерлок опускается на колени справа от стула, точно на примятые участки ковра, которые заметил ранее, достает зиг-зауэр, демонстрирует Хинду, что обойма пуста, и прислоняет дуло тому под подбородок. Затем смотрит вверх, на отверстие от пули, поворачивает запястье, потом еще раз, затем поворачивается и сам. 

\- Нет, только не под таким углом, - заявляет он. – Да, кто-то вставал у стула на колени, но этот кто-то не стрелял. 

Не в силах поверить в услышанное, Джон мотает головой. Шерлок поднимается на ноги, убирает оружие в кобуру, касается двумя пальцами подбородка Хинда и откидывает его голову назад. 

\- От выстрела у Роста должна была запрокинуться голова, - поясняет детектив. – Это гости ее наклонили. 

С этими словами он обхватывает затылок Хинда и надавливает, заставляя того почти коснуться груди подбородком. Потом кладет его руку на стол так, что кровавые потеки теперь у предплечья. Отступает назад и внимательно осматривает получившуюся картину. 

\- Да, идеально. Видно и лицо, и надпись. Они сфотографировали тело и ушли. 

\- И никто их не видел? – уточняет Джон. 

\- В коридорах уже было полно народу, и все размахивали пистолетами, - отвечает детектив. – В такой толпе троим затеряться легко. 

Он бросает взгляд на лаптоп Роста. 

\- Хинд, отойди, ты мешаешь. Джон, мой ноутбук и короткий кабель. Они рядом упакованы. 

Хинд встает, морщится и стирает с руки надпись. Джон вытаскивает из рюкзака требуемое и протягивает детективу. Тот уже сидит за столом, придвинув к себе ноутбук покойного, забирает свой лаптоп, ставит его рядом и включает. 

На экране вспыхивает надпись: _"Проверка биометрических данных"._ Шерлок наклоняется, прислоняет широко открытый глаз к тонкой линзе веб-камеры. Та выстреливает лучом ярко-синего света, медленно сканирует. 

_"Проверка голоса"_ \- гласит следующая надпись. 

\- Шерлок Кингсли Шеклтон Холмс, - четко произносит детектив. 

\- Ох и проехался бы я насчет «Шеклтона», да только у тебя и первое имя уже необычное, - комментирует Джон. 

Шерлок на это коротко улыбается, открывает второй ноутбук и соединяет его кабелем со своим. Быстро стучит по клавиатуре. На экране вспыхивает надпись _«Захват»_. Детектив откидывается на спинку стула, складывает руки на груди. Второй ноутбук включается сам, появившийся, было, запрос на ввод пароля почти сразу же исчезает, и Шерлок начинает просмотр файлов. 

\- Обычные компьютеры ведь так не могут, да? – с недоверием уточняет Ватсон. 

\- Нет. А еще, обычные компьютеры не оснащены GPS-трекером и не могут послать запрос на авиаудар, если их взломают, - отвечает детектив. 

\- Чтоб меня, - морщится Джон в ответ. – Только не говори, что если кто-то хакнет твой ноутбук, ВВС сбросит на меня бомбу. 

\- Снова, - вполголоса добавляет Хинд. 

\- Джон, не строй из себя идиота, - Шерлок бросает на него косой взгляд. – Начнем с того, что при тебе никто его не взломает. Ты не позволишь. 

Хинд изумленно вскидывает брови. 

\- Ага, - улыбка детектива гаснет, стоит ему только обнаружить искомое. 

\- Гос-споди, - выдыхает Джон. 

Шерлок быстро пролистывает ряд фотографий шестерых членов патруля Харлоу. Они стоят на территории заставы «Рат». Фото зернистые, цвета плоские, теней нет – такие всегда получаются при съемке через ночную оптику. Лаптоп детектива легким звоном оповещает о входящем сообщении. Шерлок хочет свернуть окошко, но замечает, что второй указанный адресат письма - Майкрофт. Это заставляет его передумать. В теле письма нет текста. Только две вложенные фотографии. На первой – генерал Рост, в точно таком положении, в которое несколько минут назад детектив усадил Хинда. На второй – Шерлок в лобби отеля, рядом с ним Джон, чуть позади – Хинд. 

\- Они никуда не уходили, - произносит детектив. – Они все еще здесь. 

\- От него ни шагу! – бросает Джон, указывая Хинду на Шерлока. Выхватывает из кобуры пистолет и спешит к двери. 

\- Джон! – резко окликает детектив, повернувшись в его сторону. – Ну и кого ты собрался искать? _Кого-то с пистолетом?_

Джон разворачивается назад, только что не рыча от ярости, но быстро берет себя в руки.   
\- _Богу в душу мать!_ – ругается он. 

Шерлок кивает, опустив плечи, вытаскивает из кармана трезвонящий телефон и принимает вызов. Это Майкрофт.

\- Ты должен вернуться домой, - решает он. 

\- Нет, я еще не закончил, - детектив зло сводит брови. – Нужно найти троих человек, которые помогли Росту убить Ахади с семьей и патруль Харлоу. 

\- Вот именно, - настаивает его брат. – Они уже убили восемнадцать человек, которые им ничем не угрожали. Так с чего им не поступить так же и с тобой? 

\- Хотели бы убить, не стали бы делать фото, - гневно возражает Шерлок. 

\- Это предупреждение, - произносит Майкрофт. – И я намерен внять ему. Я поставил тебя под угрозу, за что прошу прощения. 

\- Майкрофт, вот только не говори, что моя скоропостижная кончина не станет для тебя облегчением, - цедит детектив. 

Пауза, затем ответ: 

\- Я… Ты мой брат. 

\- Опять мамочку из себя строишь. Сказать ты собирался другое. 

\- Что я собирался сказать, тебе слышать не следует. Думаю, мои следующие слова станут для тебя достаточным стимулом. У тех троих на руках снимки, которые, в случае публикации, угрожают подорвать отношение американцев к войне. 

\- Вот уж не знал, что спокойствие американцев тебя настолько заботит, - насмешливо замечает Шерлок. 

\- Нет. В данный момент меня заботит другое. Твое расследование – единственное вмешательство Британии в это дело. И это вмешательство я намерен прервать. 

\- Поддаешься на угрозы, Майкрофт? 

\- Я склоняюсь перед _необходимостью._ И прошу тебя сделать то же самое. Завтра в шесть утра тебя заберут в аэропорт Кабула. Я пришлю надежного человека. 

\- Майкрофт… - начинает, было, Шерлок, но брат не дает ему договорить, перебивает. 

\- Всего доброго, Шерлок. До встречи. 

Все. Конец разговора. На секунду детектив зажмуривается. Он кладет телефон обратно в карман, а затем открывает глаза, встречается взглядом с Джоном. Тот смотрит спокойно, но, в то же время, с бесконечной нежностью. 

Час спустя они уже в другом номере. Обставлен он почти так же, как и тот, где застрелился генерал Рост. Шерлок сидит за столом, барабанит по клавишам. Его лицо, освещенное экраном ноутбука, какое-то незнакомое, кажется странным смешением теней и света. Джон сидит на краю заправленной постели. Локти на коленях, подбородок упирается в кулаки. 

\- Рост помог уничтожить восемнадцать человек, а потом застрелился сам. И все - ради того, чтобы американцы были против этой войны. Почему? _Зачем_ кому-то так поступать?

\- Войны… Некоторые просто хотят, чтобы они прекратились, - Джон роняет руки на колени. 

\- Хотят так сильно, что готовы убивать и умереть за свои принципы? – уточняет Шерлок. 

\- А с войнами то же самое. Их ведут ради мира, - Джон слегка пожимает плечами. 

\- У них есть снимки, - голос детектива ровный, но интонации выдают волнение. – Почему же они до сих пор их не опубликовали? Чего ждут? 

Пальцы мелькают по клавиатуре все быстрее и яростней, потом зависают над клавишами. Движение руки, и лаптоп скользит по столу в сторону. Холмс вскакивает со стула, замирает, тяжело дыша. 

\- Шерлок, - тихо окликает его Джон, - мы можем сколько угодно притворяться, что ничего не случилось, что у нас впереди вечность и что сегодня обычная ночь, которую сменит завтрашняя, а потом еще одна и еще одна… И что мы по-прежнему будем рядом. А можем просто принять то, что есть – здесь и сейчас. Пока все не закончилось. 

В комнате повисает тишина. Лишь низко гудит кондиционер. Затем Шерлок громко сглатывает. 

\- Ты храбрец, Джон Ватсон, - хрипло произносит он. 

\- Да нет, ничуть, - отвечает тот. – Но у нас все меньше времени, и лучше бы нам не тратить его понапрасну. 

Шерлок оборачивается к нему, подходит к кровати. Джон обнимает его одной рукой за бедра, притягивает ближе, прижимается щекой к животу. Шерлок гладит Джона по голове, рассеянно перебирает волосы на затылке. 

\- Я… мне… - Шерлок пытается что-то сказать, но горло перехватывает, слова замирают на губах. 

Джон отстраняется, тянет его за ремень вниз, и Шерлок садится перед ним на корточки. В светлых глазах застыла тоска, непонимание и отчаяние. Нежно обхватив его лицо ладонями, Джон склоняется в поцелуй. Касание так мимолетно и целомудренно, словно прикосновение к святыне. Шерлок тихо выдыхает ему в губы, не открывает глаз, не пытается обнять – руки бессильно опущены вниз. Прижимаясь губами настойчивей и крепче, Джон очерчивает кончиками пальцев его лицо, гладит подбородок, и Шерлок, наконец, отвечает на поцелуй, обнимает Джона за талию одной рукой, второй ласково гладит затылок. 

Джон снимает с плеча Шерлока кобуру, пуговица за пуговицей расстегивает рубашку и распахивает ее. Шерлок размыкает объятия и чуть отстраняется - ровно настолько, чтобы можно было полностью освободиться от рубашки, но не прерывает поцелуй. Затем снова обнимает Джона, крепко и сильно. Не открывая глаз, он тянется к пуговицам рубашки Ватсона, но все никак не может с ними справиться, так что просто снова запускает пальцы в короткие светлые волосы, перебирает их, потом скользит ладонями по щекам. Джон сам расстегивает две верхних пуговицы и одним движением стягивает через голову и рубашку, и футболку. 

\- Раздевайся, - тихо шепчет Джон, а сам уже расстегивает ремень Шерлока. – Пошли в постель. 

Шерлок кивает, тянется расстегнуть брюки, невозможно понять, то ли он помогает Джону, то ли мешает своими действиями. Ватсон коротко целует его в губы, поднимается с кровати и быстро раздевается. Шерлок еще не успел распрямиться, а Джон уже снял и развязал ботинки. За то время, которое требуется детективу, чтобы развязать шнурки, Ватсон раздевается полностью.   
Он уходит в ванную и быстро возвращается, бросает на кровать крохотный пузырек молочка для тела – такие всегда полагаются постояльцам. Забирается в постель, садится на пятки. Джон уже возбужден, член напряжен так сильно, что почти прижимается к животу. 

Шерлок тоже залезает на кровать, усаживается Джону на колени. Тот откидывается назад, ложится и вытягивает ноги. Детектив проводит руками по его груди, и Джон притягивает его ближе, схватив за запястья. 

\- Ляг на меня, - шепчет он. 

Шерлок подчиняется, укладывается на Джона, тесно прижимается всем телом, сдвигается так, чтобы прижаться своим членом к его. Джон обхватывает партнера руками, гладит спину, утыкается носом в шею и тихо выдыхает:  
\- Хорошо… 

Шерлок берет Джона за плечи, медленно, но настойчиво двигает бедрами. Каждое движение срывает с губ Джона вздох, прижатое к груди тело заставляет дышать чаще и глубже. Джон и Шерлок прижимаются щека к щеке, не раскрывают глаз, медленно поворачивают головы и вслепую находят губы друг друга, снова сливаются в нежном поцелуе. 

Толчки становятся все чаще и резче, пальцы ног скользят по покрывалу. Джон раздвигает ноги в стороны, Шерлок чуть прогибается, бедра его опускаются ниже. Теперь в их движениях больше страсти, оба мужчины вспотели, кожа скользит по коже. Джон отрывается от губ детектива и тихо, низко рычит. 

Шерлок открывает глаза, отстраняется. Джон смотрит на него, из груди вырывается слегка разочарованное ворчание. Шерлок отвечает прямым взглядом и прижимается губами к ямке у тазовой кости, к светлой коже, на которой рассыпано несколько веснушек. Потом целует бедра Джона изнутри и кладет его ногу себе на плечо, приподнимается и просовывает руку под ягодицы, удерживает бедра партнера на весу. Джон вновь перебирает пальцами темные волосы Шерлока, гладит его по голове, а тот склоняется ниже и проводит языком по коже за мошонкой. 

Джон мгновенно напрягается. А затем новые ощущения накрывают с головой, погружают в сладкую истому. Язык Шерлока скользит ниже, к изгибу ягодиц, а потом проводит по коже между ними. Джон выгибается, сгибает ногу в колене и упирается ступней в постель, лодыжка второй прижата к спине партнера. Шерлок нежно обхватывает ладонью ягодицу Джона и чуть отводит ее в сторону, прижимается поцелуем. Джон прогибается в спине еще больше, тело его дрожит.   
\- Да… Шерлок, да… - хрипло выдыхает он. 

Легкие и дразнящие движения языка заставляют вздрагивать, дыхание становится прерывистым и сиплым. Шерлок прижимает плечо к ноге Джона еще сильнее, отводит ее вверх и чуть в сторону, пальцы крепко обхватывают ягодицу. Джон дрожит. Ему чертовски хорошо, но мышцы слишком напряжены. Шерлок прижимается сильнее, продолжает ласкать. Язык теперь не дразнит – движения резкие, сильные. Джон невольно дергается, заставив Шерлока отстраниться и разочарованно заворчать. 

\- Повернись, - с этим словами он дает Джону опустить ногу обратно на кровать, отодвигается. 

Джон перекатывается на живот одним слаженным движением, снова раздвигает ноги и утыкается носом в согнутую правую руку. Шерлок проводит руками по лодыжкам и выше, проводит большими пальцами по чуть шероховатой коже в подколенных впадинах, гладит бедра и обхватывает ладонями ягодицы. Он нависает над Джоном, ладони теперь опираются о постель, потом опускается, тесно прижимается и медленно скользит вверх всем телом. Джон рычит и подается навстречу этому движению. 

Так же медленно Шерлок скользит вниз, лаская тело Джона своим телом. Прижимается лицом к шее, а потом утыкается лбом в спину между лопаток и отстраняется, садится на пятки, сгибается, опускается на локти и выпрямляет ноги. Теперь он лежит на животе между ног Джона, а его собственные лодыжки свешиваются с кровати. Шерлок наклоняет голову к ягодицам партнера и жарко выдыхает. В ответ раздается полный желания стон, и Джон раздвигает ноги еще шире. 

Ладони вновь обхватывают ягодицы, раздвигают их, язык скользит по коже между ними, и Джон обеими руками вцепляется в подушку, извивается, по спине проходит волна. А затем язык медленно проникает внутрь, заставляя вскрикнуть от удовольствия. Пальцы Шерлока сжимают, массируют крепкие мышцы, упоительные движения языка и накатившее наслаждение превращают и без того частое дыхание в бессвязные стоны и вскрики. Джон слегка поворачивается и обхватывает свой член левой рукой, затем снова опускается на живот и двигает бедрами. Шерлок продолжает ласкать его языком, убирает одну руку с ягодиц и проводит пальцами по мошонке.   
\- Ох, черт, - вырывается у Джона. - Трахни меня.   
\- Уверен? – выдыхает Шерлок в ответ. – Я думал, что ты…   
\- Ну, вообще-то да, но сейчас я хочу именно этого, хочу больше всего. 

Детектив берет бутылек, принесенный Джоном из ванной, вытряхивает на ладонь половину содержимого, растирает обеими руками. Джон приподнимается, встает, опираясь на колени и локти. Одной рукой Шерлок обхватывает его мошонку, второй проводит между ягодиц, а потом прижимает палец к узкому колечку мышц ануса. Джон сперва чуть отстраняется, а затем подается назад. Палец скользит внутрь, и Джон стонет глубоким, низким, полным наслаждения голосом. 

\- Да, да, хорошо… давай, - Джон рычит, хватает Шерлока за запястье. – Ну же…   
Шерлок просовывает палец глубже. Возбуждающая картина – Джон, жадно отвечающий на ласку, – заставляет глаза искриться от удовольствия. 

\- Господи, как же потрясно, - снова выдыхает Джон.   
Шерлок проворачивает палец, прежде чем вынуть его наружу и продолжить ласки уже двумя. Джон громко рычит, двигает бедрами навстречу. 

\- Джон, - тихо шепчет Шерлок и обхватывает его член второй рукой, медленно проводит по стволу, обводит пальцами головку. От этого Ватсон вздрагивает и прогибается в спине.   
\- Давай, - требовательно рычит он. – Прямо сейчас…   
\- Повернись, - отвечает Шерлок и вытягивает пальцы наружу. 

С довольным ворчанием Джон перекатывается на спину. Крепкий, налитый кровью член влажно поблескивает от смазки. Шерлок выливает остатки молочка на ладонь, проводит ей по своему члену. Джон наблюдает за ним сверкающими от возбуждения глазами, а Шерлок проводит правой, скользкой от молочка рукой по его левой, смазывая и ее. Мужчины разъединяют руки. Джон проводит ладонью по члену, обхватывает пальцами головку, облизывает нижнюю губу и кивает. Шерлок просовывает руку под его колено и закидывает лодыжку Джона себе на плечо. 

\- Черт, - Джон сгибает вторую ногу. – Может, обе?   
\- Нет, - Шерлок качает головой. – Не стоит слишком увлекаться, для первого раза лучше неглубоко. 

Джон кивает, опирается на правую ступню и слегка приподнимается. Шерлок придвигается ближе, наклоняется, задумывается и выбирает оптимальное положение, правильный угол проникновения, решает, как именно будет двигаться, чтобы все прошло идеально. Затем медленно подается вперед, и Джон откидывает голову, скалится и хрипит:  
\- Ч-чтоб меня…   
\- Все хорошо? – обеспокоенно выдыхает Шерлок.   
\- Чтоб мне сдохнуть, лучше не бывает, - громкий и четкий ответ. 

Шерлок довольно улыбается и слегка двигает бедрами – короткие, дразнящие толчки постепенно становятся медленными и глубокими, и Джон сперва дрожит, а потом растворяется в этих ощущениях, жадно дышит, рука его скользит по члену снизу вверх и обратно. Джон смотрит Шерлоку в глаза и чуть скалится, тонкая верхняя губа обнажает блестящие зубы. Шерлок вновь возвращается к прежнему темпу, к коротким и резким толчкам. Джон обхватывает головку плотнее, ускоряет ритм ласк, со стоном выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, прогибается, и тогда Шерлок замедляет ритм.   
\- Нет, не… не замедляйся, - бессвязно выдыхает Джон и стонет.   
Шерлок мягко двигает бедрами, не позволяет себе погрузиться в Джона на всю длину, входит ровно настолько, чтобы доставить Джону максимум ощущений. Тот бессвязно кричит, напрягается, ускользает за грань наслаждения и слышит довольный рык Шерлока. 

Сперма выплескивается на живот, стекает вниз, и Джон непроизвольно подается вперед, так что следующий толчок детектива погружает его глубже, чем тот намеревался. Джон задыхается и все еще дрожит, а потом понимает, что Шерлок замер. 

Шерлок прижимается губами к колену Джона – только туда он сейчас и может дотянутся. Он прекратил толчки, бедра сейчас двигаются только в такт дыханию.   
\- Шерлок, - выдыхает Джон.   
Тот в ответ криво и чуть неуверенно улыбается. Джон проводит языком по губам.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня, - хрипло произносит он.   
\- Господи, да, - шепчет тот в ответ. – Давай, поднимайся… садись… 

Он отклоняется, разъединяя их тела, садится на пятки. Джон поднимается, опускается на его бедра сверху и направляет член Шерлока в себя, опускается, стонет тихо и коротко, почувствовав, как входит сначала головка, а потом ствол. Теперь стон ниже и дольше.   
\- Джон, - выдыхает Шерлок. Тот подается вперед и почти сразу же назад, поднимается и опускается, прикусывает губы, чтобы не застонать слишком громко.   
\- Нет, медленнее, - просит его партнер, а потом добавляет, - Не двигайся. Дай, я…   
Джон кивает, Шерлок обнимает его, удерживает на месте и начинает медленно двигать бедрами. Джон расслабляется, наслаждается каждым толчком, гладит Шерлока по голове и отводит со лба темные влажные кудри, смотрит ему в глаза – потемневшие, зрачки занимают почти всю радужку. Шерлок немного разводит бедра, меняет угол проникновения и тихо стонет, Джон выпрямляет ноги, обхватывает ими своего партнера. Тот дышит все чаще, но каждый толчок по-прежнему четко выверен.   
\- Охренительно, великолепно, - бормочет Джон, откидывает голову и закрывает глаза.   
\- Джон, - тихо шепчет Шерлок, а потом низко стонет, снова выдыхая его имя.   
\- Да, давай, - тот открывает глаза, – Давай. Хочу, чтобы ты кончил. 

Шерлок обхватывает его еще крепче и продолжает двигать бедрами, наслаждение нарастает и нарастает, не нужно даже ускорять ритм. Оргазм накрывает Шерлока волной долгой дрожи, заставляет вцепиться в Джона - одной рукой в затылок, другой – в бедро. Джон осыпает поцелуями его лоб, дрожащие губы и веки, бормочет что-то ласковое и бессвязное, нежно гладит раскрасневшееся лицо, зарывается пальцами в волосы. Шерлок распахивает глаза и жадно, глубоко вдыхает, смотрит на партнера. Глаза Джона темны и внимательны, как никогда. 

\- Господи, ты ведь не умрешь? – вдруг выпаливает Шерлок и утыкается лицом ему в шею.   
\- Нет, - твердо и очень ласково отвечает Джон. – Обещаю тебе, все будет хорошо. И с тобой, и со мной.   
\- Не нужно, - Шерлок качает головой. - Не нужно обещать невозможного.   
Джон прокашливается, обхватывает его лицо ладонями, заставляет взглянуть себе в глаза и жестко улыбается.   
\- Шерлок, напоминаю, я – военный, десантник. Я привык совершать невозможное. 

 

_13 Июля_

Телефон на прикроватной тумбочке звонит, когда Шерлок только-только заправляет рубашку в брюки-карго и застегивается.   
\- Рано они, - замечает детектив.   
Джон, уже полностью одетый, отвечает на звонок   
\- Да, я ему передам, спасибо, - говорит Ватсон через несколько секунд, вешает трубку и поворачивается к Шерлоку. - За тобой приехали. 

Детектив накидывает на плечи куртку. Зиг-зауэр в кобуре лежит на кровати, Шерлок обматывает кобуру ремешками и отдает все Джону.   
\- Забирай. Вряд ли мне разрешат забрать его в Лондон. 

Джон убирает револьвер в вещмешок и вскидывает его на плечо. Шерлок, было, берет рюкзак, но тут же бросает его обратно и порывисто шагает к Джону. Тот ставит вещмешок на пол, обнимает Шерлока за плечи. Одной рукой детектив обвивает его спину, а второй – шею.   
\- Все хорошо, - яростно произносит Джон. – Все хорошо. С нами все будет хорошо. 

Он гладит Шерлока по затылку, притягивает к себе и прижимается губами к губам. Джон и Шерлок вцепляются друг в друга изо всех сил, целуются отчаянно и безрассудно. Наконец, Джон отстраняется. Шерлок протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться покрасневших губ Джона, но тот мягко берет его за запястье, останавливает. Кивок, шаг назад. Шерлок чуть кривит уголки губ, но улыбка ли это – неясно. Они выходят из номера. 

У лифта в лобби к ним подходит крепко сбитый, коротко стриженный темноволосый мужчина   
\- Мистер Холмс, я – Джон Моран, - представляется он, протягивает руку для пожатия. – Ваш брат поручил мне доставить вас в аэропорт. 

Ярко-зеленые глаза, темное, загорелое лицо. Моран одет не в военную форму. На нем помятая рубашка цвета хаки, такие же штаны, песчаного цвета ботинки. Все это выдает в нем военного или, по крайней мере, имеющего отношение к армии. Моран плохо выбрит, но это только подчеркивает загар. Они пожимают друг другу руки, и Шерлок замечает неровно остриженные ногти, грубую кожу вокруг них. 

\- Автомобиль уже ждет, - произносит Моран. – Нам пора. Охрана гостиницы не позволит водителю находиться на стоянке слишком долго.   
\- Разумеется, - откликается Шерлок, а затем смотрит на Ватсона. – Джон, я знаю, что могу рассчитывать на очень, очень скорую встречу.   
Джон слегка сводит брови, но отвечает мягко и тихо:  
\- Всего доброго, Шерлок. 

Детектив отворачивается, идет вместе с Мораном к главному входу. Джон задирает подбородок, крепко сжимает губы и смотрит вслед. А затем Шерлок вдруг останавливается, что-то говорит Морану, поворачивается назад и быстрым шагом идет обратно. Ватсон отрицательно мотает головой, но детектив все равно подходит, обхватывает Джона за шею. Тот на секунду сжимает кулаки, но затем небрежно обнимает Шерлока в ответ, одна рука – на талии, другая – на плече. Шерлок слоняется ниже и выдыхает в ухо всего одно слово:

\- _Верн **о** т._***

А потом сразу отстраняется, не обращает внимания на ошарашенный взгляд Джона и идет обратно к Морану. Они выходят на улицу, забираются в черный внедорожник и уезжают прочь.

**Конец первой части**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* В оригинале – “Slipping Right Through My Hands”. Строчка из песни "These Days", исполнитель – Powderfinger._  
>  Послушать – тут [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjvNu8WeuIc]   
> Перевода в сети не обнаружила, так что снова даю подстрочник (крайне приблизительный и грубый, только для передачи смысла). 
> 
> _Время неумолимо, бежит вперед,_  
>  Бросает на лицо тень грусти.  
> И чья-то безжалостная рука все расставляет все по местам,   
> На сердце тяжело. 
> 
> _Мир уходит из-под ног,_  
>  Все идет наперекосяк. Я думал – будет иначе,   
> Но я ничего не могу с этим поделать. 
> 
> _** Охотничья куртка - верхняя одежда типа рубашки с поясом и четырьмя карманами.  
>  Выглядит примерно так [http://www.fatiguesarmynavy.com/images/items/ssbushjacket77.gif]_
> 
> _*** В оригинале – «Vernet», поменяла букву, так как иначе возникает путаница, можно принять за обычное русское слово._


	8. Все, что нужно тебе… *

_13 июля, продолжение  
город Кабул, одноименная провинция_

 

Черный внедорожник отъезжает от гостиницы и через шесть минут сворачивает в переулок, затем проезжает через высокие железные ворота и оказывается во внутреннем дворе одного из домов. Оттуда выходят несколько вооруженных мужчин, двое закрывают ворота, остальные окружают машину. 

Моран поворачивается к Шерлоку, сидящему сзади, наставляет на него пистолет и коротко бросает:   
\- С рюкзаком на выход.

Дверь распахивается, детектив тяжело вздыхает и выбирается наружу, в яркое солнечное утро. Моран выскакивает на асфальт и захлопывает дверь. Отнимает у Шерлока рюкзак.  
\- Похоже, вы не удивлены, мистер Холмс.  
\- Вы не сделали ничего удивительного, - следует ответ.   
Моран бросает на детектива быстрый взгляд, а затем расстегивает рюкзак, наполовину вытаскивает и сразу же засовывает обратно ноутбук. Рюкзак перекочевывает в руки ближайшего к нему мужчины.   
\- И как же вы догадались? – Моран разворачивает Шерлока спиной к себе и прижимает его голову к капоту, стягивает руки за спиной пластиковым кабельным хомутом.   
\- Мой брат доверяет только тому, с кем встречался лично. И ваш внешний вид явно не помог бы вам втереться к нему в доверие, скорее – наоборот. Он придерживается весьма твердых убеждений касательно того, как обязан выглядеть джентльмен.   
\- В отличие от своего младшего брата, который спокойно садится в машину к постороннему, - Моран разворачивает Шерлока обратно.   
\- Я бы предпочел термин «принимает вызов», - отвечает тот. 

Моран хлопает ладонями по карманам куртки и рубашки Шерлока, быстро проводит руками по бокам и ногам.   
\- Вот что я скажу. Вы пытаетесь прыгнуть выше головы, - Моран вынимает из кармана детектива телефон. – Вы и ваш брат просто отказываетесь поверить, что кто-то может вас переиграть. 

Телефон скрывается в кармане отобранного рюкзака, Моран чуть кивает, рюкзак передают водителю. Два человека открывают ворота, внедорожник скрывается вдали, а во двор въезжает порядком помятый, запыленный седан. Багажник распахивают, и Моран толкает детектива к машине. Тот морщится, шумно и недовольно выдыхает.   
\- Багажник? Без него никак?  
\- Вы не поверите, но в этой стране положительно невозможно что-то скрыть, - отвечает ему Моран. – Глаза и уши повсюду. Те же камеры, к примеру.   
\- Внутри будет градусов под пятьдесят, - невозмутимо сообщает детектив. – Так что, если вы не хотите, чтобы я скончался от теплового удара, крайне рекомендую поить меня каждые полтора часа минимум.   
\- А если хотим? – усмехается Моран в ответ.   
\- В таком случае, позвольте выразить свое восхищение. Оригинальный и непередаваемо тупой способ убийства.   
\- Для человека, которому предстоит крайне неприятный день, ты слишком самоуверен, - в голосе Морана проскальзывают нотки восхищения.   
\- Не без этого, – парирует детектив.   
\- И то верно. Хотя, как по мне, тебе следовало звать на помощь еще там, в лобби, пока тот вояка мог что-то поделать. Залезай. 

 

_Авиабаза Кандагар, одноименная провинция_

 

\- Мне хоть кто-то объяснит, что происходит? – требует Джон.   
Сопровождающий его военный уходит, и Ватсон остается в крохотной комнате без окон. Несколько солдат и офицер о чем-то беседуют, кто-то уткнулся в карту, кто-то - в экран ноутбука. Но при появлении Джона все разговоры прекращаются - присутствующие внимательно разглядывают его. Офицер – высокий, крепкий мужчина с рыжими волосами, одетый в светлый камуфляж, – козыряет в знак приветствия. Джон вытягивается, коротко кивает, но на лице его по-прежнему застыла смесь недовольства и заинтересованности. 

\- Капитан Вильям Мюррей, САС, - представляется офицер. – Прошу прощения за вынужденную посадку, капитан Ватсон.   
\- Я возвращаюсь в «Сангин», и тут вертолет получает приказ на снижение, - отвечает тот. – Что за…   
\- Гражданский, которого вы сопровождали, исчез, - Мюррей не дает ему задать вопрос.   
\- Гражданский, которого… Что, простите? – Джон недоуменно мотает головой, а потом резко вскидывается: – Шерлок? Что случилось?   
\- Его охрана прибыла в гостиницу, но, к тому времени, он уже уехал с кем-то другим.   
\- Черт! – вырывается у Джона. – Уже _несколько часов_ прошло! Где он?   
\- Неизвестно. 

Джон медленно выдыхает.

\- Ладно. Вы привезли меня сюда. Значит, считаете, что я чем-то могу помочь.   
\- Вы были с ним последние трое суток, вас сочли достаточно благонадежным, чтобы сопровождать его, - отвечает Мюррей. – Вы общались с ним. И я надеюсь, что, может быть, вы знаете хоть что-то, способное навести нас на след. 

Джон раздраженно встряхивает головой и указывает на ближайший ноутбук со словами:  
\- Я знаю, что в его лаптоп встроен GPS-трекер.   
\- Да, и еще один – в телефоне, - Мюррей слегка морщится. – Хорошая новость: оба они работают, и мы отследили сигнал.   
\- А плохая? – уточняет Джон.   
\- И лаптоп, и телефон найдены в рюкзаке, в брошенном за городом внедорожнике. Еще одна хорошая, хоть и бесполезная новость: у него в ботинке маячок, но он неактивен.   
\- Погодите. Почему не активен?   
\- Дело в том, что мистер Холмс согласился на этот маячок при одном условии – работает тот или нет, решает сам носитель, - поясняет Вильям. – При необходимости, маячок можно активировать через лаптоп, или через телефон.   
\- И ни того, ни другого у него нет, - Джон морщится. – Ладно, есть же какой-то способ заставить его работать.   
\- В теории, маячок активируется голосовой командой, но он не включится, пока мы не назовем кодовое слово, выбранное мистером Холмсом. 

В глазах Джона мелькает облегчение: он все понял.   
\- Вернот, - произносит Ватсон, и в голосе его звенит с трудом сдерживаемая ярость. – Кодовое слово – «Вернот». 

*** 

Солнце уже давно перевалило за полдень, и сияет с неба не золотом, а ослепительной белизной. Шерлока вытаскивают из багажника. Седан припаркован во внутреннем дворе рядом с домом. В дом ведет всего одна дверь – на уровне земли, стены глухие – только на самом верху несколько крохотных окошек. 

Шерлок буквально обливается потом: он струится по коже, пропитывает одежду, капает с волос. Детектив побагровел от жары. Пылают не только щеки и лоб, но и все тело, под полурасстегнутой рубашкой алеет горячая кожа. Его пытаются поставить на ноги, но он пошатывается и задыхается. Кто-то обхватывает его за плечи, поддерживая и одновременно толкая вперед, в дом. Внутри сумрачно и так прохладно, что Шерлок невольно стонет от накатившего облегчения. Его волокут по ступенькам наверх и вталкивают в комнату без окон. Хомут на запястьях разрезают, и детектив вскрикивает от боли, когда наконец-то получает возможность расслабить напряженные плечи. 

\- Сядь, а то свалишься, - в комнату мимо двоих вооруженных охранников проталкивается Моран.   
На полу лежит матрац, на нем – подушка и одеяло. Пара неуверенных шагов, и попытка сесть оборачивается падением на колени.   
\- Вот, держи, - в плечо утыкается горлышко бутылки.   
Шерлок забирает ее у Морана, морщится, отвинчивает крышку дрожащими, плохо слушающимися пальцами и долго, жадно пьет. Моран присаживается перед ним на корточки и берет за запястье. Шерлок недовольно шипит - пальцы задевают глубокие полосы, оставленные хомутом. Пару секунд Моран считает его пульс.  
\- Сойдет, - решает он и отпускает руку детектива. – Ты крепче, чем кажешься. 

Не переставая пить, Шерлок чуть изгибает бровь, принимая эту неожиданную похвалу. В кольцо на стене продет стальной трос. Моран дважды обвивает им левую лодыжку детектива, крепко стягивает, достает из кармана кодовый замок и закрепляет им концы троса. Быстро вращает цилиндры большим пальцем. 

\- Пару дней тебе будет очень дерьмово, - встав, сообщает он, - но водой обеспечим.   
\- Боюсь, твои сообщники несколько переоценивают как влиятельность, так и интересы американцев, - произносит Шерлок. 

Моран удивленно приподнимает бровь. 

\- Рост застрелился, чтобы Америка прекратила участие в этой войне, - детектив уверенно сверкает глазами, - но только это не поможет. Ужасы теперь в моде, знаешь ли.   
\- Начнем с того, что они мне не сообщники, - криво усмехается Моран. – Я - всего лишь простой наемник, делаю что могу, чтобы обеспечить себе достойное будущее. Мои работодатели – дальновидные джентльмены с жесткими принципами. А во-вторых, Рост – да упокоит господь душу этого гребанного милитариста – застрелился совсем не для того, чтобы прекратить бойню. Если они добьются своего, а я в этом не сомневаюсь, то не будет ни в Англии, ни в Америке семьи, чьи сыновья не погибнут в этой войне. 

Шерлок озадаченно сводит брови, внимательно оглядывает Морана с головы до ног, как будто что-то в его внешности поможет прояснить сказанное только что. 

\- Что ж, - тот довольно смотрит на дело своих рук, - рад был бы еще поболтать о военной политике, особенно с таким гребаным неженкой, как ты, в жизни пороху не нюхавшим, но меня ждут другие дела. 

Моран и один из охранников выходят из комнаты. Детектив провожает обоих взглядом, а второй охранник несколько раз пинает его по ногам, заставляя подогнуть их. Шерлок злобно хмурится, а тот выходит из комнаты, захлопнув дверь. Металлический скрежет и звон – дверь заперта.   
\- Дело за тобой Джон, - бормочет Шерлок и снова подносит к губам бутылку. – Дело за тобой. 

*** 

\- Хуже места для спасательной операции и не придумаешь, - Мюррей бросает снимки на стол. 

\- Дом стоит отдельно, пятьсот ярдов открытого пространства. И муха не пролетит, - заявляет Джон, просмотрев снимки, и с отвращением отбрасывает их. – Двор примыкает к передней стене, всего одни ворота – и те ведут прямиком к единственной двери, окна только со стороны входа. 

\- То есть войти можно только через ворота, - произносит Мюррей. – Или… не знаю, высадиться с вертолета на крышу и вломиться внутрь? 

\- А они изрешетят крышу пулями, - возражает Джон. – Вертолет лишит возможности застать их врасплох, и нам попросту яйца отстрелят. Нет уж. 

Мюррей нервно вздрагивает. 

\- Дождемся темноты, подползем и сами все внимательно осмотрим, - решает Ватсон. – Если повезло, то снимки дают неполную картину, и мы сможем что-то придумать. 

*** 

Джон и Мюррей, оба в ночных маск-костюмах, скрылись за небольшим подъемом и оглядывают стены двора и дома, где удерживают Шерлока. Все остальные члены отряда Браво Бейкер одеты так же, на лицах – темная камуфляжная краска. 

\- В его комнате больше никого нет, - Блэквуд подползает к Джону и показывает тому небольшой экран.   
Стены дома на тепловом изображении темны, с одной стороны – желто-зеленая клякса, с другой сгрудились три точно таких же.   
\- Оно, конечно, замечательно, но лучше бы ты нашел возможность войти внутрь, - ворчит Мюррей.   
\- Думаю, я нашел, - Джон грустно улыбается и нажимает кнопку связи на груди. – Говорит Два-два-один Браво Бейкер. Запрашиваем поддержку артиллерии. Метка – «Снэтч»,** в него «Хэлфайром»*** и засадите. Прием.   
\- То есть твой план – поднять дом на воздух? – уточняет Мюррей. – Знаешь, им он _тоже_ живым нужен.   
\- Ворота - металлическая сетка, а дверь деревянная, - объясняет Джон. – Наведем ракету, она пройдет через ворота, влегкую выбьет дверь и пробьет стену. Внутри она рвануть не должна. Вот нам и вход. 

Мюррей роняет голову на руки и тяжело вздыхает.   
\- Это не план, а полная хрень, - произносит он через пару секунд. – Допущение на допущении. 

Джон выразительно на него смотрит, и Мюррей, наконец, коротко кивает, а потом уточняет:   
\- А ты вообще подумал, что бесшумно «Снэтч» туда не проведешь?

\- Проведешь. Заглушим мотор нахрен и просто дотолкаем до места. 

\- Охерительный план, - радостно фыркает Блэквуд. – После того, как мы так натрахаемся с броником, он просто не может не сработать! 

*** 

\- Херовый план, - заявляет Мюррей час спустя. 

Все, кроме Блэквуда, переползли к задней стене дома и вжимаются в песок. 

\- Вот и я так думаю, - язвит Джон. – Давай задействуем запасной.   
Мюррей оборачивается, непонимающе хмурится. Джон коротко сверкает улыбкой, и Мюррей ухмыляется ему в ответ. Потом Ватсон выходит в эфир:  
\- Блэквуд, что у тебя? 

\- Док, знаешь, этот херов песок понабился всюду, даже в задницу, - раздается в наушниках. – И я могу спокойно доплюнуть до гребаной двери, если ты это хотел услышать. 

\- Хватит и того, что ракета наведется, и, бога ради, не смей вставать, - отвечает Джон. – Два-два-один Браво Бейкер - артиллерии. Метка на месте. Прием. 

\- Два-два-один Браво Бейкер, вас понял. Метку видим, - раздается в ответ. 

Джон прикрывает глаза.   
\- Держись, Шерлок, - тихо выдыхает он и командует, - Огонь! 

Невыносимо громкий рев разрывает небо на части, «Хеллфайр» проносится в двенадцати футах над землей. Грохот, и стена дома вспухает, разлетается в стороны обломками дерева и камня, изнутри валит дым. А потом из развалин доносятся частые, беспорядочные выстрелы. 

\- Парни, кончайте с ними! – вопит Джон, - Времени нет! 

Макмат с ребятами бегут вперед, дают несколько коротких очередей, и Джон видит, как кто-то внутри падает навзничь. Ватсон перепрыгивает через дымящуюся груду камней и первым врывается в развалины дома. Справа пламя яростно лижет стены, деревянные балки, удерживающие потолок, тоже занялись. Ступенек больше нет. 

\- Мюррей, проверь, все ли чисто, - рявкает Джон. – Блэвкуд, подсади меня!   
Тот подходит и приседает, подставляет руки. Джон ставит ногу ему на ладони, хватается одной рукой за плечо, чтобы удержать равновесие, а потом коротко командует:  
\- Давай! 

Блэквуд резко распрямляется. Джон перекидывает через край сначала один локоть, потом - второй. Немного усилий, пара крепких словечек, хороший толчок вверх от Блэквуда, и Ватсон уже наверху. 

\- Джон! – доносится из-за запертой двери. 

\- От двери, Шерлок. В сторону! – Джон дергает за цепь и висячий замок, срывает с плеча штурмовую винтовку. Короткая очередь, и запоры разлетаются на части. Удар ноги, и дверь распахивается настежь. Комната полна сизого дыма, он клубится под потолком и в дальнем углу. Шерлок скорчился на матрасе. На полу валяется пустая бутылка, к лицу прижат влажный угол одеяла. 

\- Ты ранен? – Джон опускается на колено перед матрасом.   
\- Нет. Привязан, - Шерлок вытягивает ногу, показывает трос. – Пытался подобрать код, но тут десять миллионов возможных комбинаций.   
\- А в доме пожар, - Ватсон вытягивает из узкого кармана на лодыжке десятидюймовый охотничий нож.   
\- Ох, черт, - выдыхает Шерлок, подается назад, пытается не дрожать. – Ладно.   
\- Трос, - жестко произносит Джон. – Я его разрежу.   
\- Ага, - кивает детектив.

Джон свивает трос в петлю, просовывает в нее зазубренное лезвие и резко дергает его на себя, перерезав несколько жил. Еще несколько движений ножом. Последние перетершиеся жилы Джон просто разрывает руками.   
\- Вставай, - он помогает Шерлоку подняться на ноги. – Пошли. 

Они выскакивают за дверь, бегут к пролому в полу.  
\- Холмс, не тормози, - доносится снизу голос Блэквуда.   
Шерлок садится на корточки, поворачивается и свешивает ноги вниз. Блэквуд обхватывает его за лодыжки, помогает спуститься. Джон прыгает сам, сгибает колени, чтобы смягчить удар. 

\- Одна вертушка уже снижается, вторая будет минут через десять, - сообщает Блэквуд Джону. – И вот-вот нагрянут соседи, посмотреть, что за херня тут творится.   
\- Вперед, - командует Ватсон. 

Втроем они выкарабкиваются наружу через пролом в стене. По земле шарят прожекторы снижающегося вертолета, освещают поднятую винтами пыль. Блэквуд делает шаг вперед, прикрывает ладонью глаза, защищая их от летящего песка и яркого света. Шерлок, было, следует за ним, но Джон хватает его за рукав, дергает назад, разворачивает к себе. Замах, и кулак Джона впечатывается Шерлоку в лицо. От удара детектив пошатывается, сгибается, а потом прижимает к лицу ладонь. 

\- Ты чуть не погиб! – орет Джон, перекрикивая рев винтов. – Мы тут чуть не сдохли!   
Шерлок распрямляется, поворачивается к нему и отнимает руку от лица. На ладони ярко-красная полоса. Он проводит пальцами по верхней губе, размазывает струящуюся из носа кровь.   
\- Это тебе что, игрушки, мать твою? – продолжает Джон, с силой толкает его в грудь раскрытой ладонью. Чтобы удержаться на ногах, Шерлоку приходится сделать шаг назад.   
Вертолет касается земли, вокруг него пляшут в воздухе песчинки.   
\- А если и так? – ощерившись, рявкает детектив. Ватсон снова толкает его, но в этот раз Шерлок не отступает.   
\- Ты совсем охренел? – выпаливает Джон.   
\- Не больше тебя! – огрызается Холмс.   
Джон снова хватает его за рукав, толкает к вертолету.  
\- Забери его отсюда, а то я его лично прикончу, - фраза обращена к Блэквуду.   
Тот кивает, берет Шерлока за руку, помогает забраться в кабину, залезает следом. Шерлок опускается на пол, прижимает к кровоточащему носу тыльную сторону ладони и смотрит на Джона сквозь подсвеченные прожекторами облака пыли. Вертолет вздрагивает и поднимается в воздух. Джон отворачивается и что-то командует оставшимся внизу. 

\- Ну, ничего себе вы там устроили, - Блэквуд плюхается на пол рядом с Шерлоком. Тот поворачивает голову, окидывает соседа замораживающим взглядом, но это Блэквуда ничуть не смущает. На темном от краски и пыли лице сверкает белозубая улыбка. 

\- А ты ему по душе, - жизнерадостно заключает Блэквуд. 

 

_14 июля  
Авиабаза Кандагар, одноименная провинция_

Шерлок сидит на кровати в той же комнате, где их поселили с Джоном два дня назад. К щеке прижато влажное полотенце. Запыленные волосы прилипли ко лбу, на закопченном лице застыло мрачное выражение. Под носом справа засохшее пятнышко крови. Губы пересохли, на нижней - тонкая, не толще волоса, красная полоска. 

Тихий стук, и дверь открывается.   
\- Войти можно? – спрашивает Джон с порога.   
Шерлок поворачивает голову, смотрит на него, уголки губ приподнимаются в легкой улыбке.   
\- Да. 

Джон прислоняет винтовку к стене, вешает на нее шлем и закрывает дверь. Бронежилет не снимает. Шерлок опускает полотенце. На правой скуле - багрово-красный синяк. Джон присаживается на корточки у его ног, заглядывает в лицо. Шерлок отвечает прямым взглядом. Улыбка становится шире, глаза искрятся радостью. Джон забирает у него полотенце.   
\- Еще раз такое выкинешь, и я тебя точно прибью, - мягко произносит он и поднимает руку, чтобы стереть кровь из-под носа Шерлока.  
Тот сперва чуть отшатывается, но быстро успокаивается. Джон аккуратно прижимает полотенце к его лицу. 

\- Можешь рисковать и ввязываться в переделки, сколько влезет, но – при одном условии. Я ввязываюсь в них вместе с тобой. Уяснил? 

Шерлок коротко моргает в знак согласия. 

\- Дома ты то же самое творишь? 

Детектив кривит губы, не в силах подавить довольную ухмылку. 

\- Чтоб тебя, - тихо произносит Джон. – Что ж, спасибо за честность. 

Шерлок чуть наклоняет голову, вопросительно смотрит на него. 

\- Знаешь, я всегда избегал отношений. Не хотел, чтобы кто-то там, дома, терзался из-за меня, - Джон хмурится, а потом печально улыбается. – В нашем случае все честно. Ты будешь волноваться, как я тут, а я – умирать от ужаса при одной только мысли о том, в какую еще переделку ты мог попасть в Лондоне.

Улыбка Шерлока становится еще шире, трещина на нижней губе чуть кровоточит, и Джон на мгновение прижимает к ней полотенце. 

\- И что дальше? – спрашивает Шерлок. 

\- Дальше? Сначала трахаемся, а потом сажаем твою задницу на самолет, и ты убираешься отсюда нахрен, а то опять во что-то вляпаешься, - грубовато отвечает Джон. 

Шерлок проводит кончиками пальцев по брови Джона. В светлых волосках еще можно заметить следы камуфляжной краски.  
\- Думаешь, будет легче? Прощаться снова? – тихо произносит он.  
Джон наклоняет голову, на мгновение отводит взгляд, а потом смотрит Шерлоку в глаза – прямо и решительно.  
\- Нет, я так не считаю. 

Шерлок кивает, а Джон опускается с корточек на колени и целует его в губы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* В оригинале – Everything you need, собирательная строчка из песни «When I’m gone», исполнитель 3 Doors Down._  
>  Послушать – [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAY7Lz6t6gU]  
> Перевод – [http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/3/3_doors_down/when_i_m_gone.html] 
> 
> _**«Снэтч» - Snatch Land Rover, легкий английский бронеавтомобиль. Бронеавтомобили Снэтч принимали участие в боевых действиях британской армии в Афганистане и Ираке.  
>  [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Снэтч] _
> 
> _** «Хэллфайр» - AGM-114 «Хеллфаер» (англ. AGM-114 Hellfire, буквально — адский огонь, является сокращением от Helicopter Launched Fire-and-Forget) — американская ракета класса «воздух-поверхность», с полуактивным лазерным наведением, реализующим принцип «выстрелил и забыл». Первоначально разрабатывавшаяся как противотанковая управляемая ракета, по мере своего развития — оснащения новыми типами боевых частей и модернизации системы наведения - стала многоцелевой высокоточной системой вооружений, которая может применяться с авиационных, морских и наземных платформ по бронированной технике, укреплениям и другим типам наземных и надводных целей на дальности до 8 километров.  
>  [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/AGM-114_Hellfire]_


	9. И я покажу, каким я могу быть... *

_14 июля, продолжение  
Авиабаза Кандагар, одноименная провинция_

Джон целует Шерлока в губы, нежно и легко, обхватывает его лицо ладонями, на которых кое-где еще остались песчинки, и мягко, едва касаясь, гладит большими пальцами скулы. Потом углубляет поцелуй, и Шерлок вздрагивает, как от укола, отстраняется, стирает с нижней губы выступившую капельку крови. 

\- Мне кажется, я знал, что придется прощаться, как только тебя встретил, - глухо произносит он. 

Джон на секунду зажмуривается, а потом открывает глаза – потемневшие, полные надежды и отчаяния. Медленно и глубоко дышит, не в силах справится с накатившей болью. Шерлок качает головой. 

\- Оно того стоило, - низкий и уверенный голос. – Оно того стоило. И я готов вытерпеть гораздо больше даже за крохотную часть того, что пережил. 

Рука Джона зарывается Шерлоку в волосы, перебирает немного пыльные завитки. Шерлок наклоняет голову и прижимается к приоткрытым губам Джона. Тот обнимает его за шею, Шерлок вцепляется ему в плечи. Уверенный, неторопливый поцелуй превращается в отчаянный и безнадежный. Они вдыхают и выдыхают друг другу в губы, жадно глотают воздух и не разберешь, кто из них тихо застонал – Шерлок, Джон или оба. 

\- Джон… Джон… - тихо шепчет Шерлок.

Джон отстраняется, расстегивает его измятую, чуть влажную рубашку, распахивает ее и проводит пальцами от подбородка и ниже, к поясу штанов. Шерлок успел загореть. От ключиц и выше сквозь легкую красноту уже проступает нежно-золотистый оттенок, ниже - все еще сливочно-светлая кожа. Джон поднимается на ноги, обхватывает ладонью затылок Шерлока, прижимается губами к переносице, окрашенной солнцем в цвет розового золота. 

\- Джон, - повторяет Шерлок и хватает его за руки. 

Тот отстраняется, облизывает и чуть прикусывает губы, ослабляет застежки бронежилета сначала на плече, а потом на боку, снимает и бросает этот «панцирь» на пол. Шерлок наклоняется, расстегивает его рубашку, пуговица за пуговицей, и руки его, слегка загорелые и темные от пыли, на фоне черно-серого ночного камуфляжа кажутся совсем светлыми. Джон расстегивает манжеты, спускает рубашку с плеч, стряхивает ее вниз одним движением и стаскивает через голову футболку. Жетоны тихо звякают на груди, в кожу въелась грязь, и волоски кажутся темнее и толще, чем они есть. 

Шерлок подавляет рвущийся из груди низкий стон, соскальзывает с кровати и садится на пол, согнув колени так, что Джон оказывается между ними. Джон опирается рукой о его ногу, наклоняется и жадно впивается взглядом в его лицо – в лоб, в глаза, в губы, в скулы, на одной из которых багровеет синяк…  
\- Когда-нибудь я тебя _неделю_ из постели не выпущу, - обещает Шерлок.  
\- Буду ждать с нетерпением, - Джон улыбается в ответ, слабо, но уверенно. Проводит рукой по его груди и животу, останавливается у пряжки ремня. Не отрывая взгляда от лица партнера, расстегивает ремень и штаны. С приоткрытых губ Шерлока срываются длинные, прерывистые вздохи. Ладонь Джона скользит под штаны, сжимает член через мягкую хлопковую ткань. Дыхание Шерлока становится резче, и он хватает Джона за запястье.   
\- Хватит дразнить, - приглушенно просит он. – Запусти руку внутрь. 

Джон вытягивает руку наружу и снова скользит ей внутрь, под белье. Стоит только пальцам Джона обхватить член, как Шерлок удовлетворенно выдыхает. Потом слегка наклоняется в одну, а затем в другую сторону, приспускает штаны и белье. Ладонь Джона обхватывает и нежно сжимает мошонку. Шерлок запрокидывает голову на край постели, потяжелевшие веки прикрывают глаза.   
\- Боже, - вырывается тихим вздохом, - одна только мысль о твоих ласках, и я уже на взводе. 

Джон улыбается краешком губ, проводит рукой по стволу вниз, открывает влажно блестящую головку. Шерлок громко рычит, напрягает бедра и ягодицы, подается вверх, навстречу движениям руки. Джон ласкает его медленно и уверенно, пристально смотрит на его лицо, не отводит взгляд ни на секунду, и вскоре Шерлок начинает задыхаться, тело его крупно вздрагивает.   
\- Черт, - Шерлок морщится от удовольствия, двигает бедрами, не переставая. – Трахни меня, или я тебя трахну – все равно уже. Мне нужно _больше._

Джон встает на ноги, расстегивается, Шерлок наклоняется вперед и хватается за плотную, покрытую грязью и песком ткань камуфляжных его штанов, сжимает ее в кулаке. На секунду Джон замирает, смотрит на него. Его партнер отвечает рассеянным, отсутствующим взглядом. Джон отворачивается, освобождается от этого захвата и тянется к вещмешку, достает оттуда вазелин. Шерлок тем временем ерзает и спускает к лодыжкам штаны и белье, а потом ошарашенно замирает.   
\- Черт… ботинки, - вполголоса ругается он.   
\- Ну и пусть, - решает Ватсон. – Колени раздвинешь. 

Шерлок стягивает штаны с бельем до ботинок, раздвигает колени. Джон переступает через его скрещенные лодыжки, спускает до колен собственные штаны и белье. Член его напряжен, головка потемнела от прилившей к ней крови. Шерлок проводит ладонями по бедрам партнера и глухо стонет.   
\- Давай сюда руку, - требует Джон.   
Шерлок протягивает ему правую руку ладонью вверх, и Джон выдавливает на нее несколько блестящих влажных полосок вазелина. Затем обильно смазывает свою руку, закрывает тюбик и бросает его на кровать, опускается на колени. Шерлок поднимает ноги к груди, ступни его теперь нависают над ступнями Ватсона, а тот наклоняется вперед. Поза получается несколько неудобная, стесняет движения, но сейчас это абсолютно неважно. Они прижимаются друг к другу, горячо дышат губы в губы. Рука Джона на члене Шерлока, Шерлок обхватывает ладонью член Джона, руки скользят, сжимают, ласкают… 

Джон двигает бедрами вперед и назад, не прекращая ласкать партнера, Шерлок отвечает резкими толчками. Затем Джон просовывает колени под бедра Шерлока и чуть надавливает на его запястье, направляя вниз. Член Джона скользит между ягодиц партнера, касается головкой его ануса, и Шерлок стонет низким, глубоким голосом, закрывает глаза, откидывает голову на постель.   
\- О, да. Да, и только да… - горячо выдыхает он и направляет Джона в себя. Тот толкается вперед, в тесное, горячее тело, прикусывает нижнюю губу от накативших ощущений, подается назад, а затем снова внутрь. Шерлок резко поднимает голову с постели, смотрит на Джона расширившимися глазами, обхватывает его лицо ладонью, так нежно и бережно, словно прикасается к самому бесценному на свете. 

Джон толкается глубже, тяжело и шумно дышит, веки его прикрыты, взгляд рассеянно-мягкий. Шерлок подается ему навстречу, опускается ниже, дышит жадно и часто дрожит всем телом. Его партнер подается назад, а затем снова вверх, и Шерлок задыхается, стонет, сжимает руку Джона, заставляя обхватить свой член еще крепче, и требует:  
\- Продолжай, сильнее. 

Джон проводит по стволу сильными пальцами вниз и вверх, медленными круговыми движениями. Шерлок хрипит в ответ, выгибает спину, приподнимается и опускается. Каждый толчок срывает с губ очередной дрожащий стон. Джон довольно скалится, глядя на задыхающегося от наслаждения партнера, и продолжает ласкать его член, одновременно уверенно и четко двигая бедрами.

\- Господи как же потрясно, - выдыхает Шерлок, снова прогибается и смахивает пальцами пот со лба.   
\- Чтоб мне, как хорошо, - стонет ему в ответ Джон. 

Шерлок прижимает колени к бокам партнера, упирается ступнями в пол и приподнимается, опирается плечами о край постели. Джон поднимается одновременно с ним – теперь он снова стоит на коленях, продолжает частые и глубокие толчки. Шерлок дышит тяжело и хрипло.   
\- Черт, - срывается с губ на очередном резком выдохе. 

Он вытягивается, отклоняется назад еще сильнее, мышцы живота напряжены.   
\- Да, кончай, - жарко шепчет ему Джон, лаская головку быстрыми и резкими движениями. – Я знаю, ты уже почти, так давай же…   
Шерлок протяжно стонет, извивается в попытке продлить наслаждение, морщится, напрягается, а потом резко мотает головой, не в силах противостоять ощущениям, накатывающим на него от ласк партнера.   
\- Я… не… - остаток фразы теряется в очередном стоне, и Шерлок подается вперед. Дрожащий выдох, широко распахнутые глаза, и сперма выплескивается ему на грудь и на живот. Последние несколько капель падают на бедро.   
\- О мой бог, - задыхаясь, стонет он. 

Джон делает еще несколько быстрых толчков, а затем останавливается и резко выходит из Шерлока. Тот зажимает рукой рот в попытке заглушить рвущийся из груди стон, а его партнер несколько раз проводит сжатой в кулак ладонью по своему члену, с хриплым выдохом подается вперед и кончает.   
\- Черт, - шепчет Джон, наклонившись над любовником. На животе того пересеклись две полоски семени – его и Джона.   
\- Черт, - повторяет Шерлок, уставившись на две влажных линии на собственной коже, как будто перед ним самое поразительное зрелище на свете.   
Член Джона пульсирует еще раз, и последние капли падают вниз, на темные волосы в паху партнера. 

Джон шумно выдыхает и склоняется над любовником еще ниже, как будто ему внезапно стало трудно удержаться на коленях и не упасть. Он разжимает пальцы, убирает руку с члена и нежно проводит ладонью по телу партнера, по груди, где смешались грязь и пот, а потом ниже. Шерлок внимательно смотрит, как пальцы очерчивают две дымчатых полоски семени на животе, а потом улыбается, смотрит Джону в глаза и произносит:   
\- Получается что-то вроде своеобразного обручения.   
Во взгляде Джона вспыхивает веселье.   
\- Типа того, - отвечает он, уткнувшись лбом Шерлоку в плечо. – Именно так оно и есть.   
Шерлок проводит рукой по его шее, смахивает капельки пота и приглушенно добавляет:  
\- Согласен.   
\- И я – согласен, - бормочет Джон в ответ и чуть отстраняется. – Ну и разит же от нас. Пошли в душ?   
\- Пойдем, - кивает Шерлок, и они поднимаются на ноги, недовольно морщатся, глядя на размазанные по коже грязь и пот. 

Некоторое время спустя Джон растягивается на постели. Он обнажен, кожа раскраснелась от горячей воды, волосы все еще влажные, он гладко выбрит. Шерлок, тоже посвежевший и выбритый, сидит нагишом на полу у кровати, чуть откинув голову назад. Джон рассеянно перебирает пальцами его волосы. За окном светает. 

\- Еще полгода, и срок твоей службы здесь закончится, - произносит Шерлок. – Что тогда?   
\- Тогда наша милосердная монархиня предложит продлить его еще на два года, - Джон задумчиво накручивает темный завиток на палец. – И я соглашусь. Если говорить откровенно, то еще на три-четыре года в горячих точках меня должно хватить, да и в звании повысить должны. 

Шерлок чуть кивает в ответ. 

\- Но перед отъездом у меня будет два… нет, даже три месяца отпуска, - добавляет Ватсон. 

Шерлок тихо хмыкает, откидывает голову назад еще сильнее, и Джон видит его довольную улыбку. 

\- Превосходно. _Двенадцать недель_ вместе.   
\- Ох, вырваться бы от тебя живьем после этого, - шутливо отвечает Джон, и Шерлок тихо, весело фыркает.   
\- Знаешь, - начинает Джон, сжав рукой его плечо, но договорить не успевает. 

Снаружи доносится ужасающий, раскатистый грохот, а затем треск. Как будто внезапно разразилась гроза и ударила молния. 

\- Что за… - выдыхает Шерлок и вскакивает на ноги.   
\- Одевайся, - бросает ему Джон и скатывается с кровати. 

Оба выглядывают в окно. Из-за холмов на западе в небо поднимается столб черного дыма. Шерлок, тяжело и нервно дыша, отворачивается, роется в рюкзаке, доставая смену одежды. Джон извлекает из вещмешка светлый камуфляжный костюм и натягивает его. Когда раздается стук в дверь, оба они уже одеты и торопливо затягивают шнурки. 

\- Войдите, - отвечает Джон.   
\- Только что сбили нашу вертушку, - сообщает Вильям Мюррей с порога.   
Джон кидает быстрый взгляд на Шерлока.   
\- Да, верно, - признает Мюррей, - Это был тот самый вертолет, на котором мистера Холмса должны были доставить в аэропорт.   
\- Чтоб я сдох, если это просто совпадение, - мрачно произносит Джон.   
\- Мне не позволят улететь, - понимает детектив, и смотрит на Джона. Шерлок взбешен, но во взгляде его проступают все нарастающие радость и облегчение.   
\- Есть еще вертолеты, - предлагает Мюррей.   
\- А у них есть еще ракеты, - парирует Холмс. – Вы уже лишились пилота и второго пилота. Что ж, будут вам еще три трупа – два летчика и я. Пять смертей за одно утро – не многовато?   
\- Но и остаться тут ты не можешь, - возражает Джон. – Что же – просто ждать, пока не…   
\- И куда ты предлагаешь бежать? – детектив кривит губы в печальной усмешке. – Стоило мне только переступить порог гостиницы в Кабуле, и они уже знали об этом. _За мной следят._   
\- Неважно! - настойчиво рявкает Ватсон. – Хоть куда-то. Куда угодно, только подальше от этого гребаного «проходного двора». Куда-то, где мы сами решаем, пускать кого-то или нет, где незваных гостей засекут тут же... 

Он вдруг замолкает, и ярость на лице уступает место разгорающейся надежде. Его осенило. Джон внимательно смотрит на Мюррея, но тот качает головой: он ничего не понял. 

\- База «Сангин». Там двести двадцать пять человек, и все знают друг друга в лицо, - поясняет Джон.   
\- Мать твою, - вырывается у Мюррея. – Этот план даже хуже того, с ракетой.   
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? – уточняет детектив, решительно сверкнув глазами. – Моего имени в полетном листе оказалось достаточно, чтобы они решили сбить тот вертолет и…   
\- Ну, так значит, не будем вас вписывать, - решает Мюррей.   
Шерлок оборачивается к нему и нетерпеливо морщится.   
\- Они же не просто _бумажки просматривают_ , - резко бросает он. – Они _тут_ , на базе. Ну, или, как минимум, здесь есть доносчики.   
\- Да, он и впрямь слишком заметен, - признает Мюррей, обернувшись к Ватсону. – Как белая ворона.   
\- Спрячем иголку в стоге сена, - парирует Джон. – В Афганистане сто тысяч солдат коалиции. Большинство – белые мужчины его возраста. Обыскать все вертушки в поисках нужного человека они попросту не смогут. 

Шерлок, было, радостно сверкает глазами, но тут же снова качает головой.   
\- Не выйдет, - он пожимает плечами. – Достаточно просто просмотреть заявки на снабжение, чтобы напасть на след: военный, которому срочно понадобилось полное обмундирование _после_ прибытия в Кандагар.  
\- А мы его одолжим, - Джон оборачивается к Мюррею. – Найдешь Хинда. Скажешь, мне нужна его запасная форма. Свое снаряжение отдашь мне, и прихвати винтовку из свободных.   
\- Я мигом, - Мюррей вылетает прочь из комнаты. 

Джон вынимает из вещмешка плоскую металлическую коробку, открывает ее, перерывает инструменты, достает острые ножницы. Шерлок расстегивает и снимает рубашку, бросает ее на кровать.   
\- Лучше в ванной, - решает он. – Так проще будет смыть улики. 

В ванной он садится на крышку унитаза спиной к двери.   
\- Ты со спины, а дальше я и сам справлюсь, - просит детектив и опирается руками на бачок. 

Джон встает поудобнее, левой рукой проводит по шее Шерлока и выше, гладит темные завитки, а потом сжимает их, раскрывает ножницы и замирает. Через пару секунд Шерлок чуть поворачивается.   
\- Джон?   
\- Да, да… сейчас, - откликается тот. Пожалуй, слишком резко.  
Детектив разворачивается совсем, волосы выскальзывают у Джона из пальцев, и тот сводит брови.   
\- Джон… я и понятия не имел, что… - Шерлок негромко смеется.   
\- Ну, знаешь, это… В таком сложновато признаваться другому мужчине, - осторожно отвечает тот.   
\- Обрасту еще, - Шерлок отворачивается, на лице по-прежнему довольная улыбка. 

Джон чуть прикусывает губу и уже более решительно перехватывает пальцами пряди. Щелчок ножниц – первый завиток падает вниз, скользит по спине Шерлока и рассыпается на полу легким темным облачком. Щелчок, другой, третий – Джон постепенно приноравливается. Несколько минут спустя в дверь комнаты стучат.   
\- Да? – откликается Джон, по прежнему погруженный в работу.   
\- Хинд, сэр, - доносится снаружи.   
\- Дальше сам, - Ватсон отдает детективу ножницы и выходит из уборной. 

В руках Хинда светлый сверток – его запасной камуфляжный костюм.   
\- До базы доберешься по земле, чтобы не светиться в полетных листах, - уточняет Джон, забирая принесенную одежду. – Все затраты на попутки я тебе возмещу.   
\- С моей-то физиономией? – Хинд усмехается. – Сэр, да меня нахаляву довезут и куда дальше «Сангина».   
Джон чуть снисходительно улыбается, качает головой в ответ. Водружает на сверток бронежилет и кобуру с револьвером, плечом распахивает дверь в уборную, бросает все на пол, стараясь не смотреть на Шерлока. Тот стоит над унитазом, одна рука держит волосы, во второй - ножницы.   
Джон выходит из уборной и закрывает за собой дверь.   
\- Ладно, можешь идти, - кивает он Хинду. 

Вернувшийся Мюррей бросает на кровать винтовку и вещмешок.   
\- Вертушка для доставки отряда Браво Бейкер в «Сангин» готова.   
Джон открывает вещмешок, вынимает часть содержимого, засовывает туда ноутбук и еще несколько вещей из рюкзака Шерлока. 

\- Шерлок, тебе долго еще? – окликает Ватсон.  
\- Только что закончил, - отзывается тот.   
\- Мюррей, спасибо за помощь, - Джон возвращает ему вынутые из вещмешка одежду и личные вещи.   
\- Удачи вам, - произносит тот. 

Дверь ванной распахивается, выпуская наружу Шерлока. Волосы его коротко острижены, почти под корень, но за ушами и по линии роста они все равно кажутся чуть растрепанными, как будто пытаются свиться в кудряшки. Черты лица теперь кажутся более резкими, глаза как будто стали ярче. Он уже надел форму, толстый бронежилет и закрепил кобуру, но все это сидит на нем как неродное. Шерлок чуть сутулится, голова опущена. 

Мюррей тяжело вздыхает, Джон разочарованно хмурится. Шерлок склоняет голову набок в знак вопроса. 

\- Ну… Ничего, лучше нам все равно не придумать, - мрачно решает Мюррей. 

Шерлок на секунду прикрывает глаза и криво ухмыляется.   
\- Да ладно вам, - лениво тянет он. – Я превосходно понимаю, что требуется нечто большее, чем просто… 

Он проводит рукой по голове, переминается с ноги на ногу, выпрямляется, мгновенно преображаясь. Перед ними стоит совершенно другой человек. Он не просто выпрямился – все его тело как будто бы перестроилось. Спина прямая, плечи развернуты, лопатки сведены. Весь он, словно натянутая струна. Руки расслабленны, но пальцы правой чуть согнуты, как у человека давно уже привыкшего держать винтовку. Обмундирование и бронежилет теперь сидят как влитые. На лице отстраненное и в то же время внимательное выражение. Чуть прищуренные глаза выдают в этом новом Шерлоке человека, много часов проводящего под палящим и ярким солнцем.   
\- Невероятно… - потрясенно выдыхает Мюррей.   
\- Потрясающе, - Джон довольно улыбается, оглядывает Шерлока снизу вверх. 

\- Вот, держи, - Мюррей протягивает детективу собранный вещмешок и помогает его надеть.   
Джон скрывается в ванной со словами:  
\- Ладно, я уберу улики.  
Шерлок подгоняет лямки вещмешка поудобнее, а затем забирает у Мюррея штурмовую винтовку и перевешивает ее через плечо. Кажется, что это только добавляет ему уверенности, как будто вес оружия настолько привычен, что без него он чувствовал себя неуютно.   
\- Удачи, сэр, - произносит Мюррей. Шерлок кивает в ответ, и тот выходит из комнаты. 

Джон возвращается из уборной со свертком старой одежды детектива, останавливается на полпути, громко выдыхает и снова пристально его разглядывает.   
\- Ну, что скажете? – Шерлок выуживает из кармана и нацепляет на нос затонированные очки.   
Добавляет:   
\- Капитан Ватсон, сэр.   
\- Скажу, что нам пора выдвигаться, рядовой, - чуть печально улыбается Джон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* В оригинале – I’ll show what I can be. Строчка из песни «Saving me», исполнитель Nickleback._  
>  Послушать: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVcBNkXEpDM]  
> Перевод: [http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/n/nickelback/saving_me.html]  
> На мой взгляд, лучше сразу крутить ниже, ко второму варианту, не рифмованному, но лучше передающему смысл. 


	10. Мы отправляемся в неизвестность*

_14 июля, продолжение  
Авиабаза Кандагар, провинция Кандагар_

\- На Холмса не пялиться, оборонительные позиции вокруг него не занимать, - напоминает Джон.   
Они шагают по летному полю к вертолету. Впереди рассредоточилась огневая группа Браво, за ними – Хенн, Хинд и Шерлок, замыкает Джон. На полпути Блэквуд разворачивается и идет спиной вперед, не отставая от остальных.   
\- Круто приоделся, Холмс, - чуть улыбается он. – А берет куда дел?   
\- Спрятал под бронежилет, - импровизирует Шерлок. Лицо его серьезнее некуда, но глаза сверкают весельем. – Видишь ли, Блэквуд, далеко не всем нужно выставлять его напоказ в качестве замены члену.   
Хенн покатывается со смеху, его восхитил и ответ Шерлока, и то, как ошарашен им Блэквуд. Последний строит ему угрожающую физиономию, знаком показывает «я тебе припомню», но затем широко ухмыляется Шерлоку и отворачивается. 

Они залезают в кабину, стартует мотор, вращаются винты. Хенн пристегивается, садится у выхода с одной стороны. Шерлок садится на пол кабины недалеко от него, чуть сдвигается, чтобы Джон тоже мог войти внутрь и сесть рядом. Вертолет отрывается от земли, делает круг и поднимается в небо. Следом за ним взлетают два «Апача». Шерлок перестает задумчиво разглядывать прострочку на собственном рукаве, поднимает голову и смотрит Джону в глаза. Две стрекозы – «Апачи» - проносятся мимо и исчезают вдали. Шерлок снова опускает голову. 

Спустя полчаса Джон отходит перекинуться парой слов с пилотом, затем снова садится рядом с Шерлоком. Вертолет идет на снижение, под ногами – широкая песчано-светлая равнина, окруженная низкими холмами. 

\- Все на экскурсию! – выкрикивает Хенн. 

Винты вздымают тучи пыли, вертолет касается земли с глухим стуком. Все вылезают наружу, вещмешки либо оставляют в кабине, либо ставят рядом. Джон настороженно оглядывается. В долине нет и следа присутствия человека, лишь далеко-далеко виднеются крыши низких домов. Явно успокоившись, Джон дает пилоту знак – проводит большим пальцем по шее – и тот заглушает моторы. Винты замедляют вращение, шум постепенно стихает, затем становится едва различим, и, наконец, повисает тишина. 

\- Пошли. Хочу показать тебе кое-что, - произносит Джон, глядя на Шерлока. 

Несколько человек уже удалились от вертушки и теперь просто медленно бродят туда-сюда, иногда останавливаются и ковыряют землю носком ботинка. Хенн замирает, подбирает что-то.   
\- Есть, - объявляет он, обращаясь сразу ко всем. 

\- Что они делают? – уточняет Шерлок. Они с Джоном тоже отошли от вертолета.   
\- Собирают «ракушки»,** - отвечает тот. 

Шерлок сводит брови. Он в легком замешательстве и немного раздосадован. Джон смотрит на него, улыбается только краешками губ, но глаза его искрятся. Потом отворачивается, вглядывается под ноги и садится на корточки.   
\- Осколки. Вот такие, - произносит Джон, поднимая с земли небольшой металлический обломок, искореженный и ржавый, затем встает на ноги и передает находку Шерлоку. – Это кусок обшивки сорокамиллиметрового противотанкового снаряда. 

\- Где мы? – спрашивает детектив.   
\- Ну, вон там районный центр Майванда, - Джон указывает на крыши вдалеке, - а вон там Куш-и-Нахуд. А здесь в тысяча восемьсот восьмидесятом году разыгралось сражение при Майванде. Две с половиной тысячи британцев против двадцати пяти тысяч афганцев. 

Он чуть опускает голову, смотрит на Шерлока исподлобья и с улыбкой заканчивает:  
\- Победили афганцы.

Шерлок отвечает внимательным взглядом, и на лице Джона появляется серьезное выражение. Он оборачивается, указывает на небольшую возвышенность в трех четвертях пути от них. 

\- Там пролегает русло реки, - рассказывает он. – Летом она почти пересыхает. Афганская кавалерия устроила там засаду и напала на британцев. Сражение шло с полудня и до ночи. Британцы, главным образом, пытались удержать позиции, чтобы смогли отступить раненые. Под конец одиннадцать человек укрылись вон там, в саду за оградой, чтобы снайперы не сняли их по одному. Самой ограды уже давно нет, как и сада, но остался фундамент. И вот, они продолжили сражаться. Одиннадцать человек. Против двадцати пяти тысяч. 

Шерлок смотрит вдаль, но затем резко оглядывается на Джона. Тот сложил руки за спиной, переминается с пятки на мысок.   
\- В то время не было противотанковых снарядов, - тихо произносит детектив.   
\- Что? А, нет. Это уже из восьмидесятых, тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятых. Снаряд, скорее всего, российского производства, и стреляли им по русскому танку, - Джон снова чуть улыбается. – Но та битва тоже оставила свой след: гвозди от подков, осколки костей… Хенн в том году наткнулся на кокарду Шестьдесят шестого Беркширского полка, но такое везение - редкость. Тут уже много раз все обшаривали. В долине Гандхара можно обнаружить даже наконечники стрел и бронзовые пластины с луков, они лежат там со времен Александра Македонского. 

Шерлок кивает и снова смотрит вдаль, за горизонт, с гораздо большим вниманием. 

\- С нами что-то не то, Шерлок, - ровным тоном произносит Джон. – Но, что бы это ни было, оно творится с людьми уже давно, и никуда от этого не деться. 

Он поддевает землю носком ботинка и снова опускается на корточки. Подбирает и показывает Шерлоку крохотный бесформенный осколок темного металла.   
\- Пуля от джезеля,*** - поясняет Джон. – Осталась от того сражения. Афганцы их отливали из обрезков металла и добавляли свинца. Мерзкая штука – почти, что разрывная пуля, хоть и примитивная. Не хотел бы я такую схлопотать. 

Шерлок слегка улыбается. Обломок от снаряда он выбросил, но пулю по-прежнему крутит в руках. 

\- Моран сказал, что Рост хотел подогреть эту войну, а не прекратить, - произносит он. – Что для этого нужно? 

\- Больше денег, - фыркает Джон в ответ. – У нас достанет глупости и мужества, а у талибов – народу, чтобы все это продолжалось бесконечно. Но деньги не помешали бы. Ну, нашим войскам. У талибов-то карман и так бездонный. 

Шерлок озадаченно качает головой. 

\- Мак, - уточняет Ватсон. – На каждый грамм героина, что попадает в Британию, приходится девятьсот пятьдесят миллиграмм именно отсюда, сорок из оставшихся пятидесяти приходит к нам из Пакистана. А талибы заправляют всем этим. 

Джон криво улыбается. 

\- Американское, да и британское правительства весьма прижимисты и считают гроши, - продолжает он, - в отличие от английских нариков. Они-то как раз и спонсируют талибов, причем более, чем щедро. 

Теперь на лице детектива застыло почти печальное выражение. 

\- Я… я не знал, - бормочет он. – То есть… я никогда не задумывался, что… 

\- Да ладно, перестань, ты-то тут ни при чем, - улыбается Джон, дотрагивается до его руки и идет в сторону вертолета. 

Шерлок опускает пулю в карман и идет за ним. 

 

_Передовая оперативная база «Сангин»,  
Провинция Гильменд_

\- Комната Берроуза снова в твоем распоряжении, разумеется, - произносит Джон. – Но, честно говоря, тут в это время года гораздо лучше, хотя уединения здесь не жди.

Они с детективом стоят в двуместной палатке. Боковые стены сейчас закреплены наверху, так что палатка просматривается со всех сторон. Внутри стоят две раскладушки и складной стол, вместо сидения - квадратный ящик. 

\- Пойдет. Тут буду работать, - откликается Шерлок, бросает быстрый взгляд на Джона и добавляет, - а в комнате Берроуза – _не_ работать. 

\- И что делать собираешься? – уточняет Ватсон, глядя на детектива. Тот бросает винтовку и вещмешок на одну из раскладушек. 

\- Искать тех троих, кто присутствовал при самоубийстве Роста, - Шерлок достает ноутбук и ставит его на стол. – Именно они соучастники Роста, организовавшего заговор, чтобы раздуть эту войну. 

\- Не понимаю, - сознается Джон и встряхивает головой. – Фото. Семья Ахади, патруль Харлоу, тело Роста… Как может такая публикация раздуть войну? 

\- Как можно заработать на скандальных фото, Джон? – дает подсказку детектив и, пинком пододвинув к столу ящик, садится. 

\- Продать их… или… Угрожать, что продашь, - отвечает Ватсон, и в глазах его вспыхивает понимание. 

Шерлок широко и довольно улыбается, не отрывая взгляд от экрана лаптопа, который только что включил.

\- Они кого-то шантажируют, - добавляет Джон. – Но кого? 

\- Того, кому точно не нужно, чтобы наружу выплыли преступления Роста, его предательство и самоубийство, - детектив разворачивает ноутбук экраном к Джону. – Думаю, я его нашел. 

\- Эдвин Рост, - зачитывает Джон вслух. 

\- Младший брат генерала Дэниэла Роста, - комментирует Шерлок. – Председатель   
консультативной группы Оборонного подкомитета Комитета по ассигнованиям.

\- Звучит как-то… скромно.

\- Джон, поверь, все мы лишь грязь под ногтями у людей, занимающих скромные посты в правительстве, - холодно отвечает детектив. 

\- Другими словами, всем заправляют чиновники? 

\- Нет. Другими словами, чем могущественнее человек, тем меньше он хочет выделяться, - следует ответ. – Эдвин Рост настаивает, что война финансируется на должном уровне, что армия нормально обеспечена и что боевой дух солдат высок. Учитывая его родство с генералом Дэниэлом Ростом… 

\- Все считают, что он в курсе ситуации, - понимает Джон. 

\- И ему совершенно точно не нужно, чтобы его брата заклеймили безумным убийцей и предателем. 

\- Это подорвет доверие к нему самому, - произносит Джон. – Черт, ведь, получается, Рост застрелился, чтобы… Чтобы заставить собственного брата выполнить все их требования. Скажем так, подписать войне чек на крупную сумму. Ничего себе, братская забота… 

\- Каин и Авель, - глухо откликается Шерлок. – Осирис и Сет… История стара как мир. 

\- У них на руках чудовищное количество материалов для шантажа! 

\- Значит, им нужен чудовищно огромный чек, - детектив приподнимает брови. 

\- Ну, и как ты их вычислишь? – спрашивает его Джон. – Как обнаружишь остальных членов заговора? 

\- Мне доступны все записи о карьере Роста. Боевые задания, операции, встречи, отчеты, рекомендации… Где-то должна обнаружиться связь между заговорщиками и Ахади. Ахади доверял Росту и тем троим. Доверил им собственную жизнь, в прямом смысле. 

\- Да уж, это он зря, - глухо откликается Ватсон. 

\- Должно быть что-то, - довольно резюмирует Шерлок. – Четверо людей, чьей ненависти к Ахади хватило не только на его убийство и убийство его семьи, но и на то, чтобы успешно скрыть ее и завоевать его доверие. 

\- Погоди. Рост бывал в Афганистане регулярно, начиная с восьмидесятых, - перебивает Джон. – Он… Да он встречался, наверное, с тысячами военных. Думаешь, при таком количестве возможно найти всего троих нужных? 

\- Мы не знаем наверняка, являются ли те трое военными, - уточняет Холмс. – Но вероятность этого велика. По крайней мере, вероятность того, что они были военными, даже если сейчас больше не имеют к ним отношения. 

\- Ладно, - озадаченно соглашается Джон. – Но, в таком случае, поиск становится еще шире. А что с Мораном? Думаешь, он один из них? 

\- Не уверен, - Шерлок качает головой. – Сам он точно себя к ним не относит. Считает лишь партнером. Но ему, определенно, доверяют: он в курсе планов Роста. 

\- Итак, либо наши заговорщики - это Моран и еще двое, либо Моран и еще трое. Шерлок, чтоб тебя, но это же просто уйма вероятностей. Ты что, всерьез вознамерился перерыть сведения абсолютно обо всех, с кем Рост пересекался в Афганистане? 

\- Да, на это потребуется довольно много времени, - признает детектив и во взгляде, обращенном на Джона, - радость и удовольствие. 

На миг глаза Джона вспыхивают ответным огнем, но в следующую же секунду лицо его мрачнеет. 

\- Они очень скоро поймут, что ты сбежал из Кандагара, - произносит он. – Они поймут, что тебя тайно увезли. Все, что им нужно, – время, аналитики и снимки с беспилотников. Они поймут, что на одной из баз есть лишний человек. Так что, времени у тебя тут не так уж и много, Шерлок. 

\- В таком случае, может, тебе следует перестать отвлекать меня от работы? – Холмс слабо улыбается, отцепляет кобуру, снимает бронежилет и бросает их на раскладушку. Затем утыкается в экран. 

\- Помощь нужна? – интересуется Джон. 

\- Нет. Будешь уходить, закрой дверь, - рассеянно бормочет детектив в ответ. 

Вскоре он снимает верхнюю камуфляжную рубашку, оставшись в тусклой футболке цвета хаки. Джон то и дело приносит ему воду, и Шерлок выпивает ее всю, но почти вся она выходит с потом, так что естественные позывы беспокоят его не слишком часто. Время от времени он поднимает руку, проводит по коротко остриженным волосам на затылке. В какой-то момент Джон ставит перед ним пластиковую тарелку с едой, и Шерлок съедает половину, даже не обратив внимания, не задаваясь вопросом, что именно он ест. 

Он прерывается только к вечеру, когда глаза уже слишком утомились, а все тело ломит от напряжения. Издалека доносятся голоса, смех, крики и улюлюканье. Шерлок закрывает ноутбук, встает, надевает кобуру с револьвером поверх футболки, подбирает бронежилет и выходит наружу, потягиваясь и вращая плечами, чтобы расслабить связки. Вечер бросает на землю удлинившиеся тени, но в воздухе все еще висит зной. Детектив идет по базе в ту сторону, откуда доносятся голоса, к реке. 

Берег в этом месте высокий и крутой, но на ближней к нему стороне спускающейся к реке дороги высится стена в человеческий рост из мешков с песком. Она обеспечивает безопасный доступ к артиллерии в случае атаки с той стороны Гильменда. Так что, только подойдя к воде, Шерлок понимает, в чем дело. 

У реки собралось около двадцати человек. Большинство - в воде, но несколько – Джон в их числе – стоят на берегу у кромки воды, на затвердевшей от жары грязи. Многие обнажены по пояс, кто-то разделся до белья, остальные и вовсе нагишом. От одного берега до другого протянута длинная веревка, оба ее конца закреплены таким образом, что она натянута в восьми футах над водой. Еще одна веревка привязана к первой с их стороны реки. Похоже, надо привязать свободный конец второй веревки к первой на том берегу. Пока что все попытки оканчиваются неудачей, хотя и приносят немало веселья. Хенн стоит по пояс в воде у того берега, а Блэквуд пытается взобраться ему на спину. Намокшая и натянутая сейчас веревка обмотана у него вокруг талии. 

Хенн мокрый и скользкий от воды, так что все попытки Блэквуда заканчиваются одинаково: он хватается либо за шею, либо за плечи Хенна, упирается коленом ему в поясницу, но стоит только начать подъем, как он соскальзывает и плюхается обратно в темно-кофейную воду. Камуфляжные штаны его набрякли и потемнели, шея и плечи загорели почти до черноты, но остальная кожа светлая, и на левом плече резко выделяется татуировка сорокового десантно-дивизионного, словно племенной знак, нанесенный черной тушью. Блэквуд предпринимает еще одну героическую попытку, но преуспевает лишь в одном – утягивает Хенна за собой. Оба они падают в воду и поднимают тучу брызг. Все это к немалому удовольствию собравшихся зрителей. Блэквуд выныривает, сматывает с талии веревку и бросает ее в воду. 

\- А разве тебе не положено… руководить? – интересуется Шерлок у Джона. Тот стоит у реки, сложив на груди руки, и широко улыбается.   
\- Ни черта подобного, - откликается он. – Слишком весело, чтобы вмешиваться. 

Хенн выныривает и отфыркивается, а Блэквуд снова пытается спихнуть его под воду, надавив рукой на голову. Хенн уворачивается, ныряет сам и плывет к берегу. На мелководье он поднимается на ноги. В отличие от Блэквуда он загорел целиком. По темной, золотисто-розовой коже стекают капли воды. Блэквуд подплывает к нему, переворачивается на спину и молотит босыми ногами по воде, взбивая ее в мутную и грязную пену. 

\- А разве этим не Инженерные части должны заниматься? – уточняет Хенн, вытирая рукой лицо.

\- Нет. Инженеры должны покупать всякую милую чушь таким, как ты, - отвечает Блэквуд, встает и бредет к берегу. 

\- Ох, да бога ради! – вырывается у Шерлока, и, сняв кобуру, он кладет ее на землю рядом с бронежилетом. – Хинд, ты со мной. Блэквуд, достань веревку из воды. 

Хинд, стоящий в воде почти по пояс, сцепив руки в замок на затылке, Блэквуд и Хенн обмениваются многозначительными взглядами и, похоже, приходят ко взаимному соглашению. Шерлок, не раздеваясь, заходит в воду и плывет к противоположному берегу, Хинд следует за ним. Блэвкуд дотягивается до веревки, хватается, перебирает руками, и вскоре уже держит ее за свободный конец. 

Шерлок и Хинд доплывают до отмели у берега, встают, вода доходит до уровня их бедер. 

\- Нужно больше людей, - командует Шерлок. – Натяните веревку как можно сильнее.   
Хенн и еще несколько человек хватают веревку и поднимают ее над водой.   
Блэквуд вновь привязывает конец к талии, ныряет и плывет к детективу с Хенном. 

\- Ты тяжелее и, уж точно, сильнее меня, - обращается Шерлок к Хинду. – Так что ты держишь, а я залезаю. 

Хинд кивает с серьезным лицом, понимая, что это шанс успешно завершить начатое. Блэквуд встает рядом с ними и отвязывает веревку. 

\- Сначала я влезу, а только потом ты передашь мне веревку, - говорит ему детектив. – Как только она будет у меня, твоя задача - удержать Хинда. 

Хинд смотрит наверх, на натянутую веревку, а затем встает ровно под ней, присаживается, расставив ноги и зарывшись ступнями в дно. Шерлок ставит одну ступню ему на бедро.  
\- Руку, - коротко просит он.   
Они протягивают друг другу руки – Шерлок левую, Хинд правую – крепко сцепляют пальцы так, что получается что-то вроде кулака, а потом прислоняют его к груди Хинда справа. 

\- На счет три, - командует Шерлок. – Раз, два, три.   
Хинд с уханьем помогает Шерлоку подняться, удерживает его свободной рукой, вцепившись в ткань штанов. Когда Шерлок начинает выпрямляться, он чуть не теряет равновесие, но в этот момент рука детектива смыкается на веревке над головой, и Хинд получает возможность выровняться. Детектив поднимает одну ногу и перекидывает лодыжку Хинду через плечо. Потом хватается за веревку другой рукой и перекидывает вторую ногу. Хинд снова пошатывается и делает шаг назад. Они замирают. Хинд опускает голову, руками удерживает детектива за лодыжки.   
\- Блэквуд, давай веревку, - решительно просит Шерлок и подает правую руку. Веревку натягивают и удерживают над водой шестеро, так что Шерлок почти не теряет равновесия, когда принимает ее из рук Блэквуда и поднимает наверх. Блэквуд встает позади Хинда и обхватывает его руками, обеспечивая большую устойчивость. Смешки и свист зрителей теперь сменились криками одобрения. 

\- Вперед, Браво Бейкер! – вопит кто-то. 

\- Нахрен! Вперед, огневая группа Альфа! – орет в ответ Хенн.   
Этот выкрик встречают громким хохотом и хлопками.

Шерлок пытается перекинуть свободный конец веревки через первую, натянутую, но промахивается, и тот падает. Приходится сделать еще попытку. 

\- Давай, Холмс, - подбадривает его Блэквуд, глядя снизу вверх на то, как тот выгнулся, удерживаясь на плечах Хинда. 

Шерлок недовольно рычит, собирается с силами и снова делает замах. На сей раз успешный, конец веревки перехлестывается через уже натянутую и повисает. Шерлок отпускает веревку. Зрители восторженно свистят и хлопают. 

\- Хинд, я не дотянусь завязать, - сообщает детектив. – Нужно встать.

\- Ну, так давай, - кряхтит тот в ответ. 

\- Хенн, дуй сюда! – вопит Блэквуд. 

 

Хенн плюхается в реку и подплывает к ним. Шерлок тянется наверх, хватается за натянутую веревку обеими руками, поднимает и ставит правую ступню на плечо Хинда. Хинд болезненно морщится, но стоит ровно. Хенн встает на ноги перед ним и упирается ему в грудь плечом и боком, чтобы помочь удержаться на месте. Шерлок подтягивается и ставит на плечо вторую ступню, опасно пошатывается, а затем обретает равновесие. Хенн, Хинд и Блэквуд стоят неподвижно. Все остальные вопят, свистят и подбадривают. В воздухе стоят крики _«Ого!»_ и _«Давай, Холмс!»_. 

Шерлок перекидывает руку через натянутую веревку, а затем свободной рукой закрепляет и обвязывает вокруг нее свободный конец второй веревки. 

\- Готово! – громко выдает он, затянув последний узел. 

Хенн отходит на шаг, а Блэквуд отпускает Хинда и толкает его обеими руками в спину. Тот падает в воду лицом вперед. Шерлок откидывается назад, отчаянно, но безуспешно пытается уцепиться за веревки и удержаться, но плюхается вниз, на спину, подняв огромную тучу брызг. Выныривает, откашливаясь и ругаясь. Хинд всплывает рядом с ним и протягивает правую руку, пальцы слегка согнуты. 

\- Молодец, - одобряет он, и Шерлок, чуть сузив глаза, как будто столкнулся с неизученной химической реакцией, тоже поднимает руку и касается чуть сжатым кулаком кулака Хинда. 

Хинд отворачивается, и его тут же сбивает с ног хохочущий Блэквуд. Шерлок плывет обратно, встает на ноги и выходит из воды. Он останавливается у самого берега – с одежды струится вода – и смотрит в сторону Джона. Взгляд Джона лучится гордостью и удовольствием, и Шерлок в ответ удивленно сужает глаза, а затем улыбается, восторженно и многообещающе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* В оригинале - Where We're Headed, строчка из песни "Crashed into you", исполнитель – Daughtry._
> 
> _Послушать – [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XqBNHKpR64]  
>  Слова – [http://trsongs.ru/trtext_songs.php?id=3658]_
> 
> _** Осколки/ракушки - в оригинале игра слов. «Shell» по-английски и осколок, и ракушка. По рекомендации из комментариев немного изменила текст, использовав оба слова. Это будет иметь значение в последующих главах (там тоже сделаю примечание)._
> 
> _*** Джезель – в оригинале Jezail. Вид кремневого ружья очень крупного калибра. Им пользовались афганцы в битве при Майванде в 1880. Слово пуштунское по происхождению. Джон не зря упоминает, что не хотел бы заполучить такую пулю. Тут автор делает отсылку к канону АКД. В «Этюде в багровых тонах» упоминается, что Джона Ватсона ранили в плечо именно из этого оружия. К сожалению, в переводе это утерялось, встречаются варианты либо «ружейная пуля», либо «крупнокалиберная пуля»._


	11. Так пусть эта жизнь начнется*

_14 июля продолжение  
Передовая оперативная база «Сангин», провинция Гильменд_

Одежда и ботинки Шерлока промокли насквозь, но вода с них уже не стекает. Он идет по узким коридорам, выложенным мешками с песком. В одной руке – кобура, в другой – бронежилет. Джон идет следом. В руках у него вещмешок и винтовка Шерлока. Они спускаются по ступенькам во временное пристанище детектива, и тот мгновенно перестраивается: расслабляет напряженные плечи, чуть сутулится, складывает жилет и кобуру на занимающий почти всю комнату диван. Джон удивленно выдыхает, Шерлок оборачивается к нему, смотрит с настороженным любопытством, слегка наклонив голову и сузив глаза.

\- Это… потрясающе. Ты просто взял – и переключился, - улыбается Джон. 

Напряженное выражение на лице Шерлока сменяется легкой улыбкой. Джон складывает винтовку и вещмешок у стены, задергивает брезентовую занавесь и подходит к детективу.  
Джон чуть запрокидывает голову, Шерлок наклоняется. Они почти соприкасаются приоткрытыми губами, но не целуются. Просто стоят и наслаждаются теплым дыханием друг друга. 

Взгляд Джона медленно скользит по лицу Шерлока, отмечая малейшие изменения – переносица потемнела, на теплом золоте кожи рассыпаны веснушки, скулы окрасились легким загаром, и синяк на правой теперь лиловый. Джон поднимает руку, проводит пальцами в воздухе, не касаясь виска партнера, очерчивая легкую дугу, смотрит на обрезанные, короткие волосы. Шерлок отвечает напряженным взглядом, и Джон дотрагивается до коротких влажных прядок, закрывает глаза и тихо вздыхает. 

\- Значит, все еще считаешь меня… привлекательным, - детектив слегка приподнимает кончики губ.   
\- Несомненно, - выдыхает Джон и прижимается теснее. 

Он проводит руками по груди Шерлока и ниже, хватается за влажную, облепившую плоский живот ткань футболки и тянет ее вверх. Она поддается неохотно, но детектив поднимает руки над головой, чуть сводит плечи, и, наконец, ее удается снять. Джон бросает футболку на пол, гладит влажную прохладную кожу живота любовника. Руки и грудь Шерлока покрываются мурашками, побледневшие соски твердеют. 

По плечам детектива теперь пролегает четкая граница. Выше нее кожа рук светлая, ниже – теплый оттенок золотисто-розового загара. Джон обводит обе линии большими пальцами, скользит ниже и берет Шерлока за руки, переворачивает их ладонями вверх, нежно гладит проступившие на них красные полосы – следы веревки – и прикасается к ним губами. С губ детектива срывается дрожащий вздох. Джон смотрит Шерлоку в глаза, затем снова опускает взгляд, следует им за движениями собственных пальцев: вверх по груди, вдоль ключиц, а потом вниз и вокруг соска. 

Стоит Джону слегка задеть пальцем сосок, как Шерлок тут же зажмуривается. Джон сначала проводит по соску туда-сюда - каждый раз Шерлок чуть вздрагивает - а затем прижимает палец и слегка массирует. Это заставляет Шерлока со свистом втянуть воздух. Легкий щипок, и Шерлок тихо стонет. 

Джон проводит языком по губам, наклоняется и прижимается ими к соску, который только что раздразнил, пальцами скользит по гладкой коже ко второму соску. От этих прикосновений Шерлок снова вздрагивает, на миг задерживает дыхание и откидывает голову назад. Губы сами раздвигаются в улыбку. Тело его как будто плавится, ноги подкашиваются, и, чтобы устоять, ему приходится обхватить Джона за плечи одной рукой. 

Джон нежно прикусывает и чуть втягивает его сосок, пальцами ласкает второй, сжимает, и с губ Шерлока срываются тихие, дрожащие вздохи. Затем Джон поднимает голову, смотрит своему партнеру в лицо, и тот открывает глаза. 

Ватсон расстегивает его ремень, принимается за пуговицы штанов. Петли влажные, и те выскальзывают из них с трудом. Шерлок, громко и резко выдохнув, опускает взгляд вниз, зачарованно смотрит на его руки, а Джон расстегивает штаны до конца, обнажив нежную кожу внизу живота, затем скользит пальцами под пояс нижнего белья и чуть спускает его, обнажая начинающий твердеть член.

\- О, - выдыхает Шерлок. 

Джон спускает белье еще ниже, обхватывает мошонку ладонью и ласково, дразняще сжимает, вызвав очередную серию дрожащих и резких вздохов. 

\- О, господи, - вырывается у Шерлока.

Джон довольно скалится в ответ, прикусывает нижнюю губу и обхватывает второй рукой член партнера, тянет его вниз, проводит по всей длине, сжимает, а затем отпускает. Член Шерлока вздрагивает и напрягается сильнее, поднимается выше, к животу. Шерлок прикрывает глаза и утыкается лбом Джону в макушку. 

Джон проводит рукой по его члену еще несколько раз, заканчивая каждый из них точно так же: сжимает чуть сильнее и отпускает. Член наливается кровью все больше, и, наконец, Шерлок возбуждается до такой степени, что его эрекция почти прижимается к животу. Рука Джона, обхватившая мошонку, скользит дальше и глубже между влажной тканью и кожей. Шерлок дышит медленно, но настолько глубоко, что с каждым вдохом чуть отстраняется от партнера, а с каждым выдохом прижимается обратно, Джон не отрывает взгляда от его лица, от полуприкрытых век, от мягкого изгиба губ. Когда Джон вытягивает свою руку из расстегнутых штанов, Шерлок чуть морщит лоб, но недовольство тут же проходит, стоит только партнеру спустить его штаны и белье еще ниже, на бедра. 

\- Сядь, - приглушенно командует Джон. 

Шерлок сводит брови, неохотно отстраняется и опускается на диван, откидывается на спинку и чуть расширенными глазами наблюдает, как Джон встает перед ним на колени. Шерлок ерзает из стороны в сторону, еще немного спустив вниз одежду, а затем обхватывает рукой свой член. 

Джон садится на пятки и ставит правую ступню Шерлока себе на бедро. Расшнуровывает и снимает ботинок, стягивает носок. Кожа ступни светлая, влажная, вокруг ногтей кое-где остался медового цвета ил. Джон обхватывает пальцами лодыжку и медленно проводит рукой вниз, к стопе, затем сжимает пятку и ставит ступню на пол, на потертый линолеум. Ставит на бедро и разувает левую ногу. В этот раз он проводит по лодыжке вниз и до кончиков пальцев, а затем основанием ладони по своду стопы, и Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу. 

Джон надавливает большим пальцем на свод стопы, и Шерлок стонет. Палец описывает небольшой круг, и Шерлок вздрагивает, раздвигает колени, зажмуривается, сильнее сжимает свой член и выдыхает:  
\- О, господи… Не знал, что это настолько… 

Джон обхватывает ладонью его пятку, поднимает ступню, наклоняется и прижимается губами к подушечке большого пальца. Шерлок вздрагивает, выгибается и проводит рукой по члену.   
\- О, господи… ты… твои губы, - стонет он, невольно поджимая пальцы, - как хорошо… 

Джон улыбается, не отрывая губ от кожи ступни, скользит ими по своду, а Шерлок извивается и ласкает себя. Затем Джон прикусывает нежную, чувствительную кожу. Шерлок резко дергается от неожиданности и садится.

\- О, господи, похоже, что… - начинает он, но в этот момент Джон снова прижимается губами к своду стопы, покрывая его легкими поцелуями, и Шерлок не договаривает, обессилено опускается обратно. 

\- На что похоже? – уточняет Джон, глядя ему в глаза. 

Шерлок слегка напрягается, сужает глаза и выдает несмелую слабую улыбку.   
\- На то, что сейчас мы _не_ прощаемся, - тихо произносит он. 

Джон улыбается в ответ, ставит ступню на пол, поднимается на колени и наклоняется вперед. Он проводит руками по бедрам Шерлока снизу вверх, к паху, проводит пальцами по прохладной коже бедер и промежности вниз, к мошонке.   
\- Да, - соглашается он, улыбаясь одними глазами, - не прощаемся. 

Шерлок вздрагивает, как будто наслаждение недавними ласками все еще эхом откликается в теле. 

\- То, что ты проделывал со ступнями, - он лукаво улыбается, - было несколько неожиданно. Ты это от меня утаивал. И что еще ты умеешь? 

Джон резко выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
\- Раздевайся и узнаешь, - многообещающе заявляет он. 

Шерлок расслабленно и лениво смеется в ответ, стягивает штаны и белье. Джон встает, снимает футболку, подтягивает к себе вещмешок и, порывшись в карманах, достает плотный брезентовый сверток. Шерлок озадаченно сводит брови. 

\- Вазелина нет, - поясняет Джон, разворачивая находку, - но в каждом вещмешке обязательно есть набор для чистки оружия, а в каждом таком наборе – масло. 

На лице Шерлока легкое замешательство.   
\- Это минеральное масло, - произносит Джон, - всего лишь обычное минеральное масло. 

Шерлок усаживается пониже и раздвигает колени. Джон достает из свертка маленький пузырек, сам сверток убирает обратно и снова садится на колени рядом с диваном. Пузырек ставит на пол. 

\- Подвинься немного вперед, - просит он и кладет руки на бедра Шерлока, чтобы подтянуть того ближе к краю дивана. – И ноги раздвинь еще шире. 

Шерлок выдает очередную ухмылку, правда она практически сразу превращается в ленивую улыбку, сползает еще ниже и раздвигает бедра. Джон шумно вдыхает и выдыхает с одобрительным рычанием. 

\- Черт, ты просто охренительный, - он проводит ладонями по бедрам любовника сверху, а потом и по их внутренней стороне. Затем берет пузырек с маслом, откручивает и убирает в карман крышку, выливает немного себе на ладонь, ставит пузырек обратно на пол, и тщательно растирает масло между ладонями. 

\- Ладно, - задумчиво произносит Джон. – Скажешь, как оно… 

Одной рукой он обхватывает мошонку Шерлока снизу, немного массирует, покрывая ее маслом. Затем медленно проводит сжатой ладонью снизу вверх по ней, пока та не выскальзывает из пальцев. Вторая его рука обхватывает ствол и медленно скользит вверх. Ощущения от этой двойной ласки заставляют Шерлока подавиться воздухом, вздрогнуть и податься вверх. 

\- О… господи, - слетает с его губ дрожащим стоном, когда Джон снова обхватывает одной рукой мошонку, а второй – основание члена. – О, мой бог… 

Шерлок раздвигает бедра еще шире, и в паху натягиваются связки. Джон ласкает его обеими руками, сначала одновременно, потом чуть меняет ритм: сначала одна рука полностью проскальзывает по мошонке, и только потом вторая ласкает ствол. Каждый раз Шерлок выгибается, а затем, задыхаясь, опускается вниз. 

\- Черт… Джон… - он бессвязно шепчет и крутит головой.   
\- Готов к большему? – спрашивает Джон. Его потемневшие глаза сверкают.   
\- О, да, - отвечает Шерлок. 

Джон снова обхватывает мошонку и проводит рукой чуть назад. Теперь каждое движение начинается все с большего и большего расстояния. Наконец, пальцы скользят сначала по копчику, потом по уже ставшим податливыми мышцам ануса, дальше по промежности и, наконец, по мошонке и вверх. Шерлок извивается от наслаждения.   
\- О, боже, - выдыхает он. – Джон…я хочу… 

Джон снова касается ануса кончиками пальцев, и тело Шерлока жадно отвечает на это. Джон вводит внутрь два пальца. Шерлок низко, гортанно стонет, задирает голову и смотрит ему в глаза. Тот слегка улыбается в ответ и сгибает пальцы, слегка двигает ими у самого входа, превращая прикосновение в дразнящую ласку, потом снова распрямляет их и вводит глубже, скользит внутрь и наружу, каждые несколько толчков вращает запястьем, раздразнивая партнера еще сильнее. Второй рукой он продолжает ласкать головку. Шерлок вздрагивает, подается вверх, напрягается и приподнимается над сиденьем, опираясь плечами о спинку дивана, а ступнями в пол. 

\- Я… боже… я… Джон…. – стонет он и подается вперед еще больше, навстречу движениям руки партнера. 

\- Ты просто охренительный, - тот восхищенно смотрит на него. 

\- Джон… трахни меня, - выдыхает Шерлок. Лицо и шея его полыхают жаром, губы припухли и покраснели. 

Джон утыкается лбом ему в живот, жетоны и часть цепочки при этом касаются основания члена Шерлока. 

\- Черт, это все неправильно, - выдыхает Джон. – Не стоит мне этого делать. 

Шерлок слабо улыбается и слегка пихает его ногой в плечо.

\- Джон, напоминаю, что вообще-то я не твой подчиненный.

\- Верно. Но, напоминаю, что вообще-то ты валяешься на чертовом диване Берроуза, - Джон задирает голову и смотрит Шерлоку в лицо, - а я собираюсь отыметь тебя прямо сейчас. Ты зальешь диван спермой, и меня тут же разжалуют. 

\- Майкрофт – невероятно влиятельный человек, - выдает тот, слегка застонав, когда Джон чуть сгибает пальцы, продолжая ласкать его. – Пошантажирую его, и тебя восстановят. 

\- И чем же? – тихо смеется Джон. 

\- О, господи, - невнятно рычит Шерлок, подаваясь навстречу движениям руки. – Да тем, что его брат трахался на этом чертовом диване и залил его спермой. Джон… трахни меня _сейчас же_ … 

\- Поворачивайся, - Джон убирает руку. – И встань на колени. 

Шерлок садится, переворачивается и встает на колени, раздвинув ноги. Лодыжки его свешиваются с края сиденья 

\- Немного назад, - Джон обхватывает его бедра руками. 

Шерлок пододвигается еще ближе к краю, наклоняется и округляет спину, облокачивается руками о спинку дивана. Джон слегка тянет его бедра на себя, от этого ягодицы Шерлока чуть раздвигаются, обнажая поблескивающую от масла кожу между ними. 

\- Будет просто охрененно, - вполголоса произносит Джон, слегка двигает бедрами и подается немного вперед, примеряясь к положению тел. 

\- О, боже, - выдыхает Шерлок, наклоняется ниже и опускает голову на согнутую руку. 

Джон отступает назад, расстегивает ремень, пуговицы, спускает штаны и белье. Возбужденный, налитый кровью член чуть отклоняется от живота. Джон снова берет пузырек, наливает немного масла на ладонь и ставит пузырек обратно на пол. Проводит ладонью по всей длине члена до основания, а затем вверх, к головке, растирая масло. Шерлок тихо стонет и слегка ерзает. 

\- Уже здесь, - Джон кладет правую руку ему на поясницу, левой обхватывает и отклоняет член немного вниз, а затем подается вперед, согнув колени и слегка приподняв бедра. Легкий толчок, и головка члена скользит внутрь, в расслабленное ласками колечко мышц ануса. У Шерлока перехватывает дыхание, и он вцепляется в спинку дивана. Джон подается еще немного вперед, и мышцы его любовника напрягаются от накативших ощущений. 

Джон обхватывает Шерлока за бедра обеими руками и толкается глубже, закрыв глаза и наклонив голову. Он погружается в тело любовника на всю длину, тот слегка вздрагивает, и Джон открывает глаза. 

\- Все хорошо? – хрипло уточняет он. 

\- Да… нет… не знаю… _да двигайся уже_ , – выдыхает Шерлок. 

Джон высовывает кончик языка, подается назад и смотрит, не отрываясь, как его член медленно выходит из тела любовника. 

\- О, господи, - снова выдыхает Шерлок. 

Джон снова двигается вперед, одним быстрым и плавным толчком, плотно прижимается лобком к ягодицам партнера. 

\- Превосходно, - вполголоса стонет Джон. 

С губ Шерлока срывается гортанный одобрительный стон. Следующий толчок Джон делает чуть более резким, и его партнер тихо шипит от удовольствия. Не выходя из него, Джон медленно вращает бедрами. 

\- О, боже, - стонет Шерлок в ответ и чуть опускается, меняя угол проникновения, а затем сразу поднимается, углубляя его. – Как же хорошо. 

\- Охренительно, - выдыхает Джон, и сквозь стон пробивается что-то похожее на легкий смешок. 

Еще один медленный толчок. 

\- Джон, - голос Шерлока дрожит он наслаждения. – Боже, Джон… 

\- Знаю, - отвечает тот, - знаю. 

Они двигаются медленно и плавно, Джон проводит рукой по влажной, покрытой капельками пота спине Шерлока вверх, к затылку, гладит короткие темные волосы. Шерлок убирает одну руку со спинки дивана и кладет ее на бедро партнера, под ладонью с каждым толчком напрягаются и расслабляются мышцы. 

\- Ох… черт, - рычит Джон, смаргивает струящийся по лицу пот и откидывает голову. 

Постепенно они ускоряются, двигаются все более торопливо и жадно. Шерлок выпрямляет руку, на которую опирается, и уверенно отвечает на частые, резкие толчки. С каждым из них, с каждым тихим шлепком кожи о кожу, дыхание его учащается. 

\- О, боже мой, Джон, - стонет он в голос. 

\- Не стоит так громко кричать, - Джон говорит резко, но голос его дрожит от сдерживаемого смеха. 

\- Не моя вина, что ты настолько хорош, - парирует Шерлок.

\- Мне прекратить? – интересуется Ватсон.

\- Только посмей, - рычит Шерлок в ответ, убирает руку с бедра Джона и прижимает ее к губам, затем прикусывает основание большого пальца в попытке заглушить стоны. Он двигает бедрами из стороны в сторону, извивается, и сменившийся ритм приносит обоим еще больше удовольствия. Джон сжимает пальцы на затылке и бедре партнера, резко тянет его на себя с каждым толчком. Резкие, почти яростные движения срывают частые громкие выдохи с его губ, и приглушенные стоны с губ Шерлока. Тот отнимает руку ото рта, обхватывает свой член и тут же изо всех сил сжимает зубы, подавляя очередной громкий крик. 

\- Чтоб меня, - выдыхает Джон, прогибаясь в спине. Каждое движение теперь доставляет еще больше наслаждения. 

\- _Изумительно_ , - стонет Шерлок сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

Он снова сгибает руку и наклоняется к спинке дивана, сжимает зубами обивку, резко со стоном выдыхает. Звук почти полностью приглушен. 

\- Ну, все, я покойник, - у Джона вырывается легкий смешок. 

Шерлок бы на это тоже рассмеялся, но этого не дают сделать срывающиеся с губ один за другим стоны. Он проводит рукой по члену ниже, а потом обхватывает и сжимает мошонку. 

\- Я уже скоро, - хрипит Джон. – Ты… я ... мне… 

Шерлок снова скользит рукой к головке, делает несколько быстрых резких движений, и почти в ту же секунду все его тело напрягается. Член пульсирует в руке, Шерлок глухо вскрикивает, зажимает кулаком головку, пытаясь не дать семени выплеснуться на диван, но одна полоска все равно стекает по спинке дивана вниз, к сиденью. 

\- Черт, - Джон вздрагивает, выгибается еще сильнее, - Ох, мать твою… я сейчас кончу… 

Шерлок издает еще один глухой вскрик, а затем длинный низкий стон. Джон нависает над ним, гладит его по бокам, а затем снова выпрямляется. Шерлок поднимает голову. На спинке дивана осталось влажное пятно, окруженное глубокими отпечатками зубов, сперма уже впиталась в обивку, оставив светлую влажную полоску. 

\- Это, - уверенно заявляет Шерлок, - был, определенно, лучший секс в моей жизни. Без сомнений. 

Джон отстраняется и выходит из него, подставляет ладонь под вытекающую струйку спермы.   
\- Ага, - соглашается он. – Точно. Без сомнений. 

Шерлок опускается на пятки, а затем переворачивается и садится, ставит ступни на пол. Бросает взгляд на спинку дивана и довольно улыбается. Джон тихо смеется, чуть наморщив нос и слегка прищурившись.   
\- Ты… - начинает он. 

Улыбка Шерлока гаснет, он расширяет глаза. 

\- Ты все для меня, - мягко заканчивает Джон, снова смеется. В этот раз тише, но гораздо счастливей. – Абсолютно все. 

Шерлок отводит взгляд, с преувеличенным интересом рассматривает собственные ноги. Джон молча стоит рядом. Несколько томительных секунд спустя Шерлок снова смотрит ему в глаза. Джон улыбается, и получает ответную улыбку. 

Немного погодя, Шерлок, все еще полностью обнаженный, растягивается на диване. Джон сидит на полу рядом. Он без футболки, штаны натянул, но не стал застегивать. Руку Джон положил Шерлоку на живот, а голову склонил себе на плечо. 

\- Думаешь, ты и правда сможешь их найти… вычислить, кто они? – тихо спрашивает он. – Несмотря на то, что Рост пересекался тут с огромным количеством народа? 

\- Джон, у тебя же есть мозги, - лениво тянет детектив. – Так воспользуйся ими, это не больно. 

Джон озадаченно морщит нос. 

\- Наше поле поиска – не абсолютно все, с кем Рост пересекался, - поясняет Шерлок. – Некоторые уже мертвы. Их отбрасываем. Некоторые давно уже не в Афганистане. Их тоже отбрасываем. Тех, кто совершенно точно был за пределами страны, когда произошли убийства в Куш-и-Нахуд и на заставе «Рат», а также, когда застрелился сам Рост, отбрасываем тоже. Хотя это не особенно сужает круг поисков. Ведь на вертолете можно добраться куда угодно, причем довольно быстро. Если же мыслить более узко, то нам нужны люди того же уровня, что и сам Рост. У них широкие полномочия, они могут воспользоваться значительными ресурсами, и они достаточно влиятельны, чтобы никто не задавался вопросом, имеют ли они право делать это. 

\- И насколько меньше стал круг поисков? Теперь будет легче искать? – интересуется Джон. 

\- Возможно, - неуверенно откликается детектив. – Но… Джон, скажи мне вот что… Если бы ты умирал, если бы знал, что умрешь, кого бы ты хотел видеть рядом? 

\- Тебя, - не задумываясь, отвечает Джон. 

\- До того, как мы встретились, - терпеливо уточняет Шерлок и улыбается. 

\- Блэквуда, - следует столь же быстрый ответ. 

\- Спасибо, - откликается детектив. – Это все, что я хотел узнать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Примечания переводчика_ **
> 
> _* В оригинале “Let This Life Begin”, строчка из песни “Until the end”, исполнитель Breaking Benjamin_
> 
> _Послушать: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sK2pp2Vkto]  
>  Слова: [http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/b/breaking_benjamin/until_the_end.html]_


	12. Небеса спустились на землю*

_14 июля, продолжение  
Передовая оперативная база «Сангин», провинция Гильменд_

На Шерлоке чистые и сухие камуфляжные штаны, футболка цвета хаки, поверх нее – расстегнутая камуфляжная рубашка. На ногах - сухие ботинки. Он сидит на красном диване, положив правую лодыжку на колено и поставив на сгиб ноги лаптоп. Следы зубов на спинке дивана все еще видны, а пятно уже высохло, его вытерли влажной салфеткой, и теперь ворс немного слипся. 

\- Я не отвлекаю? – Джон заглядывает в комнату, отдернув брезентовую занавесь.   
\- Да, и очень вовремя, - тяжело вздохнув, откликается детектив. – Ты представляешь, сколько товарищей кадровый офицер находит за время службы?   
Джон слегка приподнимает уголки губ.   
\- Да, понятно. Представляешь, - понимает Шерлок. 

\- Значит, никаких зацепок, - произносит Джон, заходя в комнату и задергивая за собой занавесь одной рукой. Во второй – бронежилет.   
\- Зацепки - вероятно… полезные зацепки… _тоже вероятно_ , - детектив неопределенно покачивает головой.   
Джон садится рядом, кладет на пол бронежилет.  
\- И давно Блэквуд твой заместитель? – внезапно меняет тему Шерлок.   
На лице его застывает настороженное и внимательное выражение.   
\- Эм… Почти два года, - отвечает Джон, недоуменно глядя на Шерлока.  
\- А что с его предшественником?   
\- Ушел на повышение, - слегка удивленно произносит Ватсон.   
\- Он тебе нравился? – Шерлок бросает на него пронзительный взгляд.   
\- Стоп. Это что-то вроде расспроса о бывших? – приподнимает брови Джон.   
\- Ни разу, - угрюмо отвечает детектив. – Я хочу понять, почему ты выбрал именно Блэквуда, когда я спросил, кого бы ты хотел видеть рядом, если будешь умирать. Потому что он твой _лучший_ заместитель или просто потому, что он _теперешний_ заместитель? 

Джон сильно нахмуривается, проводит языком по губам, подбирая слова.   
\- Он… хороший парень, и он знает свое дело, - наконец произносит он. – Но… тут нельзя сравнивать. Просто нельзя. Здесь от того, насколько ты веришь в своих ребят, зависит твоя жизнь и твоя смерть, так что ты просто не допускаешь и на секунду мыслей типа: _«Господи, лучше бы со мной по-прежнему остался Маклайн»_. Может быть, потом, уже не на войне, можно будет подумать и сравнить, кто из них был тебе ближе. 

Взгляд Шерлока теплеет и смягчается.   
\- А если спросить о том же через десять лет, - спрашивает детектив, - кто первым придет тебе на ум?   
\- Блэквуд, - отвечает Джон, снова слегка улыбнувшись, и замолкает.   
\- Почему? – уточняет Шерлок, когда становится ясно: Джон не продолжит сам.   
\- Он был рядом в ту ночь, когда вызванный мной ракетный удар разнес дом и убил троих человек из четырех, бывших там. Троих, а ты остался жив, - объясняет тот.   
\- То есть, вы вместе пережили нечто значительное, - осторожно произносит детектив.   
\- Ну, да… очень для меня важное, - соглашается Джон.   
\- Кстати, а что ты хотел? – спрашивает Шерлок. – Ты же зачем-то пришел?   
\- Хотел показать тебе кое-что, там, снаружи, - отвечает Ватсон. 

Он встает с дивана, Шерлок отставляет в сторону ноутбук и тоже поднимается на ноги. Джон заходит в закуток в другом конце комнаты, снимает с раскладушки спальный мешок и скатывает его в рулон.   
\- А, думаю, я это уже видел, - улыбается детектив.   
\- Нет, не видел. Пошли, - Джон поднимает с пола бронежилет. – Личное оружие и жилет можешь не надевать, но с собой их брать обязательно. 

Он проводит Шерлока по узким коридорам к выходу, но останавливается, не доходя до него, и достает из кармана большой квадрат хлопковой ткани песочного цвета, сворачивает его по диагонали в узкую повязку. Шерлок чуть наклоняет голову. Он явно в замешательстве, в глазах его вспыхивает живое любопытство.   
\- Так будет интереснее, - говорит Джон.  
Шерлок в ответ приподнимает одну бровь, но наклоняется, и Джон завязывает ему глаза. Потом Ватсон берет его за локоть и ведет дальше.   
\- Голову опусти, - тихо предупреждает он, когда они выходят наружу через низкий проход. 

Линолеум и фанера под ногами Шерлока сменяются землей, а теплый воздух помещения уступает место прохладному ночному ветерку. Детектив слышит легкий щелчок – Джон зажег фонарь. Затем они несколько минут идут вперед. Дорога под их ногами постепенно уходит под уклон.   
\- Вот здесь будет отлично, - решает Джон и останавливается. 

Он отпускает руку спутника, и тот слышит сначала стук, с которым опускаются на землю кобура и бронежилет, а потом шорох разворачиваемого спального мешка. Джон забирает бронежилет и оружие Шерлока и тоже кладет их на землю.   
\- Ложись на спину, - просит он.   
Шерлок приседает, потом опускается на колени и нашаривает рядом спальник. Заползает на него и растягивается на спине. Он ерзает, устраивается поудобнее, потом перекрещивает лодыжки, а руки складывает на животе. Шорох ткани, и Джон садится рядом с ним, щелчок, и фонарь выключен.   
\- Готов? – спрашивает Ватсон.  
\- Думаю, да, - Шерлок ухмыляется в ответ. – Я не слышал, чтобы ты расстегивался, так что, что бы ты ни хотел мне продемонстрировать, вряд ли я буду так уж сильно удивлен.   
\- Посмотрим. 

Джон отодвигается, чтобы не заслонять обзор, и снимает повязку. 

\- Теперь можно, - говорит он. 

И Шерлок распахивает глаза. 

\- Господи, - потрясенно выдыхает он. – _О, мой бог!_

По черному ночному небу над ними протянулась сияющая река. Она поднимается из-за самого горизонта и уходит ввысь. Целая река звезд. Их больше, чем Шерлок когда-либо видел, больше, чем он мог себе представить. Сотни тысяч звезд толпятся, цепляются друг за друга, и между ними нет темноты, вместо нее – ровное розово-сиреневое свечение. От основного потока расходятся звездные сверкающие волны, и все небо над головой усеяно тысячами мерцающих огоньков. 

\- О, мой бог, - дрожащим голосом повторяет Шерлок, опускает руки и вытягивает их по бокам. 

\- Что, голова кружится? – с тихим смешком спрашивает Джон. 

Шерлок кивает в ответ, тяжело вдыхает и выдыхает через приоткрытые губы. 

\- Мозг принимает мерцание за движение, - объясняет Джон, - и заходит в тупик, ведь движения-то на самом деле нет. Это на многих вот так действует. 

Шерлок чуть выравнивает дыхание, слабо улыбается и тянется к небу одной рукой, широко раздвинув пальцы. 

\- Кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и до них можно дотронуться, - восхищенно произносит он. 

Джон опирается на локоть и смотрит ему в лицо. 

\- Я понятия не имел, - Шерлок не опускает руки. – _Как я мог не знать о таком?_

\- Световое загрязнение, - отвечает Ватсон. – В городе Млечный путь не разглядишь, да и на базах всю ночь горит свет. 

Шерлок медленно крутит рукой, сжимает и разжимает пальцы, смотрит, как на коже играют слабые отсветы. 

\- Это же не луна, - выдавливает он из себя. 

\- Она зашла час назад, - подтверждает Джон. 

\- Это _звездный свет_ , - понимает Шерлок. – Такой яркий, что все видно. 

\- Ну, не настолько, чтобы не загреметь в канаву, но, в целом – да. 

Шерлок неохотно отводит взгляд от собственной руки, поворачивает голову и смотрит Джону в глаза. В его расширенных зрачках отражается мерцающий звездный поток, глаза Джона темны и полны восхищения. Шерлок чуть приоткрывает губы и кладет ладонь Джону на грудь. 

\- Джон… 

Это не шепот, даже не выдох, всего лишь легкое движение губ, но Джон все равно его слышит, а, может, просто его собственных губ на миг касается теплое дыхание этих слов. Он поворачивается, придвигается ближе к Шерлоку, наклоняет голову и прижимается губами к губам. 

Вокруг так тихо, что слышно, как они дышат, как соприкасаются их губы. Шорох одежды и вовсе кажется слишком громким. Они целуются нежно и невесомо, а потом Джон прижимается к губам Шерлока сильнее и настойчивее. Шерлок обнимает его за плечи, потом чуть отворачивается, разрывая поцелуй, и медленно, глубоко дышит. Джон покрывает поцелуями его веки, скулы, щеки. Шерлок прижимается губами к его шее, потом к виску, целует чуть колючий от щетины подбородок, а потом тянет Джона на себя. Тот подчиняется, перекатывается на Шерлока, встает на колени между его ног и опирается на руки.   
\- Ненасытный ты, - вполголоса произносит он.  
\- Мне нужно что-то, ради чего жить, - низкий голос Шерлока дрожит, - что-то, что я смогу вспоминать, когда… 

\- Не надо, - шепотом прерывает его Джон и снова склоняется к его губам. В сумерках он немного промахивается, прижимается к уголку рта, но Шерлок поворачивает голову, и они снова целуют друг друга. 

Некоторое время они просто прижимаются губами к губам и нежно гладят друг друга. Потом Джон немного отстраняется и скользит губами по шее партнера, руками раздвигает уже расстегнутую рубашку и проводит языком по ямке между ключиц. Шерлок выгибается под ним, сгибает ноги в коленях и тихо стонет от удовольствия. Джон поднимается и коротко целует его в губы, ловит этот стон, а затем снова склоняется ниже и тянет футболку Шерлока наверх.

\- Боже, - шепчет он, а потом прижимается губами к телу партнера, скользит ими вдоль ребер и ниже, покрывает поцелуями и прикусывает кожу живота, одновременно расстегивая ремень и брюки.   
\- О, боже, да, - дрожащим голосом выдыхает Шерлок. Он проводит руками по волосам Джона и ниже, обхватывает плечи.   
\- Приподнимись, - вполголоса просит Джон. 

Шерлок прогибается еще сильнее, Джон отстраняется и стягивает его штаны на бедра. Ноги детектива теперь сведены плотнее, Джон садится на них, а потом снова склоняется к его губам. В этот раз Шерлок подается навстречу, но поцелуй мимолетен и быстр: Джон едва касается губами его губ и тут же скользит поцелуями ниже, по шее, груди, животу. Джон жарко выдыхает, и Шерлок вздрагивает под ним.   
\- Да, - шепчет он, упираясь рукой Джону в плечо и толкая его вниз.

Джон скользит ладонью под резинку нижнего белья. Шерлок уже возбужден, его член отклонен вправо, головка касается бедра. Джон обхватывает пальцами ствол и тянет его на себя, потом делает глубокий вдох и трется носом о головку. Шерлок вздрагивает, впивается ногтями ему в плечи. 

\- Боже, - снова выдыхает он. 

Джон приоткрывает рот, обхватывает член губами, и Шерлок делает резкий вдох, напрягается, пытается раздвинуть ноги, стиснутые собственной одеждой и бедрами партнера. Потом подается вверх. Джон проводит по головке языком, и Шерлок тихо стонет от удовольствия. Джон продолжает ласкать член партнера, прикасается губами, целует, дразняще медленно проводит кончиком языка, а затем снова немного стягивает вниз белье. 

\- Да, снимай, - резко произносит Шерлок, привстает, и оба они, то и дело сталкиваясь руками, стягивают его одежду еще ниже. Член Шерлока чуть отклоняется от живота, и Джон с довольным стоном обхватывает его ладонью, скользит ей по нежной коже.   
\- Да, да, - стонет Шерлок и снова откидывается на спину. 

Джон наклоняется, прижимается губами к члену партнера – тот напрягает и тут же расслабляет бедра – продолжает ласкать его рукой, то быстрее, то медленнее, и время от времени проводит по головке языком или на мгновение обхватывает ее ртом. С губ Шерлока один за другим срываются гортанные стоны. Он извивается, то прогибаясь в спине, то выпрямляясь, пытается упереться ступнями в землю, но они соскальзывают. В какой-то момент он вдруг задерживает дыхание, а затем начинает дышать часто и прерывисто. Джон тихо и ободряюще стонет ему в ответ.   
\- О, боже, о… о… - бессвязно выкрикивает Шерлок, и голос его пронзает тишину звездной ночи, - о, боже… кончаю… 

Он прогибается, сгибает колени и откидывает голову, по телу его проходит дрожь. Джон закрывает глаза. Постепенно Шерлок расслабляется, вздрагивает все реже и, наконец, замирает и выпрямляется, обессилено крутит головой. Джон сглатывает, проводит губами по его члену – от этого Шерлок слегка стонет – сглатывает еще раз и отстраняется, выпрямляется и нависает над партнером. Джон и Шерлок смотрят друг на друга блестящими глазами. 

\- Хочу трахнуть тебя, - голос Джона низкий и хриплый от возбуждения. – Хочу… 

Шерлок не произносит ни слова, просто приподнимается и слегка отталкивает Джона - ровно настолько, чтобы перевернуться на живот. Джон прижимается к нему, трется носом о его затылок, а потом медленно сгибается, скользнув носом ниже по спине к пояснице, и выпрямляется на коленях.   
\- Я ничего с собой не взял, - признается он, поглаживая ягодицу Шерлока. 

\- Ну, слюна у тебя есть, да и я после того раза просто вытерся, - замечает Шерлок и привстает на локте, слегка повернув голову к Джону.   
\- Ох, черт, - хрипло вырывается у того. – Хорошо, но… скажи, если этого будет недостаточно, ладно? 

Вместо ответа Шерлок опускает голову вниз и раздвигает ноги, насколько может. Джон еще немного спускает его одежду вниз по бедрам, а потом снова ласково обхватывает ягодицы. Шерлок довольно стонет, двигается под ним лениво и медлительно. Джон сжимает его ягодицы сильнее, слегка раздвигает и снова сдвигает, раз за разом, пока дыхание Шерлока не учащается, пока он не прогибается в спине, жадно подаваясь навстречу ласке. Тогда Джон наклоняется и шумно сплевывает. Шерлок вздрагивает и тихо вскрикивает от удовольствия. 

\- Ни черта не видно, - прерывисто выдыхает Джон. – Я…   
\- В точку, - стонет Шерлок в ответ. – Давай еще раз. Это просто превосходно. 

Джон издает тихий смешок, наклоняется и снова сплевывает. Шерлок утыкается лбом в предплечье и вцепляется в спальный мешок. Джон проводит рукой по его бедру, ягодицам, потом – между ними, наконец, прикасается к анусу, вводит внутрь два пальца, и пораженно выдыхает:   
\- Ох, черт, ты… ты все еще расслаблен…  
\- Трахни меня, - следует ответ. – Я этого тоже хочу. 

Джон отстраняется, расстегивает и спускает штаны и белье. Шерлок немного приподнимается и подворачивает часть спального мешка себе под бедра, чтобы опереться на него. Джон снова склоняется над ним, отклоняет свой член немного вверх, проводит головкой между ягодиц и подается вперед. На какое-то время Джон замирает, тяжело и шумно дыша. 

\- Все хорошо? - наконец, спрашивает он.   
\- Да, - отвечает Шерлок, и тихий голос его дрожит. – Да… давай…   
Джон поднимает и снова опускает бедра.   
\- Да, - выдыхает на это его партнер. – О, да… 

Джон склоняется над Шерлоком, кладет руки ему на бока и медленно двигается вперед и назад. Пару минут спустя Шерлок снова приподнимается на локтях и наклоняет голову, почти упираясь лбом в предплечье.   
\- Хорошо, - шепчет он, почувствовав, что толчки стали глубже и резче.   
\- Чтоб меня, - срывается с губ Джона в ответ. 

Одной рукой Шерлок тянется назад, обхватывает ладонь партнера и прижимает ее к своему животу, переплетает их пальцы.   
\- Да, да, - повторяет он.   
Джон ускоряет движения, и с каждым толчком голос его партнера становится все громче.   
\- Шерлок… черт… господи, – бессвязно стонет Джон. Он наклоняет и тут же откидывает голову, двигает бедрами четко и размеренно. Спина и плечи его напряжены, он тихо рычит, а с губ Шерлока в ответ срываются тихие, довольные вздохи. 

\- Черт… сейчас… я… почти… - тело Джона напрягается сильнее, он начинает двигаться еще резче и быстрее.   
Шерлок вздрагивает под ним и поднимается на вытянутой руке, подается навстречу толчкам. Джон резко выдыхает, вздрагивает всем телом, и с губ его срывается тихий дрожащий стон. 

На несколько минут они замирают вот так, тяжело и шумно дышат. Расслабляют сцепленные пальцы, но рук так и не разнимают. Наконец, Шерлок опускается вниз, кладет голову на согнутую руку. Джон выпрямляет ноги и ложится на него сверху.  
\- Было просто… просто… - шепчет он.   
Шерлок отвечает тихим стоном, а потом коротко, чуть слышно смеется. Джон приподнимается над ним, но тот снова сильно обхватывает его ладонь и просит:  
\- Подожди… полежи со мной вот так еще немного, - его голос, усталый и довольный, приглушен.   
Джон снова ложится на него сверху, утыкается лбом в плечо Шерлока и закрывает глаза. 

_15 июля_

Шерлок и Джон спят. Над ними раскинулось прозрачно-голубое небо, и бледно-золотой диск солнца медленно поднимается из-за холмов на востоке. Шерлок лежит на боку, положив голову на согнутую руку и прижавшись лбом к спине Джона. Второй рукой он обхватил его поперек груди. Джон тоже подложил одну руку под голову. Вторую же отвел назад, положил на бедро партнера. Они оба одеты. У головы каждого по кобуре, в них пистолеты рукоятью книзу. Ботинки и бронежилеты лежат у них в ногах. Джон и Шерлок завернулись в спальный мешок, он укрывает ноги обоих от лодыжек до бедер. 

С высоты доносится пронзительный и тонкий клекот, и Шерлок распахивает глаза, сглатывает и немного поворачивается, обнимает Джона чуть крепче. Тот вздрагивает и бормочет что-то сквозь сон. Детектив приподнимается на локте и смотрит ему в лицо, раскрасневшееся и небритое.   
\- Джон? – тихо окликает Шерлок.   
\- Сто шестьдесят патронов, - выдыхает тот, а затем резко распахивает глаза. – Твою мать, сколько времени?   
Шерлок тихо фыркает в ответ, а Джон вытягивает руку из-под головы и подносит ее к глазам, смотрит на часы.   
\- Почти полседьмого… Вот черт, - он снова беззлобно бранится, а затем перекатывается на спину и садится, спихнув с ног спальник.   
Шерлок тоже садится. Снова раздается клекот, он доносится откуда-то сверху и справа. Детектив оборачивается. Ярдах в двухстах от них стоит Хенн. Он запрокинул голову и смотрит в небо. На Хенне обычная камуфляжная форма и бронежилет. Кобура с оружием на боку, но винтовки нет. На правой руке темно-коричневая перчатка с манжетом, пошитая из толстой кожи. Шерлок смотрит в небо, в ту же сторону, что и Хенн, и замечает кружащий в высоте силуэт хищной птицы. 

\- Это Маргарет, - произносит Джон, завязывая шнурки. – Давай, натягивай ботинки с бронежилетом, пристегивай кобуру, и я вас познакомлю. 

Джон скатывает спальный мешок, они заканчивают одеваться и идут к Хенну.   
\- Доброе утро, сэр, - произносит тот, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбнуться. – Мистер Холмс.   
\- Хенн, кончай уже губы кривить, - безмятежно отвечает Джон, и тот тут же расплывается в широкой улыбке.   
\- _Falco peregrines_ , сокол-сапсан,** - Шерлок не отводит взгляда от парящей в высоте птицы. – Она прилетает на зов? Или нужна приманка?   
Хенн откидывает голову и громко, пронзительно свистит, поднимает правую руку. Пальцы согнуты, кисть повернута чуть наружу. Маргарет замирает, складывает крылья и камнем падает вниз. Футах в тридцати над землей крылья ее снова раскрываются, молотят в воздухе, а затем она планирует, садится на запястье Хенна, встряхивается и складывает крылья на спине.   
\- Превосходно, - произносит детектив. Глаза его восторженно сверкают. 

От кончика серповидного клюва и до кончика хвоста в Маргарет почти четырнадцать дюймов. Головка, спинка и верх крыльев темные, коричнево-серые. На брюшке цвета слоновой кости рассыпаны красновато-черные пятнышки, оперение грудки и горлышка отливает светло-абрикосовым. Изящная голова поворачивается из стороны в сторону, темные глаза внимательно смотрят на Шерлока и Джона.   
\- Умница, - ласково бормочет Хенн и достает из пакета в левом кармане кусочек мяса, протягивает его Маргарет.

Та немедленно выхватывает угощение из его пальцев, прижимает его когтями к перчатке, жадно отрывает и проглатывает кусок за куском. Хенн ласково проводит рукой по ее спинке, сложенным крыльям и слегка тянет за кончик хвоста. Джон прищурившись смотрит вдаль, потом оглядывает небо.   
\- Хороший день для патрулирования, - произносит он.   
\- Хороший аналитик будет искать на снимках с беспилотников человека, который никогда не покидает базы, - откликается Шерлок.   
Джон вопросительно смотрит на него.   
\- Они предположат, что гражданскому слабо ходить в патруль, - поясняет детектив.   
\- А еще, что у офицера кишка тонка потащить его с собой.   
\- На мой счет они ошибаются, - Шерлок выдает кривую улыбку. – А на твой?   
\- Тоже. А вот тебя они, как минимум, недооценивают, - смеется в ответ Джон. – Пойдем?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От автора_ **
> 
> _[1] Соколиная охота очень популярна в Афганистане. Соколиных охотников даже нанимают дежурить у крупных военных баз, чтобы сократить количество мелких птиц вокруг: те представляют угрозу для вертолетов и самолетов. Соколов либо разводят, либо отлавливают в возрасте одного года и приручают. И то и другое просто. Необходимая экипировка минимальна, ее даже можно сделать самому. Так что неудивительно, что соколиная охота вызвала интерес и прижилась среди солдат коалиции (больше среди британцев, нежели американцев). На введение в роман Маргарет меня вдохновила фотография британского солдата, кормящего сокола, стоя на крыше Хаммера._
> 
> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _Очень красивая иллюстрация к главе. Одна из самых моих любимых_  
>  [http://img24.imageshack.us/img24/4489/twotwoonebravobaker.jpg]   
> * В оригинале – «Heaven's Down On Earth», строчка из песни «Right here in my arms», исполнитель – HIM.   
> Послушать – [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1L-dakvo0Q]   
> Текст – [http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/h/him/right_here_in_my_arms.html] 
> 
> _** Вот вам картинка сапсана. Точную копию Маргарет найти не удалось, так как в зависимости от особенностей окраса, различают около 17 подвидов этой птицы. Так что взяла две, более-менее похожие._  
>  [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9f/Falco_peregrinus_-Nova_Scotia%2C_Canada_-eating-8.jpg]  
> [http://www.natureartists.com/art/resized/1136_reggie_portrait_small_file.jpg] 


	13. Скажи, что всегда будешь рядом*

_15 июля  
Муса-Кала, провинция Гильменд_

Они высаживаются из «Ленд Роверов». Перед ними пыльная дорога, невзрачные дома, парочка магазинов с открытым фасадом. У припаркованных невдалеке явно не новых и помятых машин стоят несколько афганцев. Но улица все равно навевает мысли о запустении и заброшенности.   
\- Что конкретно мы ищем? – уточняет Шерлок и застегивает под подбородком ремень каски.   
\- По большей части, неприятности, - невесело улыбается Джон.   
Он плотнее затягивает бронежилет Холмса и поправляет винтовку в его руках.   
\- Со мной все будет в порядке, - произносит тот.   
\- Да ты уж постарайся, - мрачно бормочет Ватсон в ответ, вскидывает собственную винтовку и оглядывает всю команду.   
\- Хенн и Хинд идут первыми, следом мы с Холмсом. Блэквуд, прикрываешь со спины. Группа Браво, оставайтесь тут. На улице пока спокойно, но мне не нужны «сюрпризы»   
Все расходятся по местам. Огневая группа Альфа встает у первого дома, а группа Браво выдвигается на середину улицы.   
\- Ну, поехали, - сухо бросает Джон. 

Обычно, обход домов - дело небыстрое. Открывают далеко не сразу, приходится долго стучать и не единожды окликать хозяев. Может быть, те не торопятся просто потому, что им противна мысль о вооруженных, не заботящихся о приличиях чужаках, рыскающих по дому, а, может, – потому, что стараются побыстрее спрятать оружие и взрывчатку. Если никто так и не открывает, дверь попросту вышибают ударом ноги. Такие дома могут оказаться как просто необитаемыми, так и заминированными.   
В этот раз дверь дома распахивается, однако, быстро, всего через пару минут. Хозяин мрачно смотрит на них, но улыбается и что-то произносит на дари. Хинд отвечает ему с улыбкой.   
\- Он сказал, что мы можем обыскивать его дом хоть каждый день и все равно ничего не найдем, - переводит он. – Ну, а я заявил, что, раз уж он не возражает, мы точно придем еще. 

Макмат знаком показывает афганцу выйти на улицу, и группа Альфа, держа винтовки наготове, врывается в дом. Внутри пыльно, глаза с трудом привыкают к тусклому освещению, так что приходится зажечь закрепленные на винтовках тактические фонари, и слабые лучи слегка разгоняют царящий внутри полумрак. Хинд и Хенн проходят по узкому коридору вглубь дома, Джон с Шерлоком берут на себя комнату у входа. 

\- Косяки, углы, потолок, - произносит Джон и демонстрирует, как именно надо осматривать помещение, разделив его на секторы. Очерчивает помещение дулом винтовки.   
Комната обставлена крайне скудно. У одной стены - каркас кровати с веревочной сеткой, напротив - деревянный сундук, на ковре в центре - два низких табурета. У сундука Джон опускается на одно колено, внимательно осматривает щель между крышкой и нижней его частью.   
\- Ни проводов, ни контактных площадок, - убеждается он, встает и откидывает крышку одной рукой.   
Внутри оказывается только одежда. Джон перетряхивает ее, но под ней ничего не спрятано, так что он закрывает сундук со словами:   
– Здесь чисто. 

\- А как же ковер? – уточняет Шерлок, глядя под ноги.   
\- А что с ним не так? – спрашивает Ватсон.  
Детектив бросает на него взгляд и криво улыбается, перекидывает винтовку назад, опускается на одно колено и проводит пальцами по ковру.   
\- Засыпан песком, - поясняет он. – Но не равномерно. С одной стороны сильнее, даже есть четкая граница. А вот там, - он указывает подбородком на дальний от двери край ковра, - он больше задирается кверху, чем с других краев.   
Джон пристально смотрит на него. Он ничего не понял, но в глазах блестит живейший интерес.   
\- Ковер часто скатывают, - детектив возбужденно сверкает глазами. – От той стены к двери, но не до конца, а вот до этого места, здесь песка больше всего.   
\- А под ним что-то есть, - доходит до Ватсона. 

Шерлок поднимается с колен, они отходят к дальнему краю комнаты, садятся на корточки и скатывают ковер.  
\- Ничего, - хмурится Джон.   
Перед глазами простые деревянные доски пола, широкие и неровные, с черными шляпками гвоздей по краям.   
Шерлок на это только приподнимает бровь, достает карманный фонарик и опускается на колени. Узкий луч света скользит вдоль щелей меж досками - каждая примерно дюйм в глубину и наполовину засыпана пылью и песком, - а затем внезапно проваливается ниже, в темноту.   
\- Твою мать, - выдыхает Джон.   
Детектив зажимает фонарик в зубах, достает из кармана на правой лодыжке нож, просовывает кончик острия в щель, поддевает и надавливает. Доска поддается легко – гвозди снизу просто отпилили, – и он отбрасывает ее в сторону. Под полом темно, но тусклые металлические отблески заметны даже до того, как Шерлок направляет туда луч фонарика. В его свете становится окончательно ясно, что это: внизу, одна на другой, лежат шесть винтовок.   
\- Чтоб меня! Это невероятно, - ухмыляется Джон. – Ты – невероятен.   
Шерлок, подавив довольную улыбку, встает и убирает на место нож, снова берет в руки винтовку.   
\- Макмат, мы тут кое-что нашли, - сообщает Ватсон в рацию. – Забирайте-ка хозяина.   
Обращается к детективу:   
– Теперь посмотрим, что наверху. 

Они возвращаются в коридор. У выхода стоит Блэквуд. Хинд и Хенн уже на втором этаже. Джон идет вверх по ступенькам, Блэквуд, было, двигается следом, но встречается взглядом с Шерлоком.  
\- Ага. Ну, ладно, - произносит он, как будто продолжая прерванную беседу.   
Удивление на лице детектива сменяется улыбкой, а затем и вовсе широкой довольной ухмылкой. Он проходит мимо Блэквуда и поднимается наверх. 

***

На открытом пространстве, за южной стеной лагеря, организовали полигон. Мишени – деревянные стойки, все уже выщербленные пулями, и поросль деревьев. Группа Браво Бейкер приходит туда вечером, когда на землю легли густые черные тени, а заходящее солнце бросает вниз золотые отсветы. В воздухе разносится треск штурмовых винтовок, сухой и резкий, ему вторят хлопки пистолетных выстрелов.   
Хинд, Гаррет и Каллен под крайне требовательным руководством Блэквуда по очереди выпускают полные обоймы из штурмовых винтовок. Хенн, Барр и Макмат посвятили себя прицельной стрельбе и время от времени отпускают ехидные замечания по поводу успехов друг друга. Шерлок расстреливает несколько обойм из «Зиг-зауера». Джон время от времени дает ему тихие указания или просто поправляет его позицию несколькими легкими прикосновениями. 

\- Холмс, - к ним подходит Блэквуд с винтовкой в руках. – Если уж таскаешь ее, то должен и обращаться с ней уметь.   
Шерлок кидает на Джона вопросительный взгляд. Тот кажется слегка удивленным, но не возражает, так что детектив твердо кивает Блэвкуду и забирает у него винтовку. Перехватывает ее поудобнее и вскидывает к плечу.   
\- Держи крепче и прижми сильнее, - советует Блэквуд. – Отдача зверская, так что не давай ей дернуться.   
Шерлок кивает, напрягает плечи и спину.   
\- Здесь и здесь, - Блэквуд слегка похлопывает его по плечу и бокам, - напрягись. Все должно быть как единый монолит, а палец на спуск клади легко, как с пистолетом.   
Шерлок вдыхает, медленно выпускает воздух через приоткрытые губы и спускает курок. От отдачи плечи дергаются.   
\- Еще раз, - требует Блэквуд. – Прижал и выстрелил. Плечо напряжено, кисть расслаблена.   
Детектив снова стреляет. В этот раз плечи дергаются лишь самую малость.   
\- Хорошо. Теперь попробуй очередью, - командует Блэквуд. 

Шерлок переключает винтовку на требуемый режим, снова становится в позицию и стреляет. Очередь из трех выстрелов слегка толкает назад плечи, но он держит оружие ровно и чуть подается вперед, подавляя отдачу.   
\- Неплохо, - комментирует Блэквуд. – Локоть наверх, не давай ему провисать. От этого сразу запястье вялое.   
Детектив снова стреляет. Блэквуд, одобрительно кивнув, делает шаг назад и обменивается с Джоном улыбками. Остаток обоймы Холмс расстреливает со все возрастающей точностью.   
\- Да, пожалуй, достаточно, - смеется Блэквуд. – Меткий глаз. 

Макмат, все это время хмуро смотревший на них, достает из брезентового чехла другую винтовку и идет с ней к Шерлоку. Тот как раз извлекает из своей пустую обойму. Винтовка, что протягивает ему Макмат, длиннее и изящнее штурмовой.   
\- Вот, - заявляет Макмат. – Попробуй эту. Сто пятнадцатая снайперка.** Ты слишком меткий, чтобы просто разносить все очередями из восемьдесят пятой,*** как эти макаки.   
\- Ну, все, начинается, - бормочет Блэквуд.   
Шерлок и Макмат обмениваются оружием. Детектив взвешивает в руках снайперскую винтовку, а Макмат кладет восемьдесят пятую на землю и достает из вещмешка оптический прицел.   
\- Вниз, - Макмат подает пример, опустившись на одно колено рядом с детективом.   
Шерлок присаживается рядом.   
\- Задницу на пятку опустил, - командует Макмат. – Ты не предложение делаешь. 

Шерлок садится, как ему было сказано: опускается и переносит вес на согнутую ногу, вторую отставляет немного в сторону для устойчивости и прижимает винтовку к плечу.   
\- Отдача тут слабее, чем у восемьдесят пятой, так что не вцепляйся в нее так сильно.   
Детектив слегка расслабляет плечи.   
\- Не прислоняйся к прицелу слишком близко, - продолжает Макмат. – Когда смотришь, вокруг не должно быть темных областей…  
\- Знаю. Все равно, что смотреть в окуляр микроскопа, - откликается детектив и прижимается щекой к прикладу.   
Макмат чуть удивленно приподнимает брови и подносит к глазам оптический прицел.   
\- Давай. Видишь вон то кривое дерево с плоской верхушкой? До него пятьсот ярдов. Целься в ствол. Фокус тут такой: не шевелись до того как нажмешь на курок, во время нажатия, и после нажатия тоже. 

Шерлок утвердительно хмыкает, смотрит в прицел и несколько раз моргает. Макмат не двигается и молча, почти безучастно смотрит в свой прицел. Детектив дышит ровно и тихо и в паузе между выдохом и вдохом нажимает на курок. По сравнению со штурмовой винтовкой отдача у снайперской совсем слабая, так что он легко удерживает оружие, лишь чуть-чуть подает назад плечо. Пуля попадает в камни слева от дерева, выбивает из них крошку.   
\- Взял на двадцать пять футов левее, - ровным тоном сообщает Макмат. – Для первой попытки так и вовсе охрененно.   
Шерлок приподнимает бровь и снова поднимает винтовку, смотрит в прицел, выравнивает дыхание, подавляет легкую дрожь и нажимает на курок. Выстрел, отдача, плечо Холмса чуть дергается. С левой стороны ствола в разные стороны летят мелкие щепки.   
\- Задел, - сообщает Макмат. – Ну, у тебя, твою мать, глаз-алмаз!  
Детектив слегка улыбается и вновь прижимается к прикладу. На этот раз требуется всего несколько вдохов. Он замирает, нажимает на курок. Выстрел, и по центру ствола появляется трещина.   
\- Есть, - произносит Макмат. – Превосходно… Видел я парней и после боевой подготовки, которые стреляли так же, если не хуже.   
Шерлок оборачивается, смотрит на Джона. Тот стоит, наклонив голову и уставившись в землю. На лице широкая улыбка. 

 

Позже, вечером, Джон заходит в комнату детектива. Тот растянулся на диване Берроуза, задумчиво смотрит в потолок.   
\- Как ты? – спрашивает Джон.   
Шерлок резко поворачивает голову.   
\- Ты что-то задумал, - улыбается он.   
От него не укрылось, что левую руку Джон прячет за спиной.   
\- Я кое-что принес, - широко улыбается тот в ответ и протягивает пластиковую круглую баночку.   
Шерлок садится, забирает ее у Джона из рук и радостно смеется.   
\- Восемь унций мази на водной основе, - довольно говорит он.- Джон, это просто замечательно… Эй, ты что, покраснел?   
\- Нет, - возмущенно отрезает Ватсон, заливаясь краской еще больше. – Я… Я не…   
\- Я надеялся, что ты снова сводишь меня посмотреть на звезды, - мягко произносит Шерлок.   
\- Если честно, я хотел показать тебе реку, - признается Джон. – Ночью там темно хоть глаз выколи, но зато из-за заградительного вала не слышно лагеря. А значит, и лагерь нас не услышит.   
\- Вот оно что, - понимающе тянет детектив, и глаза его темнеют. – С удовольствием туда прогуляюсь. 

В небе висит почти полная луна. Огромная и яркая, она освещает горы на западе, затмевает окружающие ее редкие звезды, но даже сияние луны - ничто, по сравнению с протянувшейся в высоте звездной рекой. По мере того, как Джон и Шерлок подходят все ближе к берегу, заходят за стену из мешков с песком, все звуки лагеря: голоса, шаги, ворчание генераторов – угасают. Наконец, их не остается совсем. Лишь тихо плещется вода. Джон проводит спутника чуть дальше и ниже вдоль берега и останавливается. В футе или двух под их ногами несет свои воды Гильменд. Джон выключает фонарь и засовывает его в карман, кладет на землю бронежилет и расстилает спальный мешок. Шерлок складывает жилет и кобуру с пистолетом рядом, а затем тоже гасит свой фонарь. Сначала темнота кажется непроглядной, но глаза постепенно привыкают к мягкому лунному сиянию. Шерлок убирает фонарь в карман и расстилает свой спальник поверх спальника Ватсона. Затем быстро раздевается. Стягивает и отбрасывает в сторону футболку, садится и расшнуровывает ботинки. Снимает их, встав и по очереди наступив на задники. Джон резко и шумно выдыхает, опускается вниз, садится, откинувшись, опирается на руки. Шерлок снимает носки, выпрямляется, расстегивает ремень и штаны. Дышит он часто и тяжело, спускает вниз штаны и переступает через них. Он возбужден, член натягивает тонкий хлопок белья, которое он снимает секундой позже. И вот Шерлок уже стоит полностью обнаженный, луна заливает его кожу молочно-белым сиянием. Джон смотрит на него, глаза его темны и внимательны.   
\- Боже, ты… ты прекрасен, - произносит он. 

В глазах Шерлока мелькает улыбка, он встает прямо над Джоном, вглядывается в очертания его лица и губ, темные в неверном свете. Тот откидывает голову, скользит взглядом по контурам обнаженного тела, посеребренного луной, привстает на одном локте и проводит костяшками пальцев по бедру любовника, а затем обхватывает его рукой и прижимается губами. Поцелуи обдают кожу теплым дыханием, и Шерлок опускает голову, кладет ладонь Джону на затылок. Тот теперь дышит тяжело, часто и поверхностно, иногда с губ срываются легкие стоны, и Шерлок вторит им в ответ тихими вздохами. 

Джон поднимается на колени, обвивает бедра Шерлока обеими руками, прижимается поцелуем к коже внизу живота, под пупком. Член партнера упирается ему в подбородок. Шерлок прикрывает глаза, откидывает голову – от звездного неба она снова начинает кружиться – и выгибается навстречу поцелуям. Дрожащие вздохи становятся все громче, и, наконец, с губ срывается радостный смех, а в теле вскипает чистое и звенящее счастье. Джон тихо смеется в ответ и крепче обхватывает его бедра.   
\- Иди сюда, - хрипло просит он. – Ложись. 

Шерлок даже не опускается – падает на колени, перекатывается и садится на пятки, смотрит на Джона снизу вверх. Тот наклоняется к нему, обхватывает ладонями лицо, Шерлок обнимает его в ответ за шею, притягивает ближе, прижимается лбом ко лбу. Второй рукой он хватается за ворот рубашки и нетерпеливо тянет. Джон начинает расстегиваться, а Шерлок касается его рук, не мешая и не помогая, - просто гладит огрубевшую кожу и следует за быстрыми движениями пальцев. Джон скидывает рубашку, стягивает через голову футболку, его жетоны на секунду вспыхивают легким отблеском в лунном свете и тут же гаснут. Он садится, выпрямив ноги, и расшнуровывает ботинок, вторым тут же занимается Шерлок. Джон быстро раздевается донага, Холмс достает из кармана своих штанов баночку мази, отодвигает сброшенную одежду в сторону. Ватсон кладет обе кобуры рядом со спальными мешками, рукоятками оружия к себе.   
\- Твой справа, - сообщает он прижавшемуся к спине Шерлоку.   
Тот кивает, касается губами его уха.   
\- Сначала пальцами, - жарко выдыхает он, и Джон вздрагивает, - а потом трахни.   
\- Черт возьми, - Ватсон оборачивается и встречается с ним взглядом. В глазах Шерлока отражаются и мерцают звезды.   
\- Ты сам сказал: нас тут не услышат, - низкий, соблазнительный голос, кривая ухмылка. – Трахни меня так, чтобы я кричал от наслаждения.  
Джон удивленно расширяет глаза и забирает у него баночку со смазкой.   
\- Повернись, - вот и все, что он говорит. 

Шерлок переворачивается и растягивается на животе, подтягивает под себя колени, опускаясь на пятки, и вытягивает вперед руки, голову опускает на спальный мешок и нетерпеливо двигает бедрами. Джон смотрит на него, тяжело дыша, наклоняется, прижимается губами к ягодице и скользит поцелуями выше - вдоль ребер, по плечам, по лопаткам, - и Шерлок чуть прогибается навстречу. Ватсон целует его в основание шеи, а потом прижимается губами к нежной и чувствительной коже за ухом.   
\- Джон, - отрывисто бросает Холмс.   
\- Да, помню, - отвечает тот, отклоняется и распечатывает баночку, открывает ее, отбрасывает крышку в сторону и зачерпывает мазь пальцами, размазывает ее по ним.   
\- Поднимись повыше, - просит он. 

Шерлок поднимается на колени и утыкается лицом в согнутые руки, тихо застонав. Джон восхищенно оглядывает его напряженную, выгнутую спину, возбужденный член, расставленные ноги и раздвинутые ягодицы. Вся поза Шерлока дышит непринужденным и соблазнительным бесстыдством.   
\- Джон, я знаю, ожидание того стоит, - нетерпеливо говорит он, - но я этого не хочу… не хочу ждать.   
Джон обхватывает ладонью его член, медленно проводит по всей длине и отпускает. Шерлок тихо рычит от удовольствия, и Джон продолжает ласкать его, пока стоны не сменяются нетерпеливым выдохом:  
\- Джон…   
Тот снова смазывает пальцы, проводит ими между ягодиц, касается ануса, и какое-то время Шерлок не двигается, наслаждается нежными круговыми движениями пальцев партнера, а потом нетерпеливо подается назад, насаживаясь на них. Джон выдыхает от неожиданности, и Шерлок недовольно отстраняется.  
\- Хочу… - начинает он, но не договаривает. Его любовник вводит два пальца внутрь, Шерлок вздрагивает и немного расслабляется.   
\- Вот так? – тихо спрашивает Джон.  
\- Да, - звучит в ответ, но слов и не нужно: нетерпеливые движения навстречу, то прогибающаяся, то округляющаяся спина сами по себе достаточно красноречивы.   
Джон углубляет проникновение, второй рукой медленно проводит по спине Шерлока сверху вниз, и тот вздрагивает, напрягается и расслабляется, подается навстречу медленным движениям.   
\- Боже, о боже, - громко стонет Шерлок.  
Джон отводит руку, поворачивает ее ладонью вверх и проникает в партнера уже тремя пальцами. Тот стонет и двигается быстрее.   
\- Ты поразительный, - мягко произносит Джон. – Просто… невероятный.   
Шерлок тихо смеется в ответ и трется щекой о плечо.   
\- Я серьезно, - Джон склоняется ниже и выдыхает эти слова. – Настолько, что я и представить себе не мог… чем ты для меня станешь.   
Шерлок тянется назад, гладит Джона по голове и лицу.   
\- Дай, я встану, - ласково говорит он.   
Джон коротко целует его в плечо и отстраняется. Шерлок поднимается, поворачивается к нему лицом, коротко просит:  
\- Ложись.   
Джон улыбается, прижимается губами к уголку рта любовника, ложится на спину, вытянув ноги и сложив руки за головой. Шерлок садится на него, немного наклоняется вперед и обхватывает его член ладонью, проводит головкой меж своих ягодиц. Джон тихо и довольно стонет, и стон этот перерастает в громкий возглас удовольствия, когда Шерлок обхватывает его член крепче и подается назад, медленно принимая его в себя.   
\- Ох… черт… да, - не сдерживаясь, громко рычит Джон.  
Шерлок опускается на него до конца, и Джон глубоко вдыхает, медленно выпускает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Глаза Шерлока прикрыты, голова опущена, он медленно двигает бедрами из стороны в сторону, и под кожей его плавно перекатываются мышцы. Джон распахивает рот в беззвучном крике удовольствия, а его любовник откидывает голову, закрывает глаза, двигается снова, и пальцы Джона крепко обхватывают его бедра.   
\- Боже… - вырывается у него, - Чтоб меня…   
\- Джон, - выдыхает Шерлок, - Господи… Джон…   
И руки его обхватывают ладони Джона, прижимают их крепче, давая возможность немного приподняться и двигаться резче.   
\- Черт… ты охрененный, - громко стонет Джон, невольно подаваясь вверх.   
Шерлок широко распахивает глаза, продолжает двигаться: вращение бедер, пауза, резкий выдох Джона от накативших особенно ярких ощущений, снова вращение. Член Шерлока вздрагивает у живота, головка влажно поблескивает.   
\- Офигенно, - срывается с губ Джона еще один стон.   
\- Трахни меня, - хрипло произносит Шерлок. – Боже, Джон, _трахни меня._   
Джон сгибает ноги в коленях и двигает бедрами, погружаясь глубже. Оба резко выдыхают, слегка застонав. На каждое медленное и уверенное движение партнера вверх Шерлок резко подается вниз, и вскоре они начинают задыхаться, дрожат. Одной рукой Холмс обхватывает свой член, второй - мошонку, ласкает себя в том ритме, в котором двигается. Накатившие ощущения – движения члена партнера внутри и собственные ласки - ударяют его, как током, заставляют резко вздрогнуть и застонать. Джон рычит под ним, выгибается, закрывает глаза, дрожь Шерлока отдается в нем волнами наслаждения.  
\- О, боже, - выдыхает он и крепко обхватывает бедра любовника, останавливает его и начинает двигаться резко и часто. – О, черт, да!   
\- Сейчас кончу, - раздается громкий возглас Шерлока. – Я сейчас…   
Джон снова распахивает глаза, впивается взглядом в темный силуэт над ним.   
\- Да, кончай… ты просто охренителен, - выкрикивает он. – Кончи на меня… я этого хочу.   
Глубокий дрожащий вдох через открытые губы, движения бедер партнера, серия дрожащих выдохов, и Шерлок кончает, член пульсирует в его руке, сперма стекает по животу Джона.   
\- Да…Джон… черт… да, - выкрикивает Шерлок.   
\- Чтоб меня… да! – ответный крик, и Джон изгибается под ним.   
\- Да, - последний выкрик Шерлока, глубокий и дрожащий вздох, и он резко наклоняется вперед, опирается рукой на грудь партнера, прислоняется головой к руке. – Я чувствовал, как ты кончил в меня. 

Оба любовника дышат тяжело и часто, сердца грохочут в груди.   
\- Чтоб нас, - спустя несколько секунд произносит Джон. – Какой, нахрен, лагерь, мы перебудили весь Кабул!  
Шерлок тихо вздрагивает от беззвучного смеха: слишком утомлен, чтобы расхохотаться в голос. Постепенно их дыхание выравнивается, и тогда Холмс поднимает голову. Джон проводит рукой по коротким влажным прядкам у его лба, приподнимается и притягивает его к себе для поцелуя. Невольное движение бедер, и Шерлок чувствует, как слегка вздрагивает в нем член партнера.   
\- Нет, хватит, - выдыхает он   
\- Тогда слезай, - тихо произносит Джон.   
Шерлок выпрямляется, тихо ворчит от усталости в напряженных мышцах, ложится рядом, откидывает голову, и Джон утыкается носом ему в шею. Тепло дыхания, коснувшегося кожи, заставляет слегка вздрогнуть. Джон придвигается к нему ближе, Шерлок тихо выдыхает и прижимается к нему.   
Луна уже зашла, и над ними распахнулось бездонное звездное небо. Джон и Шерлок дышат в унисон, закрывают глаза и медленно погружаются в сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _Арт к этой главе  
>  [http://i69.photobucket.com/albums/i41/theotherwillow/short_BAMF_S-2.jpg]_
> 
> _* В оригинале – «Tell me you'll always be», строчка из песни «Watch over me», исполнитель - Bernard Fanning_  
>  Послушать – [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5HDaH-YXgc]  
> Перевода не нашла, дам подстрочник пары куплетов ниже. 
> 
> _** L115A3 или же LA115A1 (точно сказать сложно) – снайперская винтовка. На картинке обе изображены с оптическим прицелом. Шерлок стрелял без него, с так называемым открытым прицелом._
> 
> _L115A3 [http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100508094424/guns/images/thumb/0/05/L115A3LongRangeRifle.jpg/830px-L115A3LongRangeRifle.jpg]_
> 
> _LA115A1 [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4c/Royal_Marines_snipers_displaying_their_L115A1_rifles.jpg/800px-Royal_Marines_snipers_displaying_their_L115A1_rifles.jpg]_
> 
> _*** Штурмовая винтовка L85 (SA-80)  
>  [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/8/85/SA-80_rifle_1996.jpg/800px-SA-80_rifle_1996.jpg]_
> 
> _Подстрочник песни к главе (один куплет и припев):_
> 
> _Когда вокруг одни несчастья,_  
>  Ты приносишь мне мир и покой,   
> Когда весь мир рушится,  
> Ты освещаешь мне путь,   
> В тебе – мое освобождение, 
> 
> _Скажи, что будешь оберегать меня,_  
>  Куда бы я ни направился.  
> Скажи, что всегда будешь рядом   
> И протянешь руку помощи 


	14. Все наши клятвы… *

_16 июля  
Передовая оперативная база «Сангин», провинция Гильменд_

Шерлок сидит в палатке, склонившись над складным столом. На экране ноутбука перед ним длинный список имен. Детектив щурится от яркого солнца и рассеянно трет покрасневшую скулу – он слегка обгорел после очередного патрулирования Муса-Кала. На нем штаны и футболка. Камуфляжная рубашка, бронежилет и кобура с пистолетом лежат рядом, на раскладушке. 

Шерлок рассеян, и неожиданно раздавшиеся громкие голоса отвлекают его еще больше. В этот раз крики отличаются от тех, что два дня назад привели его к реке, теперь они резче и грубее. Шерлок набрасывает бронежилет прямо поверх футболки, вешает кобуру на левое плечо, выходит из палатки и идет на голоса, которые доносятся из дальней части лагеря. 

Там, на земле, в большом кругу сидит примерно две дюжины военных. Рядом стоит Джон. В кругу дерутся двое: Блэквуд и Барр. Они то пытаются взять друг друга в захват, то толкаются, то просто наносят удары. Сидящие подбадривают их выкриками _«давай!», «вмажь ему!»_ и _«есть!»_.

\- Брек! – возвышается над шумом толпы голос Джона. 

Блэквуд отпихивает Барра, и крики стихают так же неожиданно, как и начались. Оба противника садятся в круг, к остальным, Барра приветствуют одобрительными комментариями, Блэквуду достаются смешки и подколки, на которые он, впрочем, не обращает внимания. 

\- Что скажешь? – обращается Джон к Шерлоку.   
\- Выглядит… пугающе, - отвечает тот и слегка приподнимает брови в язвительном подобии легкого отвращения.   
\- Да уж, согласен, не самое приятное зрелище, - Джон улыбается. - Но…   
\- Хочу посмотреть, как ты дерешься, - перебивает его Шерлок.   
\- Прости, - Джон мотает головой, - но Британский офицер никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не ударит подчиненного.   
\- Меня ты ударил, - замечает детектив.   
\- А ты и не подчиненный, как мы недавно установили, - напоминает Джон.   
\- Вот и я к тому же веду, - Шерлок сбрасывает бронежилет и кобуру, кладет их на землю.   
\- Ну уж нет, - морщится Джон.   
\- В чем дело? – насмешливо тянет Холмс. – Или ты способен только на подлые удары исподтишка?   
Ошарашенный Блэквуд с шипением втягивает воздух.   
\- Перчатки мистеру Холмсу, - сухо бросает Ватсон. 

Хинд слегка хлопает детектива по ноге, привлекая внимание, и протягивает ему пару полуперчаток. У костяшек материал подбит чем-то мягким, запястья туго затянуты. Джон забирает перчатки у Блэквуда, натягивает их и встает в круг.   
\- Он как минимум на двадцать фунтов тяжелее, - вполголоса инструктирует детектива Хинд. – Не дай ему подобраться слишком близко. Ты выше, сделай это своим преимуществом. 

Шерлок отрывисто кивает, встает в круг и поднимает сжатые в кулаки руки: правая - у подбородка, левая - чуть ниже и выставлена вперед. Джон стоит более расслаблено: правая рука на уровне груди, чуть согнута, левая - на уровне живота. 

\- Сержант Блэквуд, засеките время, - просит Ватсон.   
\- Начали! – командует Блэквуд и смотрит на часы. 

Джон быстро приближается к Шерлоку, тот отступает на полшага, замирает и наносит быстрый, резкий удар в лицо правой рукой. Джон чуть пошатывается, но не контратакует.  
\- Сравняли счет, - говорит он.   
\- Ударь, - бросает ему Шерлок, насупившись.  
\- Я не стану тебя бить, - отказывается Джон.  
\- Ударь, - вновь требует Шерлок.  
\- Я не стану тебя бить, - повторяет Ватсон.  
\- Ну и прекрасно. Тогда я тебя ударю. Снова, - пожав плечами, решает Шерлок.   
Он бросается вперед и наносит два быстрых удара - левой и правой рукой - один за другим. Джон моргает, трясет головой, Шерлок делает шаг назад. Ватсон наклоняет голову из стороны в сторону.  
\- Шерлок, - угрожающе произносит он.   
\- Неубедительно, - тот встряхивает головой и снова бросается на противника. От первого удара, слева, Джон уходит. Второй Шерлок наносит справа. В этот раз Джон блокирует его, вскинув вверх правую руку, а левой бьет детектива по лицу, от чего тот пошатывается и чуть поворачивается.   
\- Оу, - морщится Блэквуд.

Шерлок трясет головой, восстанавливает равновесие и снова поднимает кулаки. Джон атакует первым. Комбинация из двух ударов: сверху справа и снизу слева. Шерлок блокирует и уворачивается, но Ватсон обхватывает его и наносит еще два удара снизу.   
\- Сказал же, не давай ему к тебе подобраться! - выкрикивает Хинд, с досадой вскидывая руки. 

Шерлок упирается правым предплечьем Джону в грудь и отталкивает его. Джон снова бросается вперед, но отшатывается, уклоняясь от хука слева. Удар, нанесенный с разворота, чуть не приходится ему по лицу. Шерлок отступает, Джон надвигается на него, получает короткий жалящий удар справа, но продолжает наступать. Второй удар Шерлока он блокирует и наносит мощный хук справа, вызвав волну одобрительных возгласов. Холмс слегка пошатывается, мотает головой и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

\- Брек! – объявляет Блэквуд. 

Раздаются хлопки, Шерлок раздосадовано хмурится и мрачно смотрит на Блэквуда. Тот качает головой и довольно улыбается.

\- Ты провел шестьдесят секунд на ринге с королевским морпехом, - говорит он. – И ты все еще на ногах. Не хрен расстраиваться.   
\- Не особо он старался, - Шерлок переводит взгляд на Джона.  
\- Неправда, - возражает тот.   
\- _Время_ , капрал Блэквуд, - бросает детектив и поднимает вверх сжатые кулаки.   
Блэквуд удивленно поднимает брови, с сомнением смотрит на Джона. Тот не отводит взгляда от Шерлока и встает в позицию. По кругу проносится заинтересованный шепот.   
\- Начали, - ухмыляется Блэквуд. 

Джон бросается вперед, Шерлок пытается нанести комбинацию из ударов сверху слева и справа, тот блокирует первый и почти блокирует второй. Ватсон наносит два хука, слева и справа. Шерлок отшатывается, успешно блокирует правый, а левый приходится вскользь по лицу. Он снова отступает, Джон наклоняется и с силой толкает его в грудь плечом. Шерлок бросает быстрый взгляд на Блэквуда. Тот стиснул руки, как будто подсказывая: «будет удар сверху». Детектив снова обращает все внимание на наступающего на него Ватсона, стискивает кулаки, соединяет их и ударяет снизу, пробивая защиту, отталкивая поднимающуюся для удара руку противника. Кулаки с размаху врезаются Джону под подбородок, заставив его запрокинуть голову и отбросив на пару футов назад. 

\- Ну ни хрена себе! – вопит кто-то. 

Джон вытирает рот о предплечье и, широко ухмыльнувшись, бьет с размаху. Шерлок отступает на шаг, получив полсекунды форы на то, чтобы замахнуться и нанести удар по голове противника вскользь. Тот рычит, чуть пошатывается, обхватывает детектива и сбивает его с ног. Удар спиной о землю вышибает воздух из легких, но Шерлок сгибает ногу и ударяет Джона в грудь, отшвыривая от себя. Ватсон падает в паре футов от противника. 

\- Мать твою, - кашляет Джон, перекатывается и бросается на детектива. 

Противники сцепляются не на шутку. Джон пытается обездвижить Шерлока, тот пытается его сбросить. Внезапно Ватсон обхватывает правое запястье детектива, прижимает его к груди предплечьем, а второй рукой хватает средний палец противника и отгибает его назад. Шерлок мгновенно замирает. 

\- Проклятье, - бросает он, стоит только Джону ослабить хватку. 

Джон улыбается, отпускает его и встает на ноги. Шерлок тоже встает и резко встряхивает рукой.

\- Дай мне еще попытку, - просит он. 

Джон снова бросается на него и обхватывает, но Шерлок успевает слегка повернуться, настолько, чтобы иметь возможность надавить локтем на его плечо. Джон рычит, но не ослабляет хватку. Он пытается сбить Шерлока с ног, тот неожиданно пошатывается, сгибается, и оба противника неуклюже падают на землю. Шерлок оказывается внизу, так что на него приходится большая часть удара, но он упирается ступнями в землю и выгибается, пытаясь сбросить Джона. Тому вполне хватает и сил, и опыта, чтобы удержаться, но его противник сопротивляется так яростно, что отстраниться для каких-либо других действий он не может. Шерлок просовывает руку между их телами и упирается раскрытой ладонью Джону в подбородок, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Ватсон нажимает большим пальцем на область под бровью противника, точно над глазницей. Он прилагает не больше усилий, чем необходимо для того, чтобы детектив ясно понял: будь это реальная схватка, у него сейчас были бы крупные неприятности. Шерлок обхватывает руку Джона, пытается ее отодвинуть. 

\- Брек, - объявляет Блэквуд.   
Джон отпускает Шерлока, и тот с трудом встает.   
\- У тебя неплохо получается, - замечает Ватсон.  
\- Но я не победил, - возражает детектив.   
\- Нет. Но и не сдался,- Джон криво улыбается и стаскивает с рук перчатки. – Капрал Хинд, будьте добры, продемонстрируйте мистеру Холмсу, как именно при его огромном росте бороться с захватом. 

Полчаса спустя Джон и Шерлок идут по узким коридорам к комнате детектива. Оба они раскраснелись, перепачканы в песке и радостно смеются. У занавешенного входа их останавливает военный. Он протягивает Джону сложенный лист бумаги.  
\- Капитан Ватсон, сэр, - отрывисто произносит он, - только что поступило донесение. Приказ майора Берроуза – срочно вас с ним ознакомить.   
Джон забирает бумагу, кивком отпускает солдата и слегка хмурится. Разворачивает и читает уже на ходу, следуя за Шерлоком вниз по ступенькам в комнату.   
\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься… - начинает, было, детектив, но замолкает.   
Он замечает, как изменилось выражение лица Джона. Вместо отстраненного интереса на нем застыло напряженное внимание.

\- Джон? Что случилось?   
\- Вильям Мюррей пропал, - с этими словами Ватсон протягивает ему лист с донесением.   
\- В бою? Без вести? – уточняет Шерлок, но по глазам его видно: он уже все понял.   
\- Нет. Похищен прямо из машины в Кандагаре, - Джон опускает руку с листком. – Час назад.   
\- Он у них, - глухо произносит детектив.   
\- И он знает, где ты.  
\- Думаешь, он им _расскажет_? – в голосе Шерлока слышно сомнение.   
\- Вполне вероятно, - жестко говорит Джон. – Так или иначе, почти из кого угодно можно вытрясти что угодно. А если плевать на последствия допроса, то и времени много не нужно.   
\- О, господи, - вырывается у Шерлока.   
\- Тебе нужно бежать, - решает Джон.   
Он хватает с пола рюкзак детектива и швыряет его на диван.   
– Здесь оставаться нельзя.   
\- _Как?_ – с отчаянием спрашивает Шерлок. – Джон, они контролируют всю американскую миссию в Афганистане. Они перекрыли _все выходы_.   
-Как ни смешно звучит, но это неверно, - произносит Джон. – Выход есть, вот только…

Он оглядывает комнату. 

\- Тебе нельзя брать с собой ни ноутбук, ни телефон, ни даже собственные ботинки – ничего, с помощью чего могут отследить твое местоположение, - говорит Джон. – Возьмешь обе винтовки, револьвер и запас сухпайков** на неделю. Водой и патронами мы тебя обеспечим. Все лишнее оставишь тут. Пока не раздобудем другую одежду, останешься в форме. Еще не забудь паспорт, наличные я для тебя организую. Вроде все. Или есть еще что-то, без чего ты не сможешь обойтись?   
\- Джон, - тихо произносит Шерлок.   
\- Не забудь полевой медкомплект, - напоминает тот. – И поторопись. Мы уходим отсюда через полчаса.   
\- Мы? – уточняет Шерлок и чуть расслабляется, опускает напряженно сведенные плечи.   
\- Я смогу тебя немного… совсем немного проводить, - отвечает Джон.   
Шерлок кивает.   
\- Давай, собирайся, - говорит ему Ватсон и поворачивается к выходу. – А я пока все организую.   
\- Джон, план – пробиваться с боем?   
\- Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, - на губах Джона появляется тень улыбки. 

Двадцать пять минут спустя Шерлок идет к вертолету. Тот ожидает его на крохотной бетонной площадке у стены. На детективе бронежилет, кобура пристегнута, за спиной – бледно-синий рюкзак, наверху которого закреплен свернутый спальный мешок. На одном плече штурмовая винтовка, чехол со снайперской - на другом. Джон, Блэквуд, Хинд и Хенн все полностью одеты, в бронежилетах, вооружены, и у всех за спиной вещмешки, кроме Хинда – у него на плечах потертый серо-зеленый рюкзак из брезента. Остальные члены группы Браво Бейкер стоят рядом в неплотно затянутых бронежилетах поверх футболок или рубашек с закатанными рукавами. 

\- Вернусь завтра, в крайнем случае, послезавтра, - слышит Шерлок слова Джона. Тот обращается к Макмату.   
\- Постарайся не просрать тут все вконец, пока меня не будет, - добавляет Блэквуд и, хлопнув Макмата по плечу, залезает в вертолет. За ним следует Хенн.   
Барр на мгновение дружески приобнимает Хинда за плечи.   
\- Никаких окружных путей на обратной дороге, - говорит он. – Одна нога здесь, другая там.   
Хинд улыбается и кивает, забирается в кабину. За ним идет Джон.   
\- Холмс, - окликает Макмат. – Не забрасывай сто пятнадцатую, у тебя талант.   
Шерлок кивает и слегка недоуменно хмурится.   
\- И пришли нам открытку, когда доберешься домой, - с улыбкой добавляет Барр.   
\- Шерлок, залезай, - нетерпеливо говорит Джон. – Уже темнеет, надо торопиться. 

Детектив залезает в кабину вертолета и садится рядом с Джоном. Макмат коротко машет рукой на прощание, Каллен показывает отлетающим два больших пальца. Винты начинают крутиться, разгоняются, в воздух поднимается пыль, и провожающие прикрывают лица руками. Вертолет дает небольшой крен, и Шерлок автоматически чуть отшатывается в противоположную сторону, сохраняя равновесие. С воздуха теперь видно всю базу, окружающие ее три стены из мешков с песком и реку. Он поворачивается и встречается взглядом с Джоном. Тот смотрит с нежностью, но губы его горько сжаты. 

Они летят на северо-восток, навстречу сгущающейся синеве наступающих сумерек. Низкие, покрытые пыльно-зелеными деревьями холмы сменяются высокими склонами со скудной растительностью, основные цвета – серый и бурый. Вертолет поднимается выше, и в воздухе постепенно разливается прохлада. Они сворачивают к северу, и вдали проявляется, а потом становится все ближе длинная цепь гор, увенчанных сияющими снежными шапками. Высокие пики Гиндукуша*** пронзают небо. 

Солнце еще висит над горизонтом на западе. Внизу проносятся низкие обрывистые склоны, бросающие на землю густую тень. У их подножия вьется узкая дорога, местами мелькают и тут же исчезают пешие тропы. Вертушка снижается и кружит, облетает склон за склоном в поисках подходящего места для посадки. Наконец, пилот замечает широкий и почти ровный участок земли, разворачивается и садится. Все выбираются наружу, выкидывают на землю припасы и собственные вещмешки. Джон подает знак пилоту, вертушка снова взмывает в воздух, кружит над ними и улетает на запад. 

\- Пойдем, - говорит Джон. – Хотелось бы убраться от столь очевидного пункта выброски засветло.   
Они распределяют между собой запас воды и патронов, вскидывают вещмешки на плечи и уходят. Хинд и Хенн шагают впереди, за ними следуют Джон и Шерлок, замыкает Блэквуд. Солнце опускается за холмы на западе, дует прохладный ветер. Хинд с Хенном с самого начала задают просто бешеный темп, так что вскоре все тяжело дышат и смахивают выступивший, несмотря на прохладу, пот. На западе небо полыхает багрянцем, на востоке сгущается чернильно-лиловая тьма. Путники, наконец, останавливаются на привал у крутого склона. Под ними внизу бежит дорога, а выше вздымается горная вершина. На иссушенной каменистой земле колышутся под ветром редкие чахлые травинки. 

Последние лучи заходящего солнца освещают группу. Пятеро человек сидят на спальниках полукругом, облокотившись на вещмешки, и смотрят на горы. Рядом несколько опустошенных упаковок от сухпайков.   
\- Значит, Пакистан на той стороне, - задумчиво роняет Шерлок.   
\- Ворону по прямой сто семьдесят миль будет, - откликается Блэвкуд.   
\- Полцарства за ворона, - невесело шутит детектив. – Сколько идти?   
\- Если повезет, то неделю, - Джон смотрит вдаль, не отрываясь, и не поворачивается, отвечая на вопрос. 

Шерлок кивает с тихим вздохом. Над горами зажигаются, мерцают в сгущающейся лиловой тьме первые звезды. Неожиданно, Блэквуд поднимается на ноги.  
\- Док, - окликает он, и тот оглядывается.   
Блэквуд указывает пальцем на себя, на него, а потом за спину. Джон слегка сводит брови, но кивает и тоже встает. Блэквуд отходит в сторону.   
\- Ждите тут, - бросает Джон и идет вслед за ним. 

Они отходят подальше, чтобы их разговор был не слышнен остальным. Блэквуд замирает, и Джон смотрит на него, вопросительно подняв брови.   
\- Разрешите обратиться, сэр, - отрывисто произносит Блэквуд.   
Джон хмурится, но коротко кивает.   
\- При всем моем уважении, сэр, - начинает Блэквуд, и на лице его появляется странное выражение, как будто он босиком шагает по раскаленным углям. - При всем уважении, я считаю, что вам и мистеру Холмсу отойти бы ненадолго, прогуляться вверх, на холм.   
Джон сводит брови еще сильнее, сжимает губы.   
\- Сержант, едва ли это, - начинает он.   
\- Док, - перебивает его Блэквуд и добавляет уже мягче, - Джон, я прикрываю тебе спину уже давно и надеюсь, что буду прикрывать еще долго, но тебе надо признать и понять, что происходит, куда уходит он, и куда – ты. Не совершай ошибки, о которой, возможно, будет сожалеть лишь один из вас. Тот, кто выживет. 

Глаза Джона на секунду угрожающе темнеют, но затем он перестает хмуриться и коротко, чуть заметно кивает. Блэквуд отворачивается и возвращается к остальным, Ватсон идет следом. Шерлок кидает на него вопросительный взгляд, Джон останавливается и скатывает свой спальный мешок. Удивление в глазах Шерлока растет, и Джон прикрывает глаза – безмолвный ответ на невысказанный вопрос. Холмс встает и, стараясь не смотреть ни на кого, берет свой спальник и кобуру с револьвером. Джон уже поднимается на холм. Шерлок нагоняет его несколькими широкими шагами, и дальше они идут вместе.

Они поднимаются примерно на сто ярдов и останавливаются на крохотном участке ровной земли. Острые скалы защищают его от ветра. Джон и Шерлок расстилают спальные мешки, опускаются на них и долгое время не двигаются, всматриваются друг в друга сквозь сгущающийся мрак. Джон двигается первым, кладет ладонь на грудь Шерлока, закрытую бронежилетом. Шерлок закрывает глаза, морщится, меж бровей и на переносице пролегают глубокие складки. Джон опускает руку и расстегивает бронежилет снизу, а затем сверху. Шерлок сводит брови еще сильнее и поднимает плечи, помогая снять его. Джон кладет бронежилет рядом и тянется отстегнуть кобуру. 

\- Посмотри, - мягко просит он. – Ты должен знать, где лежит твое оружие.   
Шерлок открывает глаза, смотрит вниз, на мирно покоящийся в кобуре «Зиг-зауер», и едва заметно кивает. Вокруг тихо, только ветер свистит за скалами. Наконец, Шерлок поднимает взгляд, но смотрит на Джона не прямо, всего лишь краем глаза. Ватсон начинает расстегивать его рубашку, и только тогда он, наконец, оборачивается и смотрит ему в глаза.   
\- Не хочу уходить, - шепчет Шерлок, вытягивая руки из рукавов.   
На лице Джона проступает грусть.   
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - тихо говорит он.   
Губы Шерлока дрожат. Он расстегивает бронежилет Джона - тот быстро его сбрасывает - и кладет ладонь ему на грудь, напротив сердца, вглядывается в лицо, смутно различимое в полумраке, и страдальчески мотает головой. Джон вздрагивает и обнимает его за плечи.   
\- Все хорошо, - шепчет он ему в губы, - все хорошо.   
Они целуют друг друга. Нежное, невесомое соприкосновение губ.   
\- Хочу остаться с тобой, - глухо произносит Шерлок, когда Джон скользит поцелуем ниже, к подбородку.   
\- Я тоже этого хочу, - отвечает Джон. 

Он укладывает Шерлока на спину, распахивает расстегнутую рубашку и закатывает футболку до груди. Потом отстраняется, снимает рубашку и футболку, наклоняется снова. Жетоны ложатся в ямку между ключиц Шерлока, тот вздрагивает и обхватывает Джона обеими руками. Джон наклоняется, целует его в уголок рта, слегка двигает бедрами. Шерлок обнимает его еще крепче, прижимает к себе и тихо вздыхает. Джон покрывает поцелуями его лицо, скулы, прижимается губами к бьющейся за ухом жилке, немного отстраняется и склоняется ниже, оставляет поцелуй на гладкой коже живота под грудиной. Шерлок закрывает глаза, отворачивается, когда Джон начинает расстегивать его ремень и штаны, и слегка приподнимается, давая возможность стянуть их до колен. Он уже начал возбуждаться, член его напрягается все сильнее. Джон поочередно прижимается губами к левой и правой тазовой кости, нежно и ласково, Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу, обхватывает ладонью его затылок. 

Джон встает на колени, садится Шерлоку на ноги, расстегивает ремень и штаны. В глазах смешались печаль и нежность, застывшее лицо кажется хрупкой маской. Он спускает одежду ниже, сжимает губы, обхватывает свой член рукой и проводит по нему несколько раз, доводя себя до полного возбуждения. Зажмуренные веки Шерлока дрожат, он делает глубокий прерывистый вдох и раздвигает ноги, насколько это позволяют спущенные до колен штаны. Джон ложится на него, и оба вздрагивают, медленно выдыхают, чувствуя, как прижимаются друг к другу их члены. 

Одной рукой Джон обхватывает и поддерживает Шерлока за плечи, второй скользит вдоль его бока вверх и вниз, медленно поглаживая. Шерлок обнимает его за шею, вторая рука лежит на пояснице. Шерлок и Джон медленно двигаются, толчки настолько легкие, что, кажется, это не более чем последствия учащенного дыхания. Джон напрягается, упирается носками ботинок в землю и начинает двигаться резче. Кожа на животе становится влажной от пота и выделившейся смазки. Джон подносит руку ко рту, сплевывает и отклоняется в сторону, проводит влажной ладонью по члену Шерлока, потом ложится обратно, трется своим членом о его член. Скольжение теперь легче, сладостней. Одной ногой Шерлок обхватывает лодыжки Джона и прижимается к нему еще крепче. 

Джон крепко вцепляется в бедро Шерлока свободной рукой и продолжает двигаться – короткие резкие толчки. Каждый из них сопровождается резким выдохом, и жаркое влажное дыхание касается приоткрытых губ. Плечи Джона округлены, спина прогибается и напрягается. Любовники тесно прижимаются друг к другу, это сдерживает ритм движений, но им все равно – главным кажется быть как можно ближе. Возбуждение и напряжение все усиливаются, и вскоре происходящее напоминает яростную погоню за наслаждением. 

\- Нет, не сейчас, - вырывается у Шерлока отчаянное. – Я не… не сейчас.. не сейчас…

Джон замедляется, тяжело и громко дышит, пытаясь держать себя в руках и не продолжить. Шерлок под ним выгибается, отрывает спину от земли и замирает, напряженный, дрожащий.  
\- Я так близко, - выдыхает он и опускается обратно на спальный мешок. 

Джон не двигается, он смотрит на Шерлока, смотрит, как тот дрожит, замерев на тонкой грани удовольствия, а затем делает один-единственный толчок. Кожа скользит по коже, член Джона трется о член Шерлока, и этого легкого движения достаточно, чтобы с губ Шерлока сорвался выкрик, полный болезненного наслаждения. Джон медленно приподнимает бедра и толкается снова. 

\- О, мой бог, - выдыхает Шерлок и снова выгибается. – Я… боже… _Джон_.

Его член пульсирует, и Шерлок тихо вскрикивает, по телу его проходят, постепенно слабея, волны дрожи. Выплеснувшееся на живот семя стекает набок. Джон скользит ладонью меж их тел, проводит пальцами по лужице спермы на животе и обхватывает свой член. Шерлок все еще дрожит, он не пришел в себя после накрывшего его оргазма, но все равно подается бедрами навстречу движениям Джона, пытаясь попасть в ритм, обнимает его ослабевшими руками. Несколько быстрых, резких движений рукой, и Джон кончает, с шипением выдохнув сквозь зубы. 

\- Господи…Чтоб меня, - хрипит он и, уткнувшись лицом в шею Шерлока, тяжело и жарко дышит.   
Тот вздрагивает под ним, Джон поднимает голову.

\- Не может все закончиться вот так, - произносит Шерлок. – Должно быть продолжение, Джон. Должно…  
Джон крепко зажмуривается, прижимается лбом к его лбу.  
\- Послушай меня, - говорит он. – Будет. Я клянусь. Вся моя жизнь, сколько бы ее не осталось, клянусь…  
Шерлок громко и резко выдыхает.   
\- Пообещай мне. Снова, - сдавленно, почти неслышно просит он. – Обещай, что с нами все будет хорошо.   
Джон отстраняется, смотрит ему в глаза, но уже слишком темно, все, что он видит – неясный блеск.   
\- Шерлок… Даже если я тебя больше никогда не увижу, - говорит он, и чуть хриплый, дрожащий выдох на этих словах отдаленно напоминает смех, - ты все равно останешься самым потрясающим, что только со мной было.   
\- Нет! - выкрикивает тот. – Не… Не смей. Ты обещал. Джон, _ты обещал_.   
\- Знаю, - в голосе Джона раскаяние, он целует его закрытые веки. – Обещал. И… Обещаю.   
\- _Не умирай_ , - яростно шепчет Шерлок. – Только не умирай, тогда не умру и я.   
\- Не умру, - шепчет Джон в ответ. – Обещаю тебе. 

Постепенно дрожащее дыхание Шерлока выравнивается, Джон вытягивается рядом, и какое-то время они лежат молча, слушают, как свистит, разбиваясь о скалы, ветер. 

_17 июля  
Провинция Пактика, недалеко от провинции Хост_

В прозрачное и чистое небо взбирается яркое солнце, но тепла рассвет не приносит, с гор долетают резкие порывы ветра. Шерлок и Джон сидят рядом, завернувшись в спальные мешки, и смотрят на выцветшую и бесплодную долину. По их глазам видно, что большую часть ночи они не спали. Рядом ворочаются, потягиваются, выбираются из спальных мешков, кашляют и сонно бормочут «доброе утро» остальные. 

\- Ну вот, - произносит Джон.   
На дороге внизу видно облачко пыли, оно приближается, и скоро уже можно рассмотреть, что поднял его грязно-серый грузовик. Джон и Шерлок поднимаются на ноги, собирают вещи. 

Грузовик подъезжает по узкой горной дороге к их временному лагерю так близко, как может, останавливается, и оттуда выходят трое афганцев. В руках у них винтовки и какие-то свертки. Афганцы поднимаются по склону к лагерю, быстро и уверенно. Джон спускается им навстречу. Они обмениваются быстрыми объятиями в знак приветствия и все вместе поднимаются наверх. 

Прибывшим на вид можно дать лет тридцать. Высокие, черноволосые и худые, с ястребиными лицами, они одеты в простые, светлые длинные рубахи и штаны, на плечах - тонкие темные накидки, на лицах - густая щетина.   
\- Шерлок, это Фархад, Махар и Усман, - представляет их Джон.   
Услышав свое имя, каждый афганец кивает. 

\- Скажи им, что это тот, о котором говорили, - просит Джон Хинда, - и что ты пойдешь с ним, будешь переводчиком. 

Хинд что-то произносит на дари. Фархад внимательно оглядывает Шерлока и коротко кивает. Хинд продолжает говорить, указывает то на себя, то на детектива. Фархаду услышанное явно не по душе, но он снова кивает. Двое других отдают Хинду и Шерлоку свернутую одежду, и те начинают переодеваться. 

\- Хенн, Блэквуд, грузите воду и боеприпасы в грузовик, - командует Джон. 

Блэквуд кивает, и они с Хенном уходят. Фархад дает знак Махару и Усману, и те идут помогать с погрузкой.   
\- Уточни еще раз, что вам нельзя передвигаться по дорогам, - говорит Джон Хинду и смотрит на Фархада. – Убедись, что он это понял, понял, что вас разыскивают.   
Стоит Хинду закончить речь, как Фархад разражается ответной. Он говорит резко и с горячностью, не отрывая взгляда от лица Джона.   
\- Он все понял, - произносит Хинд. – На грузовике доберемся до Хоста, а потом - пешком через горы. Он сказал, будем держаться в стороне от троп, пойдем по склонам. Говорит, что одному только Аллаху под силу обозреть все горы разом. 

Шерлок уже переоделся в принесенное афганцами: широкие серые штаны-изар,**** плотные, но мягкие, и просторную светлую длиннополую рубаху из чуть более легкой ткани. Поверх он надел бронежилет, закрепил кобуру, и накинул свободную жилетку-васкат***** в серо-голубую полоску; тонкий и длинный отрез темно-синей ткани он обмотал вокруг шеи. Он вскидывает на плечи рюкзак, к которому прикреплены спальный мешок и брезентовый чехол со снайперской винтовкой. Штурмовую винтовку он вешает на грудь. 

Волосы детектива короче, чем у Фархада, но все равно, подстриженные в спешке, разлохмаченные и чуть вьющиеся, они гораздо лучше сочетаются с его теперешним обликом, нежели аккуратная стрижка Хинда. На щеках и подбородке Шерлока легкая тень – пробивается щетина: попытки тщательно побриться, имея в распоряжении только тепловатую грязную воду, были не особенно успешными. Высокий, худой, с пронзительно светлыми миндалевидными глазами, он вдруг становится удивительно схож с приехавшими афганцами. 

Хинд вскидывает на плечи свой рюкзак. Теперь они готовы идти. 

\- Удачи тебе, - говорит Хенн. – И давай сразу назад. Никаких, мать твою, «загляну по пути в Амстердам».   
Хинд тихо, весело фыркает.   
\- Удачи, - Блэквуд коротко хлопает Хинда по плечу. – И тебе тоже, Холмс.   
Шерлок коротко кивает.   
\- Да, удачи, - добавляет Хенн.   
\- Увидимся примерно через неделю, - мрачно говорит Джон Хинду.   
\- Да, сэр, - кивает тот, смотрит на Шерлока, потом на Фархада и произносит что-то на дари.   
Кажется, Фархад слегка удивлен, но он отворачивается и спускается вниз вместе с Хиндом.   
\- Эй, Хенн, какого хрена тут до сих пор срач? – возмущается Блэквуд и уходит к наполовину разоренной ночной стоянке.   
Хенн слегка ухмыляется, но следует за ним. Джон и Шерлок остаются одни. Взгляд детектива нервно перебегает со скал к небу и обратно. 

\- Шерлок, - произносит Джон   
Тот оглядывается на Блэквуда с Хенном, затем смотрит вниз, на Хинда и Фархада, спускающихся по склону к грузовику, где ждут их Махар и Усман.   
\- Я тебя люблю, - тихо, но уверенно говорит Джон.   
И Шерлок смотрит ему в глаза, открывает рот, но у него не вырывается ни звука. Джон смотрит в ответ, строго и прямо, не отводит взгляда.   
\- Да, - наконец выдавливает Шерлок. – Я… я…   
\- Иди, - твердо произносит Джон. – Увидимся после Рождества.   
Он делает шаг назад и улыбается, слабо, но уверенно.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - отрывисто и резко произносит Шерлок, голос его чуть хриплый и кажется тоньше.   
Джон смаргивает, улыбается широко и тепло.   
\- Знаю, - говорит он.   
В глазах Шерлока вспыхивает неподдельное изумление, он улыбается в ответ, поправляет рюкзак, отворачивается и спускается вниз. Еще какой-то час, и будет ровно одна неделя с тех пор, как он впервые увидел Джона. 

**Конец второй части**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _Арт к этой главе  
>  [http://img269.imageshack.us/img269/1967/168hoursfinal.jpg]_
> 
> _*В оригинале – «All that we avow», строчка из песни «Hostage of love», исполнитель - Razorlight_  
>  Послушать – [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mclJKzyxX9o]   
> Перевод дам ниже, так как в интернете его не нашла. 
> 
> _**Сухпаек - в оригинале MRE (meal-ready-to-eat) индивидуальный рацион питания, индивидуальный паек в виде набора готовых к употреблению продуктов для одноразового приёма пищи со средствами разогрева: готовый завтрак, обед или ужин. Для разогрева продуктов в MRE включён специальный пакет с беспламенным химическим нагревателем. В нагреватель следует залить небольшое количество воды, а затем поместить внутрь него пакет с едой или напитком._
> 
> _Один из вариантов MRE [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/ad/MRE_contents.jpg]  
>  Слева вверху — вскрытая наружная оболочка, слева внизу — беспламенный химический нагреватель._
> 
> _*** Гиндукуш — горная система в Средней Азии. Большая часть Гиндукуша расположена на территории современного Афганистана, восточная часть с наиболее высокими пиками принадлежит Пакистану.  
>  http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/b3/Afghanistan_18.jpg/800px-Afghanistan_18.jpg_
> 
> _**** Изар – традиционные афганские штаны. Их ширина намного превышает длину, в поясе они собраны в многочисленные мелкие сборки. В отличие от шаровар их просторные штанины книзу постепенно сужаются._
> 
> _***** Васкат - поверх рубахи почти все афганцы носят жилетку или национальную безрукавку, и то и другое называют «васкат» (английское waistcoat)._
> 
> _Перевод (подстрочник) песни к главе._
> 
> _Ты превратился в моего заключенного,_  
>  Ослепил сам себя, и потому не видишь,   
> Что подчинился высшей силе  
> И сделался заложником любви. 
> 
> _Отвернись от меня, откажись от влечения,_  
>  Верни власть себе,   
> Отрекись от всех наших клятв.   
> Но ты нарушил эти правила,   
> И стал моим заложником. 
> 
> _Я грешник,_  
>  И я святой.  
> Я – это дьявол,   
> И бессонный призрак.   
> Я заставлю тебя разрыдаться,  
> И я же утолю твои слезы.   
> Я – тот предел,  
> Больше которого тебе не выдержать. 
> 
> _Ты груз,_  
>  Который я поднимаю.  
> Я – твое спасение,   
> И твой вестник греха.   
> Я заставлю тебя перешагнуть  
> Границы доверия.  
> Так выкупи же себя,  
> Заложник любви. 
> 
> _Ты говоришь, что родился заново,_  
>  Что раньше спал в логове лжи,  
> Что тебя не спасти,  
> И что безгрешность твоя утрачена. 
> 
> _Я подставил щеку_  
>  Под удар и получил его.  
> Правда обо мне  
> Никому не известна.  
> Слова насмешек  
> Я встречал с улыбкой.  
> За правду  
> Меня распнут. 
> 
> _И как безумец,_  
>  Передаю тебе свой лавровый венок,   
> Подобно герою,  
> Кладу трофеи к твоим ногам.   
> Следовать за дьяволом  
> У нас с тобой в крови.  
> И разве я тоже  
> Не заложник любви?   
> Ты говоришь, что должен жить один.  
> Что будет больно, но ты справишься…   
> Ты сказал, что родился заново…  
> Но ты так и останешься заложником любви. 


	15. И пусть кто-то мудрый услышит... *

_21 июля  
К северо-востоку от Марьям Шах, граница Пакистана_

Шерлок и Хинд лежат бок о бок, растянулись на животе, на широком отрывистом склоне. Хинд смотрит вдаль сквозь зрительную трубу,** Шерлок прислонился щекой к прикладу и смотрит в прицел.   
\- Семьсот пятьдесят ярдов, двигается быстро, справа налево, точно под той трещиной в скалах, - ровным тоном сообщает Хинд.   
\- Вижу, - тихо откликается Шерлок. 

Они провели в горах четыре дня, и скулы Шерлока окрасились карамельно-коричневым загаром. Светлые глаза на фоне потемневшей кожи выделяются теперь особенно ярко, кажется даже, что радужки из светло-серых превратились в жемчужные. Шерлок оброс – над верхней губой появились темные усы, на подбородке пробивается густая борода. В загорелые руки въелась грязь, а губы покраснели и потрескались - в горах нещадно палит солнце, очень ветрено. 

Бегущий по камням заяц замирает в тени высохшего кустарника. 

\- Семьсот семьдесят ярдов, - тихо произносит Хинд. 

Затаив дыхание и не моргая, Шерлок смотрит в прицел. Заяц срывается с места. Эхо разносит по горам хлесткий звук выстрела, и пуля крупного калибра швыряет на камни окровавленный комок меха. Хинд невольно морщится.   
\- Чтоб меня, - выдыхает он.   
Шерлок слегка разочарованно качает головой.   
\- Это едва ли половина действительной дальности стрельбы.   
\- Холмс, твою мать, это был сраный мелкий кролик, - резко возражает Хинд. – И он, черт дери, не стоял на месте. Маку о такой меткости только мечтать остается.   
Шерлок прячет довольную улыбку. Они оба садятся, снизу их окликает Фархад.  
\- Говорит, хватит штаны протирать, пора двигать, - переводит Хинд. 

Шерлок смотрит на Хинда. Тот пристально уставился вниз, на Фархада и двоих его спутников.   
\- Ты им не доверяешь, - говорит детектив.   
\- Не склонен доверять тем, кто когда-то в меня стрелял, - пожимает плечами Хинд.   
Шерлок наклоняет голову и чуть приоткрывает рот в безмолвном вопросе.   
\- Фархад и его братья воюют на два фронта: и с нами, и с талибами, - нахмурившись, объясняет Хинд. – Ну, точнее, так оно было, пока на Дока не нашел приступ человеколюбия, и он не спас жизнь их отцу. Пуштуны ненавидят быть у кого-то в долгу – им нельзя сражаться против тех, кому они обязаны. Расплатившись по счетам, они смогут снова палить по Доку с чистой совестью.   
Шерлок мотает головой и ухмыляется, убирает снайперку обратно в чехол, Хинд кладет зрительную трубу в рюкзак, оба поднимают штурмовые винтовки… И в этот момент гремит три выстрела: одиночный, а следом за ним еще два. 

\- Твою мать, - отрывисто бросает Хинд, и они с Шерлоком ничком падают на землю. – Это еще откуда? 

Фархад с братьями укрылись за камнями. Снова гремят выстрелы. По ним палят откуда-то сверху, теперь это совершенно ясно. 

\- Это не подельники Роста, - говорит Хинд. – Отыскать тебя здесь нереально.  
\- Согласен, - кивает Шерлок. – К тому же, те, кто расправился с патрулем Харлоу, стреляли куда лучше.   
Еще несколько выстрелов выбивают из камня перед ними мелкую крошку и пыль.   
\- Чтоб их, - бросает Хинд. – Стрелки они, может, и никудышные, но зато подобрались близко.   
\- Мы тут как на ладони, - говорит ему детектив. – Уходи, я прикрою.   
\- Нет. Прикрываю - я, уходишь – ты, - с негодованием отвергает его предложение Хинд.  
\- Я стреляю лучше, - возражает Шерлок.   
\- Да, но ты, мать твою, гражданский, - рычит Хинд. – Так что, когда скажу, беги.   
Шерлок ухмыляется и покрепче перехватывает штурмовую винтовку.   
\- Готов?   
\- На счет три, - кивает он.   
\- Три, - бросает Хинд, рывком встает на колени, вскидывает винтовку и стреляет. 

Шерлок вскакивает на ноги, со всех ног бежит к краю скалы и спрыгивает вниз, на каменистую почву. Фархад, Махар и Усман продвигаются наверх короткими перебежками из укрытия в укрытие, отстреливаясь на бегу. Шерлок замечает одного из нападавших – тот распластался на склоне. Судя по частоте выстрелов, их должно быть еще как минимум двое. Он вскидывает винтовку, дает короткую очередь и, не оборачиваясь, кричит:  
\- Хинд, давай!  
\- Ю-ху! – вопит тот и вскакивает на ноги. 

Пули выбивают каменную крошку из скалы справа. Мгновенный разворот, и детектив засекает еще одного стрелка. Тот укрылся за камнями на склоне, немногим выше от того места, где недавно были Шерлок с Хиндом. Еще несколько вспышек, свист пуль над головой. Хинд снова падает ничком. Но прямо сейчас все, что действительно имеет значение, - это ложа винтовки у плеча, курок под указательным пальцем и едва показавшаяся из-за камней голова нападавшего. Выстрел. Противник Шерлока отшатывается, падает на землю.  
\- Давай, теперь можно, - окликает Шерлок и смотрит туда, где в последний раз видел Хинда.

Его там больше нет. Склон пуст. Только лежит чехол со снайперской винтовкой. 

Преимущество сейчас явно не на стороне нападавших, и Фархад с братьями уверенно бегут вверх по склону, стреляя короткими очередями. Шерлок вскидывает винтовку на плечо, взбирается по откосу. Там, на иссушенной земле, лицом вниз лежит Хинд. Под ним расплывается темное влажное пятно. Винтовка его валяется рядом. 

\- Хинд, куда тебя ранили? – спрашивает Шерлок, хватает его за левое плечо и перекатывает на спину.  
Левый рукав Хинда насквозь пропитался кровью. Глаза закрыты, правая щека в пыли, меж сомкнутых пухлых губ скользит рубиновая капля. Безвольное, вялое тело. Нет. Не безвольное. Безжизненное. То малейшее напряжение, что всегда остается у человека даже во сне, даже при потере сознания, ушло безвозвратно. Шерлок подхватывает Хинда под мышки, укладывает спиной себе на колени, но тот не двигается. Левая рука безвольно соскальзывает на землю, голова безжизненно клонится набок.

\- Хинд, - зачем-то повторяет Шерлок, хотя все уже ясно. – Хинд. 

Он раздвигает складки тонкой ткани на груди, смотрит на выглядывающий из бронежилета ворот рубахи – больше не желтовато-коричневый, а кроваво-красный – немного сдвигает Хинда на землю и поднимает его правую руку. В ткани аккуратное отверстие - пуля вошла точно под мышку. Несколько секунд Шерлок просто смотрит на рану, а потом обхватывает тело и снова укладывает себе на колени. Он дрожит, с губ срывается прерывистый вздох. 

\- О, боже, - тихо шепчет Шерлок, а потом повторяет уже громче. – О, боже. _Джон_ … 

Он наклоняется, утыкается лбом в бронежилет Хинда, обхватывает тело обеими руками, прижимает к себе и замирает. Шумно, прерывисто, сипло дышит. 

Постепенно дыхание становится ровнее и глубже. Шерлок выпрямляется, укладывает тело Хинда на землю, просовывает руку под ворот рубахи и вытягивает цепочку с жетонами. Отсоединяет от нее короткую петлю с металлическими дисками. Краем глаза он замечает движение наверху и поднимает голову. Это возвращаются Фархад с братьями. Они идут не торопясь, у каждого в руках по две винтовки. 

Шерлок отворачивается к Хинду, расстегивает и раскрывает бронежилет на его груди. Рубаха под ним от шеи до пояса пропиталась кровью, и сам бронежилет изнутри блестит ярко-алой влагой. Шерлок осматривает карманы один за другим, но все они пусты, и только в четвертом по счету он находит крохотный грубой работы символ «ом»*** на красном шнурке. Может, так и положено, а может, и его окрасила кровь. Теперь уже не разберешь. Находку Шерлок сжимает в левой руке, вместе с жетонами. 

Остальные уже совсем близко, они видят, что произошло. Фархад что-то мягко произносит, но Шерлок не поворачивает голову, продолжает обыскивать тело. Несколько секунд молчания, и Фархад подходит ближе, что-то говорит, указывая то на рюкзак Хинда, то на всех четверых, то на горы. Встретившись с жестким взглядом детектива, Фархад сжимает губы, качает головой и повторяет сказанное ранее. Шерлок неохотно отворачивается, притягивает к себе рюкзак Хинда и выкладывает на землю все его содержимое. В боковых карманах обнаруживаются цифровая камера, кожаный бумажник, набитый листками и потертыми фотографиями, и карманное издание «Бхагавад-гиты» **** на английском языке. Их Шерлок забирает себе. Спальник и моток тонкой веревки откладывает в сторону. Все остальное – пайки, лекарства, инструменты, оружие и боеприпасы – сгребает в кучу и бросает сверху опустошенный рюкзак. Фархад что-то тихо говорит братьям, и они разбирают вещи. 

Шерлок тем временем достает из своего медкомплекта марлю, льет на нее воду из бутылки и обтирает лицо Хинда, смывая грязь и кровь. Потом укладывает тело на расстеленный спальный мешок и заворачивает его, оставив открытым только лицо. Фархад с братьями молча стоят рядом.

\- Прости. Твоих молитв я не знаю, а своих у меня нет, - тихо произносит Шерлок, закрывает Хинду лицо и обматывает веревкой укрытое спальным мешком тело. 

Фархад что-то отрывисто выпаливает, нетерпеливо морщится и указывает на горы. Шерлок отворачивается, переносит Хинда к подножию скалы, кладет рядом с ним гладкий овальный камень. Потом еще один. И еще. И еще. Следующего окрика, более грубого и резкого, чем первый, он как будто не слышит совсем. Фархад что-то коротко приказывает, его братья подхватывают свои рюкзаки и оружие, а сам он кричит на Шерлока, резко и зло. Так и не получив ответа, он что-то цедит сквозь зубы и отворачивается. Трое афганцев медленно уходят вверх по склону. Холмик над Хиндом постепенно растет, камни у подножия скалы уже закончились, так что новые Шерлок собирает вокруг. И, кажется, ему нет ровным счетом никакого дела до того, что проводники уже далеко. Наконец, Фархад замирает, оборачивается, раздраженно всплескивает руками и спешит вниз. Его братья бегут следом.

Фархад яростно кричит и бурно жестикулирует, потом бросает рюкзак и винтовку на землю, подбирает камень и подходит ближе. Суровое лицо его под пристальным взглядом Шерлока неожиданно смягчается. Шерлок отходит в сторону, и камень Фархада присоединяется ко все растущему холмику. 

Махар и Усман то помогают собирать камни, то настороженно оглядывают окрестности. Шерлок и Фархад работают молча и слаженно. Камень за камнем у подножия скалы вырастает низкий курган, а рядом – метка - большой, выложенный из камней крест. Теперь могилу можно будет разглядеть с воздуха. Все четверо вскидывают на плечи рюкзаки, берут оружие и идут вверх по склону, поднимаются в горы, с каждым шагом удаляясь от безымянного места, где был убит Вильям Хинд. 

 

_24 июля  
Пятнадцать миль к востоку от Миянвали, Пакистан_

Раньше впереди шли бы Махар и Фархад, за ними – Шерлок и Хинд, а Усман замыкал бы цепочку. Теперь же Шерлок идет впереди, один, и задает такой темп, что афганцы глядят на него с невольным уважением. Время от времени он оборачивается на окрики Фархада, и тот жестами показывает ему, куда идти дальше. Ночью Шерлок расстилает свой спальник в стороне от остальных. На него смотрят с беспокойством, но не подходят. 

Днем они спускаются с гор и выходят на узкую мощеную дорогу среди низких холмов, протянувшуюся, кажется, до самого горизонта. Афганцы останавливаются, и Фархад окликает Шерлока. Тот оборачивается, замирает, но не подходит к ним. На лице Фархада замешательство, он явно мнется, пытаясь придумать, что бы сказать на прощание. Шерлок коротко мотает головой – это скорее даже не кивок, а некий разрешающий уйти жест – отворачивается и уходит, ни разу не обернувшись. Несколько секунд бывшие проводники смотрят ему вслед, а потом медленно бредут обратно. 

Вечереет. Шерлок идет вдоль дороги быстрым уверенным шагом. Холмы теперь ниже, дорога шире, мимо то и дело проносятся автомобили - седаны и пикапы. Дикие земли закончились, впереди – царство закона и порядка, пусть и насаждаемого железной рукой. Рядом с ним тормозит грузовик с открытым кузовом, оттуда высыпает с полдюжины пакистанских военных. На детектива наставляют винтовки и приказывают - сначала словами, а потом, разобравшись, что он ничего не понимает, жестами – поднять руки. У него отбирают штурмовую винтовку, рюкзак, кобуру с револьвером и нож. Шерлок не сопротивляется и не возражает. Его толкают, что-то кричат, требуют ответа. Но разве можно ответить на вопросы, которые не понимаешь?  
\- Имя – Шерлок Холмс, - произносит он. – Гражданин Британии. 

Разумеется, его тоже не понимают, но что-то – то ли знакомое произношение, то ли уверенный голос - привлекает их внимание. Он коротко указывает себе на грудь, старший офицер осторожно кивает, и, получив это разрешение, Шерлок медленно опускает руки и распахивает складки верхней одежды. Военные слегка расслабляются. Вид британского бронежилета "Osprey"***** им совершенно точно знаком, еще больше интереса вызывает выведенное на нем имя. Теперь на детектива смотрят не враждебно, а скорее с настороженным любопытством. Шерлок расстегивает бронежилет слева, засовывает руку внутрь, достает паспорт и отдает его офицеру. Тот кивает – ему явно известно, что означает эта тонкая буро-красная книжица с золотыми буквами и гербом. ******

Шерлока ведут к грузовику, не спуская прицелов, но уже без рукоприкладства. Следом забираются остальные, прихватив его вещи. Шерлок садится на узкую скамью и смотрит вдаль. Грузовик трогается с места. Мелькающие мимо холмы становятся все ниже, а разбитая дорога шире и ровнее. 

Исламабад встречает его ухоженными газонами и многочисленными зданиями. Бетон и кирпич, камень и мрамор одновременно навевают мысли о новизне и ветхости. Верховный Комиссариат Великобритании расположился в здании из ржаво-коричневого бетона и темного стекла. Внутрь Шерлока пускают только тщательно изучив его паспорт. Обе винтовки, револьвер и нож конфискуют, остальное возвращают ему и проводят в крохотную переговорную. Стены в комнате выкрашены в белый, на полу - серое ковровое покрытие. Шерлок сидит на стуле, лицом к двери, и смотрит в пол. Рядом стоит пластиковый стол и еще один стул. Несколько минут спустя в переговорную заходит представительный молодой офицер. Он без бронежилета, из оружия при нем только пистолет в бедренной кобуре. 

\- Мистер Холмс, я – капитан Кэдиган, - произносит офицер и улыбается. Такую улыбку обычно адресуют врачи маленьким больным детям. – Попали в переплет, сэр?   
Шерлок поднимает взгляд, и улыбка Кэдигана медленно гаснет. То ли он разглядел что-то в выражении лица гостя, то ли просто поражен тем, как резко выделяются на загорелой коже светлые глаза. Шерлок разжимает пальцы правой руки и медленно выкладывает на стол зажатое в ней сокровище – жетоны и талисман Хинда.   
\- Капрал Вильям Хинд, сороковой десантно-дивизионный, морская пехота, - четко произносит он. – Тело в горах, в двадцати пяти милях к северо-востоку от Марьям Шах. Рядом - крупная метка, хорошо различимая с воздуха.   
\- Ясно, - тихо откликается его собеседник. – Сэр, вы не ранены?   
\- Его командир не в курсе, - продолжает Шерлок, не обращая внимания на вопрос. – Сообщить ему должен я.   
По лицу Кэдигана видно, что он борется с желанием возразить – такое явно против правил – но короткий кивок показывает: капитану известно, что понятие «правила» к Шерлоку неприменимо. Он выходит из комнаты и возвращается через десять минут, протягивает Шерлоку мобильный.   
\- Капитан Ватсон на линии.   
Шерлок вскакивает, выхватывает телефон и прижимает его к груди.   
\- Уйдите, - бросает он.   
Кэдиган явно оскорблен и раздражен, но молча кивает в знак согласия, отворачивается и выходит в коридор. Шерлок прижимает телефон к уху.   
\- Джон.   
\- Шерлок? – немедленно откликается тот. – Ты в по…  
При звуках его голоса Шерлок расслабляется на какую-то долю секунды, но тут же напрягается снова.   
\- Хинд погиб, - сообщает он твердо и решительно.   
Резкий вдох, тихий медленный выдох, и Джон мягко спрашивает:  
\- Ты не ранен?   
\- Нет, я в норме, - Шерлок хмурится. – Джон… Все произошло так быстро… Думаю, он даже почти ничего не…   
\- Хорошо, - отвечает тот, в голосе слышится явное облегчение, и Шерлок невольно зажмуривается. – Я сообщу семье… Им нужно будет знать, что…   
\- Я поеду к ним, - Шерлок распахивает глаза. – Я вернусь домой и отправлюсь в Бристоль.   
\- Шерлок, ты не обязан…   
\- Я поеду, - настаивает он. – Скажи только, что им говорить.   
\- Ладно, - соглашается Джон. – Спасибо… Очень поможешь.   
Повисает долгая, болезненная тишина. Шерлок снова зажмуривается и вслушивается в дыхание Джона.   
\- Ну, мне надо идти, - наконец произносит тот. – Надо… надо сказать ребятам.   
\- Джон, - выдыхает Шерлок. – Я люблю тебя.   
\- Знаю, - хрипло откликается он.   
Шерлок зажмуривается еще крепче, морщится, а потом открывает глаза.   
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - сдавленно произносит Джон.   
\- Прощай, Джон, - губы Шерлока искривляются в болезненной гримасе.   
\- Прощай, - тихий выдох в ответ. 

Возвращается Кэдиган. Он стоял в коридоре довольно далеко, и ничего не слышал, но дверь была открыта, так что он понял, что разговор закончен.   
\- Вертолет готов доставить вас в аэропорт, - сообщает он. – Там вас будет ждать самолет. Если желаете, можем подобрать вам более привычную одежду.   
\- Да, будет кстати. Благодарю, - автоматически откликается Шерлок и возвращает ему телефон. 

Ему приносят бледно-голубую форменную рубашку, брюки-карго светло-песочного цвета и темно-синюю охотничью куртку, немного широкую в плечах. Пуштунский костюм Шерлок оставляет там же, где переодевался, – в комнате отдыха, – но бронежилет запихивает в рюкзак, выбросив оттуда остатки продуктов и медикаменты. Сиденья вертолета, куда его сажают, обиты мягкой тканью и снабжены страховочными ремнями. Дверь закрывается, ревут винты, и вертолет взмывает в воздух. 

Вечернее небо окрасилось на западе в алый и розовый, а на востоке уже посерело. Вертолет приземляется в аэропорту на дальней полосе. Шерлока проводят в самолет. У кресла его ждет женщина-медик в военной форме британской армии с нашитым на рукаве красным крестом. В руках у нее пластиковый поднос с ампулой, шприцем и запечатанная в фольгу спиртовая салфетка.   
\- Мистер Холмс, сэр, если желаете, могу сделать вам укол перед вылетом, - мягко произносит врач.   
Шерлок падает в кресло и рассеянно кивает.   
\- Вашу руку, сэр.  
Он закатывает рукав охотничьей куртки и рубашки на левой руке и отворачивается к окну. Короткий укол, жжение, лекарство струится по вене.   
\- Ну, вот и все, - медик убирает использованный шприц и ампулу. – Хорошего полета, сэр.   
Шерлок откидывает голову на спинку сиденья и закрывает глаза. 

 

_25 июля_

Где-то в небе, над Германией, они попадают под ливень. Струи воды стекают по иллюминатору, и воздушный поток уносит их прочь. Когда самолет приземляется в Норфолте, дождь все еще моросит, а небо только-только начинает светлеть. Шерлок садится в ожидающую его машину. Там, на заднем сиденье, лежит его спортивная сумка, а сверху - потрепанное и измятое пальто. Впрочем, эта находка почти не удивляет. Шерлок натягивает пальто, вздрагивает от прикосновения неожиданно-прохладной подкладки и плотно запахивается. 

В Лондоне раннее утро, и улицы почти пусты. Шерлок смотрит в окно, скользит равнодушным взглядом по мелькающим мимо домам и переулкам, иногда смотрит вверх, на нависающее над городом непривычно низкое свинцово-темное небо. Автомобиль останавливается на Монтегю-стрит, и детектив выходит на улицу. На плече - спортивная сумка, в руке - рюкзак. Поднявшись в квартиру по узкой лестнице, он сбрасывает пальто на стул, багаж швыряет в кресло у стола, рассеянно потирает обросший подбородок, прижимает ладони к глазам и с силой проводит пальцами по коротко остриженным волосам. 

Час спустя Шерлок сидит в гостиной, умытый и гладко выбритый, вытирает влажные волосы полотенцем. На нем чистые пижамные штаны и футболка. Он расстегивает спортивную сумку, распаковывает ее, складывает грязную одежду на пол, рядом с креслом, банные принадлежности относит в ванную, остальное – в спальню. Опустевшая сумка летит на груду коробок у двери, и он расстегивает рюкзак. Всего одно легкое касание кончиками пальцев грязного, запыленного брезента, и Шерлок тут же вздрагивает, напрягается всем телом. Он вытаскивает свой бронежилет, опускается на колени рядом с креслом и смотрит на собственное имя, выведенное четким и уверенным почерком Джона. Затем он наклоняет голову, прижимается к бронежилету лбом, закрывает глаза и вдыхает запах пота, раскаленного песка и нещадно палящего солнца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* В оригинале – «And hope that someone wise is listening», строчка из песни «When I go», исполнитель – Dave Carter. Песня опять же редкая, так что подстрочник дам в конце. Удивительно красивая, пронзительная, образная и щемящая. Крайне рекомендую к прослушиванию.  
>  Послушать – тут [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZk1CvsDSZc]_
> 
> _** Зрительная труба - прибор с фокусирующей оптикой для наблюдения точечных целей.  
>  Выглядит примерно так [http://www.savageisland.co.uk/images/Hawke-Nature-Trek-ED-Spotting-Scope.jpg]_
> 
> _*** Ом - в индуистской и ведической традиции — сакральный звук, изначальная мантра. Звук «Ом» является самым священным звуком в индуизме. Он символизирует собой движение вверх, приближение души к высшим сферам. В различных письменностях изображается по-разному. Один из вариантов талисмана со знаком «ом» - [http://zna4ki25mm.ru/pictures/2_84.jpg]_
> 
> _**** «Бхагавад-гита» ( «Божественная песнь») — памятник древнеиндийской литературы на санскрите, является одним из священных текстов индуизма, в котором представлена основная суть индуистской философии._
> 
> _***** Osprey – характерный и узнаваемый бронежилет британских войск._
> 
> _****** Британский паспорт выглядит вот так  
>  [http://www.kanahin.ru/other_fotos/uk-passport.jpg]_
> 
> _Перевод песни (подстрочник, не полный)_
> 
> _Придите ко мне, одинокий охотник, вождь и король..._  
>  Я умру и взовьюсь в небо соколом.  
> Брат, подставь мне свое крыло.  
> Я умру и сорвусь с неба молнией. 
> 
> _Раскачусь я громом в небе, призывая на битву,_  
>  И взовьюсь с прерий ввысь смерчем из пыли и крови,   
> И сокрушу врагов своих, обрушившись на них снежной бурей.   
> И лишь ветер будет петь о славе моей и величии, когда я умру. 
> 
> _Танцуй для меня, проворный и худой шаман._  
>  Я умру, и умчусь вдаль койотом.   
> Путник, не ведающий усталости, одолжит мне свои одеяния,  
> Я умру, и убегу прочь волком. 
> 
> _Я проснусь вместе с рассветом, и в полдень буду целовать небеса._  
>  И в лунном свете будет звучать мой голос, обращенный к матери.   
> И голос мой пропоет эту песнь и к нему присоединится хор,  
> Я отправляю это послание, и пусть кто-то мудрый услышит... 


	16. Какой бы я не выбрал путь*

_25 июля, продолжение,  
Монтегю-стрит, Лондон_

Когда Майкрофт появляется в дверях гостиной, высокое кресло у стола пустует. Шерлок стоит у окна, спиной к дверям, одетый в свободную серую футболку и выцветшие голубые пижамные штаны. Вся фигура его, от опущенной, коротко стриженной головы до босых ступней, кажется поникшей и безвольной. Майкрофт шумно выдыхает и заходит в комнату, улыбается так широко, что вокруг глаз собираются морщинки.  
\- Шерлок. 

Тот резко оборачивается, вскидывает голову. И одного взгляда на его лицо – светлые, словно выцветшие глаза, потемневшая, загорелая кожа, короткая стрижка, открывающая шею и уши, - достаточно, чтобы улыбка на лице Майкрофта угасла, сменившись легким изумлением.   
\- Боже правый… Шерлок, - вырывается у него тихий возглас. 

Шерлок проходит мимо брата, с размаху садится в кресло, подтягивает колени к груди и упирается босыми ступнями в край сиденья.   
\- Готов к выволочке, - сообщает он. – Можешь приступать.   
\- К выволочке? - эхом откликается Майкрофт.   
На лице его проступает легкое удивление, но взгляд по-прежнему теплый и слишком живой.   
\- Дело не раскрыто, - произносит Шерлок. – Погибло девятнадцать человек, и единственный обнаруженный мной убийца был уже мертв. Не очень-то хорошо я выступил. 

Майкрофт опускается в кресло напротив, поддергивая брюки, и, не находя в себе сил смотреть в холодные, пустые глаза брата, отводит взгляд в сторону, уставляется на груду книг и журналов на столе. 

\- Теперь мне ясно, что мои изначальные выводы об этом деле были чересчур поспешными… и неверными, - осторожно произносит он.   
Шерлок хищно сужает глаза.   
\- Ты был прав, - продолжает Майкрофт. – Здесь кроется гораздо больше, чем просто случайный акт варварства. Посмертное надругательство, тщательно продуманная композиция фотографий… Я полагал, что некто организовал это злодеяние, чтобы подогреть антивоенные настроения в обществе. Такой вывод казался самым очевидным. Боюсь, я попался и увидел ровно то, что хотел увидеть.   
\- То есть, ты бы _хотел_ подъема антивоенных настроений? – Шерлок слегка сводит брови и неуверенно качает головой.   
\- Против войны или за нее будет публика, мне, по большому счету, все равно, - рассеянно отвечает его брат. – Равнодушие – вот что утомляет. 

Шерлок проводит по лбу кончиками пальцев, словно пытается стряхнуть накатившее легкое раздражение.

\- Убийство патруля Харлоу, самоубийство Роста, заговор, - жестко произносит Майкрофт. – Только ты мог составить кусочки этого паззла в единое целое так быстро. Ты и никто другой.   
Шерлок выпрямляет ноги, ставит босые ступни на пол.   
\- Если всплывет то, что они сотворили, последствия будут куда более серьезными, чем просто подъем антивоенных настроений, - сообщает Майкрофт. – Это стопроцентно приведет к отставке нынешнего правительства Соединенных Штатов, а, возможно, и британского тоже, и вызовет полную смену военного руководства.   
\- И единственный шанс избежать политического краха – полностью отказаться от военных действий, - заканчивает за него Шерлок.   
\- Вот именно, - ледяным тоном соглашается его брат. – А я не могу этого допустить. Боюсь, эта война нам необходима. Талибы весьма терпимо относятся к выращиванию опийного мака только потому, что им нужно финансировать сопротивление. Стоит нам вывести войска, и они станут гораздо менее сговорчивыми. Ты даже представить себе не можешь последствия этого. Если в Британии героин станет недоступен… Хотя, наверное, можешь.   
\- Не думал, что твое беспокойство о наркоманах носит не частный, а общий характер, - ровным тоном сообщает Шерлок.   
\- Это не так, - возражает Майкрофт. – Мне нет до них никакого дела, но наркоман в ломке и без надежды достать новую дозу способен…   
\- Прекрати, - резко обрывает его детектив.   
Майкрофт чуть прикрывает веки в знак согласия, и Шерлок мгновенно расслабляется.   
\- Разумеется, речь идет не только о героиновой зависимости, - продолжает Холмс-старший. – Говорят, война, как таковая, тоже может стать наркотиком... Только там люди, подобные капитану Ватсону, могут дышать полной грудью. Им гораздо лучше и свободнее на войне, чем в нашей милой, славной, сонной старушке-Англии. Тебе так не кажется?   
Шерлок бросает на брата непримиримый взгляд.   
\- Понятно, - коротко роняет тот.   
\- Сомневаюсь, - бормочет Шерлок.   
Майкрофт улыбается в ответ, поспешно и слишком широко. 

\- Моран сказал, что Дэниэл Рост хотел подогреть войну, а не прекратить ее, - детектив упрямо вздергивает подбородок. – Они не станут выносить на публику то, что сделали. Для них это рычаг давления, они собираются использовать это в качестве угрозы – либо Эдвин Рост увеличивает финансирование военных действий, либо правительство и военное руководство отправляются в отставку, а поддержка войны приравнивается к политическому самоубийству.   
Майкрофт молча потирает ладонью колено, а Шерлок подается вперед, обеими руками вцепившись в ручки кресла.   
\- Эдвин Рост. Он ведь твой двойник в правительстве Соединенных Штатов, так? – спрашивает он. – Человек, который и _есть_ само правительство.   
Майкрофт барабанит пальцами по колену. Шерлок поднимает руки, соединяет ладони и медленно растопыривает пальцы.   
\- И дело тут не только в Эдвине Росте, - глаза детектива сужаются, в них мелькает легкая усмешка. – Тебя это тоже касается. Чтобы увеличить финансирование, требуется согласие вас обоих. Я понять не мог, почему Моран меня не убил, положив всему конец. Получается, им нужно было не прекращение расследования, а дополнительный рычаг давления на тебя. Нужно было, чтобы ты стал сговорчивей. Вот почему они не могли позволить мне уехать из страны. Я им нужен, я стал бы козырем в рукаве. Очень умно. Только в одном они просчитались – решили, что тебе есть до меня дело.   
Майкрофт опускает взгляд, лицо его остается бесстрастным.   
\- Что собираешься предпринять? – спрашивает Шерлок.   
\- Мы оба, я и Эдвин, считаем, что военные действия сейчас ведутся на должном уровне, - тихо отвечает Холмс-старший. – Тем не менее, некоторое повышение финансирования представляется вполне оправданным. Это позволит избежать публичного скандала, перестановок в правительстве, выборов – всего, что так утомляет. И, естественно, Эдвин стремится защитить свою семью, в том числе и их частную жизнь.   
\- То есть, ты просто сдаешься? – хмурится детектив.   
\- Ровно до тех пор, пока мы не узнаем, кто они, - произносит Майкрофт. Взгляд его становится твердым и решительным. – После они попросту не смогут больше нам угрожать. Мы не позволим.   
\- Я пытался отыскать связи в военном послужном списке Роста, и я намерен продолжить поиски. Но тут слишком много вероятностей. А что с Вильямом Мюрреем? Он – последняя ниточка, ведущая к заговорщикам.   
\- Поиски ведутся, - Холмс-старший сжимает губы, - но, боюсь, пока безуспешно. 

Шерлок отворачивается к окну, Майкрофт встает с кресла.   
\- Шерлок, я рад, что ты вернулся домой, - говорит он, - и что ты не пострадал. С тобой ведь все хорошо? Когда я вошел, мне показалось…   
Он не договаривает, слегка сводит брови, сам толком не понимая, что именно почувствовал, – посетившие его опасения оказались слишком мимолетными.   
\- Уйди, Майкрофт, - холодно бросает его брат. – Не нуждаюсь в твоем обществе.   
Тот неуверенно приподнимает уголки рта, а затем заставляет себя широко улыбнуться, тихо хмыкает, отворачивается и покидает квартиру. 

 

_Передовая оперативная база «Сангин», провинция Гильменд_

Внутри двухместной палатки душно, солнце просвечивает сквозь желто-коричневый брезент, бросает золотистые отсветы, воздух кажется тяжелым и загустевшим. Джордж Берроуз сидит на краю раскладушки, сжав руки и задумчиво наклонив голову. Джон откидывает в сторону полог и заходит внутрь. На долю секунды при виде высокого, худого и темноволосого человека, глаза его радостно и изумленно вспыхивают, черты лица смягчаются, но в следующий же миг он возвращается к реальности, по-военному подтягивается и принимает привычный хладнокровный вид.   
\- Сэр?   
\- А, вот и вы, капитан, - откликается Берроуз, поднимает голову и смотрит на Джона. 

Джон слегка расслабляется, сводит брови, отворачивается, ставит в угол винтовку и вешает на нее каску. Затем снова оборачивается к Берроузу, ослабляет застежки бронежилета. Берроуз кивает на вторую раскладушку, и Джон садится. В палатке тесно, так что их колени почти соприкасаются.   
\- И как сегодня прошло патрулирование? - светским тоном интересуется Берроуз.   
\- Жарковато, - отвечает Джон. – И бессмысленно. Талибы минируют дороги вокруг Аль Ахада, потому что мы их патрулируем, а мы патрулируем, потому что они минируют. Так и ходим кругами друг за другом.   
Берроуз тихо фыркает. 

\- Хинда ведь уже обнаружили? – тихо спрашивает Джон.   
Улыбка Берроуза становится шире и мягче.   
\- Хорошо. Быстро они, - Джон кивает и слегка опускает голову.   
\- Место хорошо отметили, - произносит Берроуз.   
Джон снова кивает, не поднимая взгляда.   
\- Тело обернули в спальный мешок и обложили камнями, чтобы до него не добрались падальщики, - сообщает майор.   
В тесном и замкнутом пространстве палатки медленный выдох Джона кажется тихим скрежетом.  
\- Тело перевезли в «Бастион», - продолжает Берроуз. – Утром он едет домой.   
Джон потирает правую ладонь, растирает въевшуюся грязь.   
\- Ты поговорил с семьей, - то ли утверждает, то ли спрашивает его собеседник.   
\- Да, - Ватсон поднимает голову.   
\- Как они?   
Джон медленно качает головой.   
\- В его семье нет военных, - произносит он после минутного колебания. – Они… им не понять.   
Берроуз шумно выдыхает и опирается спиной на натянутую ткань палатки.  
\- Они злы. На нас… и на него, - говорит Джон.   
Берроуз дергает уголком рта и слегка наклоняет голову, как будто не совсем согласен с собеседником. Джон решительно встряхивает головой.  
\- Они имеют на это право, - продолжает он, чуть приподняв брови. – Со стороны все мы тут как будто в игрушки играем - пока кого-то не убьют. Но ведь кого-то всегда убивают.   
\- Если бы он не пошел в армию, чем бы он занялся? – тихо интересуется Берроуз. – Если бы ты не стал военным, что бы ты делал?   
Джон смеется, коротко, сухо, но искренне.   
\- Да черт его знает, - отвечает он. – На крокодилов бы охотился, или еще на какую гнусь. 

Несколько секунд они пристально смотрят друг на друга.   
\- О Мюррее ничего не слышно? – спрашивает Джон.   
Берроуз качает головой, Ватсон вздыхает, снова наклоняет голову и проводит рукой от затылка к макушке.   
\- Если он расколется и скажет, что Холмс отправился с тобой, они нагрянут сюда, - говорит Берроуз.   
\- И что? Не найдут, - Джон смотрит на него исподлобья. – Его тут больше нет.  
\- Но ты-то здесь, - хмыкает Берроуз.   
\- Значит, помимо двадцати с чем-то там миллионов афганцев, сотни с лишним тысяч наемников талибов и черт его знает скольких идиотов, по которым мы то и дело лупим с воздуха ракетами, на меня открыли охоту еще целых три высокопоставленных американских психа? – на лице Джона появляется дерзкая ухмылка.   
\- Ну да. Чтобы точно мало не показалось, - смеется Берроуз.   
\- Понял. Спасибо, сэр. 

Берроуз встает, коротко хлопает Джона по плечу, делает шаг к выходу и наклоняется, чтобы пройти через откидной полог. Джон растягивается на раскладушке и смотрит на подсвеченный солнцем брезент над собой, потом закидывает руку за голову и закрывает глаза. 

 

_Сеймур-роуд, Бристоль_

Узкий каменный фасад дома в викторианском стиле облицован светло-абрикосовыми плитками. На простой деревянной двери бронзовый молоток. Шерлок стучится, и после недолгой задержки ему открывают. Девушка, стоящая в дверном проеме, смугла, у нее широкая кость и по-спортивному подтянутая фигура. Темное, с резкими чертами лицо ее скорее поражает своей необычностью, нежели очаровывает. 

\- Мисс Кришначандра? – уточняет Шерлок. – Я Шерлок Холмс. Я звонил вам.   
\- Рами, пожалуйста, - отвечает она, безуспешно пытаясь улыбнуться. – Заходите в дом.   
Низкий и четкий голос, тягучий звук «р» и слегка певучее произношение выдают в ней человека, чьим родным языком был хинди. Шерлок переступает порог, она закрывает дверь и проводит его по коридору в маленькую гостиную. Занавески плотно задернуты, но даже в полумраке видно, что чистая и аккуратная комната пышно и ярко обставлена в восточном стиле. На узком столике у стены, задрапированном светлой тканью, стоит фотография Хинда в темно-синей парадной форме, а рядом с ней несколько бронзовых плошек с цветами, специями и мотками красных ниток. Шерлок пристально смотрит на Рами, она слегка качает головой, указывает ему на кресло, сама опускается на край дивана.   
\- Прошу извинить родителей Вильяма за то, что они не могут встретиться с вами, - говорит она. – Боюсь, что они…   
Она отворачивается, но лицо ее остается приветливым и спокойным.   
\- Я привез некоторые его вещи, - Шерлок достает из кармана пальто карманное издание «Бхагавад-гиты» и рыжевато-коричневый сверток. 

Шерлок наклоняется вперед, и Рами забирает вещи из его протянутых рук, задумчиво проводит большим пальцем по потрепанному срезу книги. 

\- Вы читали ее? – спрашивает она, не поднимая головы.   
\- Нет… не читал, - отвечает Шерлок.   
\- В ней рассказывается о воине, отправляющемся на битву, - произносит Рами чуть хриплым, но все еще ровным и спокойным голосом. – Он спрашивает, как ему заслужить прощение за все те смерти, причиной которых он станет…   
Темные глаза девушки наполняются слезами, но лицо остается спокойным и неподвижным.   
\- …и получает ответ: ты понесешь это бремя на своих плечах, но в итоге ты будешь прощен, потому что ты воин, и ты делал то, что должно воину.   
Густые черные ресницы уже не могут сдержать слез, и те стекают по щекам, оставив две мокрых дорожки. Шерлок сводит брови. Рами не пытается вытереть слезы, на самом деле, ничто в ней – ни выражение лица, ни осанка, ни голос – не выдает потерю контроля, ничто, кроме этих блестящих полосок. Она разворачивает сверток ткани и достает бумажник Хинда, набитый листиками, билетами и фотографиями, его жетоны и серебряный талисман.   
\- Вы были с ним, когда это случилось, - произносит она.   
\- Да, - тихо подтверждает Шерлок.   
\- Его командир звонил сегодня утром, - чуть хрипло говорит Рами. – Сказал, что, по его сведениям, все случилось очень… быстро.   
\- Да, так и было. Думаю, он даже не успел ничего понять.   
\- Но ведь он погиб не напрасно? – спрашивает Рами. – То есть… то, что он был там, сыграло какую-то роль?   
\- Для меня – да, - отвечает он. – Он защищал меня.   
Рами кивает, смотрит на фотографию Хинда.   
\- Вы с ним долго были знакомы? – спрашивает Шерлок.   
Рами пытается улыбнуться, но губы ее не слушаются.   
\- В феврале у него было десять дней отпуска, - рассказывает она. – Тогда мы и встретились. Безумие, да? Помолвка с человеком, которого знаешь всего десять дней.   
\- Нет, - в глазах детектива мелькает какое-то странное выражение. – Вовсе не безумие. 

Рами качает головой, смотрит на бумажник в своих руках и достает оттуда сложенную в несколько раз журнальную страницу. Это фотография Хинда во весь разворот. Он снят в профиль у грубой глинобитной стены, на нем камуфляж, в руках - штурмовая винтовка, а у ног пара тощих бродячих псов.   
\- Фото из «Обзервера», - тихо произносит Шерлок.   
Он хмурится, прижимает к губам кончики пальцев. Взгляд его изучающее скользит по фотографии, переходя от точеного профиля Хинда к его винтовке, а затем - к морде собаки, тыкающейся носом в карман штанов десантника.  
\- Отличный кадр. Вы снимали?   
\- Хотела бы я быть таким профи, - отвечает Рами. – Это работа Митчелла Гована, он американец. Глаз у него наметанный, да и возможности фантастические. 

Шерлок вопросительно наклоняет голову.

\- Он был морпехом, - продолжает девушка. – И, по слухам, весьма достоверным, он был в Афганистане еще в восьмидесятые - сражался против русских на стороне муджахединов.**   
\- Как и Дэниэл Рост, - резко добавляет детектив.  
\- Вместе с Дэниэлом Ростом, если верить тому, что говорят, - поправляет Рами. – Похоже, они очень близко сдружились. Именно Гован сделал то фото Роста и Амара Ахади, которое попало в «Таймс» пару месяцев назад.   
\- Оу, - выдыхает Шерлок. – Думаю, он снимал их и еще раз, причем не так давно.   
\- О чем вы? Я не понимаю, – произносит девушка.   
\- Зато я – да. Или, по крайней мере, начинаю понимать, - детектив вскакивает на ноги. – Прошу прощения, мне пора.   
Рами убирает с колен вещи Хинда и поднимается с дивана, недоуменно нахмурившись.   
\- Вы хотели знать, сыграло ли какую-то роль то, что Хинд был там, - Шерлок сжимает ее руки. – Я собираюсь доказать, что он там был не напрасно. 

Он разворачивается и быстрым шагом выходит из гостиной, оставив Рами в немом изумлении. Шерлок захлопывает за собой входную дверь и торопливо идет вниз по улице к главной дороге, на ходу доставая из кармана мобильный телефон и набирая номер.   
\- Майкрофт, это я, - говорит он, свернув на улицу, ведущую к вокзалу. – В середине восьмидесятых Дэниэл Рост служил в Афганистане вместе с Митчеллом Гованом, и, поспорить готов, тогда они и познакомились с Амаром Ахади. Мне нужна полная информация об Ахади – вся его биография. И найди Гована. Думаю, он – один из трех заговорщиков.   
\- Я этим займусь, - следует ответ.   
Шерлок слегка поворачивает голову и скашивает глаза.   
\- Майкрофт, ты пустил за мной наружку? – спрашивает он.   
\- Нет, - резко отвечает тот. – Это было совершенно излишним. В Бристоле превосходная система видеонаблюдения. Что ты… 

Шерлок прерывает звонок и кладет телефон обратно в карман. Ниже по улице он замечает бар - убогое одноэтажное здание, втиснутое в ряд безликих домов. Шерлок проходит мимо занавешенных до половины окон и сворачивает в узкий дверной проем. Потертый пол, тусклая мебель, слабая претензия на старину в виде светильников с круглыми плафонами и барной стойки из вишневого дерева. Плоскоэкранный телевизор у входа работает на полную громкость, заглушая разговоры немногочисленных дневных посетителей. Шерлок решительно проходит мимо барной стойки к свободному столику у окна в дальнем конце зала, садится и смотрит на дверь.

Следом за ним в баре появляется худой мужчина среднего роста. Одежда - оливково-зеленая куртка военного покроя, застиранная футболка цвета хаки и синие джинсы – болтается на нем как на вешалке, наводя на мысль, что худоба его – неожиданное и относительно недавнее приобретение. Неровно отросшие каштановые волосы падают на лоб и плечи. Очевидно, что когда-то он носил короткую стрижку, но не был у парикмахера уже несколько месяцев. Посетитель приближается к столу Шерлока, и тот понимает: он еще молод, вряд ли старше него самого. У него мальчишески-тонкие черты лица и яркие голубые глаза, но из-за напряженного выражения лица он кажется старше. 

\- Мистер Шерлок Холмс, - утвердительно произносит он.  
\- Вряд ли бы вы за мной шли, если бы я им не был, - отвечает детектив.   
Собеседник наклоняет голову и вопросительно приподнимает брови.   
\- Прошу вас, - лениво тянет Шерлок и указывает на соседний стул. – Мистер?  
\- Капитан МакЭвой, Второй Стрелковый, - представляется тот и садится. – Документы о моем увольнении еще не подписаны.   
\- Вы были ранены.   
\- Я калека, - поправляет МакЭвой. – Просто это не так заметно.   
\- Чем могу быть полезен, капитан МакЭвой? – Шерлок хмурится.   
\- Да ничем, - отрезает тот. – Мне уже не помочь. А вот сотне тысяч, все еще сражающихся в Афганистане, – вполне. 

Детектив сужает глаза, внимательно оглядывает собеседника, тот качает головой.

\- Можете упражняться на мой счет в дедукции сколько угодно, - говорит он, - но я всего лишь курьер, и я даже не знаю, кто автор послания, что мне велено передать. Но я знаю, чего они хотят, и сам хочу того же.   
\- И что это? – осторожно уточняет Шерлок.   
\- Чтобы такие, как я, как Вильям Хинд, как ваш приятель, перестали умирать ни за что ни про что.   
Он наклоняется вперед, и Шерлок замечает неравномерно выцветший шрам над правым ухом, прикрытый темными волосами.   
\- Меня ранили во время операции по зачистке села неподалеку от Муса-Кала от талибов, - говорит МакЭвой. – Двое наших погибли, шестеро получили ранения, но мы выиграли тот бой. А потом нам приказали отступить, просто потому, что ни сил, ни техники, чтобы удержать позиции, не было. Мы ушли, а талибы спокойно вернулись туда. 

Шерлок хмурится и сверкает глазами. 

\- И это происходит все время, снова и снова. Мы сражаемся, мы погибаем, и все впустую. Это надо прекратить.   
\- Но… Рост и другие заговорщики вовсе не намерены прекратить войну, - возражает детектив.   
\- Разумеется, - МакЭвой тихо фыркает. – Какой солдат захочет остановить войну? Нет. Они хотят ее выиграть.   
\- Им нужно больше денег, - скучающим тоном уведомляет Шерлок. – И они их получат. В данный момент мой брат готов пойти на уступки.   
\- Им нужно не «больше», - возражает его собеседник. – Им нужно «достаточно». Ровно столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы одержать окончательную победу. На такое ваш брат вряд ли согласится с легкостью.   
\- И чего же вы хотите от меня? – резко произносит Шерлок, но голос его звучит мягко и немного дрожит.   
\- Возвращайтесь, - МакЭвой сверкает глазами. – Поставьте себя на линию огня. И у вашего брата появится личная заинтересованность сделать то, что его так или иначе заставят сделать.  
Шерлок прищуривается, а затем недоверчиво распахивает глаза.   
\- Вернуться обратно в Афганистан...   
МакЭвой кивает.   
\- А если я откажусь? – детектив неестественно дергает головой.   
\- На нашу войну не отправляются по обязательной повинности, - собеседник пожимает плечами. – Люди, от имени которых я говорю, считают нужным брать лишь то, что им предлагают по доброй воле, и никак иначе.   
\- Вы сумасшедший, - тихо произносит Шерлок.   
\- Моя работа - подставляться под пули. Разумеется, я сумасшедший, - МакЭвой улыбается, широко и искренне.   
Во взгляде детектива мелькает беспомощность.   
\- Подумайте хорошенько, - МакЭвой поднимается со стула. – Именно от вас зависит то, как быстро ваш брат пойдет на уступки, - откровенность и искренность на его лице уступают место безжалостному предупреждению, - а также то, на что еще они будут вынуждены пойти, чтобы заставить его сдаться.   
Он делает шаг назад, разворачивается и неторопливо выходит из бара. Шерлок прижимает пальцы ко лбу, тяжело дышит открытым ртом. 

 

_Монтегю-стрит, Лондон_

Пальто Шерлок бросает на пол, сразу у входной двери, снимает пиджак и проходит в гостиную. Он ложится на диван, лицом к спинке, поджав ноги и уткнувшись в нее лицом. Кладет под голову согнутую руку, пальцами другой проводит по кожаной обивке, слегка нажимая. Рука его скользит к сиденью, поворачивается, и он проводит пальцами по шее, к расстегнутому воротнику рубашки. 

Шерлок немного сдвигается, прижимается крепче к спинке дивана. Рука его двигается вниз, к животу и бедрам. Он закрывает глаза и сжимает пальцами пах, что-то едва различимо шепчет, облизывает губы и прикусывает нижнюю. Тело его выгибается, он то сгибает, то выпрямляет ноги, широко распахивает глаза и резко выдыхает. Рука его замирает, дыхание становится прерывистым и неровным. Он утыкается лицом в стык между спинкой и сиденьем и крепко зажмуривается, но слеза все равно просачивается меж ресниц и застывает капелькой на переносице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* В оригинале – «Where Every Path I Take», строчка из песни «Paved With A Little Pain», исполнитель - Dot Allison._  
>  Послушать – [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NL2rqdD3M-I]   
> Подстрочник – ниже. 
> 
> _** «Харакат-уль-Муджахедин» (в переводе с арабского - "Движение борцов за веру", старое название "Харакат уль-Ансар" ("Движение соратников Пророка"), известна также как "Аль-Хадид", "Аль-Фаран" ) - одна из наиболее развитых и организованных террористических организаций Пакистана. Была создана в начале 80-х в Пенджабе радикальными исламскими активистами с целью борьбы с советскими войсками в Афганистане._
> 
> _Подстрочник песни (1 куплет + ключевой припев)_
> 
> _Если бы я был пастором, то встал бы на колени и молился_  
>  Будь я игроком, сберег бы себя для тебя,  
> Если бы был охотником, остался бы дома с тобой,  
> А будь я солдатом, отдал бы тебе все свое оружие. 
> 
> _Я должен идти, потому что люблю тебя._  
>  И путь, что мы проделали, был напрасен.   
> Какой бы я не выбрал путь,  
> Он приведет меня к тебе,   
> И будет вымощен болью.   
> Но я готов буду пройти его заново,  
> Несмотря на то, что он вымощен болью. 


	17. Почему все так обернулось?*

_25 июля, продолжение  
Монтегю-стрит, Лондон_

Майкрофт заходит в гостиную поздно вечером. В этот раз его брат сидит за столом в кресле и прижимает к подбородку скрипку. Смычка в его руках, однако, нет. Шерлок просто смотрит в никуда отсутствующим взглядом, перебирает пальцами струны - сложное переплетение нот, рождающее при каждом прикосновении лишь слабый отклик, почти не нарушающий тишину комнаты. Стоит только брату переступить порог, как взгляд Шерлока становится осмысленным, и он убирает скрипку с плеча, внимательно оглядывает гостя: напряженные плечи, жесткое выражение лица, редкие волосы, зачесанные назад, слегка растрепаны. На губах детектива появляется слабая ехидная улыбка. 

\- Осмелюсь предположить, - произносит он, – что сумма счета несколько превзошла ваши ожидания. 

Майкрофт делает шаг, и на его лице проступает неприкрытая ярость. Шерлок инстинктивно отшатывается, пальцы его невольно вцепляются в гриф скрипки. Майкрофт запинается, останавливается, а затем проходит мимо кресла Шерлока к окну – он взял себя в руки. Невидящим взглядом он смотрит сквозь тонкую, закрывающую стекло занавеску. Шерлок чуть поворачивает голову, стараясь не глядеть прямо на своего гостя. 

\- Приношу свои извинения, - произносит, наконец, Майкрофт, слегка расслабив спину и плечи. 

Шерлок поднимается с кресла и проходит мимо брата в угол, где на стуле лежит открытый футляр для скрипки. Майкрофт оборачивается. Лицо его теперь абсолютно бесстрастно. Он проходит через всю комнату к креслу и садится. Убрав инструмент, Шерлок возвращается на прежнее место.

\- Я бы поинтересовался, сколько именно, - произносит он, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, - но, боюсь, точная сумма мне все равно ничего не скажет.   
\- Точной суммы не существует, - откликается Майкрофт. – Их интересуют не только деньги. Им нужен полный доступ к любым неограниченным ресурсам, которые позволят выиграть войну в Афганистане раз и навсегда. 

Шерлок слегка хмурится, выражая, скорее озадаченность, нежели неодобрение. 

\- Ты там был, пусть и недолго, - продолжает гость. – Во что, по-твоему, нам обойдется покорение этой страны? 

Вместо ответа детектив сужает глаза и качает головой. 

\- Главная проблема, это, разумеется, непокорное и поголовно вооруженное население, - начинает рассуждать Майкрофт, подняв взгляд к пожелтевшему потолку. – Скажем, примерно около пяти миллионов афганских семей. Я могу поставить под ружье все мужское население Англии от восемнадцати до двадцати шести лет, и даже этого не хватит, чтобы приставить по солдату хотя бы к половине из них. Предположим, женщин я тоже призову на службу, но и в этом случае мы не сможем контролировать их лавки, поля, горные склоны… - на этих словах он бросает взгляд на брата.   
\- И, разумеется, пять миллионов новобранцев необходимо снабжать оружием и продовольствием, - продолжает Майкрофт, слегка расширив глаза. – Я могу обескровить всю страну, выпить из нее все соки, обглодать ее до костей – все ради того, чтобы создать армию, способную покорить Афганистан. Могу ради оружия пустить на переплавку рельсы, залить бетоном поля и превратить их во взлетные полосы, а парки распахать под посевы. Я могу превратить всю Англию в военный лагерь и бросить все силы на Афганистан.   
\- Ты полагаешь, что ты – Бог, - тихо произносит Шерлок.   
\- Вовсе нет, - следует ответ. – Начнем с того, что я не могу позволить себе роскоши быть столь же _пассивным_ , как Он. Кроме того, мочь и делать – разные вещи.   
\- То есть, ты намерен позволить им опубликовать фотографии? – уточняет детектив. – А также позволить им свергнуть американское, и, возможно, британское правительство? Вызвать полную смену военного руководства? Покончить с войной, которую ты считаешь столь необходимой?   
\- Однозначно, нет, - отвечает Майкрофт, и жесткий взгляд его немного смягчается, в глазах мелькает слабая тень улыбки. – Я их остановлю.   
\- Они будут искать другие рычаги давления на тебя, чтобы заставить выполнить требования, - предупреждает Шерлок.   
\- Буду разочарован, если они этого не сделают.   
Несколько мгновений братья напряженно смотрят друг на друга, старательно сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лиц. Шерлок отводит взгляд первым.   
\- Что насчет Ахади? Удалось что-то найти? – спрашивает он.   
Майкрофт запускает пальцы в карман жилета и вытаскивает флешку.   
\- Здесь все, что у нас есть.   
\- А Гован? – уточняет Шерлок, потянувшись из кресла за протянутой ему картой памяти.   
\- Все еще ищем, - Майкрофт напряженно хмурится. – Похоже, он пользуется гораздо большей свободой перемещений, чем большинство репортеров.   
\- Я и не сомневался, - ухмыляется детектив. 

 

_26 июля,  
Передовая оперативная база «Сангин», провинция Гильменд_

У южной стены лагеря, выложенной из мешков с песком, расположилось около дюжины человек. Кто-то стоит, кто-то сидит, кто-то пьет чай из жестяных кружек, пара человек курит. Бронежилеты свободно висят на плечах поверх камуфляжных рубашек, оружие и вещи свалены у ног. Джон вертит в руках хлопковую подкладку своей каски. Вещмешок и штурмовая винтовка лежат на земле рядом. 

\- А вот и босс, - произносит Блэквуд.   
Джон оборачивается и видит приближающегося Берроуза с пачкой снимков в руках.   
\- Ватсон, сюда, - рявкает тот.   
Джон бегом пересекает разделяющее их расстояние. 

\- Похоже, нам удалось засечь Вильяма Мюррея во время рейда беспилотников, - сообщает Берроуз, протягивая ему фотографии. – И он на подконтрольной нам территории.   
Джон оборачивается и смотрит через плечо на своих подчиненных. Те с видимым интересом наблюдают за их беседой.   
\- Браво Бейкер, полная готовность! – командует он.   
Парни мгновенно выплескивают недопитый чай и быстро собирают экипировку. 

\- Снимки сделаны сорок минут назад, - поясняет Берроуз, забрав у Джона фотографии и перебирая их в обратном порядке, - в районе Навзад, в четырех милях от его границы.   
Джон смотрит на его лицо, потом снова на снимки. Качество изображения очень низкое – светло-бежевый фон, темно-бежевые пятна и темные тени.   
\- Два грузовика, - поясняет Берроуз, пока Джон рассматривает одну из фотографий, - двигались вместе на восток в стороне от дорог. После остановки, - он вытаскивает следующий кадр, – двое человек вынесли третьего из первого грузовика, погрузили его в другой, затем вернулись в первую машину вместе с водителем и уехали. Второй грузовик попросту бросили.   
Джон пролистывает снимки. Вот идут трое человек, одетых в, судя по всему, традиционную для наемников полувоенную форму – белые рубашки и штаны цвета хаки. Вот двое несут третьего – на нем светлый камуфляж. На одном из изображений, зернистом, сильно увеличенном и обрезанном, можно разглядеть, что волосы у него ярко-рыжие. Джон морщится и дергает головой.   
\- Почему они оставили его именно в грузовике? Зачем им бросать еще и машину? – он снова внимательно смотрит на Берроуза. – Наверняка взрывчатка.   
Тот кивает, подняв брови.   
\- А что с первым грузовиком?   
\- Поехал на северо-восток, в сторону Муса-Кала, - отвечает майор. – Им повезло: беспилотники там пролетают каждые семьдесят минут, но они с ними удачно разминулись. Успеют далеко убраться, прежде чем засечем их снова.   
\- Да нет, это не слепая удача, - бормочет Джон. – Это превосходная информированность.   
\- Он, вероятно, все еще жив, - Берроуз подбородком указывает на снимки в руках Ватсона.   
\- Да, но под таким пеклом он долго не продержится, - отвечает тот. – Надо торопиться.   
\- Действуйте, - кивает Берроуз. 

 

_Монтегю-стрит, Лондон_

Занавески задернуты не до конца, в комнате серо и сумрачно, свет фонарей за окном постепенно теряется и бледнеет в наступающем рассвете. Майкрофт растянулся на диване, сняв пиджак и туфли, расстегнул две нижних пуговицы жилета, но все остальные предметы гардероба на месте и выглядят безупречно. Под головой у него маленькая диванная подушка, руки сложены на животе, ноги скрещены в лодыжках. Глаза закрыты, но, судя по неравномерному дыханию и случайным движениям, – почесывание носа, одергивание жилета - он бодрствует. 

Шерлок сидит на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, поставив лаптоп на бедро, и внимательно смотрит в монитор. Лицо его озаряется бледными отсветами.   
\- Нашел, - внезапно произносит детектив, вытащив один наушник.   
Майкрофт садится, открывая глаза, спускает ноги на пол и встает. Шерлок уже на ногах, он отпихнул стул в сторону, лаптоп держит на сгибе одной руки, а второй быстро расчищает стол, попросту смахнув с него все. Книги и журналы падают на пол с грохотом, по комнате разлетаются листы бумаги. Шерлок ставит ноутбук на стол, и Майкрофт склоняется к экрану.   
\- Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят восьмой, - говорит его брат. – Оборона Кандагара. Амар Ахади сражался на стороне муджахединов. 

На экране, под прикрытием каменного выступа, на открытом всем ветрам горном склоне, расположилась группа тяжеловооруженных мужчин. Большинство – афганцы в традиционных пуштунских одеждах, ветер треплет края их свободных рубах и головных уборов. Но есть и четверо европейцев в светлом военном камуфляже без знаков отличия. Двоих из них видно прекрасно, двое других сидят сбоку и чуть позади троих человек по центру, так что видны лишь частично – рука, плечо или часть спины и опущенная голова.

Афганец, что сидит рядом с европейцами, еще совсем молод, но в камеру глядит уверенно и прямо. У него едва только начала пробиваться борода, длинные волосы падают на глаза от порывов ветра, но четкие и знакомые черты лица и разрез темных глаз не оставляют сомнений. Перед ними молодой Амар Ахади. В двух европейцах рядом с ним – один светловолосый и светлоглазый, второй темнее, волосы острижены почти "под ноль" - легко узнать Дэниэла Роста и Митчелла Гована. 

Ахади что-то говорит на дари. Голос спокойный и ровный, он тщательно его контролирует, но глаза сужены, и уголки рта напряженно поджаты. Рост серьезно смотрит на него, Гован рассеянно теребит ремень винтовки, но стоит только Ахади замолчать, как он тут же смотрит в камеру.   
\- Он говорит, что лучше бы в Афганистане вообще не было никаких чужаков, но раз уж они уже тут, то он предпочтет английское или американское правление, но никак не русских, - переводит Гован.  
Ахади произносит что-то резкое и отрывистое, и один из сидящих в стороне военных что-то бормочет вполголоса. Гован морщится и дает перевод:  
\- Он говорит, что готов пожертвовать своей жизнью и жизнями всех членов своей семьи, если это позволит англичанам или американцам выиграть. 

Шерлок нажимает на паузу, Майкрофт резко мотает головой.   
\- И они это восприняли как согласие на его убийство спустя двадцать лет? И на убийство семьи его дяди? – он кривится.   
\- Неосознанное, но да. А согласия часто бывают… Оу, - внезапно выдыхает Шерлок. – МакЭвой же говорил, они берут только то, что им предлагают добровольно.   
\- Не думаю, что патруль Харлоу дал добровольное согласие на… - начинает, было, Майкрофт, но тут же замолкает. В глазах его вспыхивает понимание.   
\- _Любой_ солдат уже добровольно принял необходимость умереть ради победы, - веско произносит детектив.   
\- Но только не от рук своих же командиров, - возражает Холмс-старший.   
\- Пустая формальность, - отвечает его брат. – Особенно, если признать, что наших противников нормальными не назовешь.  
Он передвигает движок видеопроигрывателя на несколько секунд назад.   
\- Слушай, - просит Шерлок. – Но не Ахади, и не Гована. Слушай третьего.   
Майкрофт наклоняет голову и прикрывает глаза. Шерлок отжимает паузу.   
\- … предпочтет английское или американское правление, но никак не русских, - звучит голос Гована.   
\- Еще бы он по-другому сказал, - произносит военный, сидящий чуть сбоку за Гованом. – При нас-то. 

\- Англичанин, - произносит Майкрофт, и во всей его фигуре видно напряжение. – Это Моран?   
\- Нет, абсолютно другой тембр голоса. А второй солдат, который отвернулся от камеры, слишком светлый. Тоже не он.   
\- Я постараюсь выяснить, с кем конкретно служили вместе Рост и Гован, - обещает Холмс-старший, - но… Поддержка, оказанная Великобританией муджахединам, была полностью неофициальной. Скорее всего, информация… утеряна безвозвратно.   
\- Точнее, уничтожена. Ты ведь это хотел сказать.   
Майкрофт слегка качает головой, уходя от ответа. 

 

_Район Навзад, провинция Гильменд_

Брошенный грузовик стоит в чистом поле, вокруг на сотни ярдов ни одного укрытия, ни одного возвышения, с которого можно было бы осмотреться. Если не считать низких холмов на севере и северо-востоке, но до них около шестисот ярдов. Дверь кабины с пассажирской стороны открыта, но внутри не видно движения, и невозможно разглядеть, есть ли там кто-то вообще. 

Вертолет пролетает в небе, разворачивается и кружит над грузовиком. Джон и Блэквуд свесились вниз из открытой двери кабины и внимательно осматривают ровную, пустынную землю под ними. Бросив друг на друга сердитый взгляд, они качают головами, но вертолет все равно снижается. Винты поднимают с земли облака пыли и песка, но вертушка не приземляется, а зависает на высоте двадцати футов.   
\- Начали! – орет Джон. 

С обеих сторон кабины свешиваются тросы, за них хватаются и скользят вниз десантники. За несколько футов до земли они спрыгивают и, пригнувшись, бегут сквозь поднятое вертолетом облако пыли, затем быстро падают на одно колено, прижимая винтовки к плечу. В ту же секунду, как последний десантник спрыгивает на землю, вертолет взмывает вверх, кружит над ними и уносится за холмы, сопровождаемый еще двумя вертолетами. 

\- Вперед! – рявкает Джон.   
Все семеро вскакивают на ноги и бегут вперед. Блэквуд, Хенн и Каллен окружают грузовик и вновь падают на одно колено, в ста футах от него, вскидывают винтовки. Джон, Макмат и Барр продвигаются ближе, не отрываясь, смотрят на машину, дула винтовок повторяют движение внимательных взглядов. Макмат падает ничком и осматривает землю под днищем. Барр направляется к откинутому заднему борту и осматривает пустой грузовой отсек. Джон обходит открытую дверь кабины и заглядывает внутрь. Вильям Мюррей лежит ничком на длинном сидении, руки заведены за спину и связаны в запястьях. 

Джон внимательно его оглядывает, после чего переключается на кабину грузовика. Осматривает дверные петли, дверь, пространство между сиденьем и торпедой. Макмат и Барр медленно продвигаются с двух сторон грузовика, проверяют колеса и колесные арки.   
\- Чисто, - сообщает Макмат, огибая грузовик спереди.   
\- У меня тоже, - докладывает Барр.   
Все трое опускают винтовки и, готовые в любой момент вновь вскинуть их к плечу, заглядывают в кабину.   
\- Датчики взрывателя могут быть на подвеске, - произносит Макмат. – Рванет, не успеешь даже толком в кабину залезть.   
\- Могут, - соглашается Джон.  
\- А могут быть и на нем самом, - добавляет Барр. – Снимешь его с сиденья – и привет.   
\- Могут, - снова соглашается Джон.   
\- Ну что, вызываем саперов? – предлагает Макмат.  
\- Не протянет он до их приезда, - Джон вытирает пот над верхней губой тыльной стороной перчатки. 

Он снимает через голову винтовку, отдает ее Макмату, скидывает с плеч вещмешок и ставит его на землю. Достает оттуда и сует в карман бутыль с водой, застегивает клапан, чтобы не болталась, и коротко приказывает:   
\- Все назад.

Барр подхватывает вещмешок Джона, Макмат кивает, и оба медленно отходят. Остальные тоже отступают дальше. Джон остается с грузовиком один на один. Он надувает щеки, шумно выдыхает и пальцами правой руки касается бронежилета слева, как раз напротив сердца. Потом поднимает взгляд на прозрачный и пустынный бездонный купол неба над головой.   
\- Не смей делать из меня лжеца, - бормочет он, протягивает руки, хватается за раму двери, ставит ногу на ступеньку и резким движением запрыгивает в грузовик. Тот чуть покачивается и замирает. Джон выдыхает, проскальзывает в узкое пространство между торпедой и сиденьем, опускается на колени, снимает с левой руки перчатку и прижимает пальцы под подбородок Мюррея. Мгновение спустя подносит руку к рации на груди.   
\- Есть пульс. Стабильный и не слишком быстрый, - сообщает он.  
\- Чудесно, - откликается в левом наушнике голос Блэквуда. 

Из чехла на левой икре Джон достает нож, просовывает загнутый кончик под шнур, стягивающий запястья. Зазубренное лезвие легко разрезает толстый пластик, шнур распадается, и руки Вильяма обессилено падают на сиденье. Из груди его вырывается тихий, слабый стон.   
\- Эй, привет, - тихо произносит Джон.  
Глаза Мюррея плотно зажмурены, он хмурится и напрягается всем телом.   
\- Капитан Мюррей, здесь капитан Ватсон, сороковой десантно-дивизионный, - твердо сообщает Джон. – С тобой все будет в порядке, но прямо сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты не двигался. Мы считаем, что на тебя навесили бомбу.   
Мюррей слегка поворачивает голову.   
\- Не… бомба, - еле слышный, скрипучий шепот переходит в слабый хриплый кашель.   
Джон наклоняется ниже, тянется к бутылке с водой.   
\- … снайперы, - неожиданно четко заканчивает Мюррей. 

Джон молниеносно тянется к рации на груди, но едва успевает ее коснуться, как в воздухе разносится грохот. Несколько выстрелов, сделанных почти одновременно.   
\- Блэквуд, - отрывисто бросает Джон.  
\- Всем лечь и не двигаться! – кричит Блэвкуд по радиосвязи. – Мы под огнем!   
Джон сгибается так низко, насколько это возможно в узком пространстве кабины.   
\- Два-два-один Браво Бейкер воздуху, - говорит он в микрофон и стягивает каску. – По нам ведут огонь снайперы. Вы их видите? _Можете засечь их позиции?_   
\- Ответ отрицательный, - раздается в наушниках. – Мы их не видим, но продолжим поиски.   
\- Мать вашу, - Джон отстегивает рацию, стягивает бронежилет. – Парни, откликайтесь. В кого попали?   
\- Каллен убит, ** - ровным голосом, лишь слегка задыхаясь, докладывает Блэквуд. – Он рядом со мной. 

Джон на мгновение зажмуривается, снова открывает глаза и набрасывает на Мюррея свой бронежилет, старательно подтыкает его со всех сторон. В наушниках слышен слабый шорох, потом раздается дрожащий голос Хенна:   
\- Кажется, Гаррет мертв.  
\- Кажется? – переспрашивает Джон, натягивая каску на голову Вильяма.   
\- Гаррет убит, сэр, - говорит Хенн, уже тверже.   
\- Кто еще? – произносит Ватсон. – Макмат?  
\- Здесь и в норме, - откликается тот.   
\- Барр? – продолжает Джон, и, не дождавшись ответа, повторяет, - Барр?   
\- Вижу его, - докладывает Макмат. – Не двигается. Я сейчас…   
\- Отставить, - резко командует Ватсон. – У нас тут три снайпера. Всем лежать, я пойду.   
\- На пять часов, - после секундной паузы сообщает Макмат. – Сто тридцать ярдов.   
Джон надевает наушники, цепляет рацию на рубашку.   
\- Лежи спокойно и не двигайся, я быстро, - коротко бормочет он Мюррею. Тот свистяще выдыхает через нос и слабо кивает. 

Джон выскальзывает из грузовика, прижимается к земле и заползает под него. Из тени он всматривается в залитую солнцем равнину. Земля неровная, нагретый воздух над ней дрожит, и невозможно понять, видит ли он на самом деле лежащие ничком в пыли фигуры в камуфляже, или те ему только чудятся, не говоря уже о том, чтобы определить, шевелятся они или нет. Он снова натягивает левую перчатку, зачерпывает полную горсть сухой пыли и, зажмурившись, морщась от отвращения, растирает ее по лицу. Резко выдыхает, прочищая ноздри, зачерпывает еще горсть и растирает ее по затылку и шее. Джон приподнимается на правом локте, на секунду прикасается пальцами к левому нагрудному карману рубашки, затем распластывается на земле и осторожно выползает из-под грузовика. 

\- Блэквуд, Хенн, доложите о ранениях, - говорит он, по-пластунски продвигаясь по пыльной каменистой земле.   
Вертолет делает круг прямо над ним и уходит в сторону. Два других прочесывают местность над холмами с севера и северо-востока.   
\- В шею, - сообщает Блэквуд.   
\- Брызги? Рана рваная? – уточняет Джон.   
\- Нет. Очень аккуратная, - звучит в ответ.   
\- Хенн, что с Барром? -   
\- То же самое, - откликается Хенн.   
\- Ясно. Одно попадание в шею можно списать на удачу, два – уже нет. Они профи, - говорит Джон, выбрасывая вперед то один, то другой локоть и подтягивая тело. – Раны аккуратные. Либо калибр маленький, либо стреляли издалека. А снайперу, нацеленному на убийство, мелкий калибр ни к чему. Эй, там, наверху, вы меня поняли?   
\- Да, сэр, - раздается в наушниках.   
\- Отлично. Значит, до них минимум семьсот пятьдесят ярдов, а вероятнее – тысяча.   
\- Мы ищем, сэр, но пока они не выстрелят, вряд ли их засечем.   
\- Ну, все равно, спасибо за участие, - произносит Джон. 

Барр лежит на боку, спиной к Джону. Тот подползает ближе, снимает перчатку и приподнимается ровно настолько, чтобы дотянуться через плечо бойца к шее. Он прижимает пальцы выше красного входного отверстия, застывает, ждет, а затем убирает руку.   
\- Барр убит, - устало говорит Джон и оборачивается к грузовику. – Мюррея надо вытаскивать.  
\- Нельзя, пока не засечем гребаных снайперов, - откликается Блэквуд.   
\- Значит, придется заставить их выстрелить снова, - решает Ватсон.   
Блэквуд издает негромкий стон.   
\- Бинокли по кругу, - командует Джон. – Блэквуд с двенадцати до четырех, Макмат с четырех до восьми, Хенн с восьми до двенадцати.   
\- Мы прикроем… - начинает Блэквуд.   
\- Отставить «прикроем», не пропустите вспышки дульного пламени,*** - обрывает его Джон.   
\- Шизанулся, - тихо выдыхает Блэквуд.   
\- Согласен, - откликается Джон. – На счет три. Раз… Два… Три! 

Он вскакивает на ноги и стремглав несется к грузовику, наклонив голову и округлив плечи, но не делает никаких попыток уклониться или защититься от возможного выстрела. В оглушающей тишине под бескрайним небом, нарушаемой только тихим стрекотом кружащих в вышине вертолетов, грохот его ботинок по сухой земле и свистящее дыхание кажутся неестественно громкими. Нога подскальзывается на комке земли, на долю секунды он пошатывается, но восстанавливает равновесие и продолжает бег. Бросившись под прикрытие грузовика, он влетает в кабину и падает на пол у сиденья. Несколько секунд лежит неподвижно, жадно глотает воздух, затем поднимает голову и яростно хмурится.

\- Не купились, ублюдки, - бросает он, перекатывается набок и переключает все внимание на Мюррея. Тот лежит на боку, обхватив себя руками. Джон склоняется над ним, и Мюррей приоткрывает глаза. На лице густая темно-рыжая щетина, под бровью длинный порез, на подбородке и скулах видны синяки. Джон достает из кармана бутылку с водой и приподнимает товарища, обхватив его рукой. Тот вцепляется в его плечо, чтобы не упасть, и Ватсону удается напоить его, почти ничего не расплескав. Когда Мюррей, наконец, утоляет жажду, Джон снова опускает его на сиденье, пьет сам, закручивает крышку и убирает бутылку обратно. 

\- Док, что скажешь? - спустя пару минут спрашивает Блэквуд.   
\- Скажу, что они меня задрали уже, - хрипит тот в ответ. – Бинокли по кругу.   
\- Да твою же мать! – вырывается у Блэквуда.   
\- На счет три, - говорит Джон. – Раз. Два. Три.   
Он подтягивается вперед, выскальзывает из кабины и, пригнувшись, замирает рядом с грузовиком. Тишину нарушает только ровный стрекот вертолетов. Минуту спустя Джон поднимается на ноги и делает решительный шаг в сторону от грузовика.   
\- Док, - предупреждающе окликает Блэквуд.   
Джон делает второй шаг. Третий.   
\- Лежать, - тихо произносит он в микрофон. – Только, мать вашу, попробуйте дернуться! 

Он на секунду зажмуривается, потом открывает глаза и неторопливо идет к телу Барра. Спекшаяся земля тихо потрескивает под ботинками. Джон подходит к Барру и присаживается на корточки рядом с ним. 

\- Воздух – группе Два-два-один Браво Бейкер. На холмы выведено два взвода, - раздается в наушниках. – Стоит вашим снайперам выстрелить, и мы их накроем. 

Джон крутит головой, всматривается в дрожащее солнечное марево, но кроме низкой волнистой кромки холмов вдали и пустынной равнины перед ними ничего не видно.   
\- Нет, рисковать своими шкурами они не станут, - произносит он. – Надо забрать отсюда капитана Мюррея. Давайте-ка одну «пчелку» вниз, с пассажирской стороны. 

Вертолет прямо над головой быстро идет на снижение, шум нарастает. Джон встает на ноги, неторопливо рысит к грузовику и забирается внутрь.   
\- Карета подана, - говорит он Мюррею, и тот криво усмехается в ответ.  
\- А что остальные… - начинает он, но Джон прерывает его, резко мотнув головой. Мюррей прикрывает глаза.   
\- Не сейчас, - произносит Ватсон. – Мы пока еще не выбрались. 

Мюррей кивает. В кабину грузовика со свистом врывается ветер: вертолет приземлился в пятидесяти ярдах от них. Джон снимает с Мюррея свой бронежилет, разворачивается, и, стоя на коленях спиной к двери, обхватывает Вильяма поперек груди, просунув руки под мышки. Тот отталкивается от сидения ногами и руками, изо всех сил пытаясь помочь своему спасителю стащить его на пол кабины. Затем Джон спрыгивает на землю, закидывает руку товарища себе на плечо и поворачивается. С усилием закидывает Мюррея на плечи, придерживая его за правую руку и ногу.   
\- Черт возьми, - кряхтит он, согнувшись под весом. – Сколько? Двести сорок?   
\- Двести сорок четыре,**** - смеется Мюррей и тут же закашливается.   
\- Черт возьми, - повторяет Джон, но начинает двигаться твердым и уверенным шагом, а после и вовсе переходит на бег.   
Дверь кабины вертолета открыта, в облаке поднятой пыли перед ним видно двух солдат. Те опустились на одно колено, вскинув винтовки к плечу. Еще один стоит в проходе и ободряюще кивает Джону. Тот отворачивается, чтобы защитить лицо от летящей сухой земли и потока воздуха, добегает до вертолета и, передав Мюррея с рук на руки, кричит:  
\- Двигайте! 

Вертолет взлетает. Блэквуд, Макмат и Хенн поднимаются на колени, потом встают в полный рост. Подлетает и опускается вторая вертушка. Джон возвращается к Барру, приседает и берет его за руку, тянет безвольное тело на себя, обхватывает руками поперек груди и, наклонившись, поднимает его на плечо. Макмат берет винтовку Барра и идет забирать оружие Гаррета и Каллена. Блэквуд и Хенн поднимают их тела и несут к вертолету. 

Оружие и вещмешки сваливают у перегородки. Тела кладут на пол кабины, бок о бок - Каллен - посередине, Гаррет и Барр - по краям. Оставшиеся в живых четверо бойцов группы Браво Бейкер забираются внутрь и садятся рядом с погибшими товарищами. Вертолет вздрагивает, поднимается в воздух и улетает на юго-восток к базе «Сангин». 

**Конец третьей части**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* В оригинале – «How did it come to this?», строка из песни from «Time is running out», исполнитель - Muse._  
>  Послушать: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYDuNq-a5b4]  
> Текст и перевод: [http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/muse/time_is_running_out.html]   
> В переводе строка звучит «Как же до этого дошло?», мне кажется, что мой вариант в заглавии более логичен. 
> 
> _** В оригинале используется сокращение «KIA», что расшифровывается как «killed in action», убит в бою. К сожалению, в русском языке для подобной фразы сокращения нет. Учитывая, что это радиопереговоры, где обычно обмениваются максимально краткими фразами, я сочла возможным сократить наше выражение до «убит», сохранив кратость оригинала. На мой взгляд, так лучше передались эмоции переговоров._
> 
> _*** Дульное пламя - образуется при выстреле вблизи дула огнестрельного оружия._
> 
> _**** Английский фунт– около 453 г, т.е. Мюррей весит 110,5 кг._


	18. За что-то чистое и настоящее*

_26 июля, продолжение  
Монтегю-стрит, Лондон_

Шерлок сидит в кресле и задумчиво барабанит пальцами левой руки по ладони правой. Он то и дело хмурится или чуть встряхивает головой, как будто отмахивается от неприятных мыслей. Майкрофт, обутый, в застегнутом пиджаке, сидит в кресле напротив. На лице его обычное невозмутимое выражение. Телефон Холмса-старшего издает трель, он достает его из кармана, читает сообщение и недовольно кривится. Шерлок бросает на него взгляд и вопросительно приподнимает брови. 

\- Автомобиль Гована обнаружен, - сообщает Майкрофт, - но самого Гована там не обнаружено. Следов борьбы тоже нет.   
\- Залег на дно, - Шерлок складывает вместе ладони и касается губ кончиками пальцев.   
\- Несомненно.   
\- Логичный вопрос: как он узнал, что я напал на его след? – в голосе детектива Майкрофт слышит явное и неприкрытое удовольствие.   
\- Может, невеста Хинда? – предполагает он.   
Шерлок отрицательно мотает головой.   
\- Если уж на то пошло, будь Рами в деле, она попросту не стала бы рассказывать мне о Говане. МакЭвой тоже отпадает. Он никак не мог догадаться, что мисс Кришначандра увидит ту самую фотографию и сообщит мне имя фотографа.   
\- Остается единственный возможный вариант, - понимает Майкрофт.   
Шерлок демонстрирует брату собственный мобильный, вынутый из кармана.   
\- Вот именно поэтому я звоню тебе только в самом крайнем случае, - ядовито произносит он.   
Майкрофт неопределенно хмыкает, Шерлок прижимает телефон ко лбу ребром и несколько раз слегка постукивает им по переносице.   
\- Гована и Мюррея нет, а без них мы заходим в тупик. Вычислить и поймать оставшихся заговорщиков невозможно. Единственный вариант – перехватить их на следующем шаге. 

Майкрофт слегка наклоняет голову и сужает глаза.

\- Отправь меня обратно.   
\- Ты же сам мне сообщил, что им нужен дополнительный рычаг давления на меня, - произносит Холмс-старший. – С какой стати мне подставляться и давать им его, особенно в лице собственного брата?   
\- С такой, что об Англии ты печешься куда больше, чем обо мне, - голос Шерлока спокоен, но в светлых глазах сверкает решимость. – А еще потому, что иначе их не изобличить.   
\- И как ты собираешься их найти? – с сомнением уточняет его брат.   
\- Никак. Они найдут меня сами.   
\- И ты готов рискнуть жизнью?   
\- Ради _Англии_? – высокопарно вопрошает Шерлок, а затем добавляет с издевкой. – Да как ты только смеешь сомневаться, Майкрофт? 

Майкрофт отворачивается, прикрывает рот рукой, пытаясь скрыть проявление эмоций. На лице Шерлока застыло холодное, почти хищническое выражение. Раздается трель, Майкрофт хмурится, смотрит на мобильный в своих руках и принимает звонок. Детектив следит за разговором равнодушно, но внезапная злость на лице брата и мелькнувшее в глазах изумление заставляют его напрячься. Майкрофт нажимает "отбой" через пару минут. За весь звонок он не произнес ни слова: только слушал.   
\- Капитан Мюррей найден. И почти здоров, - ровным тоном сообщает он.   
В глазах Шерлока вспыхивает живейший интерес пополам с явной досадой.  
\- Однако во время операции по его спасению прицельным огнем было убито трое британских военных, - продолжает Майкрофт. 

Шерлок раздраженно дергает уголком рта, и уже готов отвернуться с независимым видом, когда замечает: брат смотрит на него с жалостью. Телефон выскальзывает из вмиг ставших непослушными пальцев, Шерлок широко распахивает глаза, не в силах поверить в услышанное, и сгибается в кресле, прижав к груди кулак. 

\- С капитаном Ватсоном все в порядке,- торопливо добавляет Майкрофт. Он многозначительно опускает взгляд и, не отрываясь, смотрит на лежащий у ног брата телефон. Наконец, Шерлок выпрямляется и откидывается на спинку кресла.  
\- Кто? – хрипло выдыхает он.   
\- Капралы Барр и Гаррет, и морской пехотинец Каллен, - Майкрофт смотрит брату в глаза.   
\- Верни. Меня. Туда, - требует тот, отрывисто и резко произнося каждое слово.   
\- Именно этого от меня и ждут заговорщики, - вяло отбивается Холмс-старший.  
\- Не дождутся - убьют Джона, - настаивает Шерлок.   
\- А если дождутся, потерявшего всякую ценность капитана Ватсона, скорее всего, также устранят. 

Детектив вскакивает с кресла, сжимает ладонями голову с такой силой, что на запястьях вздуваются жилы. Майкрофт встает и встревожено сводит брови. 

\- Будь ты проклят, Майкрофт! Выполняй свой долг перед страной! – взрывается Шерлок, гневно встряхнув руками. – Отправь меня туда! Ты не имеешь права меня удерживать… Только я могу вывести их на чистую воду, больше это никому не под силу.   
\- А теперь послушай меня! – огрызается Майкрофт и сжимает его руки. – Я имею на это полное право.   
Шерлок кривится и отворачивается, как будто избегает необходимости смотреть ему в глаза.   
\- Я не стану говорить, что люблю тебя, - продолжает тот. – Я прекрасно знаю, как это тебя раздражает. Поэтому просто знай: превыше твоего благополучия я ставлю только и только благополучие страны. Понимаешь?   
Шерлок расширяет глаза, замирает, и постепенно дыхание его выравнивается.   
\- Да, понимаю, - спокойно произносит он, и брат выпускает его руки из своих. 

\- Капитана Ватсона и выживших членов его группы переправили на передовую оперативную базу «Сангин». Оставить их там – значит, подвернуть опасности. Но и перебросить куда-либо еще тоже не выход – в заговор вовлечены высшие военные чины Британии.   
Шерлок снова хмуро кивает.   
\- Позвони ему, - советует Майкрофт. – А я, с твоего позволения, подожду тебя в машине.   
Он с равнодушным видом хлопает себя по карманам, оглядывает комнату и уходит. Внизу хлопает дверь. Шерлок поднимает с пола телефон и набирает номер. 

\- Джон, молчи и слушай меня, - тихо произносит он в трубку. – Побег – ваш единственный шанс на спасение. Никому не верьте. Никто не должен знать, куда и когда. Просто уходите оттуда. И как можно быстрее.   
\- Шерлок, это называется дезертирство, - недоверчиво откликается тот.   
\- Нет. Это называется «уйти с вражеской территории». Я придумаю, как вытащить вас всех оттуда.   
Молчание. В повисшей тишине слышно, как Джон проводит языком по губам.   
\- Если ты нас вытащишь, - наконец, спрашивает он, - убийства прекратятся? Все будет кончено, или вместо нас стать новой жертвой «посчастливится» кому-то еще?   
\- Ты же обещал, - тихо вырывается у Шерлока, и он наклоняется, обхватив себя рукой поперек живота.   
\- Я обещал выжить, но не такой ценой. Я не стану платить за свою жизнь чужими.   
Колени слабеют, подкашиваются, и Шерлок опускается на пол, наклонив голову и не убирая от уха мобильный.   
\- И вообще, - продолжает Джон, - неужели ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе носиться по Афганистану без меня?   
\- С чего ты взял, что я вернусь? – на губах Шерлока расцветает робкая улыбка.   
\- Я же тебя знаю. Кроме того, расследование ведет именно сюда.   
Шерлок коротко и довольно усмехается.   
\- Встретимся на пляже,** - многозначительно произносит он. – Помнишь? Ты как-то возил меня собирать ракушки. Не говори, где. Просто скажи, что помнишь.   
Пара секунд тишины, и Шерлок уже раздраженно морщится, но в трубке раздается уверенный голос:  
\- Да, я помню. Когда?   
\- Через восемь часов.   
\- Понял. А что делать с Мюрреем? Его хотят отвезти в «Бастион», сделать анализ крови на всякую дрянь.   
\- Пусть, - решает детектив. - Скорее всего, для них он стал бесполезен.   
\- Ладно. Ну… до скорого?   
\- Да, - пауза. – Джон…   
Шерлок замолкает, сводит брови и зажмуривается.   
\- Знаю,- отвечает Джон. – И я тебя.   
Еще несколько секунд они просто молчат, а потом Джон нажимает отбой. Шерлок глубоко вдыхает через нос и поднимается на ноги. Он закрывает и берет со стола ноутбук. Спортивная сумка, с уже упакованным бронежилетом, стоит у двери гостиной. Детектив упаковывает лаптоп, набрасывает на плечи пальто, подхватывает сумку и, не оглядываясь, выходит из квартиры. 

Час спустя Майкрофт стоит на взлетно-посадочной полосе. В грузовой отсек «Чинука»,*** только что погрузили защитного цвета «Хаммер» и теперь закрепляют его тросами и цепями. Одновременно шестеро военных грузят в автомобиль все необходимое. Шерлок уже переоделся в светлый камуфляж, на плечах - свободно застегнутый бронежилет. Он внимательно следит за тем, что именно грузят, и то и дело дергает всех расспросами, не забыли ли что. Наконец, убедившись, что все в порядке, он подходит к брату. 

\- Кажется, это твое, - Майкрофт указывает на лежащие у его ног черную кобуру с пистолетом, штурмовую винтовку и чехол со снайперкой.   
\- Совершенно верно, - с видимым удовольствием откликается Шерлок.   
Он поднимает кобуру, достает из нее «Зиг-зауэр» проверяет обойму и закрепляет кобуру слева, плотно затягивает бронежилет. Выпрямляется, и тело его автоматически принимает уже привычную позу, подстраивается под знакомые ощущения тяжести бронежилета и выпирающей слева кобуры. Затем он поднимает штурмовую винтовку, передергивает затвор и перебрасывает ее ремень через правое плечо, так что она висит дулом вниз.   
\- Я всегда считал, что любовь сделает тебя совершенно другим человеком, - задумчиво произносит Майкрофт. – Но не представлял, что настолько.   
\- С воображением у тебя всегда были нелады, - с легкой улыбкой отвечает ему Шерлок.   
Холмс-старший широко улыбается и вынимает руку из кармана пальто.   
\- Взял на себя смелость заказать их, - объясняет он. – Так. На всякий случай.   
На ладони его две соединенных шариковых цепочки - длинная и короткая. На каждой - небольшой металлический диск. Шерлок удивленно хмыкает, но берет жетоны и читает выгравированную на них надпись. 

_II+  
00000000  
Холмс ШКШ   
Англиканец _****

Двигатели «Чинука» кашляют и просыпаются, рычат, набирая мощность.   
\- К взлету готовы, сэр, - к детективу подбегает один из военных, и тот коротко кивает.   
\- Что ж... С богом, - сухо роняет Майкрофт. – Кажется, так положено прощаться с солдатом?   
\- Вообще-то, я думал, ты скажешь _следующий раунд за мной_ , - ухмыляется Шерлок.   
\- А, - его брат слегка морщится.   
Они пожимают друг другу руки, Шерлок отворачивается и идет к вертолету.   
\- Взлетаем! – командует он, громко и четко, чтобы его расслышали через рев винтов «Чинука», и залезает в кабину по откидному трапу. Тот закрывается за ним, вертолет грузно поднимается в воздух и скрывается в облаках. 

 

_«Кэмп Бастион», провинция Гильменд_

Шерлок идет по госпиталю «Кэмп Бастион», по комнатам и коридорам с брезентовыми стенами. Навстречу ему попадаются то военные, то медики, но никто не обращает на посетителя внимания, настолько он не отличается от них. Такая же короткая стрижка, такой же загар и такой же камуфляж. Он проходит мимо нескольких закрытых дверей с номерами и останавливается. За открытой дверью на больничной койке сидит Мюррей. На нем бежевая футболка и светло-голубые пижамные штаны. Мюррей отрывает взгляд от толстой книги, и на лице его проступает сначала изумление, а потом напряженная настороженность. 

\- Мистер Холмс, сэр, - он кладет книгу на постель. – Не ожидал встретить вас снова.   
\- Взаимно, - откликается детектив, заходит в палату, переставляет поближе к кровати стул с железной спинкой и садится.   
\- Принимая во внимание все случившееся, вы выглядите очень даже неплохо.   
Мюррей отрицательно мотает головой и сводит брови.   
\- Они не пытались выбить из вас информацию обо мне, - детектив не спрашивает, а утверждает.  
\- Нет, - соглашается Мюррей.   
\- Вас просто… похитили, продержали взаперти неделю и отпустили.   
\- Они мне что-то вкололи перед тем, как отпустить, - рассказывает его собеседник. – Когда появился Ватсон, все было как в тумане.   
\- Хммм… Думаю, это вполне объясняет, почему вы сразу же не предупредили его о снайперах, - замечает Шерлок.   
Мюррей прикрывает глаза.   
\- Вы считаете, что я с ними связан. С заговорщиками, - равнодушно произносит он. – Думаете, я добровольно стал наживкой в ловушке, убившей троих морпехов.   
\- Это логичное объяснение, - холодно роняет детектив.   
Мюррей коротко и резко фыркает, снова берет книгу. Похоже, он совсем не удивлен.   
\- Не хотите меня переубедить? – уточняет Шерлок.   
\- А что толку? Даже будь я предателем, все равно пытался бы доказать, что это не так.   
Шерлок слегка сводит брови, признавая логичность аргумента.   
\- Но вот какая штука с войной, - продолжает Мюррей, - Рано или поздно, она дает шанс показать, чего ты на самом деле стоишь. Случай обязательно подвернется, мне просто нужно его не прозевать.   
Шерлок хмурится еще сильнее и встает. Мюррей захлопывает книгу, заложив страницу пальцами, и слегка качает головой.   
\- Мистер Холмс? – окликает он, и уже стоящий у двери детектив оборачивается, вопросительно приподняв бровь.   
\- Удачи.   
Шерлок коротко кивает, Мюррей отворачивается и больше не смотрит на него. Так что, подождав с полсекунды, детектив уходит. 

Короткий путь до старого поля битвы под Майвандом он проводит в кабине экипажа. «Чинук» тяжело кренится и опускается на песок с металлическим лязгом. Шерлок проходит в грузовой отсек как раз в тот момент, когда открывают люк. В темной кабине появляется яркий солнечный квадрат, и свет выхватывает из темноты очертания «Хаммера». 

На землю опускают трап, от внедорожника отсоединяют цепи и тросы, которыми он крепился к полу кабины. Шерлок протискивается между бортом автомобиля и фюзеляжем, залезает на водительское сиденье, натягивает перчатки и подстраивает кресло под свой рост. По борту машины трижды стучат – уже знакомый по патрулям и урокам стрельбы знак, – и Шерлок дает задний ход. «Хаммер» медленно выезжает из кабины, катится по трапу и, наконец, оказывается на песке. Солдат убирает трап, подходит к открытому водительскому окну. 

\- Уверены, что знаете, куда ехать, сэр? – уточняет он, подняв брови.  
Шерлок смеется в ответ, и его собеседник широко и с облегчением улыбается.   
\- Что ж, в таком случае, удачи вам в вашем деле, сэр… Что бы это ни было, - желает он.   
\- Спасибо, - абсолютно искренне благодарит его Шерлок.   
Солдат забирается в кабину, закрывает за собой дверь, и винты «Чинука» снова приходят в движение. Шерлок переключает скорость, отводит «Хаммер» подальше от пляшущих в воздухе облаков пыли и сухой земли. «Чинук» отрывается от земли, тяжело поднимается в воздух и улетает на запад, постепенно превращаясь в крохотную темную точку на фоне бескрайнего синего неба. Вскоре исчезает и она. 

Шерлок распахивает водительскую дверь, соскальзывает с сиденья, вытягивает из-под него штурмовую винтовку, встает у переднего бампера и настороженно осматривается, щурясь от яркого солнца, отражающегося от блеклой иссушенной земли. Сверху доносится пронзительный клекот. Детектив задирает голову - высоко в небе над ним парит сокол. Шерлок снова осматривается, и губы его раздвигаются в широкую радостную улыбку   
\- Джон, - нерешительно произносит он, и слова теряются в царящей вокруг тишине. – Джон, - повторяет Шерлок, уже громче. 

Где-то позади потрескивает земля, и перекатываются крохотные камешки. Он оборачивается и вскидывает к плечу винтовку. В тридцати ярдах от него с земли медленно поднимается одетая в камуфляж фигура. Сначала - на колени, потом - на ноги. Человек стряхивает пыль с рукавов, с плеч и с каски на голове. Краем глаза детектив замечает, что справа, из-за небольших неровностей, поднимаются еще трое. Винтовка повисает на плече, Шерлок делает один крохотный шаг вперед, а потом срывается на бег, кричит, что есть сил:   
\- Джон! 

Тот сбрасывает шлем, резко выдыхает, чтобы очистить ноздри от пыли, стягивает затемненные очки, обнажая полоску чуть более чистой кожи и яркие, сверкающие радостью синие глаза. А Шерлок уже врезается в него плечом, обхватывает руками за пояс, и они пошатываются, кружатся на месте, прижимаются друг к другу так тесно, как только это позволяют толстые бронежилеты и висящее на груди оружие. Шерлок наклоняется, Джон поднимает голову. Первое же легкое прикосновение к губам Джона, сухим и посеревшим от пыли, первое несмелое касание языков, и Шерлок закрывает глаза, тихо, беспомощно стонет, и в стоне этом слышно безграничное и самое искреннее счастье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* В оригинале «For something pure and true», строчка из песни «# 1 crush» (I would die for you), исполнитель Garbage._  
>  Послушать: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQK-VDBZtVI&ob=av2n]  
> Перевод: [http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/g/garbage/i_would_die_for_you.html] 
> 
> _** Отсылка к главе 10 «Мы отправляемся в неизвестность», основанная на игре слов «осколки/ракушки». Говоря, что ребята собирают осколки, Джон употребляет слово «shell» - по-английски и осколок, и ракушка. И именно вторым значением пользуется Шерлок, говоря о встрече на пляже._
> 
> _*** Боинг CH-47 «Чинук» - американский тяжёлый военно-транспортный вертолёт продольной схемы. Поставлялся на экспорт в 16 стран мира. [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/CH-47]_  
>  Выглядит так:   
> [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/1/1a/Chinook.ch-47d.d-101.rnethaf.arp.jpg/300px-Chinook.ch-47d.d-101.rnethaf.arp.jpg]   
> Чтобы примерно представлять размеры этой громадины – на фото ниже «Чинук» эвакуирует вертолет «Ми-24»:  
> [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/ru/1/1f/Mi-24_evacuation_Chad.jpg] 
> 
> _**** На армейских жетонах Великобритании указываются построчно: группа крови, личный номер, фамилия и инициалы, а также вероисповедание._


	19. Мне нечего больше искать*

_26 июля, продолжение  
Майванд, провинция Кандагар_

Несколько секунд они целуются, торопливо и жадно, наслаждаясь затопившим их огромным облегчением, а потом отстраняются и одинаково кривятся от вкуса пыли. Они зажмуриваются и прижимаются друг к другу лбами, изо всех сил, как будто могут простым напряжением воли передать друг другу мысли.   
\- Джон, - хрипло произносит Шерлок, - Боже, мне так жаль…   
Тот берет его за плечи и слегка отстраняет от себя. Детектив поднимает голову, открывает глаза и печально сжимает губы, встречается с ним взглядом. Джон смотрит в ответ уверенно и прямо.   
\- На это еще будет время, потом, - ровно отвечает он. – А сейчас у нас есть дело, и нам нужно его закончить.   
И хотя хладнокровие Джона частично передается и Шерлоку, на лице его все равно мелькает легкое изумление. Ватсон отворачивается и вытягивает за лямку из пыли замаскированный вещмешок, трясет его, чтобы очистить швы и складки, а потом закидывает на спину. 

\- Вы только посмотрите, - выдает Блэквуд, подойдя к ним. – Холмс, мать твою, опять свалился на наши головы как херов бумеранг!   
Шерлок слегка прищуривает глаза – слабый намек на улыбку. Глаза Блэквуда, карие, с золотыми искорками, сверкают на покрытом коркой пыли лице.   
\- С возвращением, - произносит Макмат, проходя мимо.   
Шерлок кивает в ответ и переводит взгляд на следующего бойца, смотрит в светло-голубые, широко раскрытые и внимательные глаза.   
\- Хенн, захлопнись, - бросает он.   
Напряжение на лице Хенна сменяется одобрением, и он идет к внедорожнику следом за двумя товарищами. Шерлок оглядывается на Джона.   
\- «Хаммер» надо будет спрятать, - голос Джона звучит сухо, но темные глаза полны нежности. 

Они идут бок о бок вслед за остальными. Хенн свистом подзывает Маргарет, и та камнем падает вниз, проносится молниеносным росчерком сливочных и охряных перьев, садится на протянутую перчатку. Хенн тихонько причмокивает губами, аккуратно надевает на нее нубуковый клобук, вытягивает из кармана кусок мягкой ткани, набрасывает на птицу и бережно укутывает ее, пока из кокона не остается торчать только голова. Потом он сажает Маргарет в сумку у левого бедра. 

\- Блэквуд поведет, - говорит Джон Шерлоку. – Он лучше разбирается в том, где могут быть поставлены мины-ловушки.   
Детектив залезает на переднее сиденье, Блэквуд садится на место водителя и подгоняет кресло под себя, с явным неодобрением косясь на длинные ноги соседа. Джон втискивается между ними двумя и кладет локти на спинки сидений. Макмат и Хенн садятся сзади, устраиваются среди многочисленных упаковок и коробок с припасами и оборудованием. 

Блэквуд ведет «Хаммер» по равнине, придерживаясь одного направления, и время от времени объезжает бугорки, канавы с осыпавшимися краями или скопления камней, чем-то вызвавшие его подозрения. В сторону холмов уходит грунтовая дорога, но он не выезжает на нее, а ведет машину по разбитой обочине. Внедорожник тормозит у полуразрушенного дома, двор которого окружен почти неповрежденной стеной, и все выпрыгивают с винтовками наготове. 

Джон быстрым шагом идет к воротам, Шерлок следует вплотную за ним, слегка правее.   
\- Стой, - отрывисто произносит он, схватив Джона за рукав. Тот подошел почти вплотную к практически невидимой тонкой нитке, натянутой попрек проема на уровне пояса. – Здесь…  
\- Знаю. Это моя работа, - усмехается Джон. – Натянул эту нить, чтобы мы могли точно удостовериться, не побывал ли тут кто за время нашего отсутствия. Она совсем тонкая – пройдешь и не почувствуешь - и совсем незаметная… Не для тебя, конечно.   
Шерлок ухмыляется в ответ. Джон шагает, разрывая нить, и кивает Блэквуду, чтобы тот заезжал во двор.   
\- Что тут случилось? – спрашивает детектив, обозревая зияющую в фасаде дыру.   
\- Мы случились, - отвечает Ватсон. – Тут вполне хватает домов в приличном состоянии, чтобы никому нахрен не сдался дом без половины крыши. Так что мы заложили немного взрывчатки и разнесли переднюю стену. 

Управляемый Блэквудом внедорожник медленно переваливает через груду обломков и заезжает под нависающий верхний этаж дома. Макмат и Хенн набрасывают широкую маскировочную сеть на обломки балок и стропил второго этажа так, чтобы она свисала до земли и полностью скрывала «Хаммер» от посторонних взглядов. Блэквуд вылезает из машины и захлопывает водительскую дверь, а Шерлок ныряет на заднее сиденье и вытаскивает чемодан из твердого пластика. 

\- Вот что я привез, - он откидывает крышку и достает одну из лежащих внутри радиогарнитур. Техника выглядит изящнее и существенно дороже той, что используют десантники.  
\- Закрытая сеть, - поясняет он, протягивая первую гарнитуру Джону, и достает из чемодана вторую. – Генерирует свой собственный шифр и меняет его раз в секунду. Для генерации случайного ключа шифрования используются атмосферные шумы. Самая передовая технология, взломать эту сеть невозможно. В отличие от радиосвязи и наших телефонов.  
\- Так вот почему ты не хотел, чтобы я называл место встречи, когда мы в последний раз разговаривали, - понимает Джон.   
Шерлок кивает.  
\- Мой телефон прослушивали. Именно так им стало известно, что я вычислил Гована, именно так МакЭвой вышел на меня в Бристоле, - говорит он. – И именно так мы выманим их из укрытия. Один звонок, и они узнают, что я здесь, и явятся за мной. 

Джон шумно вздыхает, неодобрительно морщит нос. Шерлок вынимает из чемодана нетбук и передает его Хенну.   
\- Это отсюда же, - он открывает пластиковую коробочку и достает легкую сеть из тонких тесемок и проводков с прикрепленной к ним крохотной камерой. – А камеру мы прикрепим к ней, - кивком головы он указывает на темный угол, где устроилась на насесте Маргарет, зарывшись клювом в пятнистые перья на груди.   
\- Круто, черт подери, - выдает Хенн, забирая из рук детектива легкое как перышко устройство.   
\- Воздушная разведка и закрытая связь, - произносит Джон, и глаза его блестят.   
\- Ну, и еще патронов по максимуму да кое-какие припасы, - добавляет детектив.   
\- Ты всерьез воевать собрался? - уточняет Макмат. – Их же всего трое.   
\- Весьма вероятно, что двое из трех оставшихся в живых заговорщиков – высокопоставленные офицеры Британской армии, - поясняет Шерлок. – И у них весьма широкие возможности.   
\- Вот же мать твою, - тихо выдыхает Хенн.   
\- Так, сейчас все выгрузим и распределим, - командует Джон, отталкиваясь от внедорожника, на который опирался во время разговора. 

Вечером, когда уже начинает смеркаться, все пятеро расстилают спальники на земляном полу рядом с внедорожником, облокачиваются на вещмешки и принимаются за еду. Небо над ними сначала разгорается огнем, потом становится багряным, а после – темно лиловым. Костер они не разжигают, единственный источник света – их фонари. Сумрак в считанные минуты превращается в кромешную темноту, и в вышине высыпают яркие, сверкающие звезды.   
\- Выдвигаемся через шесть часов, - решает Джон. – Так что пора отдыхать.   
\- Хенн, дежуришь первым, - распоряжается Блэквуд. – Два часа, потом сменит Макмат, потом – я. 

Хенн оглядывается на Джона. Тот кивком соглашается с решением Блэквуда, хоть и поджимает недовольно губы. Боец вскидывает брови, явно отметая мысль о дальнейшем обсуждении, и уходит. Он поднимается по практически неповрежденной взрывом лестнице на второй этаж.   
\- Мы с Макматом займем верхнюю полку, - заявляет Блэквуд, сгребая с земли свой спальник. – Нам ведь еще на дежурство вставать.   
Макмат залезает на заднее сиденье, Блэквуд забирается следом и захлопывает дверь. Внедорожник слегка покачивается, пока они устраиваются на ночлег.   
\- Если верхняя полка – это «Хаммер», то нижняя… - Шерлок кивает на пространство под колесами.   
\- Ну да, - кивает Джон.   
\- Можно снять бронежилет? – спрашивает детектив.   
\- Да, только возьми его с собой. 

Шерлок расстегивает и снимает бронежилет, запихивает его под переднее колесо «Хаммера». Затем заползает под машину, держа в зубах включенный фонарь и расстилая перед собой спальный мешок, растягивается на нем и втыкает фонарь в сухую землю у изголовья. Достав из кармана тюбик лубриканта, он перекатывается на спину – одна рука под головой, другая - на животе - и упирается взглядом в нависающее над ним днище. Джон тоже снимает жилет, кладет его туда же, куда и Шерлок, и залезает под внедорожник, расстилая спальный мешок так, чтобы увеличить площадь накрытой земли. Потом ложится на бок и смотрит на Шерлока. Тот поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом с потемневшими глазами любовника.   
\- Я скучал по тебе, - тихо признается Джон. – Скучал до боли.   
Шерлок поворачивается на бок. Они придвигаются ближе друг к другу, и слышен только неясный шепот и шуршание ткани о ткань. Джон кладет ладонь на щеку Шерлока, тот обнимает его за пояс, и они крепко прижимаются друг к другу всем телом.   
\- Я не мог дышать без тебя, - шепчет Шерлок. 

Джон приподнимает голову, и их приоткрытые губы встречаются, уверенно сливаясь в поцелуе. Джон прижимается к Шерлоку еще крепче, и тот перекатывается на спину, увлекая партнера за собой. Джон перекидывает одну ногу через Шерлока и забрасывает рукой его левую ногу себе на бедро. Он отрывается от губ любовника, осыпает быстрыми и яростными поцелуями-укусами линию его подбородка. Дыхание Шерлока становится быстрым и хриплым. Джон чуть отстраняется и смотрит на его лицо – игра теней и света в слабом освещении. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он.   
Глаза Шерлока сверкают в тусклом желтом свете, на губах удивленная, задумчивая улыбка.   
\- Люблю тебя, - повторяет Джон по-прежнему тихо, но с еще большей убежденностью.   
Он скользит рукой по шее Шерлока к пуговицам камуфляжной рубашки, расстегивает первые две и натыкается пальцами на цепочку на груди. Джон вытягивает цепочку наружу одним пальцем и внимательно разглядывает жетоны. Шерлок наблюдает за его лицом – недоумение быстро сменяется пониманием.   
\- Теперь мы с тобой принадлежим к одному племени, - тихо произносит Шерлок.  
Джон качает головой.  
\- Всегда принадлежали, - шепчет он и выпускает цепочку. Она соскальзывает с ладони, жетоны падают на гладкую кожу в ямке у основания горла, и Джон прижимается губами к тому месту, где холодный металл граничит с теплым телом. Он расстегивает рубашку Шерлока до конца, скользит ладонью ниже, к поясу. Пряжка ремня тихо звякает, а потом раздается звук протаскиваемых через плотную ткань пуговиц.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - произносит Джон, прижавшись губами к теплой коже живота партнера. 

Шерлок шумно выдыхает и выгибается. А затем, когда Джон стягивает вниз по бедрам камуфляжные штаны и белье, его тело снова расслабляется, безвольно и расслабленно растягивается на спальном мешке. Шерлок уже возбужден, член чуть вздрагивает над животом с каждым ударом сердца.   
\- Джон…   
\- Я люблю тебя, - откликается тот и ведет губами вдоль ствола его члена. 

Шерлок глубоко вдыхает и обхватывает ладонью затылок партнера. Тот слегка втягивает губы, отодвигая крайнюю плоть. Дыхание Шерлока становится прерывистым, он нетерпеливо дрожит. Джон обхватывает губами головку, вбирает ее в рот, и Шерлок резко вздрагивает под ним. Несколько мгновений, прежде чем он снова заставляет себя лежать неподвижно, тело его сотрясается, как будто в судорогах. Джон двигается медленно, явно наслаждаясь ощущениями, наслаждаясь каждым моментом. Ответные движения Шерлока постепенно становятся более четкими: он слегка двигает бедрами, позволяя члену выскользнуть изо рта партнера на пару дюймов, а затем быстрым движением погружает его обратно.   
\- О боже, - выдыхает Шерлок и прижимает к лицу руку, второй продолжая перебирать волосы Джона. – Боже… это… 

Джон теперь прикладывает больше усилий, короткие и резкие движения срывают с губ Шерлока невнятный стон наслаждения, голова его мечется из стороны в сторону. Джон отстраняется, и член Шерлока, влажный, налитый кровью, застывает напряженной дугой над животом. Джон проводит носом по коже между бедром и пахом. Его партнер пытается пошире раздвинуть стянутые приспущенной одеждой и придавленные весом любовника ноги.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - снова произносит Джон, и горячее дыхание этих слов, коснувшееся чувствительной кожи, заставляет Шерлока кусать губы.   
Джон скользит рукой между бедер, гладит ладонью напряженные мышцы на их внутренней стороне. Шерлок изо всех сил натягивает ограничивающую его движения одежду.  
\- Джон, трахни меня, - шепчет он. – Мне это нужно. Мне нужен _ты._

Тот поднимает голову, оглядывает очертания тела под ним, кивает, отклоняется в сторону и опирается на локоть. Шерлок ложится на живот и спихивает одежду еще ниже к коленям, лицом утыкается в сгиб локтя. Джон снова перекатывается на партнера, перекинув одну ногу на другую сторону, и тянется за смазкой. Щелкает крышка, он выдавливает щедрое количество лубриканта на два пальца и убирает тюбик в сторону. Шерлок округляет спину и разводит ноги в стороны настолько, насколько может. 

Вторую руку Джон кладет на ягодицы Шерлока, раздвигает их, проводит пальцами по анусу вверх и вниз, делает несколько круговых движений и проникает внутрь. Шерлок стонет в сгиб руки, Джон наклоняется над ним и напряженно наблюдает за его лицом, погружая пальцы глубже. Шерлок крепко зажмуривается и приоткрывает губы.

\- Люблю тебя, - тихо произносит Джон и извлекает пальцы. Шерлок снова стонет, почти беззвучно, а Джон отклоняется в сторону, чтобы раздеться. Он расстегивает ремень и пуговицы, спускает штаны вниз и снова перекатывается на партнера. Обхватывает рукой свой член, отклоняет его, прижимается головкой ко входу и толкается вперед. Тело Шерлока уступает ему, привычно и жадно, руки его сжимаются в кулаки, вцепляются в спальный мешок, с губ срывается хриплый выдох. 

\- Господи, - шепчет Джон дрожащим голосом, трется щекой о рубашку любовника на спине между лопатками и начинает двигаться. 

Шерлок лежит на животе, почти плашмя, ноги его раздвинуты недостаточно широко, и это ограничивает контакт их тел - он неполон и слаб. Внутрь проникает только головка и пара дюймов, остальная часть члена трется в тесном пространстве между ягодицами, выпуклые мышцы ограничивают глубину проникновения. Каждое движение назад – риск полностью разорвать контакт, поэтому Джон ограничивается короткими толчками бедер, проникая внутрь лишь на бесценные дюйм или два. Шерлок глухо стонет в спальный мешок. Ощущения, безусловно, приносят огромное удовольствие, но в целом от них мало толку. 

Джон хватается рукой за основание его шеи и слегка подтягивает себя выше с каждым толчком внутрь. Шерлок снова стонет. Угол проникновения стал острее, растянутые до предела мышцы добавляют наслаждению тонкий привкус опасности. Джон двигается упорно и размеренно, скорость движений нарастает по мере того, как растет напряжение, дыхание становится хриплым и учащенным.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он, скользя взглядом по повернутой к нему раскрасневшейся щеке Шерлока. – Люблю тебя.   
Шерлок выгибается, жадно толкается навстречу.   
\- Близко, - выдыхает Джон, как будто возросший темп сам по себе не является достаточным предупреждением. – Черт… почти... сейчас кончу…   
Шерлок вздрагивает и пытается раздвинуть ноги еще шире, одежда врезается в тело, оставляя белые полосы.   
\- Да, давай, - рычит он. – Кончи в меня.   
\- Ох… черт, - выдыхает Джон, и тело его судорожно вздрагивает. – Люблю тебя… боже… люблю тебя…  
\- О, боже, - вырывается у Шерлока, - о, боже… о… 

Джон отклоняется назад, все еще тяжело дыша и вздрагивая. Шерлок стонет, когда их тела разъединяются: Джон расслаблен после оргазма, а он сам по-прежнему напряжен и возбужден почти до боли. Джон скатывается со спины любовника и ложится на бок. Шерлок приподнимается на локте, его партнер переворачивается на живот. Его штаны и белье спущены чуть ниже ягодиц. Шерлок хватается за тонкий хлопок и плотный камуфляж, Джон послушно приподнимается, и он стягивает одежду ниже.   
\- Согни колени, - шепчет Шерлок. – В такой позе ты слишком зажат. 

Джон подтягивает колени под себя и слегка приподнимается. Шерлок перегибается через него, берет смазку, выдавливает щедрую порцию на левую ладонь и отбрасывает тюбик в сторону. Он задирает рубашку Джона тыльной стороной правой ладони и проводит скользкими от смазки пальцами по щели между ягодицами. Джон вздрагивает, слегка поводит бедрами в ответ на прикосновения, а потом немного подается назад, низко, гортанно стонет и вцепляется руками в спальный мешок. Шерлок вводит пальцы глубже и мягко двигает ими. Тело Джона все еще слишком расслабленно и легко раскрывается в ответ на ласку.   
\- Боже, ты такой открытый, - выдыхает Шерлок.   
\- Черт, давай, я уже готов, - хрипит Джон в ответ. 

Шерлок вытаскивает пальцы, слегка отклоняется в сторону и проводит влажной рукой вверх и вниз по стволу своего члена, обводит большим пальцем головку. Он склоняется над Джоном, но зазора между его спиной и днищем внедорожника не хватает, чтобы лечь сверху, не прижав его вплотную к земле. Шерлок перекатывается на бок.   
\- Ляг на бок, - тихо просит он и притягивает Джона к себе.   
Джон перекатывается следом за ним и подтягивает колени к груди, чтобы открыться сильнее. Шерлок прижимается к нему сзади, просовывает одно колено под его бедро, немного приподнимая. Джон опирается на локоть, его партнер слегка двигает бедрами, сводит брови, обхватывает свой член, проводит костяшкой согнутого указательного пальца меж его ягодиц и касается входа.   
\- Ох, - расслабленно выдыхает Джон, когда Шерлок толкается вперед, и внутрь скользит сначала мягкая головка, а затем беспощадно твердый ствол. 

Шерлок прерывисто выдыхает, обхватывает бедро Джона, слегка приподнимает его, прогибается в пояснице и толкается глубже. Джон стонет, тихо и покорно, безвольно опускает голову на руку. Шерлок двигает бедрами назад, медленно отстраняется, пока края головки не касаются кольца сфинктера, а потом снова толкается внутрь.   
\- Ох, давай же, трахни меня, - шепчет Джон. 

Шерлок перекидывает руку через его бедро и прижимает ладонь к животу. Джон бессвязно рычит, откидывает голову назад, и прогибается в спине так, что пресс напрягается и втягивается. Шерлок подается назад, потом вперед, и Джон снова стонет, зажатый между его рукой спереди и проникновением члена сзади.   
\- Я чувствую, - задыхаясь, произносит Шерлок, - чувствую, как двигаюсь в тебе. 

Джон выдыхает что-то одобрительное, Шерлок внимательно смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами, взгляд скользит по смутно различимым чертам лица, вниз по груди с задранной рубашкой, по изгибу мышц пресса, мягкому члену, лежащему на внутренней стороне бедра.  
\- Ох, мать твою, - выдыхает Джон.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - тихо шепчет Шерлок.   
На приоткрытых губах Джона появляется мягкая улыбка, он тянется свободной рукой назад и кладет ладонь на бедро любовника.   
\- Джон, я люблю тебя, - повторяет тот, прижимаясь лицом к шее чуть ниже уха. – Боже, я тебя люблю.   
\- Да, еще, - Джон двигается всем телом навстречу толчкам партнера.   
\- Люблю, люблю тебя, - тихо произносит Шерлок, прикрыв глаза. – Боже… люблю… люблю…   
Джон изгибается, насаживается на его член, и из груди Шерлока рвутся беспомощные стоны:   
\- … люблю… Джон… 

Шерлок выгибается, крепко прижимает пальцы к животу любовника, бедра его дрожат. Джон вцепляется в ногу партнера, подаваясь назад, навстречу каждому толчку.   
\- О, боже, - выдыхает Шерлок, - боже… люблю… 

Джон тихо и довольно стонет, почувствовав, как тот кончает, как дрожит и как прерывисто выдыхает ему в щеку:   
\- … люблю… люблю… люблю… 

Дрожь все усиливается, Шерлок чувствует себя полностью опустошенным. Джон тихо шепчет что-то ласковое и ободряющее, отстраняется и переворачивается, прижимает его к себе и покрывает быстрыми, легкими поцелуями его влажные виски и раскрасневшееся лицо.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он. – Люблю тебя.   
Шерлок кивает, не открывая глаза, и расслабляется в его объятиях, медленно приходя в себя.   
\- Люблю, - выдыхает он в ответ. – Люблю…   
Их голоса становятся все тише и слабее. Голос Джона мягкий и низкий, но каждое слово звучит ясно и четко, Шерлок же выдыхает слова едва слышно.   
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- … люблю…  
\- Я люблю тебя. 

Постепенно дыхание Шерлока выравнивается и замедляется, пальцами он нежно пробегает по бедру и животу Джона. Несколько минут спустя он скользит рукой под рубашку и прижимает ладонь к его груди. 

\- Почему ты не хочешь того же, что и они, - тихо интересуется Шерлок, и голос его звучит напряженно.  
Джон тихо, изумленно вздыхает.  
\- Я ведь не полный псих, - он кладет руку поверх ладони Шерлока.   
Шерлок не отвечает, лежит неподвижно и тихо дышит ему в шею.   
\- Стоп, - доходит до Джона. – Ты хотел получить нормальный ответ.   
Детектив кивает, скользнув губами по его коже, и Джон прижимает его ладонь к груди еще крепче.   
\- Свой первый бой, - начинает он, - настоящий бой, сражение, а не то жалкое подобие – стреляй и сматывайся, которого хватало в Ольстере, - я пережил в Косово. Потом Сьерра Лионе, потом Ирак и, наконец, я попал сюда. И всякий раз, когда я возвращаюсь домой, мне настолько _диким_ кажется, что люди могут спокойно гулять, ходить по магазинам и просто жить, даже не задумываясь о войне - обо всех этих войнах, всегда и повсюду.   
Шерлок прижимается к нему сильнее, но Джон слегка качает головой и продолжает говорить, спокойно и уверено.   
\- Бывает так, что кажется – я больше не могу здесь находиться, потому что никто этого не понимает. Но… я и не хочу, чтобы понимали. Не хочу, чтобы мой дом превратился в место, где всем довелось узнать то же, что и мне.   
Он поворачивает голову к Шерлоку, тот поднимает на него взгляд, и они смотрят друг на друга в неверном свете фонаря. Джон проводит языком по губам, Шерлок сужает глаза и приподнимает уголки рта в предвкушении.   
\- Я… Господи, я безумно рад, что ты здесь, - признается Джон, неуверенно и чуть смущенно улыбаясь. 

Шерлок широко улыбается в ответ и снова утыкается носом в его шею. Они возятся, устраиваясь так, чтобы быть как можно ближе друг к другу, и в то же время расположиться на жесткой и неровной земле более-менее удобно. Шерлок нащупывает и выключает фонарь. Их окружает полная темнота, и через несколько минут оба уже крепко спят.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* В оригинале – «There’s nothing else to find», строчка из песни «Hanging By A Moment», исполнитель - Lifehouse.  
>  Послушать тут: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4_woZ-LUvM] _
> 
> _Перевод (подстрочник)_
> 
> _Отчаянно желаю измениться,_  
>  И жажду только правды.  
> Я все ближе, и все же  
> Мне не угнаться за тобой 
> 
> _Я влюбляюсь в тебя все сильнее,_  
>  И все остальное становится вдруг пустяком,  
> И я неподвижен, жду от тебя знака,  
> И ловлю каждый момент рядом с тобой. 
> 
> _Забываю о том,_  
>  Что я не идеален,   
> И следую за тобой,  
> Твой навсегда. 
> 
> _Я влюбляюсь в тебя все сильнее,_  
>  И все остальное становится вдруг пустяком,  
> И я неподвижен, жду от тебя знака,  
> И ловлю каждый момент рядом с тобой. 
> 
> _Живу только ради одного,_  
>  Бегу, сам не зная, куда,  
> И что со мной будет дальше.   
> Просто – ловлю каждый момент рядом с тобой, 
> 
> _Мне нечего больше терять,_  
>  И не нужно ничего искать,  
> И ничто на свете не заставит меня передумать. 


	20. Присоединись к нам или отступи*

_27 июля  
Майванд, провинция Кандагар_

Раннее утро, небо над головой по-прежнему темное, но, далеко на востоке уже быстро разгорается яркая светлая полоса. Блэквуд спускается по лестнице с полуразрушенного второго этажа и идет к "Хаммеру". Под ногами хрустит усыпающий земляной пол гравий. Нырнув под свешивающуюся маскировочную сетку, Блэквуд слегка пинает внедорожник по крылу, и буквально в ту же секунду Джон открывает глаза. Он откатывается от Шерлока, застегивается и выползает из-под внедорожника, прихватив свой бронежилет. 

\- Рассветет минут через пятнадцать-двадцать, - вполголоса сообщает Блэквуд.  
Джон кивает, набрасывает бронежилет на плечи и затягивает его. Из «Хаммера», потягиваясь и зевая, вылезают Макмат и Хенн и тоже натягивают бронежилеты. Шерлок выползает из-под днища и встает на ноги.  
\- Так. Завтракаем и быстро собираемся, - решает Джон. 

Шерлок вертит головой из стороны в сторону, сбрасывая накопившееся после сна на земле напряжение, тщательно отряхивается, надевает бронежилет и закрепляет кобуру. Блэквуд раздает всем пайки. Хенн ест, сидя на корточках, Холмс облокачивается о борт внедорожника. Макмат снимает обертку со своей порции, что-то вытаскивает из контейнера и кидает этим в Шерлока. Тот сперва раздраженно морщится, но потом замечает, от чего именно ему нужно отряхнуться: сублимированный рис.   
\- Мои поздравления, - задорно ухмыляется Макмат.   
Блэквуд кидает взгляд на Джона – тот делает вид, что полностью поглощен содержимым своего контейнера, - а потом на Шерлока.   
\- Если верить Федру, войско, состоящее из влюбленных, побеждает любого противника,** - серьезно произносит тот и смахивает с рукава остатки риса. И только притаившаяся в уголках рта улыбка выдает, что на самом деле ситуация его забавляет.   
\- А насчет войска из двоих влюбленных и троих любителей тупо потрахаться, твой Федр ничего не говорил? – уточняет Блэквуд.   
Хенн коротко, радостно фыркает, Макмат качает головой, но тоже улыбается. Шерлок кривит губы еще сильнее, подавляет улыбку, но глаза его по-прежнему искрятся весельем. 

\- Так, что дальше? – уже серьезно спрашивает Блэквуд и переводит взгляд с детектива на Джона.   
\- Гован и его сообщники хотели, чтобы я вернулся сюда, - отвечает Шерлок, не сводя взгляда с Джона. – Именно поэтому на вас устроили засаду в Навзаде. Знали, что, если подставить вас под удар, я вернусь.   
\- И расчеты их оправдались, - Джон слегка морщится.   
\- Они взломали мой телефон, - объясняет детектив, - и подключились к GPS-модулю. Один звонок, и они узнают, где я.   
Джон и Блэквуд обмениваются настороженными взглядами.   
\- Про Гована так ничего и неизвестно? – уточняет Ватсон.   
\- Скрылся, - качает головой Шерлок. – Его объявили в розыск повсюду, но это ничего не даст - его прикрывают двое других. Пока не вычислим их, все поиски напрасны.   
\- И какой план?   
\- Чтобы заставить моего брата сотрудничать, им нужен заложник, - детектив опускает голову и смотрит на Джона исподлобья. – А из этого следует, что убивать меня они не намерены. В обмен на труп они не выторгуют ровным счетом ничего. Им придется вступить в рукопашную, не применяя огонь на поражение.   
Джон приподнимает бровь и дергает уголком рта.  
\- К счастью, мы такими ограничениями не связаны, - заканчивает Шерлок.   
\- Гован и еще двое, - задумчиво произносит Макмат, выбрасывая остатки еды, и сминая упаковку, - Получается, трое на трое.   
\- Хенн и Маргарет займутся воздушной разведкой, так что незамеченными заговорщики не подберутся, - рассуждает детектив. – Остальным надо будет залечь в укрытие. А я - наживка. Так что буду стоять и ждать.   
\- Одного не оставлю, - мрачно произносит Джон, не глядя на него.   
\- Джон, все рассчитано. Живым им нужен только я, - сухо откликается Шерлок. – А вы все, в лучшем случае, - досадная помеха, в худшем – угроза, которую необходимо устранить. Подставлять кого-то еще рискованно и бессмысленно.   
Джон оборачивается к нему, на секунду зажмуривается, а потом смотрит ему в глаза. На лице застыли твердокаменная решимость и упорство, синие глаза сверкают сталью.   
\- Одного не оставлю, - ровным тоном повторяет он.   
Блэквуд, Макмат и Хенн обмениваются быстрыми взглядами и, по возможности, незаметными знаками. Замешательство на лице детектива сменяется острым беспокойством, а затем обреченным согласием, и он коротко, резко кивает. 

Небо окрасилось в прозрачно-голубой, но воздух еще не прогрелся, и нет душного дневного марева. Джон и Шерлок выходят со двора дома и шагают к заброшенной дороге. Там они останавливаются, и детектив достает из кармана телефон. Набирает номер. Трубку снимают почти сразу же.   
\- Майкрофт, - коротко приветствует брата Шерлок.   
\- Шерлок, а ты уверен, что звонить безопасно? – ровным тоном интересуется тот.   
\- Нет, но не смог придумать другого выхода, - отвечает ему детектив. – Я поговорил с Вильямом Мюрреем. Он лжец, почти такой же превосходный, как и ты.   
\- Понятно, - тянет Майкрофт. – Какая неожиданность.   
\- Да, меня это тоже поразило, - Шерлок, не отрываясь, смотрит на часы. – На этом пока все.   
\- Шерлок, - резко произносит Холмс-старший, - я…   
Но его собеседник нажимает отбой и кладет телефон в карман.   
\- Мюррей - превосходный лжец, - Джон недоуменно хмурится и бросает на детектива острый, пронзительный взгляд. – Что ты этим хотел сказать?   
\- Мой брат всегда говорил: чтобы быть по-настоящему превосходным лжецом, надо всего лишь всегда говорить только правду, - поясняет тот с довольной ухмылкой.   
\- Значит, Мюррей – не более, чем случайный свидетель? - произносит Джон.   
\- К несчастью, да, - вздыхает детектив.   
Ватсон отвечает недоуменным взглядом.   
\- От того, кто ничего не знает, нам мало толку, - сухо откликается Шерлок. 

 

С момента разговора прошел один час и сорок минут. Детектив сидит на дороге. Одну ногу подогнул под себя, в колено другой упер приклад штурмовой винтовки. Джон стоит рядом и смотрит в небо, где скользит, описывает широкие круги в синей пустоте крохотная черная точка – Маргарет. В руках Джон сжимает свою винтовку.   
\- Засек, - звучит в наушниках голос Хенна. – Автомобиль. Двигается с юго-востока в нашем направлении.   
Шерлок поднимается на ноги.   
\- Хенн, что еще? - уточняет Джон.   
\- «Лэнд Ровер», похоже, что из наших, - откликается тот. – Один. Больше ничего.   
\- Может, совпадение? – Ватсон оборачивается к детективу. – Просто кто-то едет мимо.   
Тот отрицательно качает головой. Сначала вдали показывается облако пыли. Постепенно оно приближается, и скоро уже можно ясно разглядеть, что поднял его именно «Ровер».   
\- И это все? Тут четверо десантников и один чертов гений. Кажется, нас нихрена не уважают, - мрачно шутит Ватсон.  
Шерлок наклоняет голову и безуспешно пытается подавить рвущийся наружу смешок.  
\- Я серьезно, между прочим, - Джон криво усмехается. 

«Лэнд Ровер» мчится вдоль дороги, покачивается, слегка подскакивает на кочках. Джон и Шерлок вскидывают винтовки к плечу и смотрят в прицелы, но все, что можно разглядеть сквозь поднятую пыль, – смутный силуэт водителя в летящей вперед машине. В паре сотен ярдов от них «Ровер» чуть поворачивает и тормозит. Водительская дверь распахивается, но больше ничего не происходит, только медленно оседает на землю пыль.   
\- Ха, - задумчиво роняет Джон чуть погодя.   
Они идут к автомобилю, не опуская винтовок. С близкого расстояния становится видно, что водитель сидит ровно и спокойно, ждет их, подняв руки.   
\- Вылезай, - приказывает Джон. – Медленно. 

Не опуская рук, водитель неловко вылезает наружу. Его можно опознать без труда. Перед ними Митчелл Гован, тот самый человек, которого Шерлок впервые увидел в Лондоне на видео тридцатилетней давности. Высокий и все еще крепкий мужчина с коротким ежиком серо-стальных волос, только на висках пробивается седина. На нем треккинговые ботинки, штаны и рубашка цвета хаки, охотничья куртка на оттенок темнее. На правом бедре - кобура с пистолетом.   
\- Пошел, - командует Джон, и они с Шерлоком отходят от машины спиной вперед. – Отойди от «Ровера».   
Так они и идут, пока, наконец, Гован не удаляется от машины на сто ярдов. Джон и Шерлок замирают на месте.  
\- Иди дальше, - бросает Ватсон их пленнику, и тот приближается к ним четким и уверенным шагом.   
\- Стоять, - звучит команда, когда их и Митчелла Гована разделяет сто футов.   
Тот послушно замирает. Шерлок настороженно смотрит на него поверх ствола нацеленной винтовки. Джон отпускает свою винтовку, и та повисает на ремне. Он достает из кобуры пистолет, обхватывает рукоять обеими руками, отщелкивает предохранитель и, наставив оружие на Гована, медленно приближается. Тот бросает на него быстрый оценивающий взгляд и вновь устремляет все внимание на детектива. 

Ватсон обходит пленного справа, целится ему в голову. Гован на это слегка раздвигает в усмешке губы. Джон тянется к его кобуре, отщелкивает клапан и вытаскивает пистолет. Отступив на два шага, не отворачиваясь, кидает его за спину. Пистолет крутится в воздухе и падает вдалеке, над зашуршавшим гравием взлетает облачко пыли. Джон отступает на несколько шагов и останавливается между Гованом и Шерлоком примерно на равном расстоянии от каждого, но так, чтобы не заслонять последнему линию огня.   
\- Блэквуд, в машине никого? – спрашивает он в микрофон.   
\- Я приехал один, - настаивает Гован, но Джон на это только коротко, отрицательно встряхивает головой. 

Блэквуд распластался на животе, сверху его укрывает маскировочная сетка с разбросанной поверху землей. Сквозь оптический прицел штурмовой винтовки «Ровер» просматривается насквозь, от переднего до заднего стекла.   
\- Похоже, что пусто, - докладывает Блэквуд. – Хотя… Лучше я подберусь ближе, чтобы наверняка убедиться.   
Он сбрасывает сетку и встает на ноги, приседает на корточки и, не опуская винтовку, быстро перебегает к внедорожнику.  
\- Если с ним что-то случится, ты покойник, - бросает Джон. Гован неодобрительно кривит губы в ответ.   
Блэквуд встает в полный рост и обходит «Лэнд Ровер» по кругу, не опуская винтовку.   
\- Чисто, - наконец произносит он. – Насчет бомбы не скажу, но никого в нем нет.  
\- Понял. Теперь уходи оттуда, - командует Джон. 

Гован окидывает Шерлока изучающим взглядом, внимательные ярко-синие глаза не упускают ничего: ни запыленных ботинок, ни камуфляжных штанов, ни ремня с подсумком, застегнутого на бедрах, ни бронежилета, ни распахнутого ворота камуфляжной рубашки, под которым видна шариковая цепочка, ни загорелого, раскрасневшегося на солнце лица, ни коротких темных волос.   
\- Значит, ты и есть брат, - произносит он, наконец.  
Шерлок кивает, коротко и быстро, не отводя от него взгляда и не прекращая целиться.   
\- На гражданского ты не тянешь, - продолжает тот.   
\- Благодарю за комплимент, - откликается детектив.   
Гован выдыхает с издевательским смешком, слегка опускает руки и вопросительно смотрит на Джона.   
\- Капитан, руки опустить не позволите? У меня в плече осколок, постарше вас, и он начинает напоминать о себе.   
\- Только медленно, - разрешает Джон, сузив глаза.   
Пленник вздыхает и опускает руки по швам. 

\- Ты ведь и не рассчитывал, что сможешь отбить меня у четверых морпехов, - внезапно произносит Шерлок.   
Гован слегка дергает головой, как будто признавая его правоту, но молчит.  
\- Я просчитался, так? – тихо спрашивает детектив. – Вы вовсе не намеревались повторно взять меня в заложники.   
Глаза бывшего морпеха сверкают, мелькнувшее в них выражение мрачного удовлетворения заставляет насторожиться.   
\- Что же вам тогда нужно? – голос Шерлока звучит хрипло и напряженно. – Какой прок в том, что я… 

Он замолкает на полуслове, и в мгновение ока напряженное выражение на его лице уступает место легкому изумлению. На долю секунды Джон отводит взгляд от пленника.  
\- Шерлок? - Ватсон уже снова сосредоточен только на Говане. – Лучше бы тебе объясниться.   
\- Если бы меня удерживали в заложниках, мой брат не имел бы понятия, где я, - ровным тоном произносит детектив, - но он знал бы главное: я жив, и в руках людей, которым я нужен именно живым. Он мог бы вести переговоры, угрожать, ставить сроки… Он бы считал, что ситуация под контролем.   
\- А… теперь?   
\- А теперь он не будет знать ровным счетом ничего и никак не сможет влиять на ход событий, - детектив кривит губы. – Теперь ему неизвестно, где я и что со мной.   
\- Я не… - начинает Джон и замолкает, невысказанный вопрос повисает в воздухе.   
\- Превосходный расчет, - детектив обращается к Говану, и в голосе его звучит почти искреннее восхищение. – Представить сложно, что именно может действительно сломать Майкрофта, кроме этого.   
В глазах пленника мелькает улыбка, но лицо его остается спокойным и неподвижным.   
\- Однако, - продолжает Шерлок, - в эту схему не укладывается кое-что. Почему ты явился сюда, к тому же в одиночку?   
\- Пожалуй, я не стану отвечать на этот вопрос, - откликается Гован. – Предоставлю тебе шанс догадаться самому.   
\- Знаешь, ты будешь поражен собственной разговорчивости, - Джон произносит это ровным тоном, но в хриплом голосе его звучит небрежная угроза.   
\- Станете пытать штатского? – Гован окидывает Ватсона презрительным взглядом. – Немного же в вас осталось от настоящего офицера.   
\- Вчера убили троих моих ребят, - на лице Джона не дрогнул и мускул, но глаза сверкают холодной яростью. – Одного из них пристрелил ты лично. И никакие понятия об офицерской чести меня не остановят. Если нужно будет, я и ножом поработаю.   
\- Кроме того, у нас нет особого выбора, - поддерживает его Шерлок. – Передавать тебя здешним властям бессмысленно, а пытаться вывезти тебя из страны и передать в другие руки – гиблое дело.   
\- Забавно, что ты сказал именно так, - произносит Гован.  
Далеко вышине раздается слабый рокот мотора.   
\- Знаешь, кто такой солдат? - бывший морпех отводит взгляд от Джона и смотрит прямо на детектива. – Это человек, готовый погибнуть, чтобы другим не пришлось этого делать. 

Рокот нарастает, и в небе над ними показывается беспилотный разведчик. Гован прижимает ладонь к карману на бедре, раздается грохот, охотничью куртку на груди как будто разрывает взрывом, кровь хлещет, льется на белесую землю, и он валится на спину. В ту же секунду Джон бросается к Шерлоку, сбивает его с ног и прижимает к земле. Удар вышибает воздух из легких, детектив порывается встать, но Джон удерживает его за плечи и просовывает колено между бедер, не давая ни малейшего шанса сбросить себя.   
\- Кто открыл огонь? – рявкает Ватсон в микрофон. – _Блэквуд!_   
\- Нет, - огрызается тот. – Мы не стреляли!  
\- Хенн, ты смог их засечь?   
\- Нет, тут…  
\- Снайперов нет, - полузадушено выдает Шерлок. 

Джон хмурится, но отстраняется и позволяет детективу вывернуться из-под себя. Несколько ярдов, отделяющие их от тела Гована, они преодолевают ползком. Бывший морпех лежит на спине, разорванная на груди охотничья куртка насквозь пропиталась ярко-алым. Джон стягивает левую перчатку и на несколько секунд прижимает пальцы к шее Гована, потом качает головой.   
\- Куртку разорвало спереди, но упал он на спину, - замечает детектив. Он поднимается на колени рядом с телом, хватает его за рукав и поворачивает на бок. Со спины на одежде нет никаких видимых повреждений.   
\- Входного отверстия нет, - произносит Ватсон. – Я не…   
Шерлок перекатывает тело Гована на спину и раздвигает изорванную ткань куртки, обнажая кровавое месиво растерзанных мышц и раздробленных костей. Джон морщится от отвращения. Детектив просовывает согнутый палец подо что-то длинное, тонкое и поблескивающее и приподнимает находку. Это проводок, обвитый вторым таким же, который тянется к плечу и дальше, под пропитанную кровью ткань рубашки.   
\- Бомбу на себя надел, - глухо произносит Джон.   
\- Заряд небольшой, но вполне достаточный, - соглашается детектив. – Мы знали, что он – один из заговорщиков. Он растерял все свои привилегии и больше не мог действовать в открытую, стал бесполезен. И поставил своим существованием под угрозу двух других.   
\- И они с ним расправились.   
\- Нет. Он расправился с собой сам, - поправляет Шерлок. Он вытягивает полы рубашки Гована из брюк, демонстрируя два тонких провода на боку, а затем откидывает наверх клапан кармана. К нему прикреплен небольшой нажимной датчик, через отверстие в подкладке кармана к нему проведены провода.   
\- Он сам привел бомбу в действие, - произносит детектив.   
\- Твою мать, - вырывается у Джона, а потом он отчетливо произносит в микрофон. - Отбой, у нас все чисто. 

Шерлок перекатывает Гована на живот, достает нож и разрезает его куртку снизу доверху, распахивает ее. Там, между лопаток, на перекрестье узких полосок черной ткани закреплены батарейки, обмотанные клейкой лентой. Отходящие от них тонкие проводки обвивают тело.   
\- В одиночку он бы со всем этим не управился, - бормочет детектив, задумчиво проводя пальцами по соединению проводов и батареек.   
\- Вынудили надеть силой? – предполагает Джон.   
\- Нет следов борьбы, - качает головой Шерлок. – Его не вынуждали, ему _помогли._

Он переворачивает тело обратно на спину, наклоняется к лицу и втягивает носом воздух. Губы его складываются в слабую кривую ухмылку.   
\- Джон, принюхайся, - просит он, отстранившись.  
Ватсон склоняется над телом, приближает лицо к губам и глубоко вдыхает.   
\- Спирт, - коротко произносит он, сверкнув глазами.   
\- Водка. Неочищенная, но без примесей, слегка отдает металлом, - глаза детектива радостно сияют.   
\- То же самое пил Рост незадолго до кончины, - в глазах Джона вспыхивает ответный огонек.   
\- Это традиция, - тихо произносит детектив, снова оглядывая тело. – Сначала они выпивают, а потом…   
Он не договаривает, поднимает взгляд на Джона, а потом оборачивается, смотрит на подошедших Макмата, Хенна и Блэквуда. 

В тишине снова раздается тихий рокот, над ними проносится и исчезает вдали еще один беспилотник.   
\- Стоп, предыдущий пролетал всего-то с минуту назад, - озадаченно морщится Джон.   
\- Оу, - тихо выдыхает детектив и печально улыбается.   
Джон бросает на него озадаченный взгляд.   
\- Они изменили маршруты разведчиков, - поясняет Шерлок. – Теперь у них на руках достаточно весьма красноречивых снимков.   
Джон снова смотрит на тело Гована, сужает глаза. Все встало на свои места.   
\- На снимках с беспилотников все будет выглядеть так, как будто это именно мы его пристрелили, - задумчиво произносит он. – Но… почему… зачем им…   
\- Мы теперь не просто сбежали, Джон, - следует ответ. – Нет. Отныне мы - беглые преступники.   
\- И что теперь? – вырывается у Макмата. – Нам некуда...  
\- Никакого бегства, - холодно и веско роняет Ватсон.   
\- Но что же тогда нам… - Блэквуд не договаривает.   
\- Не знаю. Но – никакого бегства, - повторяет Джон.   
\- Нападем на них сами, - внезапно произносит детектив.  
\- Нам их не найти, - возражает Ватсон.   
\- «Лэнд Ровер», - веско звучит в ответ, и детектив кивает в сторону автомобиля Гована. – Это армейский автомобиль.   
\- И что с того? – недоуменно хмурится Джон.   
\- А то, что маршрут отслеживается со спутников GPS, - детектив отходит на шаг вперед. – Нужно вытащить блок памяти, и мы узнаем, откуда приехал Гован.   
\- А сможем? – удивляется Блэквуд .  
\- Cмогу, - следует ответ, и Шерлок идет дальше. Он успевает сделать ровно два шага, когда перед ним выскакивает Джон и толкает его в грудь, заставляя остановиться.   
\- Даже и думать не смей приближаться к машине. Неизвестно, заминирована она или нет, - бросает он и сует детективу в руки свою винтовку. – Всем оставаться на местах. 

\- Я бы попросил тебя заставить его отвернуться, - Ватсон смотрит на Блэквуда и кивает в сторону Шерлока, - но…   
\- Да сам знаю, - Блэквуд пожимает плечами. 

Джон отворачивается, проходит отделяющую его от «Ровера» сотню ярдов, останавливается у передней пассажирской двери и оглядывается через плечо. Блэквуд опустился на колено, остальные распластались на земле. Джон с шумом выдыхает и снова смотрит на автомобиль. 

\- Пошло. Все. Нахрен, - отрывисто произносит Ватсон, на мгновение прижимает ладонь к груди слева, а потом хватается за ручку и распахивает дверь с такой силой, что та раскачивается на петлях. Расстегнув ремень каски, он сбрасывает ее и ныряет внутрь, на пассажирское сиденье. «Ровер» проседает и покачивается. Джон вытаскивает нож из чехла на правой лодыжке, прислоняет рукоять к приборной панели, отводит руку и изо всех сил ударяет по экрану GPS-навигатора, расколов твердый пластик. Потом переворачивает нож острием вниз, просовывает загнутый кончик внутрь и подцепляет им зеленую плату с блоком памяти, обрывает присоединенные к ней проводки. Закончив с этим, Джон убирает нож обратно в чехол, распахивает дверь, выскакивает наружу и идет к остальным. Те уже поднялись с земли и тщательно отряхиваются. 

Джон передает плату Шерлоку, тот благодарно кивает и возвращает ему винтовку. В воздухе снова раздается низкий рокот, и все задирают головы, щурятся от яркого солнца. Над ними проносится еще один беспилотник.   
\- Двигаем отсюда, - сухо бросает Ватсон. – А то стоим тут как с голой задницей у всех на виду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* В оригинале «Or step aside», строчка из песни «Frontline», исполнитель – Pillar.  
>  Для перевода названия взяла не кусок строки, а строку полностью. _
> 
> _Послушать: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AvylX32y78 &feature=related]_
> 
> _Перевод: [http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/p/pillar/frontline.html]_
> 
> _Оговорюсь, что в переводе названия я дала свой вариант ключевой строки._
> 
> _** Шерлок ссылается на «Пир» Платона._
> 
> _Дословно цитата, вложенная Платоном в уста Федра звучит так:  
>  «И если бы возможно было образовать из влюбленных и их возлюбленных государство или, например, войско, они управляли бы им наилучшим образом, избегая всего постыдного и соревнуясь друг с другом; а сражаясь вместе, такие люди даже и в малом числе побеждали бы, как говорится, любого противника: ведь покинуть строй или бросить оружие влюбленному легче при ком угодно, чем при любимом, и нередко он предпочитает смерть такому позору; а уж бросить возлюбленного на произвол судьбы или не помочь ему, когда он в опасности, – да разве найдется на свете такой трус, в которого сам Эрот не вдохнул бы доблесть, уподобив его прирожденному храбрецу?»_
> 
> _Также, войском влюбленных называли знаменитый Священный отряд из Фив, составленный из влюбленных пар, принесших клятву верности. Почитать о нем можно тут:_  
>  [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Священный_отряд_из_Фив ]  
> И тут (кто знаком с английским) [http://everything2.com/title/Army+of+Lovers]  
> Таким образом Шерлок делает двойную отсылку. 


	21. Слишком близко к огню*

_27 июля, продолжение  
К югу от Муса-Кала, провинция Гильменд_

Данные о маршруте Гована получены. Команда Джона едет сначала на юго-запад, пересекает границу между Кандагаром и Гильмендом, а потом сворачивает на юг, и дальше их путь пролегает вдоль реки и тускло-зеленых полей. Не доезжая до места несколько миль, они маскируют внедорожник в разросшемся кустарнике и дальше идут пешком, точно друг за другом, – впереди Джон, за ним, след в след, все остальные. Останавливаются в роще на берегу оросительного канала.

\- Вон он, - Джон отрывает взгляд от портативного навигатора и кивает на одиноко стоящий дом.   
До него идти примерно милю, через канал и пару разделенных покосившейся оградой полей. Ближайшее к ним под паром,** на том, что ближе к дому, буйно цветет разросшийся опийный мак. Пятеро мужчин соскальзывают с крутого берега в мутную, грязную, доходящую до бедер воду, проходят несколько футов вброд, карабкаются наверх, скрываются за деревьями, поднимают к плечу винтовки и внимательно рассматривают дом сквозь прицелы. 

\- Там все еще кто-то есть, - сообщает Шерлок, заметив едва видимую за забором крышу «Лэнд Ровера», припаркованного у задней стены дома. 

\- Макмат, бери Хенна и давайте налево, - командует Джон.

Макмат кивает, дает короткий знак Хенну, и оба они скрываются в подлеске. 

\- Блэквуд, заходишь спереди, - продолжает Ватсон. – Холмс, ты со мной. 

Джон и Шерлок быстро продвигаются между деревьями направо, а затем Джон останавливается, пригибается и оглядывается назад. 

\- Говорит Альфа один, - произносит он в микрофон, - ждите моей команды, прием. 

\- Альфа два, вас понял, жду команды, прием, - откликается в наушниках голос Блэквуда. 

\- Браво один, вас понял, ждем команды, прием, - отвечает и Хенн. 

\- Начали, - коротко бросает Джон. 

Пригнувшись, вылетают из-за деревьев и проносятся через незасеянное поле Макмат и Хенн, бежит зигзагами Блэквуд, мчатся к ограде Шерлок и Джон. Воздух разрывает резкий и хлесткий треск выстрелов. 

\- Ложись, - командует Ватсон, и они с Шерлоком падают у ограды. Остальные бойцы перескакивают через нее и бросаются на землю, скрывшись в густых зарослях. Несколько мгновений спустя, они поднимаются на другой стороне поля, проносятся по тропе. Из дома по ним ведут огонь, гремят выстрелы, видны вспышки дульного пламени, но, невзирая на это, они перемахивают через кирпичный забор. Джон коротко хлопает Шерлока по плечу, они перепрыгивают ограду и ныряют в высокий, по пояс, мак. Переползают поле, скользят вдоль забора и замирают, прислонившись к нему спиной, в футе от ворот. 

\- Первым следовало идти мне, - Шерлок обматывает ремень штурмовой винтовки вокруг предплечья.

\- Эм… нет, - Ватсон дергает уголком рта.

\- Джон, напоминаю, я им нужен живым. 

По стене чиркает пуля, обдавая их кирпичной крошкой и пылью. 

\- Живым ты нужен «большим парням», замахнувшимся на мировое господство, - парирует Джон. – А те парни, которые засели в доме, - простые наемники. Думаешь, они знают, что происходит, и кто ты такой? Да не должны были они вообще с тобой сталкиваться. И все равно им, в кого палить, лишь бы получить бабло да выжить, чтобы иметь возможность тратить его в свое удовольствие. 

Вторая пуля выбивает крошку из стены почти над их головами. 

\- Блэквуд, - командует Ватсон в микрофон, - дожимайте их. Они уже наверняка подкрепление затребовали. 

Секунд через тридцать отрывистые щелчки выстрелов обрывает раскатистый и громкий взрыв гранаты. Джон наклоняется в сторону и осторожно заглядывает во двор через решетчатые ворота. Дверь дома разнесло в щепки, изнутри валят клубы дыма и пыли. Он разворачивается, вскидывает винтовку и стреляет в замок. Тот с искрами разлетается на части, Джон распахивает ворота пинком. 

\- Вперед, - коротко бросает он, вместе с Шерлоком пересекает двор и врывается внутрь. 

Стены узкого коридора покрыты пятнами копоти, у одной из них опустился на колено Блэквуд. Джон скользит вдоль стены ко входу в комнату, скомандовав детективу пригнуться, но тот уже и сам скопировал позу Блэквуда. В дальнем конце выпрямился, вжавшись в угол, Макмат. Хенн затаился у подножия лестницы и вполголоса отсчитывает количество патронов в очередях, которыми отвечают сверху на его одиночные выстрелы. 

\- Двадцать четыре, двадцать семь, - бормочет он под нос, выпрямляется, дважды стреляет и снова приседает. Пуля ударяет в стену прямо над его головой, вниз сыплется пыль и мелкие осколки. – Тридцать, тридцать три… 

Он вскакивает и несется вверх по лестнице, перемахивая через ступеньки. Со второго этажа доносится торопливый топот, два выстрела из винтовки Хенна, один за другим, а следом за ними раздается звук падения и хриплый вопль. 

\- Лежать! – резко командует Хенн, перекрикивая болезненный вой. 

Джон бросает на Блэквуда быстрый взгляд, разворачивается и влетает в комнату. В углу у окна скорчился человек. Голова опущена, одежда в темной крови. Не прекращая целиться, Ватсон носком ботинка поддевает и отбрасывает в сторону его винтовку, приседает и прижимает пальцы к шее, хотя простреленная голова не оставляет места сомнениям, а затем встает, внимательно оглядывает пустую комнату и пятится к двери. 

\- Чисто, - объявляет он, слегка подняв голос.

\- Наверху тоже, - откликается Хенн. 

Шерлок поднимается на второй этаж следом за Джоном. На полу в коридоре растянулся один из наемников. Правая рука прострелена, светло-зеленый рукав пропитался кровью. Хенн наматывает бинт прямо поверх одежды, и раненый морщится от боли. 

\- Я, твою мать, британский подданный, - выплевывает он в лицо подошедшему Джону. 

\- Ты, твою мать, стрелял по британским солдатам. Так что теперь ты просто гребаный предатель, - сообщает тот. 

Джон с Шерлоком проходят по коридору дальше, в комнату. Из мебели там только колченогий табурет в углу и перевернутый ящик по центру вместо стола. Однако несколько бутылок из-под воды, бежевая спортивная сумка, обрывки упаковок сухпайков и спальный мешок ясно говорят, что совсем недавно тут кто-то жил. На ящике стоит пустая стеклянная бутыль с выцветшей и рваной наклейкой. 

Шерлок вытряхивает из сумки на спальный мешок все ее содержимое. Белье, грязная одежда, бритвенный прибор, зубная щетка и полотенце – ничего, что явно указывало бы на владельца. 

\- Все забрали, - бормочет детектив под нос. – Телефон, ноутбук, фотокамеры – все. 

\- Никаких зацепок, значит, - заключает Ватсон. 

Шерлок оборачивается, склоняет голову набок и впивается взглядом в стоящую на ящике бутылку. Подходит ближе, присаживается на корточки, сгибает пальцы над горлышком, а затем решительно поднимает ее, подносит к лицу и принюхивается. 

\- Это такую Рост пил? – понимающе уточняет Джон. – Перед… ну, ты в курсе. 

Шерлок утвердительно хмыкает, в глазах его вспыхивает азарт.

\- Наклейка не заводская, - произносит он. – Отпечатана вручную. Качественная бумага, электрическая пишущая машинка. Судя по особенностям шрифта и печати – «Олимпия» производства Восточной Германии. Водка сделана на заказ для конкретного человека. 

\- Нужно только выяснить, для кого… - вскидывается Джон. 

\- Это ничего не даст, кроме имени советского офицера, достаточно обеспеченного, чтобы позволить себе маленькие домашние радости на службе в Афганистане, - снисходительно улыбается детектив. – Он просто бросил водку и, скорее всего, не одну бутылку, когда в спешке покидал страну. 

\- Как ты это вычислил? – Джон не сомневается, что Шерлок прав, всего лишь просит объяснить подробнее. 

\- В наклейку глубоко въелась грязь, но старая, следов свежей нет, и само стекло чистое. В местах разрывов по краям бумага слегка размыта, волокна не в беспорядке, а параллельно друг другу. Когда-то бутыль была сильно испачкана, потом ее протерли влажной тканью и с тех пор бережно хранили. Это военный трофей. 

Джон хмурится, забирает бутылку и покачивает ее в руке. Шерлок выходит к лестнице и с интересом смотрит на пленного. 

\- От меня вы ничего не дождетесь, - кривится тот. 

\- Разумеется, - соглашается детектив. – Все, что ты _мог бы_ рассказать, я и так вычислю. 

Полный сомнения взгляд пленного Джон встречает с холодным безразличием. 

\- Ты служил, - начинает Шерлок, оглядев раненого наемника с головы до ног. - Не в элитном подразделении. Как минимум однажды участвовал в боевых действиях. Тебя комиссовали после весьма незначительного ранения, и, осмелюсь предположить, что за это тебе стоит благодарить своего командира, которому не улыбалось связываться с волокитой и увольнять тебя через суд с лишением прав и привилегий за недостойное поведение. 

Теперь пленный смотрит на него настороженно и недоверчиво. 

\- Твоим нанимателям около пятидесяти лет, но они в превосходной форме, - продолжает детектив. - Одеты в штатское, но выправка и стрижка выдают в них военных, а жесткость и властность заставляют предположить, что это старшие офицеры. Сюда вы приехали после встречи в условленном месте на дороге, недалеко от одной из британских баз. Вероятнее всего, «Бастион» - она близко. 

Неохотный кивок подтверждает его слова. 

\- Но имен ты не знаешь. Ты не знаешь ничего, что может навести меня на их след, - заканчивает Шерлок и переводит взгляд на Джона. 

Тот кивает, сжимает губы, расстегивает кобуру и обхватывает рукоять пистолета. 

\- У одного из них татуировка, - торопливо выпаливает наемник, и рука Джона замирает на полпути. Он бросает на детектива вопросительный взгляд, тот отвечает легкой улыбкой. 

\- Он был в футболке, и я ее разглядел, татуировку на левом плече. Эмблема сорокового десантно-дивизионного,- тараторит пленный и впивается глазами в нашивку на левом рукаве Джона. 

\- Лжешь, - бросает ему тот, но во взгляде его читается не сомнение, а горькая уверенность. 

Он отшатывается, разворачивается и сбегает вниз по лестнице. Шерлок с болью смотрит ему вслед, потом перехватывает ошеломленный взгляд Хенна и встает на ноги. 

\- Не отходи от него, - просит он, указав на раненого, и спускается вниз. 

Макмат замер в дальнем конце коридора. У входа, среди обломков, на одно колено встал Блэквуд, Джон сидит на корточках позади него, привалившись спиной к стене. Шерлок подходит к нему, опускается на колени.

\- Кто? – коротко спрашивает он. 

\- Дэвид Брекон, - тихо звучит в ответ. – Бригадир Дэвид Брекон… Главнокомандующий Королевской Морской Пехоты в Афганистане.

\- Ты не можешь знать наверняка, - утверждает детектив, но в глазах его куда больше любопытства, чем сомнений. – У тебя точно такая же татуировка. У тебя, у Блэквуда, у Барра. 

Джон коротко мотает головой. 

\- Я познакомился с Бреконом в Басре. Тогда он был полковником, - произносит он твердо, но хрипло. – И еще не закончился срок нашей службы там, как мы узнали, что сороковой отправят в Афганистан. Брекон тогда буквально загорелся, ему прямо-таки не терпелось как можно скорее попасть сюда. Он все рассказывал и рассказывал о том, как здесь красиво, о пуштунах… И было яснее ясного, что он уже был тут и видел все своими глазами. 

\- Это не доказывает… - начинает Шерлок. 

\- А еще, - Джон пропускает его слова мимо ушей, - он делился воспоминаниями о прошлом. И одна из историй была про американского морпеха. Осколки гранаты попали ему в плечо. Их вытащили на месте. Но обезболить было нечем, кроме вот этой самой водки. Ее бросил какой-то генерал, когда решил, что с него довольно, и смылся. 

\- Гован, - тихо произносит детектив и на мгновение прикрывает глаза. 

\- Видимо, водка их настолько впечатлила, что бросить ее они не смогли и потащили с собой. Весь ящик, хотя до Кандагара было пятьдесят миль, и на руках у них был раненый янки, - с остекленевшим взглядом продолжает Джон. – А потом поделили ее, все четверо. Как трофей. Ты же так ее назвал. 

\- Джон, - выдыхает Шерлок. – Я… Чего ты хочешь? 

\- Убить его, - твердо отвечает тот. – Убить, глядя при этом в глаза. 

Блэквуд согласно хмыкает, детектив переводит взгляд на него, потом обратно на Джона и кивает. 

\- Черт, - бросает Блэквуд, и Шерлок с Джоном поворачиваются, выглядывают на улицу. 

По открытой равнине позади дома, поднимая тучи изжелта серой пыли к ним мчатся два «Лэнд Ровера»

\- Уходим отсюда, - произносит Ватсон и, уже громче, окликает: - Хенн, спускайся! 

\- А с этим что… - начинает тот. 

\- Оставь его. Нас ждет улов покрупнее, - решает Джон, и ботинки Хенна грохочут вниз по ступенькам. 

Блэквуд уже снаружи, Макмат и Хенн вылетают за ним. Внедорожники разворачиваются и тормозят у стены за двором. 

\- Пошли! – рявкает Ватсон, и Макмат с Хенном мчатся к маковому полю. 

Восемь вооруженных человек высыпают из машин, рассредоточиваются за забором и открывают огонь. 

\- Убираться надо быстро, - подчеркивает Джон. – На подходе могут быть и еще наемники. 

Блэквуд вскидывает винтовку к плечу, выпускает очередь в сторону забора. Джон с Шерлоком добегают до поля, бросаются под прикрытие густых зеленых зарослей, разворачиваются, встают на колено и стреляют, прикрывая несущегося к ним Блэквуда. Потом все трое прижимаются к земле и торопливо переползают к краю поля, где залегли и дожидаются их Макмат и Хенн 

Впятером они вскакивают на ноги и стреляют в сторону дома. Один из нападавших, слишком высунувшийся из прикрытия, разворачивается, выпускает из рук винтовку и падает. 

\- Хенн, Макмат, давайте! - командует Джон, и те припускают по пустому полю, пробегают примерно сотню ярдов, а потом поворачиваются, падают на колено и открывают огонь. 

\- Холмс, пошел! - орет Джон, бросив на них быстрый взгляд через плечо. – Давай, между ними. 

Шерлок вскакивает на ноги и, пригнувшись, несется вперед, Джон бежит чуть позади него. Пули вокруг них свистят, вспахивают землю, в воздух взлетают фонтанчики пыли, и Шерлок вопит что-то бессвязное, в крике его смешались ужас и восторг. В каком-то футе от него с визгом и искрами рикошетит от врывшегося в землю камня пуля. Макмата отбрасывает назад, разворачивает на месте, в воздух хлещет темная до черноты кровь, и он, вытянувшись, валится на землю. Хенн падает на локти и по-пластунски ползет к нему, Шерлок разворачивается на месте, приседает на колено и открывает огонь. Джон проносится мимо, обрушивается на колени рядом с Хенном и уже тянется к Макмату, но тут же отдергивает руку – вместо лица у того кровавое месиво. 

\- Вставай, - он вскакивает и трясет Хенна. – Вставай, пошел! 

Какую-то долю секунды тот мертвым грузом болтается в руках Джона, но затем приходит в себя, подрывается на ноги и бросается к роще. Джон разворачивается и выпускает над головой Шерлока очередь. Блэквуд мчится к ним, пригнув голову, пролетает мимо, бросается на одно колено рядом с уже стреляющим Хенном и открывает огонь, прикрывая товарищей. 

Шерлок и Джон срываются с места и несутся к деревьям на берегу канала. Противники уже скрылись в густых зарослях мака, но Блэквуд с Хенном все равно палят в ту сторону, хлещут по густой зелени короткими очередями, а потом, отступают под прикрытием огня товарищей, укрывшихся в неверной и рваной тени. 

Все четверо бегут меж деревьев, перезаряжая винтовки на ходу, – опустевшие магазины летят на землю, полные занимают их место. На поле позади колышутся маки, выдавая продвижение противника. 

\- Уводи его отсюда, - бросает Джон Хенну, указывая на Шерлока. 

\- Я тебя не брошу, - протестует Шерлок, опускается рядом и вскидывает винтовку к плечу. 

Ватсон оборачивается, упирается ладонью ему в грудь и отталкивает с такой силой, что он пошатывается и едва не падает. В ошарашенном взгляде, устремленном на Джона, разгорается недоумение. 

\- Я сказал, уводи его! – взрывается Джон. – Будет упираться – прострели ему ногу и _тащи!_

У Хенна вырывается резкий выдох, словно его ударили в солнечное сплетение, но он сдвигает винтовку набок, выхватывает из кобуры пистолет, вцепляется Шерлоку в рукав и тянет за собой, прочь от Джона. 

\- Холмс, пошел! 

В глазах Шерлока мелькает неприкрытая и явная боль, но он отводит взгляд от Джона, отворачивается и следует за Хенном. Тот толкает его вперед, и Шерлок прыгает в мутную воду. Хенн прыгает следом. Они поднимают тучу брызг, добираются до противоположного берега и карабкаются наверх, пролетают сквозь рощу по неровной, изрытой почти незаметными канавами земле, перемахивают через кочки. Сзади доносятся выстрелы, и Хенн с Шерлоком, пригнувшись, проносятся по грунтовой дороге, выскакивают на открытое пространство. Иссушенная, потрескавшаяся земля вылетает из-под ног клубами серой пыли. Наконец, Хенн замедляется и переходит на быстрый шаг. Шерлок по инерции пролетает чуть вперед, разворачивается, хватает его за руку и тянет за собой. 

\- Дальше! - выкрикивает он. 

\- Какого… - вырывается у Хенна протестующий возглас, но Шерлок не дает ему договорить. 

\- Мне нужна огневая точка с хорошим обзором и корректировщик, так что _вперед!_ – рявкает он. 

Хенн сбрасывает его руку, и они вновь срываются на бег, несутся во весь опор к вздымающимся впереди холмам и взбираются наверх. 

\- Туда! – выкрикивает Хенн и указывает на идеально подходящую точку, позволяющую затаиться и дающую дополнительные десять футов высоты для обзора: груда обломков и сохранившийся остаток стены. 

Они карабкаются наверх по груде битого кирпича и земли и падают на локти наверху стены. Шерлок убирает штурмовую винтовку в сторону, Хенн отстегивает от его спины брезентовый чехол, выхватывает оттуда зрительную трубу и патронную сумку, затем передает его обратно. Шерлок извлекает снайперскую винтовку, отбрасывает чехол в сторону, ставит винтовку на сошки, встряхивает головой и прижимается щекой к прикладу. Дыхание все еще сбито бегом, так что он делает длинный глубокий вдох, замирает, а потом медленно выдыхает. 

\- Они все еще в роще, - сообщает он, глядя в прицел. 

\- Мать твою, дотуда двадцать семь сотен ярдов,*** - ругается Хенн, не отрываясь от зрительной трубы. – Это невозможно. 

 

\- Нет. Маловероятно, но не невозможно, - возражает детектив. – Желоб на нашей стороне канала. Две тысячи семьсот ярдов. 

Он медленно моргает и спускает курок. Хлесткий и чистый выстрел, отдача, выдох, и пару секунд спустя слева от цели в воздух взмывает серое облако пыли. 

\- Отрегулируй на сто ярдов дальше и правее, - ровным тоном сообщает Хенн. 

Шерлок чуть прокручивает барабан регулировки, снова кладет палец на спусковой крючок и застывает. Выдох замирает на его приоткрытых губах, а затем снова звучит выстрел, и желоб разлетается облаком щепок. 

\- На два часа, в роще с той стороны канала, - отрывисто бросает Хенн. – Видишь? 

Детектив плавно поворачивает винтовку и смотрит в прицел. Там, в смешении теней и света, мелькает то светлый камуфляж, то хаки. 

\- Да, но слишком смутно… Ну же, Джон, - вполголоса бормочет он. 

Из рощи вылетает и соскальзывает в грязную воду Блэквуд. Выстрелы то и дело задевают ветви, и они хлещут воздух, теряют листву. Джон выскакивает из подлеска, прыгает в канал, разворачивается и открывает огонь. Блэквуд взбирается наверх и короткими очередями прикрывает отступающего к нему Ватсона. 

\- Под деревом с обломанным суком, - подсказывает Хенн. – Двадцать семь сотен. 

\- Да, - выдыхает Шерлок. Его цель – опустившийся на одно колено в тени колыхающихся деревьев наемник.   
Детектив опускает винтовку буквально на волос, потом еще раз, и, наконец, ловит в перекрестье прицела шею противника. Он задерживает дыхание, у него замедляется пульс, и в паузе между двумя ударами сердца он плавно нажимает на спусковой крючок. Выстрел, винтовка толкается в плечо, но Шерлок не отрывается от прицела. Наемника швыряет набок, и он валится в густые заросли. 

\- Чтоб меня, - вырывается у Хенна. 

В прицеле мелькает еще один противник, но Блэквуд дает несколько очередей, и тот падает на землю, дергается и замирает. 

\- Берег, на пятьдесят ярдов влево, - короткое указание. 

Шерлок поворачивает винтовку, в перекрестье прицела мелькает серо-зеленый калейдоскоп листвы и земли, а потом появляется засевший на берегу в зарослях камыша стрелок. Детектив прислоняется щекой к прикладу, замирает, спускает курок и, не мигая, смотрит в прицел. Звучит выстрел, винтовка дергается в руках. 

\- … тысяча четыре, тысяча пять, - бормочет Хенн, - тысяча ше...

Наемника швыряет на землю, вокруг него колыхаются камышинки, а потом он медленно соскальзывает с берега в воду. 

\- Богу в душу мать! – потрясенно восклицает Хенн. 

Шерлок поворачивает винтовку обратно и смотрит на мелькающий в прицеле берег, пока, наконец, не замечает Джона. Тот оборачивается, но даже через оптику детектив может лишь смутно различить черты его лица, а самому Джону и вовсе должно быть видно просто пустынные холмы, и ничего больше, но он все равно вскидывает над головой руку со сжатым кулаком, салютуя. Шерлок не отрывается от прицела, а Ватсон снова отворачивается и спускается к воде. И только тогда детектив позволяет себе расслабиться, утыкается головой в руку и шумно, резко выдыхает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От автора_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _За сюжетную основу двойного попадания с расстояния в полторы мили был взят мировой снайперский рекорд, установленный в ноябре 2009 года к югу от Муса-Кала капралом Королевской гвардии. Винтовка, прицел и калибр совпадают с теми, что я дала по сюжету детективу. Тем не менее, результат Шерлока стремится к совершенно невероятному, так как он стреляет в конце июля, когда поднимающееся над землей марево в разы усложняет задачу, по сравнению с тем прохладным временем года, когда был установлен настоящий рекорд._
> 
>  
> 
> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _* В оригинале – «too close to fire», строчка из песни «21 guns», исполнитель – Green Day._  
>  Послушать: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcOK_YATp6U]  
> Перевод: [http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/g/green_day/21_guns.html] 
> 
> _** Поле под паром - поле, оставляемое на одно лето не засеянным._
> 
> _*** Почти два с половиной километра_


	22. Что бы я попытался сказать?*

_27 июля, продолжение  
Майванд, провинция Кандагар_

Шерлок и Хенн возвращаются назад. Хенн - впереди, а Шерлок - следом за ним. Джон и Блэквуд ждут их на той стороне дороги. Перчатки Ватсона в крови, на штанах, выше колен, ярко-алые пятна. 

\- Мы не можем бросить его здесь, - вскидывается Хенн.

\- Мы не можем забрать его, - возражает Блэквуд.

Хенн отводит от него взгляд. Джон подходит ближе, сдвигает винтовку набок и слегка сжимает его плечо.

\- Все в норме, - мягко произносит он. – С ним все в норме. 

Хенн кивает, сперва неохотно, а затем со все нарастающей уверенностью.

\- Нужно уходить, - тихо напоминает Джон, отпускает плечо Хенна и сдвигает винтовку обратно. 

Он отворачивается и уходит вперед вдоль дороги, Хенн следует за ним. Шерлок и Блэквуд тоскливо переглядываются, а затем идут за товарищами. Детектив - позади Хенна, Блэквуд замыкает. 

Они выводят внедорожник из укрытия и возвращаются в полуразрушенный дом в Майванде. У них нет ни одной причины для этого, но и причин ехать куда-либо еще тоже нет. «Хаммер» они оставляют под нависающим вторым этажом и накрывают маскировочной сетью. Блэквуд раздает сухпайки, и все четверо усаживаются на землю. Джон, Блэквуд и Хенн открывают упаковки и с мрачной решимостью начинают есть. Шерлок роняет паек на землю рядом с собой. 

\- Ешь, - сухо бросает Джон. 

Шерлок сводит брови и в упор смотрит на Хенна. Тот демонстративно сосредоточенно жует, уставившись в пространство. 

\- Ты должен съесть все и выпить бутылку воды, - настаивает Джон. – Мы еще не закончили. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был в состоянии нормально действовать. 

Шерлок кивает и раскрывает упаковку непослушными, как будто чужими, руками. 

\- Отдыхаем час, - решает Джон, когда с едой покончено. 

\- Можно выпустить Маргарет полетать? – просит Хенн.

\- Давай, только… смотри, будь начеку, - разрешает Ватсон. 

\- Пошли, я с тобой, - Блэквуд поднимается на ноги. 

\- Не понимаю, - вырывается у Джона, когда они с Шерлоком остаются одни. – Почему Брекон сделал меня твоим охранником? С чего ему рисковать и приставлять к тебе человека, который знает ту историю?

\- Это не он, а я, - признается Шерлок. 

Джон озадаченно сводит брови. 

\- Я попросил Майкрофта, - продолжает детектив. – Ормонд был так скучен, так банален, а я… _Я захотел тебя._

Джон выдыхает, дергает уголком рта в легком удивлении. Шерлок крупно вздрагивает и слегка качает головой. 

\- Если бы не это, - произносит он. – Если бы не я… Никто из вас бы не… 

\- Нет, - тут же перебивает его Джон. – Ты не можешь знать наверняка… никто не может. 

Он разворачивается и садится Шерлоку на колени. 

\- Если бы я только знал, - прерывистым голосом повторяет тот. 

\- Если бы ты знал, - откликается Джон, обхватив его лицо ладонями и заставив смотреть себе прямо в глаза, - если бы ты знал, кого бы ты тогда выбрал? 

Шерлок внимательно вглядывается в его лицо – пыль в морщинках на лбу и около глаз, золотисто-рыжеватая щетина на щеках и подбородке, пересохшие, потрескавшиеся губы. 

\- Скажи мне, - настаивает Джон. – Кого бы ты хотел видеть рядом сейчас? 

Шерлок снова смотрит ему в глаза. 

\- Тебя, - выдыхает он и расслабляется, приникает к Джону, обнимает его. – Тебя. 

Тот обвивает его руками, одна ладонь медленно гладит по спине поверх надетого бронежилета, пальцы второй перебирают влажные от пота волосы на затылке. 

\- Да, - хрипло произносит Джон. – Вот и все, что важно. Все, что имеет значение. 

Он слегка поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к влажному виску, Шерлок обхватывает его еще крепче, скользнув руками к нижней кромке бронежилета, а потом внезапно отстраняется и снова смотрит ему в лицо. 

\- Разве я не должен хотеть, чтобы ты был как можно дальше отсюда? 

\- Помнишь нашу первую встречу, утром, в столовой «Кэмп Бастион»? - Джон отвечает вопросом на вопрос. 

\- Отчетливо, - в глазах Шерлока вспыхивает любопытство. 

\- Ты сказал тогда, что, если бы лез не в свое дело, то спросил бы, что случилось со мной в Ольстере. 

Детектив кивает, глаза его вспыхивают еще ярче. 

\- Тогда к нам попали двое мальчишек, совсем молодых, из Королевского ирландского полка, - начинает Джон. – Их патруль попал под обстрел. Первого парня ранили в бедро, и он потерял сознание. А второй… второй вернулся, полез под пули, чтобы вытащить его. Ему попали в плечо, пуля раздробила кость, но он все равно вытащил товарища. А когда их привезли к нам, он… он все повторял и повторял, как заведенный: _Я смог, я смог, я понятия не имел, что сумею, но ведь смог же, смог, смог…_

Шерлок едва заметно сводит брови. 

\- Ему было всего девятнадцать, - продолжает Джон, - и он уже знал, из какого он теста. Я не знал о себе ровным счетом ничего, а мне было уже двадцать шесть. 

Шерлок перестает хмуриться и вопросительно приподнимает бровь. 

\- И ты завербовался, - заключает он. 

\- И я завербовался. 

Шерлок тихо выдыхает, и, если в этом выдохе и есть удивление, то его совсем немного. 

\- Только не говори, что не понимаешь, - произносит Джон.

\- Нет, я понимаю, - Шерлок смотрит на него сияющими глазами. 

\- Иди ко мне, - Джон обхватывает его рукой за шею и притягивает к себе. 

Шерлок подается ему навстречу, их приоткрытые губы сначала соприкасаются, легко и невесомо, а потом сливаются в глубоком поцелуе. Джон обхватывает ладонью затылок Шерлока, проводит большим пальцем по темной, блестящей щетине, пробивающейся на подбородке. Шерлок сдвигается вперед, обхватывает одной рукой его за плечи, вторая хватается за бедро. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Джон ему на ухо, оторвавшись от его губ. 

\- Джон…

\- Что? – выдыхает тот. 

\- Позволь прикоснуться к тебе, - хрипло просит Шерлок. – Мне это необходимо. 

Джон кивает и слезает с его ног. Шерлок поднимается на колени и поворачивается к нему лицом. Они расстегивают ремни и штаны друг друга, Шерлок вытаскивает начинающий твердеть член, придвигается ближе к Джону, и тот закрывает глаза, когда рука Шерлока скользит внутрь его штанов, обхватывает все сильнее напрягающийся ствол. 

Член наливается кровью все больше, возбуждение нарастает с каждым ударом сердца. Шерлок вытаскивает член Джона, медленно проводит кончиком большого пальца по влажной от пота коже от основания до головки, и у того перехватывает дыхание. Большой палец обводит головку, и Джон морщится от накативших ощущений, чуть слышно рычит, а потом Шерлок обхватывает его член левой рукой, а свой – правой и медленно ласкает.   
\- Черт… как охренительно, - вырывается у Джона тихо. 

Они дышат синхронно, резкие вдохи и хриплые выдохи сплетаются у приоткрытых губ. Джон гладит руки Шерлока, ласково прикасается к костяшкам пальцев, сплетает свои пальцы с его. Шерлок стонет что-то бессвязное, ободряющее, дыхание его становится прерывистым. Джон смотрит на него из-под прикрытых век, раздвигает губы в легкой улыбке. По телу Шерлока пробегает дрожь, и он ослабляет хватку. 

\- Дай я… - шепчет Джон, и Шерлок отводит руки в сторону. 

Джон чуть подталкивает его, заставляя опуститься на пятки, и наклоняется. Шерлок обхватывает ладонью его голову, гладит светлые, слипшиеся от пыли и пота волосы, другой рукой сжимает плечо поверх бронежилета. Джон обхватывает губами головку и одновременно резко и быстро водит по стволу рукой. Шерлок раздвигает бедра, прогибается в спине и откидывает голову, обнажая натянутое, напряженное горло. 

\- Боже… да, - хрипло выдыхает он. 

Джон одобрительно стонет в ответ, продолжает ласкать его рукой и ртом – быстрые и синхронные движения. Дыхание Шерлока становится все громче, заглушает шорох ткани о ткань и тихое поскрипывание бронежилета Джона. 

\- Сейчас… - вырывается у Шерлока, и он скользит рукой по голове Джона ниже, к его шее. – Я сейчас… да… да… 

Он напрягается всем телом, а затем его бьет крупная дрожь, и напряжение уходит прочь, растворяется, смытое перехватывающей дыхание и затуманивающей зрение волной оргазма. Джон двигается медленно и расслабленно, слизывает все до последней капли, а потом отстраняется и садится. Его тонкие губы раскраснелись, глаза темны и полны нежности. Шерлок медленно, все еще вздрагивая, подается вперед и коротко целует его. Затем сдвигается назад, проводит руками по бедрам Джона, обхватывает его член, напряженный, с потемневшей от прилившей крови головкой, поблескивающей от выступившей смазки, и Джон закрывает глаза. Шерлок наклоняется, снова немного подвинувшись, так, что теперь он полулежит между ног партнера, и берет его член в рот. Джон тихо рычит, а Шерлок зажмуривается и двигает головой вверх и вниз, одновременно слегка проводя по стволу кончиками пальцев. 

\- Черт… у тебя безбожно потрясающий рот, - задыхаясь, хрипит Джон. 

Шерлок проводит большим пальцем вниз и вверх по складке кожи под головкой, одновременно обводя ее кончиком языка. Джон снова рычит, на этот раз громче, и перебирает пальцами влажные короткие прядки его волос. 

\- Ох, черт, - снова вырывается у него. Дыхание становится чаще и резче с каждым мигом, тело напрягается все сильнее. 

Шерлок сжимает губы плотнее и обхватывает ствол рукой, скользит по скользкой от пота и слюны коже. 

\- Да… чтоб меня… почти, - хрипит Джон, - да… сейчас… да… 

Оргазм проносится по телу резким разрядом, за которым следует медленное расслабление. Шерлок отстраняется, поднимает голову, проводит по губам тыльной стороной ладони и выпрямляется. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, потемневшие и отчаянные. Джон обнимает Шерлока за шею, притягивает к себе и прижимается лбом ко лбу. 

\- Помоги мне добраться до Брекона, - тихо просит он. 

Шерлок обхватывает его за плечи, вцепляется в них изо всех сил.

\- Тебе не придется добираться. Брекон придет сам. 

Джон шумно вздыхает и откидывается назад, пытливо заглядывает Шерлоку в лицо. Тот встает на ноги и застегивается. Джон тоже поднимается, но не успевает он застегнуть ремень, как детектив достает из кармана телефон и набирает номер. Ватсон, было, тянется остановить его, но Шерлок отступает на шаг, качает головой и поднимает телефон к уху, так что ему ничего не остается, кроме как настороженно смотреть. 

\- Майкрофт, слушай меня внимательно, - произносит Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от Джона. – Третий заговорщик – Бригадир Дэвид Брекон, Королевская морская пехота. 

\- Шерлок, ты прекрасно знаешь, что твой телефон прослушивают, - немедленно откликается его брат. – Ты только что сам уведомил Брекона о том, что вычислил его, а скоро он поймет, где тебя искать. 

\- Именно, а, значит, тебе надо действовать очень быстро, - парирует детектив. – На счету каждая секунда. Я не знаю, кто четвертый, но, если ты _сработаешь быстро_ , Брекон назовет его сам. Понимаешь? 

\- Разумеется, конечно. Шерлок, ты не… 

Но тот не дает брату договорить, опускает телефон и нажимает отбой. 

\- Шерлок, это просто… - начинает Джон. Замолкает, встряхивает головой и начинает снова. – Я не сомневаюсь, что твой брат в силах пригнать сюда хоть всю британскую армию, если пожелает, но здешним командирам он доверять не может. Ему придется перебрасывать сюда людей как минимум из Пакистана. Нет ни единого шанса, что он успеет перехватить Брекона до того, как тот слиняет. 

\- Майкрофт и не собирается его перехватывать, - объясняет Шерлок. – Сейчас все его люди, все возможные средства и ресурсы брошены на одно – отследить все каналы связи Брекона. Потому что тот сейчас пытается связаться с последним заговорщиком, чтобы попрощаться и предупредить, что теперь вся их миссия ложится на его плечи. 

\- А твой брат пытается перехватить послание и отследить, кому оно предназначено, - бормочет Джон под нос. – Шерлок, это выстрел наугад. 

Детектив кивает. 

\- Надо уходить, - говорит он, озираясь. – Если только ты не хочешь встретиться с Бреконом именно здесь.

\- Ты всерьез рассчитываешь, что он явится за тобой лично? – хмурится Джон. 

\- У него нет выбора. Посылать солдат или наемников они не станут - слишком высок риск раскрыться… Они не планировали, что те наемники, в Муса-Кала, столкнутся с нами нос к носу. Подставлять последнего заговорщика они тоже не будут. Если раскроют и его, то все их планы, все старания пойдут прахом. Им нужно вернуть себе контроль над ситуацией, им _нужен я._

\- Он не сможет захватить тебя в одиночку. 

\- Нет. Но он постарается, - улыбается Шерлок. 

Джон надевает гарнитуру.

\- Альфа два, говорит Альфа один, - звучит в эфире. – Пусть Хенн берет Маргарет, цепляет на нее камеру и выпускает. Берите все необходимое. Встретимся в русле.

\- Вас понял, - откликается Блэквуд. 

Русло обмелевшей от жары реки представляет собой длинный овраг шириной примерно тридцать футов и глубиной в двенадцать. Обрывистые берега спускаются к медленному потоку грязной и мутной воды. Блэквуд и Хенн лежат на откосе, первый - на животе, второй – на спине. Хенн смотрит на экран, на который поступает картинка с камеры Маргарет. Джон и Шерлок подползают к краю оврага, вниз летит земля и мелкие камешки. 

\- Что-то засек? – уточняет Джон у Хенна.

\- Один «Лэнд Ровер», - сообщает тот. 

Джон вздыхает и трет ладонями глаза. 

\- Как думаете, он не рванет у нас под носом? – интересуется Блэквуд.

\- Было бы просто зашибенно, - бурчит Хенн, - хотя я бы с удовольствием протянул ему руку помощи в этом деле. 

Блэквуд треплет его по волосам, слипшимся от пота, Хенн уклоняется и радостно оскаливается. 

Облако пыли приближается, и вскоре уже можно различить внедорожник и тянущийся за ним пылевой шлейф. «Ровер» едет по равнине параллельно оврагу, ярдах в шестистах от него. Примерно за сто ярдов до их дома он разворачивается и тормозит. Облако пыли медленно оседает на землю, воздух плавится от жары, и в этом мареве внедорожник кажется просто дрожащей светло-бежевой кляксой на еще более светлом фоне. Джон вскидывает к плечу штурмовую винтовку и смотрит сквозь прицел на водителя. Тот крутит головой, разглядывая дом и пустынную землю вокруг. 

\- Он? – Блэквуд напряженно вглядывается в лицо Джона. 

\- Да, - жестко бросает тот, отрываясь от прицела. – Да, это Брекон. 

\- Можно снять его прямо отсюда, - предлагает Шерлок. 

\- Он единственный знает, кто четвертый заговорщик, - возражает Джон. – Нельзя просто разнести ему башку. 

\- К тому же, жирно ему будет – такой подарок, - встревает Хенн. 

\- Майкрофт уже должен был выяснить имя, - пытается убедить Джона детектив. 

\- А если нет? - не уступает тот. – Хочешь уничтожить свою последнюю ниточку в этом расследовании? 

\- Он что, так и будет торчать там? – Хенн недовольно морщится. 

\- Мы что, так и будем торчать тут? – откликается Блэквуд, переводя взгляд с Шерлока на Джона и обратно.

\- Если он там надолго зависнет, получит тепловой удар, - замечает Хенн.

\- Если он там надолго зависнет, мы его тоже схлопочем, - парирует Блэквуд. 

\- К черту, - решает Джон, соскользнув с края оврага ниже и поднявшись на колени. – Сомневаешься – пни для проверки и узнаешь. Десантники так всегда поступают. Кому-то придется рискнуть и вылезти из оврага. 

\- Пойду я, - тут же вскидывается Хенн. – Если со мной что... не страшно. 

\- Нет. Пойду я, - резко возражает Шерлок. – Я - единственный, кого он не хочет прикончить. 

Блэквуд просто молча обматывает ремень штурмовой винтовки вокруг предплечья и усмехается. 

\- Не вздумай, - бросает ему Джон.

Усмешка Блэквуда ширится, и вот он уже скалится во все тридцать два.

\- Док, с ним сам разбирайся, - кивает он в сторону Шерлока, – а со мной твои запреты не пройдут. 

\- У морпехов демократия не в ходу, - напоминает Джон. – Решения не обсуждаются, а принимаются. Мной. Пойду я. Точка. 

\- Верно, - тянет Блэквуд. – Только вот… Где ты морпехов разглядел? Лично я вижу трех дезертиров и гражданского, засевших в канаве. 

\- Черт, - иронизирует Ватсон. – Я надеялся, что до тебя это дойдет несколько позже. 

Блэвкуд весело фыркает, Хенн широко ухмыляется. 

\- Идти нужно вчетвером, - произносит Шерлок. - Или так, или не пойдет никто. 

И все тут же оглядываются на него, как будто отрезвленные его словами. 

\- Прости за наезд с «гражданским», - тихо извиняется Блэквуд. 

Шерлок невесело улыбается и качает головой. 

\- Я спорил исключительно из рациональных соображений, - объясняет он. – Вас троих он хочет убить, я нужен ему живым. Появление любого из нас по отдельности не заставит его раздумывать, стрелять или нет. Появимся все вместе - четверо против одного, - и ему придется решать, в кого стрелять первым, он замешкается. Это сыграет нам на руку. 

\- Он сюда не затем явился, чтобы спокойно ждать, пока его выволокут из машины и выбьют имя сообщника, - замечает Джон. - Тут что-то другое.

\- Да, - соглашается Шерлок. – Но что он задумал, я не знаю.

\- Да пошло оно все, - вырывается у Блэквуда. – Давайте уже начнем, а там разберемся. 

Хенн защелкивает нетбук и сует его в бедренный карман. 

\- Держаться рядом, - Джон оглядывает бойцов, - и… вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но… держитесь позади Холмса. 

\- Прикажешь боком развернуться? – не сдерживается Блэквуд. – Да от чертовой швабры и то прикрытия больше будет. 

Шерлок, улыбаясь, вставляет в штурмовую винтовку свежую обойму. 

\- На счет три, - командует Джон, когда все четверо доползают до края оврага. – Раз. Два. Три. 

Они выбираются из русла на открытое пространство, бегут вперед по спекшейся в твердую корку земле. 

\- Быстрей, быстрей, - подгоняет Джон.

Внедорожник срывается с места, делает крутой разворот и мчится прямо на них. Не медля ни секунды, не обмениваясь ни словом, они бросаются в разные стороны: Блэквуд и Хенн - налево, Шерлок с Джоном - направо. До летящего на них «Лэнд Ровера» остается футов сто, не больше. 

Детектив бросает короткий взгляд на Блэквуда с Хенном. 

\- Нет! - вырвавшийся из груди громкий вопль тонет в грохоте двойного выстрела и вое просвистевших в считанных футах пуль. 

Блэквуда и Хенна швыряет на землю одновременно, как будто им достался один выстрел на двоих. 

\- Ложись! – подсечка сбивает Шерлока с ног, прежде чем он успевает подчиниться приказу Джона. 

Джон отскакивает от него и бросается наперерез внедорожнику. «Ровер» заносит, из-под колес вылетают клубы пыли вперемешку с гравием, а затем он снова разгоняется и летит прямо на Джона. Тот стоит, широко расставив ноги и вскинув к плечу винтовку. Первый выстрел разносит переднюю шину, внедорожник разворачивает, он уходит в крутой занос, и водитель отчаянно выкручивает руль в попытке выровняться. 

Шерлок мчится к Джону, а тот стреляет второй раз, в водительскую дверь. «Ровер» юзом проносится мимо и замирает как вкопанный на самом краю обрыва. Джон и Шерлок подходят к нему, вскинув к плечу винтовки. 

Водитель откинулся на сиденье, крепко зажмурившись, лицо его исказилось от боли. Джон удерживает винтовку одной рукой, второй распахивает дверь. Одежду Брекона заливает кровь, кровавые пятна виднеются на приборной панели. Одной рукой он сжимает бедро, вторая безвольно свесилась вниз. 

Джон забрасывает штурмовую винтовку набок, хватает Брекона за бронежилет и сдергивает с сиденья. В ту же секунду, как пальцы Джона смыкаются на бронежилете, глаза Брекона широко распахиваются, рука, плетью свисавшая меж сидений, резко взмывает вверх. Джон выволакивает его наружу, и он кричит от боли, но все равно вскидывает руку с пистолетом и вжимает его в грудь противника, упирает дуло в бронежилет. 

\- Отзови их! – рявкает Джон ему в лицо. – Отзови Морана и второго, или я убью тебя голыми руками! 

\- Пошел ты! – хрипит Брекон в ответ. – Я все равно уже покойник. 

Взгляд Шерлока перебегает с лица Брекона на его палец на спусковом крючке и останавливается на лице Джона. Детектив изо всех сил сжимает пальцы на рукояти винтовки, только что не рыча от ярости. 

\- Ты вручал мне зеленый берет, подонок! Мы _верили_ тебе! 

\- Верили во что? – гремит Брекон. - В то, что я буду трястись за ваши шкуры? Вы - десантники. Всегда на передовой, всегда в зоне смерти. 

Джон встряхивает его, и Брекон мычит от боли, но так и не отводит пистолет. 

\- Я сотни раз посылал тебя под пули. И ты шел. Шел, хотя знал прекрасно, что это всего лишь очередная гребаная бессмысленная миссия в этой бессмысленной гребаной войне. А теперь, Джон, появился смысл. Люди умирают не напрасно, а для того, чтобы мы смогли получить все для победы. Разве оно не стоит того? Разве это не стоит твоей жизни и моей тоже? 

Лицо Джона искажается яростью и отчаянием. Он тянется правой рукой к кобуре, выхватывает пистолет и приставляет его к боку Брекона, просунув дуло под край бронежилета. 

\- Ну так давай, - он сводит брови. – Ты и я. Давай. 

\- Джон, нет, - вырывается у Шерлока. 

\- Тебя они убить не посмеют, - тот впился взглядом в Брекона. – Забирай его внедорожник и беги. Я люблю тебя. 

\- Нет, - Шерлок встает у него за спиной. Сдвигает винтовку набок и схватившись за бронежилет Джона притягивает того к себе. 

\- Холмс, мать твою, ты что творишь? – рявкает Джон. 

Вместо ответа Шерлок расстегивает свой бронежилет и откидывает переднюю секцию. 

\- Вот черт, - понимает Ватсон. – Это очень херовый и тупой план. 

\- Теперь ты не посмеешь выстрелить, - задыхаясь, ухмыляется детектив, глядя на Брекона поверх плеча Джона. – С такого расстояния пуля пройдет навылет и попадет в меня. А я вам нужен живым. 

\- Чтоб тебя, - вырывается у Джона, но он вцепляется в Брекона еще сильней и тянет его на себя. 

Тот в упор смотрит на детектива.

\- Думаешь, если тебя продырявить, твой брат станет менее сговорчивым? Живой - не значит целый и невредимый. 

\- Твою мать, - выдыхает Джон и, резко развернувшись, толкает Шерлока в грудь рукой. Тот отлетает, кубарем катится вниз по склону, к воде, падает, подняв тучу брызг и пены, и в ту же секунду Брекон спускает курок. Пуля входит в левое плечо сзади и пробивает его навылет – бронежилет на таком расстоянии абсолютно бесполезен. Пистолет вылетает из руки, очертив в воздухе темную дугу. Джон обрушивается на землю лицом вниз, корчась от боли. Брекон прицеливается снова. 

Шерлок вскакивает на ноги, с лица, волос и одежды его струится грязная вода. Он вскидывает к плечу винтовку, Брекон переводит пистолет на него, но Шерлок успевает спустить курок первым. Грохочет выстрел, пуля попадает Брекону в шею, в воздух хлещет кровь, и он тяжело валится навзничь. Джон скребет ступнями по земле и переворачивается на спину. Шерлок взлетает вверх по склону и падает на колени рядом с ним. 

Правой рукой Джон вцепился в плечо, яркая кровь заливает светлый камуфляж, струится по перчатке. Он трясется от боли, ноги упираются в землю, скользят по ней. Свистящее дыхание перерастает в мокрый кашель. 

\- Нет, нет, - вырывается у Шерлока. – _Нет._

Он прикасается к Джону, тот хватается за него, вцепляется в его рукава, и, при виде развороченной, с окровавленными, неровными краями дыры в бронежилете, глаза Шерлока широко распахиваются. Джона трясет, по всему его телу то и дело пробегают судороги. Шерлок смотрит ему в глаза. 

\- Проверь их, - выдыхает Джон сквозь зубы. – Блэквуда… и Хенна… 

\- Джон, их нет. 

\- _Проверь_ , - рычит тот. 

Шерлок со свистом втягивает воздух, высвобождается из хватки Джона, встает на ноги и бежит к Хенну. Падает на одно колено, прижимает пальцы к развороченной пулей шее, они погружаются в окровавленную плоть, и плечи Шерлока вздрагивают. Несколько мгновений спустя он поднимается на ноги, проходит, спотыкаясь, несколько ярдов, встает на колени у тела Блэквуда и переворачивает его на спину. Наклоняется и прижимается лбом к окровавленному бронежилету. У Шерлока перехватывает дыхание, и какое-то время он просто беззвучно сотрясается, а потом выпрямляется и встает на ноги. Бросается к Джону. Тот скорчился на боку и мелко дрожит всем телом. 

\- Их нет, - твердо произносит Шерлок. – Джон, их больше нет… остался только ты. Скажи, что мне делать. 

Джон слегка выпрямляется. Губы его плотно сжаты, ноздри раздуваются. Он яростно кивает, порывисто обхватывает Шерлока за шею и притягивает к себе. 

\- Морфий, - хрипит он. 

Детектив расстегивает карман на его бедре и вытаскивает пластиковый контейнер со шприцем. Отщелкивает крышку и вытряхивает шприц на ладонь, срывает колпачок с иглы, берет Джона за запястье, поворачивает его к себе, всматривается в вены. Игла вонзается в покрытую пылью и кровью кожу, и Шерлок мягко вдавливает поршень. Хрипящие вдохи и выдохи Джона почти мгновенно сменяются коротким прерывистым дыханием. Он расслабляется и безвольно откидывается на спину. 

\- Шерлок… я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что… 

\- Нет, - резко обрывает тот, обхватывает Джона за правое плечо и за пояс слева и тянет на себя. – Ты обещал мне, Джон… Ты, черт подери, обещал, так что _не смей умирать._

Джон отрывисто кивает. 

\- Все. Уходим отсюда, - глухо произносит Шерлок. 

Он, сморщившись, выпрямляет ноги, просовывает руки Джону под мышки и приподнимает его, наклоняется, взваливает его себе на плечи и встает. Джон стонет сначала тихо, на выдохе, а потом громче. Шерлок пошатывается, выравнивается и идет к внедорожнику.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* В оригинале – «What would I try to say», строчка из песни «The Last Snowfall», исполнитель - Vienna Teng.  
>  Послушать: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVw-yOUNMUY]_
> 
> _Примерный перевод._
> 
> _Если бы я знал, что это мой последний снегопад,_  
>  Что больше не будет сияющих снежинок на елях,  
> Что это моя последняя зима,  
> Что бы я тогда смог разглядеть? 
> 
> _Если бы я знал, что пальцы твои слабо вздрагивают,_  
>  Сжимая мою руку в последний раз в жизни,   
> И если бы я знал, что слышу твой последний вздох…  
> Смог бы я жить дальше? 
> 
> _Но это не наш последний снегопад,_  
>  И не последнее наше объятие.  
> Но если бы я так считал,  
> Что бы я тогда попытался сказать? 


	23. Тот, кем ты создан был стать*

_27 июля, продолжение  
Майванд, провинция Кандагар_

Они едут на восток. Джон - на переднем сиденье внедорожника, Шерлок – за рулем. Наконец, впереди показывается небольшая россыпь заброшенных домов - назвать это деревней вряд ли у кого-то повернется язык. Ближайшее к ним строение даже не похоже на дом, скорее уж – на хижину с двумя крохотными комнатушками и ведущими на плоскую крышу узкими ступеньками. Вдоль стены сохранились остатки деревянного навеса, под которыми можно хоть как-то спрятать машину. Набросив маскировочную сеть на выступающий из-под навеса бампер, Шерлок помогает Джону выбраться наружу. 

В хижине голые стены и земляной пол. В одной комнате валяются глиняные черепки и тряпье, во второй помимо этого обнаруживается прислоненная к стене кровать с веревочной сеткой. Шерлок удерживает Джона на ногах – одна рука на поясе, вторая обхватывает предплечье обнимающей его за шею руки. Он поддевает кровать за каркас носком ботинка и тянет на себя. В полумраке клубится желтоватая пыль, кровать обрушивается на пол, и Шерлок помогает Джону сесть. 

\- Мне нужно как следует осмотреть рану, - задыхаясь, произносит Джон и обшаривает взглядом комнату. – А зеркала, как назло, нет. 

\- Фотография? – Шерлок вытаскивает из кармана телефон. 

\- Сойдет, - решает Джон. – Так, смотри, сейчас бронежилет зажимает рану, как давящая повязка. Снимешь его, будет кровоточить сильнее. Это нормально. 

На губах Шерлока появляется горькая улыбка. Джон осторожно наклоняет голову.  
\- Ну, посмотрим, что там, - говорит он. 

Шерлок расстегивает бронежилет на поясе и плечах, поднимает и откидывает в сторону грудную секцию. Рубашка слева пропиталась кровью, сквозь разорванную ткань четко видно плечо, точнее – окровавленную, развороченную плоть. Шерлок резко бледнеет, но поднимает телефон, делает снимок и показывает экран Джону. Тот выдыхает сквозь сжатые губы, на секунду зажмуривается, потом кивает, открыв глаза. 

\- Что ж, - в крохотной каморке голос его звучит неестественно громко, – видел я раны и похуже этой. 

Следуя указаниям, Шерлок снимает с него рубашку, накладывает на рану сзади и спереди марлевые салфетки и тщательно перевязывает, наматывает бинт ярд за ярдом. Затем набирает в шприц антибиотик и вкалывает его в руку Джона. Льет из бутылки воду на бандану и вытирает кровь с груди и спины. Потом расстилает на кровати спальный мешок, второй скатывает и подкладывает Джону под голову вместо подушки. Сделав все, что было в его силах, Шерлок опускается на колени рядом с кроватью. 

\- Тебе нужно в госпиталь, - произносит он. 

Джон морщит нос и отрицательно мотает головой. 

\- Да тут делать нечего, - заверяет он. – Пуля прошла навылет, легкое не задето. Мне повезло, с этим не поспоришь. 

\- Джон, - очень мягко звучит в ответ. – Я ведь не идиот. 

\- Да, - на лице Джона проступает тоскливое выражение. – Не идиот, это точно. 

\- Сколько еще ты протянешь? 

\- Трудно сказать, - Джон отводит взгляд. – Прошел почти час, у меня пока легкая одышка. Значит, малый гемоторакс…** часов через двенадцать, максимум - восемнадцать, левое легкое откажет. 

\- А к тому времени и правое будет уже еле дышать, - веки тяжелеют, опускаются, и Шерлок с трудом открывает глаза. 

\- С морфием тоже не все гладко, - продолжает Джон. – При тех дозах, что мне нужны, чтобы снять боль, почти наверняка разовьется дыхательная недостаточность. Добавь сюда гемоторакс одного легкого и гидроторакс*** второго… 

На секунду Шерлок крепко зажмуривается. 

\- Если я отвезу тебя в госпиталь… - начинает он. 

\- Кто бы ни был четвертым заговорщиком, - обрывает его Джон, - у него как минимум те же полномочия, что и у Брекона, а то и больше. Отвезешь меня в госпиталь, и я окажусь у него в руках. Если повезет, он меня просто прикончит, а нет – использует против тебя. 

Шерлок неуверенно кивает. 

\- С тобой все будет хорошо, непременно, - преувеличенно бодро заявляет он. – Майкрофт должен отследить, с кем прощался Брекон. Как только имя последнего заговорщика станет известно, сюда за пару часов перебросят войска из Пакистана, и с ним будет покончено. 

Джон приподнимает уголки губ в знак согласия, но в глазах его не мелькает и тени улыбки. Шерлок достает из рюкзака ноутбук, включает его.

\- Майкрофт даст знать, когда все будет кончено. Я сообщу, где мы, и нас заберут отсюда. А сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Шерлок запускает почтовый клиент. Джон кивает, но не отрывает напряженного взгляда от его лица.

\- Закрой глаза, - бормочет Шерлок, гладит его по голове и, наклонившись, прижимается губами сначала к одному, потом к другому веку, подчеркивая просьбу. 

Джон что-то шепчет, неохотно соглашаясь, и засыпает. Он спит почти два часа, и все это время Шерлок сидит на полу рядом. На экране ноутбука не появляется никаких уведомлений, ничего не меняется, но на лице Джона время оставляет свой четкий след. Губы его побледнели, на них проступила легчайшая синева, закрытые веки дрожат. Дыхание поверхностное, но напряженное: грудная клетка вздрагивает от каждого вдоха. Шерлок пристально, с уже нарастающим беспокойством всматривается в лицо Джона, когда тот, вздрогнув, выныривает из тяжелого сна. 

\- Все в порядке, - ласково уверяет Шерлок, коснувшись его правого плеча. Под пальцами его сухая, полыхающая жаром кожа. 

\- А ч-черт, - срывается с губ Джона хриплый стон. 

\- Морфий? 

Джон качает головой в ответ.

\- Пока рано, - сипло выдыхает он и напряженно всматривается в экран ноутбука. 

\- Похоже… Похоже, ждать придется несколько дольше, чем я думал, - с деланной небрежностью замечает Шерлок. 

\- Нет. Звонок просто не успели перехватить. 

Шерлок отводит взгляд, ровно на секунду, но, совершенно ясно, – он признает, что Джон прав. Тот проводит языком по губам и правой рукой вцепляется в рубашку Шерлока. 

\- Разденься, - вполголоса просит он. 

Шерлок слегка отшатывается, бросает на Джона ошарашенный, полный тревоги взгляд. 

\- Разденься, - повторяет Джон на выдохе, слегка закашлявшись. – Хочу посмотреть на тебя еще один, последний… 

\- Тшш! – перебивает его Шерлок и наклоняется. – У нас еще будет на это время. Сколько угодно времени. Потом. 

\- Значит, просто повторим... потом, - Джон пытается расстегнуть пуговицы на его рубашке. – Пожалуйста. Я хочу на тебя посмотреть. 

Шерлок раздувает ноздри и коротко, свистяще выдыхает, выпрямляется. Пальцы слушаются плохо, но он быстро расстегивает пуговицы, вытягивает полы рубашки из штанов, спускает ее с плеч, и она скользит по спине вниз. Следом за рубашкой отправляется футболка. 

\- До конца, - просит Джон. – Хочу видеть тебя всего. 

Шерлок вскакивает на ноги, расстегивает ремень и штаны с отчаянной и яростной поспешностью. Стягивает ботинки, наступая на задники, одновременно спуская штаны вниз, а потом переступает через них, по очереди поднимает ноги и снимает носки. На долю секунды замирает, а потом стягивает белье и стряхивает его со ступни. Глаза Джона полуприкрыты, он медленно скользит взглядом по изгибам тела Шерлока, по его животу и бедрам. Протянутая рука обессилено падает обратно на кровать, скользнув кончиками пальцев по коже. Плечи Шерлока вздрагивают, он печально кривит губы. 

\- Полежи со мной, - в ответ на эту просьбу Шерлок слегка качает головой - не отказывает, а скорее убеждает сам себя. Он вытягивается на кровати справа от Джона, и тот неловко сгибает руку, проводит пальцами по его груди. 

\- Ты красивый, - тяжело выдыхает Джон, глядя на него. – У меня не было никого прекраснее тебя. 

Темные, слишком темные, глаза Джона полны безысходной нежности. Он проводит рукой по животу Шерлока, и в ответ раздается глубокий, прерывистый вздох. 

\- Твое тело… - продолжает Джон, - Боже… прикасаться к нему – это просто… 

Шерлок изо всех сил сжимает губы. 

\- … твои руки… и рот… 

\- Джон, - с мольбой выдыхает Шерлок. 

\- Я хочу тебя, - отвечает тот, и губ Шерлока касается его дыхание, сухое и обжигающее, как пламя. – И всегда буду хотеть. 

Шерлок улыбается дрожащими губами. 

\- Хочу, чтобы ты кончил, - шепчет Джон.

\- О, господи… 

\- Пожалуйста, ради меня. _Пожалуйста._

Шерлок поднимает руку, прижимает ее к шее, медленно ведет ладонью вниз по груди и животу, прогибаясь навстречу прикосновению, обхватывает член – вялый и мягкий. Промелькнувшее на лице отчаяние сменяется ожесточенной решимостью. 

\- И я тебя хочу, - шепчет Шерлок. Губы их разделяют всего несколько дюймов. – С того самого момента, как впервые увидел. Я сразу понял, нам будет хорошо вместе, понял, что мы _подходим_ друг другу. 

На мгновение губы Джона раздвигаются в слабой улыбке. Шерлок придвигается ближе, и теперь при каждом движении костяшки пальцев скользят по штанам Джона. 

\- Когда я впервые к тебе прикоснулся, когда впервые узнал твой _вкус_ , - выдыхает Шерлок, и член в его руке вздрагивает, напрягаясь, - я понял, что еще никогда и никого так сильно не желал. Я тогда готов был кончить только от этого. Кончить, просто взяв у тебя в рот. 

Джон мягко улыбается, проводит рукой по его груди, неуклюже и нежно, задев кончиками пальцев сосок. 

\- А потом, когда ты меня трахнул, - губы Шерлока ласково и невесомо касаются губ Джона, - мне было так хорошо… так хорошо _с тобой_. 

Он начинает двигать бедрами, кровать поскрипывает от коротких и легких движений. 

\- Стоит тебе ко мне прикоснуться, - признается он, - и я забываю обо всем. А когда ты трахаешь меня, я могу думать только о тебе, и о том, как это потрясающе.

Джон отрывисто бормочет что-то одобрительное, Шерлок проводит подушечкой большого пальца по головке, растирая выступившую смазку, и начинает двигаться резче. Рука Джона скользит по его бедру и выше, по сгибающейся и разгибающейся руке. Шерлок скалится, обнажая зубы, дыхание вырывается из горла со свистом, он яростно двигает бедрами, а потом вкрикивает, резко, отрывисто - возглас не удовлетворения, но невыразимого отчаяния. Выплеснувшееся семя стекает по бедру на сбившийся спальный мешок. Джон вздыхает, счастливо и радостно, и вздох переходит в тихий кашель. Шерлок утыкается носом ему в шею, вцепляется в бедро. Несколько минут слышно только их дыхание: замедляющееся и выравнивающееся у Шерлока и быстрое, неровное у Джона. 

\- Шерлок, я отдам тебе приказ, который ты обязан выполнить. Тебе ясно? 

\- Я гражданский, - возражает тот дрожащим голосом. – Ты не можешь мне приказывать.

\- Нет, не гражданский, - пальцы правой руки теребят цепочку с жетонами. – Да, могу. 

Шерлок вздрагивает, опускает голову и плечи в защитном жесте. 

\- Мой приказ – уходи, - произносит Джон. – От меня теперь никакого толку. 

\- Нет, - в голосе Шерлока воплощенная мольба о пощаде. 

\- Послушай меня, - шепчет Джон и тянет цепочку на себя. – Мне уже доводилось встречать _настоящих героев_ , но ты – самый невероятный человек, которого я знал. Я верю, что тебе под силу положить конец этому заговору… Но, если ты останешься здесь, со мной, это ничего не даст. Поэтому я прошу тебя уйти. Это нужно не только мне, это нужно _всем нам_. 

\- Да плевать на… - с горячностью начинает Шерлок. 

\- Нет, - обрывает его Джон. – Не надо. Не вынуждай меня сейчас напоминать об Англии. Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что для меня важно, а что нет, так не заставляй объяснять по новой. 

Джон выпускает цепочку из пальцев, Шерлок тяжело вздыхает и встает. Все то время, пока он вытирается и натягивает одежду, Джон беспокойно ворочается. Вытащив еще один шприц с морфием, Шерлок опускается на колени у кровати. 

\- Подожди еще секунду, - выдавливает Джон, вздрагивая от вновь вгрызающейся в плечо боли. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал… Шерлок… Я буду любить тебя до конца жизни.

\- Нет, не будешь. Я стану тебе противен, мы будем цапаться, не переставая. Ни один мой партнер не продержался дольше месяца. Со мной совершенно невозможно ужиться. 

-Десантник. Забыл? – в предплечье вонзается игла, Шерлок нажимает на поршень, и Джон морщится. – Привык совершать невозможное. 

Шерлок пристально и внимательно смотрит на его лицо. Наконец, Джон закрывает глаза, напряженно сжатые губы его расслабляются, приоткрываясь, и тогда Шерлок наклоняется и прижимается к ним коротким поцелуем. 

Бронежилет Джона лежит в углу. Шерлок вытягивает зеленый берет из-под плечевых креплений, засовывает его под плечо своего бронежилета. Потом берет камуфляжную рубашку Джона, снимает с рукава капитанскую нашивку**** и налепляет на собственный рукав. Слева, в окровавленной ткани, он нащупывает какое-то утолщение и запускает пальцы в карман. Там лежит влажный от крови завиток темных волос, перехваченный хирургической нитью. Его собственный локон. Шерлок сводит брови и задумчиво крутит его в руках, с приоткрытых губ срываются дрожащие вздохи. Наконец, он стряхивает с себя оцепенение, слегка оттягивает переднюю секцию бронежилета и прячет завиток в карман. 

К тому времени, как внедорожник сворачивает на дорогу, которая ведет от взлетного поля «Кэмп Бастион» к самой базе, в вечернем небе уже разгораются золотые и алые полосы. Через все посты Шерлока пропускают без вопросов – все в нем, начиная с машины и обмундирования и заканчивая темным загаром и холодными короткими кивками в знак приветствия, заставляет считать его своим. Он проезжает мимо длинных рядов жилых блоков и тормозит у того самого просторного и странного здания, где впервые встретился с Джоном. 

\- Тут нельзя парковаться, - сообщает утомленного вида капрал, когда Шерлок выбирается наружу и захлопывает дверь. 

\- У меня здесь делов на пять чертовых минут, - в речи детектива прорезается грубоватый, просторечный выговор, и он вытаскивает зеленый берет. 

\- Это ведь не разрешение на парковку, - обреченно возражает капрал. 

\- Разрешение, - парирует Шерлок, нахлобучив берет на голову и надвинув его на лоб. – И на чертову парковку, и на что угодно. С дороги, капрал. 

Тот раздраженно умолкает и провожает его насмешливым взглядом. Шерлок заходит внутрь, распахивает дверь и оказывается в странно-привычной обстановке комнаты отдыха. Несколько офицеров в камуфляже лениво бродят туда-сюда, кто-то уткнулся в лаптоп и печатает, кто-то ведет записи в блокнотах. 

\- Мне нужен капитан Мюррей, САС, - громко заявляет Шерлок, обводя комнату внимательным взглядом. 

\- Он то ли в двадцать четвертой, то ли двадцать пятой дальше по коридору, - ответивший махает рукой, указывая направление. 

Шерлок благодарно хмыкает и выходит. Он минует дверь за дверью – какие-то заперты, какие-то приоткрыты. В двадцать четвертой комнате Мюррея нет – там сидят двое и внимательно изучают длинный список цифр. Дверь в комнату номер двадцать пять закрыта, и Шерлок стучит по ней костяшками пальцев. Полая деревянная панель гулко отзывается. 

\- Заходите, - откликается Мюррей. 

Шерлок распахивает дверь левой рукой, а правой выхватывает из кобуры пистолет. Заходит внутрь, захлопывает дверь за собой и целится Мюррею в голову. Тот отшатывается, падает на стул, со стола планирует вниз сложенная карта.

\- Что за чертовщина? – выдыхает он, впиваясь взглядом в зеленый берет на голове детектива. – Что ты… Какого хрена творится? 

\- Джон ранен. Ему нужна помощь. 

\- А… Блэквуд и остальные? С ними что? – Мюррей медленно встает, держа руки на виду. 

\- Мертвы, - сухо роняет Шерлок. – Все, кроме нас, мертвы. 

\- Иисусе, - вырывается у Мюррея. 

\- Ты - единственный во всем Афганистане, кому я могу доверять. 

\- Моя задача – обеспечение твоей безопасности любой ценой, в том числе ценой моей жизни. Или жизни Джона, - мрачно нахмурившись, произносит Мюррей.

\- А ты думал, я тебя просто так на мушку взял? – Шерлок приподнимает бровь. – Я меняю твою задачу. 

\- На твоем месте я бы не рассчитывал, что удастся вывести меня с базы под прицелом. 

\- Я и не рассчитываю, - соглашается детектив. – Зато я могу поднять вполне достаточно шума, чтобы оказаться под стражей. Откуда меня тут же передадут в руки тому, от кого ты обязан меня защищать. 

\- Шантажируешь меня собственной жизнью? Ты это, мать твою, всерьез? 

Шерлок слегка морщится в ответ. 

\- Черт, ну у тебя просто стальные яйца, - признает Мюррей. – Дай собраться. 

\- Отлично, - Шерлок опускает пистолет. 

\- Если выживем, с тебя трогательная речь на трибунале. 

 

Переносные лампы бросают полосы желтого света на грубые глинобитные стены и земляной пол. В углах царит непроницаемый мрак. Шерлок стоит на коленях с одной стороны кровати, Мюррей – с другой. Джон без сознания, глаза его закрыты, кожа на ребрах окрасилась в чернильно-сливовый. Мюррей с трудом перекатывает тяжелое безвольное тело на правый бок, чтобы получить доступ к раненому плечу. 

\- Держи крепко, чтобы не дернулся, - тихо просит он. 

Шерлок прижимается грудью к спине Джона, просовывает руку под шею и обхватывает его поперек ключиц, притягивая к себе, а второй рукой удерживает за бедро. Мюррей подкладывает сбоку полотенце, натягивает нитриловые перчатки и протирает кожу Джона спиртовой салфеткой. Распаковывает скальпель, осторожно ощупывает грудную клетку кончиками пальцев, на секунду задумывается и делает разрез. Из-под лезвия обильным потоком струится и впитывается в полотенце темная кровь вперемешку с прозрачной жидкостью. Когда поток замедляется и из разреза начинает сочиться обычная, ярко-алая кровь, Мюррей обтирает кожу, прикладывает к ране салфетку и накладывает повязку. 

\- Ну что? – спрашивает Шерлок, укладывая Джона обратно на спину.

Мюррей качает головой и стягивает перчатки. 

\- Сама рана не слишком страшная. Легкое не задето, и это хорошо, - он встает на ноги. – Излишек крови мы удалили, это даст легкому больше места для работы… на какое-то время. Но у него жар, учащенные пульс и дыхание, и края раны потемнели. 

\- Я же вколол ему антибиотики, - замечает Шерлок и выпрямляется. 

\- Он ведь был хирургом, до того, как завербовался, - сочувствующе произносит Мюррей. – Вероятно, он подхватил какую-то инфекцию с десяток лет тому назад, и все это время она дремала в организме, а теперь у него просто нет сил сопротивляться. Ему нужно в госпиталь, причем срочно. Еще часов двенадцать, и его будет уже не спасти. 

Шерлок с силой проводит рукой по лицу и сжимает ее в кулак. 

\- Что дальше? – спрашивает его Мюррей. 

\- Ты о чем? – недоуменно хмурится Шерлок. 

\- Пока не разберемся с последним заговорщиком, в госпиталь путь закрыт. Так что ты собираешься делать? Какой план? 

Шерлок шумно выдыхает и разражается горьким смехом. 

\- Будь у меня план, я бы уже действовал, разве не очевидно? - в голосе его звенит нарастающая ярость. – Нет у меня плана. _Никакого._

\- Так придумай, - жестко бросает Мюррей. 

\- Я… - Шерлок запинается. 

\- Не сможешь? И думать забудь, - жестко отрезает Мюррей, надвигаясь на него. - Ты вырядился солдатом. Стрижка, обмундирование... У тебя даже хватило наглости надеть его берет. На все это я закрою глаза только в одном случае. _Если ты прекратишь страдать херней и займешься делом_

\- Я… я могу собрать воедино разрозненные факты и проанализировать их… Но я не могу собрать и анализировать факты, которых нет. Прощальное послание Брекона отследить не удалось, или… 

Он запинается и несколько раз шумно и глубоко вдыхает, в глазах его разгорается уверенность. 

\- … или его не было. Не было никакого прощального послания, - решительно заканчивает он. 

\- Так. И что это значит? 

\- Это значит, что, когда я звонил Майкрофту, они были уже вместе. 

Шерлок встряхивает головой и оглядывает комнату. 

\- До Майванда Брекон доехал за полчаса, - продолжает он. – Значит, он был уже неподалеку. Но вот снайперы – Моран и четвертый заговорщик – тоже были на месте, а второго автомобиля не было. Значит, неподалеку были все трое. 

Он вскакивает на ноги, хватает ноутбук и засовывает его в рюкзак.

\- Объясни, что ты задумал, - требует Мюррей. 

\- Я найду их, - отрезает Шерлок. – Им придется спрятать тело Брекона, чтобы избежать вопросов. Им нужно, чтобы он числился пропавшим без вести, а не убитым. 

\- Я с тобой. 

\- Нет. Ты останешься здесь, с Джоном. 

\- Слушай, это не…

\- Это ты послушай, - шипит Шерлок. – Я позабочусь обо всем, что дорого англичанам – о стране, короне и неизменном чае с молоком, а ты останешься здесь _и сделаешь все, чтобы он выжил_. 

Мюррей бросает на него напряженный взгляд, но больше не пытается возражать. Шерлок возвращается к кровати, опускается рядом на одно колено. Джон частично приходит в себя, глаза его быстро двигаются под закрытыми веками. 

\- Шерлок, - бормочет он. 

\- Я здесь, Джон. Здесь, с тобой, - Шерлок наклоняется к нему.

Джон поднимает правую руку, натыкается на рубашку Шерлока, непослушные, неловкие пальцы скользят по ткани. 

\- Шерлок, - снова зовет Джон, уже громче, и тот накрывает его ладонь своей, прижимает к груди. 

\- Я здесь, - твердо повторяет он.

\- Скажите ему, - тяжело хрипит Джон, и пальцы его под рукой Шерлока сжимаются в кулак, - скажите Шерлоку, что я… 

Тело его обмякает, дыхание сбивается, рука выскальзывает из ладони Шерлока. Джона снова начинает трясти - он рефлекторно, бессознательно вздрагивает. Шерлок запускает пальцы в расстегнутый воротник рубашки и вытягивает цепочку со своими жетонами. Жетон на короткой петле он отцепляет и перевешивает на цепочку Джона. Встает и, отвернувшись, чтобы не столкнуться с Мюрреем взглядом, идет к рюкзаку. Вынимает оттуда блокнот и ручку, пишет с десяток слов четким и ровным почерком. Вырвав страницу, достает из кармана завиток волос и кладет на нее. Потом складывает записку с локоном в несколько раз и передает получившийся плотный и аккуратный квадрат Мюррею.

\- Передашь это Джону. 

\- Что-то еще? – тихо уточняет Мюррей, убирая послание в нагрудный карман. 

Шерлок качает головой, проходит по комнате, собирая снаряжение. Надевает бронежилет и кобуру, тщательно затягивает застежки. 

\- Я пришлю помощь, как только смогу, - обещает он. 

\- И откуда мне знать, что это от тебя? 

\- Кодовое имя Джона – Бульдог, - Шерлок слегка дергает уголком рта, забрасывает за спину рюкзак, берет штурмовую винтовку и снова делает шаг к кровати, опускается рядом на колени, наклоняется и прижимается губами к уху Джона. 

\- Прощай, - шепчет он. 

Никакой реакции. Только прежнее - мелкое и прерывистое - дыхание. Шерлок ждет еще несколько секунд, потом отстраняется и встает на ноги.

\- Удачи вам, сэр, - Мюррей протягивает ему руку.

Шерлок коротко пожимает ее, отворачивается и уходит прочь. 

 

**Конец четвертой части**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* В оригинале – «The man you were made to be», строчка из песни «Sigh no more», исполнитель - Mumford and sons_
> 
> _Послушать: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcAfi8jLli4]  
>  Перевод: [http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/mumford_and_sons/sigh_no_more.html] _
> 
> _** Гемоторакс - скопление крови в плевральной полости. Чаще всего гемотораксы возникают после травмы грудной клетки или как осложнение лечения. Накопление крови в плевральной полости вызывает компрессию легкого на стороне поражения, а при дальнейшем накоплении крови — к возможному и сдавлению здорового легкого.  
>  [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Гемоторакс]_
> 
> _*** Гидроторакс - накопление жидкости невоспалительного происхождения в плевральной полости.  
>  [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Гидроторакс]_
> 
> _**** Знак различия крепится к рукаву на липучке Velcro_  
>  На этом фото как раз видно эту самую липучку, правда, к сожалению, без самого знака различия.  
> [http://c69011.r11.cf3.rackcdn.com/fb185ff991144066b80b2f0876cd227d-576x0.jpg]  
> Между прочим, фото с официального сайта королевских морпехов, более того, с учений сорокового десантно-дивизионного. Такой псих, как я, просто не мог его сюда не вставить 


	24. И прочие ядовитые твари*

_28 июля  
Майванд, провинция Кандагар_

Высоко в небе холодной белизной сверкает толстый ломоть луны. От одной четверти горизонта до другой извивается, теряясь во мраке, широкая полоса звезд. Шерлок облокотился на капот внедорожника и вглядывается в темноту сквозь закрепленный на винтовке громоздкий усовершенствованный оптический прицел, иногда поворачивая корпус. В прицеле мелькают сотни ярдов низких холмов и извилистая дорога. Наконец взгляд Шерлока останавливается на разбитом остове заброшенного дома. Первоклассная ночная оптика и льющийся с неба свет луны и звезд позволяют в мельчайших деталях рассмотреть каждый камень, каждую неровность поверхности. Он поворачивает рычажок на боку прицела, опуская на место инфракрасный фильтр, и все перед глазами моментально чернеет. 

Выпрямившись и подхватив винтовку с капота, Шерлок снова садится за руль. Он кладет винтовку на пассажирское сиденье, берет лежащие рядом очки ночного видения, надевает их, переключает передачу и едет вперед. 

Прибор ночного видения, в отличие от прицела, не позволяет видеть все вокруг в деталях, можно различить только общую картину – подъемы и спуски дороги, очертания заброшенных домов и угнездившиеся меж склонами холмов остатки стен. «Ровер» выезжает на небольшую возвышенность, и внезапно становится отчетливо видно яркое пятно на общем фоне черно-зеленой картины перед глазами. Шерлок резко тормозит, срывает с головы очки ночного видения и хватает винтовку. Выскочив из машины, он опирается локтями на капот и приникает к наглазнику прицела. 

У подножия следующего холма стоит дом, окруженный стеной высотой в человеческий рост. Сквозь ночной прицел видны ослепительно-яркие узкие зеленые полоски,** пробивающиеся в щели ставен на закрытых окнах и более широкая полоса, падающая из-за приоткрытой двери. Шерлок выпрямляется, достает из внедорожника рюкзак и вскидывает его на спину. Затем пригибается и идет к дому быстрым, размашистым шагом, держа винтовку в руках. 

Когда до дома остается около двух сотен ярдов, он падает на одно колено, вскидывает винтовку, припадает к прицелу и снова опускает инфракрасный фильтр.*** Все тут же погружается в темноту, силуэт дома расплывается, и становится видно полдюжины контрастно-ярких пятен внутри. 

Шерлок поднимается и, низко пригнувшись, продвигается вперед. У самого забора он замирает, сбрасывает с плеч рюкзак и, как можно тише, опускает его на землю. Потом упирается носком ботинка в раскрошенный кирпич ограды, подтягивается и осторожно заглядывает во двор. У дома припаркованы два «Лэнд Ровера». Между домом и воротами ходят двое одетых в хаки человек со штурмовыми винтовками в руках. В тихом ночном воздухе слышны обрывки разговоров. 

Шерлок мягко спрыгивает вниз, присаживается у стены на корточки и на несколько секунд задумывается. Он хмурится и трет губы костяшками пальцев. Потом резко откидывает клапан рюкзака, достает ноутбук, включает его, кидает быстрый взгляд по сторонам и склоняется к экрану. Пальцы порхают по клавиатуре. 

_«Проверка биометрических данных»_ \- вспыхивает на экране, но Шерлок ничего не делает и не говорит. Просто продолжает печатать, быстро и нервно, иногда раздраженно встряхивая головой. На губах его то и дело мелькает холодная улыбка. Надпись исчезает, вместо нее по экрану ползут и пропадают длинные цепочки цифр, а следом за ними появляется: _«Требуется авторизация для доступа к матрице шифрования»_. Перестук клавиш, и эту надпись сменяют быстро бегущие столбцы цифр, а потом поперек экрана вспыхивает и мигает предупреждение: _«Запущено автоматическое удаление матрицы шифрования»_. 

Шерлок кладет ноутбук на землю, выхватывает из чехла на правой лодыжке нож и просовывает загнутый кончик между клавиатурой и корпусом, двигает ножом из стороны в сторону, поворачивает его и разъединяет части. Клавиатуру он выдирает и отбрасывает в сторону. Лезвие ножа проскальзывает под зеленую с серебром плату и приподнимает ее. Под ней - небольшая серебристая «таблетка». Шерлок берет ее кончиками пальцев и расшатывает. Крепления ломаются со щелчком, и он сжимает «таблетку» в кулаке. На секунду задумывается и достает телефон. Набирает номер, подносит сотовый к уху. 

\- Шерлок, - Майкрофт отвечает на звонок почти моментально. – Что…

\- Ты сказал «все, что угодно», - перебивает Шерлок. – Если раскрою дело… Я могу получить все, что пожелаю. 

\- Шерлок, - Майкрофт повышает голос. – Что происходит? Что ты творишь? 

\- Выдающаяся предусмотрительность твоего департамента как нельзя кстати. Примерно через пятнадцать минут тебя оповестят о том, что одно из текущих распоряжений приведено в исполнение. Как только это случится, ты должен отправить за Джоном спасательную команду. Позаботься о нем - вот мое желание. Моя цена. 

Хруст сухой земли под тяжелыми ботинками. Шаги совсем близко. Шерлок бросает взгляд в том направлении, слегка приподнимает плечи, лицо его смягчается. 

\- Шерлок, не надо, - звучит в трубке голос брата. – Что бы ты ни задумал, прекрати. Есть же… 

\- Майкрофт, - прерывает его тот. – Я скорее всего не выберусь… 

\- Телефон на землю, - резко требует Моран.   
Он стоит всего в нескольких шагах и целится в Шерлока из штурмовой винтовки. 

\- Шерлок… _Шерлок_ … - настойчиво зовет Майкрофт, но тот нажимает отбой. Телефон выпадает из разжавшихся пальцев. 

\- Встань и отойди от стены, - приказывает Моран. 

Шерлок подчиняется, встает, вытянув перед собой и слегка подняв руки. Моран заходит ему за спину, вытаскивает из кобуры на его плече пистолет и отбрасывает в сторону. Шерлок чуть поворачивает голову и провожает взглядом его короткий полет – краткий проблеск и исчезновение в темноте. Моран стаскивает с его плеча снайперку и забрасывает ее себе за спину. 

\- Вперед, - коротко говорит он. 

Шерлок двигается в указанном направлении вдоль стены и заходит в ворота. 

\- Марш наружу, - рявкает Моран на двоих охранников. – Этот засранец подобрался прямо к стене. Идите и проверьте, не приволок ли он кого-нибудь с собой. 

Оба охранника кивают, один из них подзывает мужчину, стоящего в дверном проеме, и все трое торопливо направляются к воротам. Шерлок оглядывается на Морана, тот заталкивает его в дом. Внутри обнаруживаются еще двое наемников. 

\- Советую уйти, - обращается к ним детектив. – Вы в опасности. Убирайтесь отсюда, пока еще можете. 

\- Им слишком хорошо для этого платят, - доносится голос сверху. 

Шерлок разворачивается, хотя Моран крепко его держит, и смотрит на лестницу. По ней спускается вниз немолодой мужчина в светлом камуфляже. Средний рост, крепкое телосложение, короткие светлые волосы с проседью, лицо покрывает грубый загар. Он неприязненно оглядывает Шерлока с головы до ног. Детектив в свою очередь тоже окидывает противника взглядом, отметив небольшой знак различия на груди рубашки. 

\- Генерал-лейтенант Ричард Каннингем, - бесцветным голосом произносит он. – Вы – командующий британской армией в Афганистане. 

\- А ты – та самая заноза в заднице, от которой проблем не оберешься, - отвечает тот и бросает взгляд на явно заинтересованных охранников. 

\- Вон, - звучит короткий приказ, и те уходят.   
Шерлок, Каннингем и Моран остаются втроем. 

Последний заталкивает детектива в ближайшую комнату и прислоняет его винтовку к стене у двери. Каннингем заходит следом за ними. 

\- У меня больше нет ни времени, ни желания расхлебывать все это дерьмо. Я возвращаюсь в Кабул, - говорит он Морану. – Забирай его и своих людей. На какое-то время вам придется залечь на дно. 

\- Нет! - выкрикивает Шерлок и бросается к Каннингему. 

Тот резко отшатывается, делает шаг назад. Моран вцепляется в детектива, отшвыривает его к стене, и тот успевает только скользнуть пальцами по открытому карману рубашки противника. Второй рывок вперед обрывает удар прикладом винтовки по лицу. Моран бьет с такой силой, что детектив разворачивается и падает на колени. Из рассеченной нижней губы течет кровь. 

\- Подождите, - задыхаясь, произносит Шерлок. – Я могу помочь… я _помогу_ … 

Каннингем слегка поворачивает голову и сужает глаза. 

\- Я… мне позвонить брату? – продолжает детектив. – Сказать, что я люблю его, верю ему и знаю, что он не даст мне погибнуть? Вы этого хотите? Я с радостью… Хоть сейчас, только дайте мне телефон. 

Каннингем впивается взглядом в его лицо.

\- Что за игру ты затеял? – он шагает вперед и нависает над упавшим Шерлоком. 

Шерлок смотрит на него, не отводя взгляда и почти не дыша. 

\- На нем «маячок», - яростно фыркает Каннингем, хватает детектива за рубашку и рывком поднимает его на ноги. – Ты кретин. Здесь твой брат бессилен. Мимо меня не пройдет ни один приказ. И я не собираюсь просто сидеть и ждать, пока по твою душу явится спасательная команда из чертового Пакистана, - он отшвыривает Шерлока к Морану. – Раздень его и найди «закладку». 

Каннингем вылетает из комнаты и с грохотом проносится на второй этаж. Моран отталкивает детектива, направляет на него винтовку. 

\- Ты слышал его. Вперед, раздевайся. 

Шерлок на секунду прикрывает глаза и коротко кивает. Он встает на одно колено и начинает развязывать шнурки. 

\- Быстрее, - напряженно бросает Моран. – Копайся, не копайся, это тебе все равно нихрена не поможет. 

Шерлок округляет плечи и глубоко вздыхает. Второй ботинок он развязывает уже быстрее. Встает, снимает обувь, по очереди наступив на задники, потом торопливо расстегивает рубашку. Моран нетерпеливо срывает ее с плеч, бросает на пол и наступает на карманы. Шерлок прикрывает глаза и начинает расстегивать штаны. Встряхнув рубашку и ничего не обнаружив, Моран отбрасывает ее в сторону, раздраженно сморщившись, протягивает руку за штанами. Детектив снимает их и швыряет ему. 

\- Остальное - тоже, - Моран ощупывает карманы. 

Шерлок стаскивает через голову и бросает к ногам Морана футболку. Наклоняется, стягивает носки, потом спускает вниз белье, перешагивает через него и кидает все поверх футболки. Моран старательно топчется по каждому предмету одежды, потом перетряхивает все и вновь бросает на пол. На хмуром лице все сильнее проступает ярость. 

\- Где «маячок»? – рычит он, по-прежнему держа Шерлока на прицеле и отбрасывает в сторону проверенные ботинки. 

На детективе не осталось ничего. Только висит на шее жетон. Моран хватается за него и дергает с такой силой, что цепочка рвется. Он крутит жетон, озадаченно и раздраженно сводит брови, понимая, что тот совершенно обычен, отбрасывает его в сторону как раз в тот момент, когда в дверях появляется Каннингем с ноутбуком и брезентовым рюкзаком в руках. 

\- Нашел? 

\- В одежде чисто, - качает головой Моран. 

\- Значит, устройство в нем самом, - Каннингем опускает рюкзак и лаптоп на стол, хватает снайперку Шерлока. – Мистер Холмс, от вас теперь куда больше проблем, чем пользы. 

На секунду Шерлок отвлекается от происходящего в комнате и вслушивается в доносящийся издалека еле-еле слышный звук. Каннингем бросает взгляд на Морана.

\- Забирай своих людей и уходи, - решает он. – Мне не нужны свидетели. Я догоню вас позже. 

Моран окидывает Шерлока презрительным взглядом, разворачивается и покидает комнату. Чуть позже снаружи кашляет и рычит двигатель внедорожника. Постепенно этот шум затихает вдали, и на смену ему приходит другой – воздух заполняет быстро нарастающий гул. 

\- Хотите расправиться со мной – так поторопитесь, - с легкой усмешкой произносит Шерлок. 

В небе над ними уже не гул – рев реактивных двигателей. Каннингем расширяет глаза. 

\- Это не «маячок», - с сожалением информирует его детектив. – Это датчик. Метка для наведения авиаудара. 

Каннингем бросается к нему и вжимает в стену, придавливая винтовкой поперек груди.

\- Где она? – визжит он, пытаясь перекрыть оглушающий рев над головой. 

\- У тебя в кармане, - задыхаясь, выкашливает Шерлок. 

Небо раскалывает надвое чудовищным грохотом, земля встает на дыбы и рывком уходит из-под ног. Шерлока бросает вперед, он обрушивается на пол, стена за ним разлетается грудой обломков и облаками клубящейся пыли. Несколько секунд спустя он поднимается, опираясь на руки и колени, задыхается, пытается откашляться. Кровь струится по лицу, течет изо рта по подбородку. На обнаженной коже алеют ссадины и кровоподтеки. Шерлок поднимает голову и смотрит на Каннингема. Тот лежит в дальнем углу комнаты, пытается перевернуться на спину. 

\- Господи, - хрипит Шерлок, поднимая взгляд к разбитой крыше и полосе залитого лунным светом неба, - неужели так сложно попасть по чертовой отмеченной цели? 

Правая штанина Каннингема пропиталась кровью, сквозь разодранную ткань проглядывают обломки кости и разорванная плоть. Густой ручеек крови струится из головы чуть выше правого виска, но глаза смотрят уверенно и ясно. Он рычит от боли и тяжело, неуклюже садится. Правая рука, покрасневшая, распухшая, тянется к бедренной кобуре, он кривится, пытается расстегнуть клапан непослушными пальцами. Шерлок нашаривает взглядом свою снайперскую винтовку. Она лежит на полу между ним и Каннингемом, наполовину засыпанная обломками. Он пытается встать, но ноги подкашиваются, и он снова валится на пол. 

Каннингем дотягивается левой рукой до кобуры, открывает ее. Шерлок бросается вперед - наполовину ползком, наполовину подтягивая обнаженное тело по каменному крошеву и деревянным щепкам, выбрасывает вперед руку, хватает винтовку за ствол и тащит к себе. 

Его противник неуклюже достает пистолет левой рукой и кладет на бедро, чтобы снять с предохранителя – правая рука повреждена и не может удержать оружие. Шерлок заставляет себя подняться на колени, потом неуверенно встает на ноги. Во взгляде Каннингема, устремленном на него, полыхает решимость. Попытка передернуть затвор проваливается – пружина слишком тугая, и пистолет неудобно прижат к бедру. Шерлок вскидывает винтовку к плечу и тоже пытается дослать патрон в патронник, но ничего не выходит. Детектив яростно фыркает и тянет затвор сильнее, но, похоже, механизм поврежден взрывом, и его заклинило. 

Победно выдохнув, Каннингем плотно притискивает оружие к груди и прижимает затвор подбородком. Он толкает рукоятку пистолета, затвор оттягивается назад и, стоит только поднять голову, становится на место с легким щелчком попавшего в патронник патрона. Шерлок опускает приклад вниз, скользит рукой по стволу и перехватывает винтовку почти у самого дула. 

Каннингем вытягивает левую руку. Кисть трясется, но на таком близком расстоянии это не играет ровным счетом никакой роли. По лицу его струятся, заливают глаза кровь и пот. Он борется с естественным порывом крепко зажмуриться на секунду, чтобы очистить взгляд, веки его подрагивают. Шерлок выпрямляется, напрягается всем длинным худощавым телом. 

\- Ты здесь чужой, - хрипит Каннингем и кривит рот в жестокой усмешке. Палец его напрягается на спусковом крючке. 

Тело Шерлока изгибается, левая рука ложится на дуло рядом с правой. Тяжелый приклад взмывает в воздух и обрушивается на вытянутую руку противника. Оглушительный выстрел, вспышка и вой – пуля рикошетит от какого-то обломка и улетает в куда-то сторону, пистолет падает на пол. Каннингем с воплем прижимает к груди сломанную левую руку. Не медля ни секунды, Шерлок разворачивается в другую сторону и наносит удар прикладом по его голове. Раздается чавкающий хруст, из-под приклада вылетает дуга темной крови, и Шерлок, пошатнувшись, отступает назад. 

\- Не больше, чем ты, - выдыхает он, глядя на тело.   
Каннингем мертв, голова его повернута под неестественным углом. 

Винтовка падает из рук Шерлока на пол, он зажимает уши, неуверенно покачиваясь, а потом резко опускает руки вниз. В воздухе вновь нарастает отдаленный гул. 

\- _Твою мать!_ – Шерлок делает шаг вперед. Босые ступни подскальзываются на кусках битого кирпича и раздробленных досок. Он морщится, перелезает через обломки внешней стены и хромает через двор к воротам. Заставляет себя двигаться быстрее шаг за шагом и, наконец, переходит на неровный бег. Небо над головой вновь раскалывает ревом реактивных двигателей. Шерлок стискивает зубы, сжимает кулаки и делает отчаянный рывок вперед. За спиной раздается оглушительный взрыв, и на месте дома вырастает, раздувается огненный шар. Ударная волна толкает Шерлока в спину, сбивает с ног, и он летит вперед, падает на землю лицом вниз. На остатках строения пляшет жадно пожирающий их огонь, в темное небо поднимается столб белого дыма. Пальцы Шерлока слабо скребут по земле и замирают. 

Постепенно огонь затихает, и среди обломков остаются лишь тлеющие угли. Небо начинает светлеть, серые полосы расцвечивают черное полотно. 

Наступающий рассвет выхватывает из темноты очертания обнаженного тела. Шерлок лежит на земле ничком, одна рука сломанным крылом закинута за голову. Синяки и ссадины на плечах, локтях и бедрах в неверном свете кажутся тенями. 

Он вздрагивает, выпрямляет руку, медленно поворачивает голову. Глаза распахиваются, с окровавленных губ срывается тихий вздох. 

В темноте плывет пятно света – яркий белый круг раскачивается, опускается ниже и ниже. По коже Шерлока пробегает ветерок, в воздух поднимается пыль. Широкий луч света скользит по земле, расчерчивая сумрак неожиданной сменой света и тени. Воздух пульсирует от гудения моторов и вращения лопастей. Слышен стук ботинок по земле и громкие мужские голоса. 

Шерлок морщится, подтягивает руки и медленно, преодолевая боль, приподнимается на локтях. К разрушенному дому быстро идет полдюжины человек в светлом камуфляже, в руках – штурмовые винтовки. Еще трое направляются к Шерлоку. Тот, что идет первым, останавливается прямо перед ним. 

\- Господи, - Мюррей опускается на корточки. – Твою мать, _ну и вид у тебя!_

Шерлок кривит губы в попытке улыбнуться, но рана на губе тут же трескается, снова начинает кровоточить, и улыбка превращается в болезненную гримасу. 

\- Вот всегда так с вами, десантники чертовы, - ворчит Мюррей, оглядывая его с головы до ног. - Обожаете вляпываться в дерьмо, но никогда не задумываетесь о том, как будете оттуда выбираться. Идти сможешь?

Шерлок рычит, стискивает зубы и пытается подняться на руках. 

\- Не обращай внимания, я просто издеваюсь, - Мюррей усмехается. – Давай, сам ты сейчас ни на что не годен. 

Он сдвигает винтовку набок, подтягивает Шерлока вверх, наклоняется, взваливает его на плечи и встает. Шерлок безвольно обмякает и снова закрывает глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От переводчика** _
> 
> _* В оригинале «And Other Poison Devils», строчка из песни «Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums», исполнитель – A Perfect Circle._
> 
> _Послушать: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzXboq_0_SU]  
>  Перевод (взят с сайта http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/a_perfect_circle/pet.html, эта песня является переделкой их же песни «Pet»)_
> 
> _Не волнуйся, дорогой, я здесь,_  
>  Отойди от окна,   
> Иди спать.  
> В безопасности от боли, правды, выбора и прочих ядовитых тварей.   
> Видишь, ты им не интересен, в отличие от меня.  
> Считай тела, как овец,   
> Под ритм барабанов войны.  
> Я защищу тебя от твоих врагов и твоих личных демонов,   
> Защищу от жажды выжить и от гласа рассудка,   
> Защищу от врагов твоих и решений,   
> Они все одинаковые. Я должен изолировать тебя,   
> Изолировать и спасти от тебя самого. 
> 
> _** В приборах ночного видения и ночных прицелах изображение черно-зеленое, чем ярче свет – тем зеленее._
> 
> _*** Инфракрасный прицел (прибор) — устройство прицеливания (наблюдения, локации и т. п.), действие которого основано на использовании невидимого для глаза инфракрасного излучения, испускаемого нагретыми телами (в т.ч. живыми объектами). Чем выше температура, тем ярче изображение._


	25. Шторм, что раскалывает небо*

_30 июля_

Синяки и порезы на лице Шерлока потемнели и, даже несмотря на загар, резко выделяются на чистой коже, с которой смыли грязь и кровь. Волосы тоже чистые - короткие шелковистые завитки на ослепительно-белой подушке. Широкий вырез светло-зеленой больничной пижамы оставляет открытыми горло и ключицы, с одной стороны шеи темно-красная полоса – след сорванной рукой Морана цепочки. Ниже коротких рукавов пижамы на загорелых предплечьях видны синяки и ссадины. Костяшки пальцев, красные и ободранные, резко выделяются на фоне белой простыни. 

К кровати подходит молодая женщина в светлом камуфляже. Она кладет на тумбочку планшет с записями и обхватывает пальцами запястье Шерлока. Тот вздрагивает, сводит брови. Медсестра тихо что-то произносит, в голосе ее одновременно ободрение и вопрос. Веки Шерлока дрожат и приоткрываются. 

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, - на лице медсестры ласковая улыбка. 

\- _Где_ … - шепчет Шерлок. 

\- Вы в Региональном медицинском центре, в Ландштуле, - отвечает она. – С вами все будет хорошо, сэр. Серьезных ранений нет, вас просто слегка помяло. 

\- Нет, - морщится Шерлок, - где… 

Он не договаривает, моргает и снова закрывает глаза. 

Когда он снова просыпается, в палате темно, лишь тускло горит крохотная лампочка над его кроватью. Возле него на стуле, наклонив голову и нахмурившись, сидит Майкрофт. Он пролистывает какие-то бумаги. Шерлок с усилием сгибает пальцы правой руки, они шуршат по простыне, и Майкрофт тут же вскидывает голову. На долю секунды на лице его проступает неприкрытая и живая радость, но ее тут же сменяет выражение легкого одобрения. 

\- Шерлок, - радостно произносит он, запихивает бумаги в папку и откладывает ее в сторону. 

\- Сколько? – хрипит тот, голос его непривычно низкий и сиплый. 

\- Два дня, - тут же откликается Майкрофт. – Ты ненадолго очнулся двенадцать часов назад и с тех пор то просыпался, то снова засыпал. 

Он наклоняется над Шерлоком, обхватывает его рукой за плечи, удерживая на весу верхнюю часть тела, и нажимает кнопку, чтобы поднять изголовье кровати. Шерлок коротко с трудом откашливается и неуверенно кивает.

\- А Джон? – хрипло спрашивает он, опираясь на поднятое изголовье. 

Майкрофт берет с тумбочки бутылку воды и откручивает крышку. 

\- Капитан Ватсон в очень тяжелом состоянии, - сообщает он, наливая воду в пластиковый стаканчик. – Врачи не могут подобрать подходящее сочетание антибиотиков, чтобы победить инфекцию. Он на грани, но все еще жив. 

Шерлок принимает стакан из его рук и кивает в знак благодарности за честный ответ. 

\- Я должен увидеть его, - говорит он поверх кромки стакана, потом делает глоток и морщится от неприятных ощущений. 

\- Разумеется, - соглашается Майкрофт. – Мы навестим его перед отъездом. 

Шерлок сводит брови, в глазах его проступает жесткое выражение. 

\- Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться, - Майкрофт повышает голос, ожидая, что его вот-вот перебьют. – Морана все еще ищут. Можно с уверенностью сказать, что кто-то помог ему скрыться. Значит, на свободе все еще может оставаться как минимум еще один заговорщик. 

Шерлок резко и шумно выдыхает, разочарованно морщит лоб. 

\- Если угроза со стороны заговорщиков все еще реальна, - мягко продолжает его брат, - то капитан Ватсон в опасности. Я попросил Министерство обороны объявить его пропавшим без вести в ходе боевых действий, но твое длительное пребывание здесь может вызвать подозрения. Кроме того, самое большее, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы повысить шансы капитана Ватсона на выживание, - найти Морана. 

Лицо Шерлока разглаживается, на нем проступает выражение болезненной покорности. 

\- Хорошо, - тихо соглашается он. – Дай увидеть его, и я уеду.

Шерлоку приносят одежду, взятую из его квартиры на Монтегю-стрит, - постарались расторопные и услужливые сотрудники Майкрофта. Шерлока это не удивляет. Одевается он, против ожиданий, долго и с трудом. После надежного и плотного брезента, после веса снаряжения, тонкая шерсть темно-серого костюма и гладкий хлопок белой рубашки кажутся слишком легкими, непрочными и нереальными. А черным кожаным туфлям явно не хватает солидной простоты треккинговых ботинок. 

Когда он, наконец, заканчивает, Майкрофт выводит его из палаты. В коридоре пусто, только стоят в обоих концах вооруженные охранники. Холмс-старший открывает дверь и жестом приглашает Шерлока внутрь. Тот шагает через порог, взгляд его мечется по многочисленным мониторам, трубкам, капельницам вокруг кровати, шарит по складкам занавесок и простыней и, наконец, останавливается на Джоне, на его руках, груди, лице. 

\- Боже мой, - выдыхает Шерлок. 

Краем глаза он все еще видит Майкрофта, неуверенно протягивающего руку, но сейчас ему нет до этого никакого дела. Он делает три или четыре шага к кровати, останавливается и смотрит на Джона. 

Тот выглядит невероятно _юным_ , как будто болезнь и страдания стерли с его лица все, что наложило на него отпечаток за последние десять лет. Кожа туго обтягивает кости, тяжелый медикаментозный сон разгладил знакомые черты – чуть вздернутые брови, приподнятый уголок рта… Он бледен, лишь горят на скулах пятна лихорадочного румянца, и выделяются темные, запекшиеся и потрескавшиеся губы. Майкрофт ставит стул рядом с Шерлоком. 

\- У тебя ровно три минуты, - произносит он. – Ни секундой больше, это ясно? 

Шерлок оборачивается, впивается в него тусклым, бесцветным взглядом.   
\- Выйди отсюда, - хрипит он. 

Майкрофт резко вздергивает подбородок, но взгляд его остается мягким. Он слегка кивает, отворачивается и выходит из палаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Шерлок ногой подтягивает стул к себе и садится. 

На спинке кровати висит планшет с информацией о состоянии здоровья Джона. К нему прикреплен небольшой пластиковый конверт на молнии. Внутри – жетоны Джона и записка, которую Шерлок передал для него Мюррею. Дрожащими руками Шерлок вытаскивает конверт из-под зажима, открывает его и переворачивает. На ладонь выскальзывают три жетона на одной цепочке. Потом он достает сложенный листок. Сгибы бумаги твердые и ровные, самодельный конверт выглядит точно таким же, каким он его и оставил. Только в уголке появилось крохотное желтое пятнышко глины. Он вертит записку в руках, потом, наконец, разворачивает ее. Локон его волос все еще внутри – темный жесткий завиток. В складках бумаги - легкий налет высохшей крови. Детектив смахивает ее и смотрит на слова, написанные собственной рукой. 

_После тебя не будет никого и никогда. Я, до конца моей жизни,  
Твой Шерлок._

Он судорожно втягивает воздух, проталкивает жетоны и записку под неподвижную руку Джона и осторожно кладет на нее свою, поверх иголок, пластиковых трубок и пластырей. 

\- Джон, послушай меня… 

Губы его дрожат. 

\- Ты… ты должен, - пытается продолжить Шерлок, но голос срывается, из груди рвется серия судорожных выдохов. 

Он кривится, дыхание становится все чаще, а затем – неизбежно, неумолимо – приходят слезы. Не одна и не две – по щекам струится, капает с подбородка на расстегнутый ворот рубашки непрерывный поток. Шерлок наклоняется вперед, почти коснувшись лбом руки Джона.

\- Пожалуйста, - порывисто шепчет он, – Господи, пожалуйста, пусть он выживет. 

А затем голос отказывает совсем, Шерлок кладет руку на кровать рядом с рукой Джона и прячет лицо в сгибе локтя. Плечи его дрожат, дыхание вырывается судорожными всхлипами. Он не слышит ни поворота дверной ручки, ни легкого скрипа петель, когда Майкрофт открывает дверь палаты. 

\- Шерлок, - тихий оклик, и он выпрямляется, поворачивается на стуле. Искаженное отчаянием лицо залито слезами. Тихий звук безысходности, едва слышимое _«О!»_ , срывается с губ старшего Холмса, и он шагает по направлению к брату. Как только он оказывается рядом, Шерлок наклоняется вперед, обхватывает его обеими руками и прячет лицо у него на животе, сотрясаясь в рыданиях. 

\- Шерлок, - повторяет Майкрофт и гладит рукой непослушные, короткие завитки его волос. – Мне жаль, мне _так жаль_ … 

\- Ты чувствуешь то же самое? – требовательно спрашивает Шерлок, совершенно не контролируя собственный голос. – К Томасу и к мальчикам?** 

\- К своему брату, - тихо бормочет Майкрофт в ответ. 

Шерлок отстраняется, прижимает ко рту руку в попытке подавить всхлипы и неровные вздохи. 

\- Как же ты с этим живешь? Как можешь _выдержать_ эти чувства? – спрашивает он, спустя мгновение. 

Майкрофт слегка нагибается, качает головой, и Шерлок сдается, тянется ему навстречу, снова прижимается щекой к животу и со вздохом закрывает глаза. 

 

_7 августа_

Тоунтон*** в трауре. На дверях и воротах многих домов, начиная с самых окраин, – банты из черных и темно-зеленых лент. Ближе к центру города такие же банты появляются и на фонарных столбах, концы лент треплет легкий ветер. На кованой ограде церкви Святого Иакова, к которой прикреплены открытки и небольшие связки веток лавра, тоже трепещут банты. На земле, рядом, лежат груды цветов и венки. У ограды - толпа. Кто-то смотрит на уже оставленные знаки памяти, кто-то добавляет свои. В церковном дворике между пришедшими на церемонию перемещаются морские пехотинцы в парадной форме с черными повязками на рукавах. Показывают, где можно отдать дань памяти, и провожают внутрь. 

Шерлок и Майкрофт выходят из машины, проходят за ограду. Шерлок по привычке обегает изучающим взглядом толпу. Чернокожая пожилая чета, кажется, не видит ничего вокруг. Морские пехотинцы проводят их внутрь. Они идут, пошатываясь, а с ними – молодой парень, чьи неожиданно-знакомые круглые, чуть раскосые глаза заставляют Шерлока вздрогнуть от узнавания. Следом проходит худощавый, крепко сложенный мужчина, а с ним женщина, чья удивительная красота – светло-оливковая кожа, четко очерченное лицо, темно-зеленые глаза – очевидна с первого взгляда, несмотря на то, что черты лица опухли от слез и искажены скорбью. Есть и те, кто проходит в церковь спокойным, плавным шагом, чей взгляд ясен и тверд, как у тех трех непохожих друг на друга женщин. Они держатся за руки, собирают и проводят внутрь пятерых одетых в черные шелковые платья девочек с золотисто-карими глазами. Майкрофт берет Шерлока за локоть и подталкивает в том же направлении. У нижней ступени стоит большая группа подтянутых мужчин. Грубые, обветренные лица, волосы всех оттенков рыжего, часть одета в гражданское, но большинство – в темно-зеленые мундиры Королевского Ирландского полка. 

Шерлок и Майкрофт поднимаются по ступеням, но, как только они входят внутрь, Майкрофт останавливается и достает из кармана телефон, бросив на брата пристальный взгляд. И без того бледное лицо Шерлока окончательно покидают все краски, он расширяет глаза. Майкрофт подносит телефон к уху. 

\- Да, - сухо произносит он, а затем, - да, конечно, я понимаю, что…

Он опускает руку, глаза его сияют.

\- Капитан Ватсон пришел в себя. 

Шерлок резко выдыхает и округляет плечи, как будто только что пропустил удар. 

\- Он по-прежнему в очень тяжелом состоянии, - продолжает Майкрофт, но губы его изгибаются в улыбке. – И пока еще слишком плох, чтобы говорить с кем бы то ни было или…

\- С ним все будет хорошо, - заявляет Шерлок. 

\- Да, шансы, определенно высоки… - начинает его брат.

\- Да нет, ты не понимаешь, - перебивает Шерлок. – Он… он дал мне слово, что будет. 

Выдох Майкрофта больше похож на приглушенный смех, но затем они оба оглядываются кругом, неожиданно вспоминая, где находятся.

\- О, Боже, - шепчет Шерлок, - меня не должно здесь быть. Я не имею никакого права…

\- Мистер Холмс? – окликает его женский голос. 

Детектив оборачивается. По ступенькам поднимается Рами. На ней узкое черное платье, коротко остриженные волосы открывают шею. 

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, - просит он и коротко пожимает ей руку. – Это мой брат – Майкрофт. Майкрофт, это невеста капрала Хинда. 

\- Мисс Кришначандра, - произносит тот, - рад знакомству. Могу лишь выразить сожаление, что оно происходит при столь печальных обстоятельствах. 

Рами улыбается, холодно и коротко, а потом напряженно смотрит на Шерлока. 

\- Есть какие-то новости о капитане Ватсоне? 

Шерлок кидает быстрый взгляд на брата.

\- Боюсь, что нет, - вежливо произносит тот. – Он все еще числится пропавшим без вести, но… мы не теряем надежды. 

Рами кивает. 

\- Понимаю, вы не имеете права рассказывать, что случилось, - она обращается к Шерлоку, - но все-таки… Они же погибли не напрасно? Ведь так? Они сыграли какую-то роль? Группа «Два-два-один Браво Бейкер» получила Крест «За отвагу в бою»,**** три Военных креста, ***** и четыре упоминания в приказе, а это что-то да значит. Должно значить. 

Шерлок смотрит на Майкрофта. Тот прикрывает глаза в знак согласия. 

\- Они сыграли огромную роль, - тихо произносит Шерлок, глядя Рами прямо в глаза. – Без них все изменилось бы навсегда. Для всех нас. Они… Они дали миру шанс остаться прежним. Я понимаю, это звучит не очень, но… 

Рами кивает, в глазах ее стоят слезы.   
\- Увидимся внутри, - произносит она, коснувшись руки Шерлока. Потом кивает Майкрофту, отворачивается и проходит в арку входа. 

Мимо братьев протискивается еще кто-то. Шерлок смотрит на входящего, и на какой-то момент взгляд его задерживаются на орденских лентах и двух медалях на темном пиджаке.

\- Теперь они смотрятся по-другому, да? – спрашивает Майкрофт. – Не кажутся такими претенциозными и нелепыми. 

Шерлок кивает.

\- Я… почти жалею, что… - бормочет он. 

\- Я взял на себя смелость проигнорировать твой отказ, - Майкрофт вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана небольшую коробочку. 

Глаза Шерлока расширяются, на лице появляется неуверенное выражение – смесь облегчения и негодования. Майкрофт осторожно берет его за руку и отводит назад, в сумрачное уединение входа в сакристию.******

\- Властью, данной мне Ее величеством, Елизаветой Второй, Божией милостью Соединённого Королевства Великобритании и Северной Ирландии и иных своих царств и территорий Королевы, Главой Содружества, защитницей веры, - вполголоса произносит Майкрофт, открывая коробочку и доставая тяжелый бронзовый крест на короткой темно-красной ленте, - я вручаю тебе Крест Виктории******* в знак признания проявленного тобой исключительного мужества и преданности своему долгу перед лицом врага.

Он с усилием пристегивает тугую застежку медали к тонкой черной шерсти пиджака Шерлока, задумчиво касается ее рукой и отступает назад.

\- Шерлок, я… горжусь тобой. Всегда гордился, - говорит Майкрофт срывающимся голосом, веки его слегка подрагивают. 

Шерлок качает головой, отводит взгляд от лица брата, но, направляясь к своему месту, мимолетно сжимает его руку. 

 

_25 августа  
Бейкер-стрит, Лондон_

Майкрофт аккуратно обходит ряд загромождающих лестницу коробок с документами, наклоняется, чтобы пройти под прислоненным к стене лодочным шестом и свернутым театральным задником. В гостиной столько картонных коробок и пластиковых ящиков, что мебель почти теряется на их фоне. Содержимое некоторых их них, кажется, по собственной воле расползлось по всем горизонтальным поверхностям. Шерлок сидит в новом квадратном кресле, сияющем хромированными деталями, и напряженно роется в стопке документов, отбрасывает страницы одну за другой. 

\- Квартира очень приятная, - признает Майкрофт, переступая порог и заглядывая на кухню, где скопилось еще больше коробок, а вынутые из них колбы, лабораторные сосуды и склянки с химикатами загромоздили все, включая даже конфорки плиты. – Вот только адрес, боюсь, несчастливый. 

\- Вообще-то за адрес я ее и _выбрал_ , - ровным тоном сообщает Шерлок и отбрасывает в сторону бумаги. – Но ты ведь пришел не затем, чтобы посмотреть на мою новую берлогу. Есть новости? 

\- К сожалению, нет, - Майкрофт убирает бумаги со второго кресла и располагается в нем. – Мы по-прежнему в тупике. 

Шерлок проводит по губам костяшками пальцев, на лице его мелькает выражение неприкрытого разочарования, которое сменяется не слишком убедительным хладнокровием. 

\- К Морану обязательно должны вести какие-то зацепки, - произносит он. – Я _найду их_. 

\- Наемник по имени Джон Моран исчез бесследно. 

\- Значит, имя ненастоящее, что неудивительно, - Шерлок пренебрежительно взмахивает рукой. 

\- Ты просмотрел фотографии всех наемников, хоть отдаленно подходящих по возрасту и внешнему описанию, - добавляет Майкрофт. – Моран не просто исчез – его как будто не существовало вовсе. 

Шерлок чуть поворачивает голову, взгляд его мрачнеет. 

\- Самое благоразумное, что мы сейчас можем сделать, – выжидать, - замечает его брат. – Позволить Морану и тем, кто помог ему провернуть столь эффектный фокус с исчезновением, самим сделать следующий шаг. Однако майор Ватсон уже поправился настолько, что активно возражает против своего пребывания в больнице, а мне бы совсем не хотелось портить отношения с будущим родственником, удерживая его в военном госпитале против его воли. 

\- И что ты предлагаешь? – в глазах Шерлока мелькает огонек улыбки. 

\- Осмелюсь предположить, что смена обстановки должна пойти тебе на пользу, - Майкрофт оглядывает гостиную. – Может, Париж? Мне он всегда казался угнетающе скучным и чрезмерно чуждым, но тебе, кажется, этот город был дорог. Разумеется, тебя будут охранять, но очень незаметно. 

\- А если Моран не клюнет? 

\- Что ж, в таком случае нам ничего не останется, кроме того, как жить дальше, - Холмс-старший слегка улыбается. – Пусть завершение этого эпизода нас и не устроит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От переводчика** _
> 
> _* В оригинале – «The storm that cracks the sky», строчка из песни «Quiet inside», исполнитель - Andy Tubman._
> 
> _Послушать: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I93PkZ8D3Vc ]  
>  Перевод: [http://en.lyrsense.com/andy_tubman/quite_inside]_
> 
> _** Томас и мальчики - отсылка к другому (недописанному) фику автора. Согласно ему, у Майкрофта есть супруг Томас и двое сыновей (то ли усыновленных, то ли суррогатных - не уточняется)._
> 
> _**** В Тоунтоне находится база 40-го десантно-дивизионного отряда.  
>  Та самая церковь [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/6b/St_James_Church%2C_Taunton_from_the_Cricket_Ground.jpg]_
> 
> _**** Conspicuous Gallantry Cross, CGC- два варианта перевода названия награды: или Крест «За отвагу в бою» или Крест «За выдающуюся храбрость». С 1874 ею награждается рядовой и старшинский состав ВМС и морской пехоты за участие в боевых действиях  
>  [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/4a/CGC.jpg]_
> 
> _***** Military Cross - Военный крест (MC) — военная награда третьего уровня для офицеров и, с 1993, других званий Британской армии, ранее - для офицеров других стран Содружества, даётся в знак отметки «акта или актов образцовой храбрости во время активных действий против врага на суше всем участникам всех званий…».  
>  [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a3/Military_Cross.jpg] _
> 
> _***** Сакристия - помещение, в котором хранятся принадлежности культа (священные сосуды и богослужебные облачения священнослужителей, богослужебные книги и т. д.), совершается облачение священнослужителей и некоторые другие обряды. Известны сакристии и в виде отдельно стоящих построек.  
>  Если честно, то слово «vestry» может переводиться и как «ризница», но этот перевод ближе к Православию, а, роясь в интернетах и описаниях церквей в Англии, я натыкалась именно на слово «сакристия». _
> 
> _******* Крест Виктории (англ. Victoria Cross, VC) — высшая военная награда Великобритании, вручается за героизм, проявленный в боевой обстановке. Крестом Виктории могут быть награждены военнослужащие всех званий и родов войск, а также гражданские лица, подчиняющиеся военному командованию. Награда учреждена 29 января 1856 годa.  
>  [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/d2/Victoria_Cross_Medal_Ribbon_%26_Bar.jpg]_


	26. Все то, чем я был*

_27 августа  
Париж_

Шерлок стоит в саду на крыше пентхауза. Он смотрит на раскинувшийся внизу город, облокотившись на каменную балюстраду. В воздухе еще висит прозрачная утренняя дымка, и все вдали выглядит бледным и размытым, но небо чистое и прозрачное. Теплые лучи солнца уже проникают в каждый затененный уголок. Тихий звон и журчание воды перекрывают отдаленный шум улиц. Иногда раздаются гудки или грохот поворачивающего грузовика. 

Приближающееся завывание сирен касается слуха, настойчиво привлекает внимание. Шерлок бросает взгляд вниз. По Рю де Риволи едет черный внедорожник в сопровождении четырех полицейских мотоциклов. Машины прижимаются к тротуару, пропуская процессию. Головной мотоцикл плавно останавливается у дверей гостиницы, и лицо Шерлока озаряется пониманием. Он отталкивается от балюстрады, проносится сквозь открытые застекленные двери и дальше, по покрывающему пол светлому ковру, к лифту. 

Парадный вход гостиницы – сияющая позолота, стекло, зеркала, черный мрамор. По ту сторону дверей кто-то появляется. Он стоит против солнца, виден лишь темный силуэт. Швейцар отступает, и человек проходит внутрь. Это Джон. На нем оливковая охотничья куртка, рубашка в клетку и темные джинсы. Он осунулся, с лица исчезло привычное уже выражение тревоги и напряженности, но взгляд все тот же – прямой и ясный. Джон держится уверенно и решительно, пусть и осматривает лобби с некоторой долей подозрительности. 

Шерлок вылетает из лифта, боком проскользнув в едва открывшиеся створки. Он мчится по начищенному до зеркального блеска паркету, резко огибает группу обтянутых белым бархатом с тиснеными серебряными листьями кресел и замирает как вкопанный, увидев, наконец, Джона. Тот поднимает голову, неопределенно улыбается и идет к нему. 

Оказавшись рядом, он протягивает правую руку, берет Шерлока за предплечье, привлекает к себе, крепко обнимает за шею. Шерлок наклоняется, утыкается лицом ему в плечо, трется носом о хлопок рубашки и прижимается к теплой коже. Он скользит руками по телу Джона, ощущая приятную упругость мышц, пусть и потерявших былую силу, и обнимает его за пояс. 

\- Господи, Джон, - хрипло шепчет он. 

\- Все хорошо, - шепчет тот, обхватывая ладонью его затылок. – С нами все хорошо. Все закончилось. 

Несколько дрожащих вздохов, и Шерлок поднимает голову, впивается в лицо Джона жадным взглядом. 

\- Может, переместимся куда-то в менее людное место? – негромко предлагает Джон, оглядывая лобби потемневшими глазами. 

В ответ - отрывистый кивок. Они поворачиваются и идут к лифту, едва соприкасаясь руками. Двери раздвигаются тут же, стоит только вдавить кнопку вызова. Они заходят внутрь, Шерлок сканирует ключ-карту и нажимает кнопку этажа, на котором располагается пентхауз. 

Двери закрываются, лифт слегка вздрагивает и едет наверх. Шерлок и Джон прижимаются, тянутся друг к другу всем телом, но замирают, так и не поцеловавшись. Несколько секунд они просто стоят - ладони Шерлока обхватывают лицо Джона, тот одной рукой вцепился в его рубашку - и дышат в унисон. Короткий холод вдохов и тепло долгих выдохов сплетаются у приоткрытых губ. Последовавший за этим поцелуй – лишь невесомое и робкое прикосновение, легкого толчка остановившегося лифта достаточно, чтобы разорвать эту хрупкую связь. 

Двери распахиваются. Неохотно отстранившись, Шерлок шагает из лифта спиной вперед, тянет Джона за собой, впивается губами в его губы. Жадный, отчаянный почти до боли поцелуй вырывает из груди приглушенные стоны. Джон крепко прижимает Шерлока к себе одной рукой, ощущая твердые мускулы его бедер. Шерлок запускает руки под его куртку, стягивает ее. Джон быстро вытаскивает из рукава правую руку, но потом вздрагивает и чуть отстраняется.   
\- Аккуратней с плечом, - тихо напоминает он. 

Отступив на шаг, Шерлок стягивает обеими руками левый рукав, осторожно и нежно. Бросает куртку на пол и снова шагает к Джону, скользит по его телу жадным, голодным взглядом. 

\- Черт побери, - хмыкает тот, отводя взгляд от Шерлока и оглядывая сверкающие зеркала, позолоченные завитушки и волны белого шелка. 

Детектив поворачивается и оглядывается вокруг с таким видом, как будто впервые обратил на все это внимание. 

\- А, - наконец произносит он. – Я как-то об этом не задумывался. Майкрофт решил немного поиздеваться. 

\- Как бы ему это самому боком не вышло, - шепчет Джон, притянув Шерлока к себе. – А ведь так и будет, если выяснится, что и бар, и сад здесь есть, а кровать отсутствует. 

\- Кровать была, - выдыхает Шерлок. – Я точно помню, что где-то ее видел. 

\- Отлично. Потому что ты даже не представляешь, насколько у меня тесно в штанах. 

Шерлок расширяет глаза, губы его изгибаются в улыбке. Левой рукой Джон обхватывает его запястье, непривычно слабо, тянет к себе и прижимает его ладонь к выпирающей под плотной тканью джинсов напряженной плоти. Шерлок резко выдыхает, на секунду опустив задрожавшие веки. 

\- Ну, так и где же кровать? – вполголоса интересуется Джон. 

Шерлок берет его за руку, переплетает его пальцы со своими и тянет за собой через всю гостиную к спальне. Джон распахивает дверь и внимательно оглядывает огромную кровать – кованое витое изголовье, шелковое белье карамельного цвета и гора сливочно-бежевых и карамельных подушек. 

\- Ну, - со вздохом произносит он, - придется воспользоваться тем, что есть. По максимуму. 

Шерлок восхищенно выдыхает над его ухом, проводит пальцами по его груди. 

\- Поможешь? – Джон вытягивает из джинсов рубашку. 

Шерлок расстегивает пуговицу за пуговицей, напряженно сдвинув брови, а затем стягивает рубашку с его плеч. Правую руку Джон вытаскивает из рукава сам, с левой ему осторожно и нежно помогает Шерлок. Уронив рубашку на пол, он проводит пальцами по его шее, очерчивает след от цепочки с жетонами – бледную линию на загорелой коже. Потом рука Шерлока скользит вниз, по хлопковой футболке, прижимается к груди. Чуть ниже плеча, под тканью, чувствуется легкое уплотнение повязки. 

\- Это… - вопросительно выдыхает он. 

\- Рубцовая ткань пока еще слишком чувствительна, но все уже полностью зажило, - объясняет Джон, и Шерлок улыбается, облегченно вздохнув. 

Джон переводит взгляд на его губы и вытягивает футболку из джинсов. Скользнув руками под мягкий хлопок, Шерлок задирает ее вверх. Джон наклоняет голову, вытаскивает из рукава правую руку и хрипло выдыхает от неприятных ощущений, когда Шерлок стаскивает футболку окончательно. Тот, отбросив ее в сторону, касается ладонями обнаженной кожи, проводит пальцами по краям большой квадратной повязки на груди слева. Кожа вокруг покрыта мелкой красноватой сыпью, кое-где из-под повязки проглядывает все еще красный шрам. Шерлок наклоняется, прижимается губами к шее, за левым ухом, скользит поцелуями ниже. Рукой он обнимает Джона за плечи и прикасается к небольшой повязке на спине. 

\- Можно? – тихо просит он. 

Джон напрягается, но согласно кивает. 

\- Сними ту, что сзади, - говорит он, начав отдирать повязку спереди. 

Шерлок заходит ему за спину, ласково проводит пальцами по затылку и аккуратно отклеивает повязку. Под небольшим марлевым квадратом кружок тускло-красной, натянутой, блестящей кожи. Джон отбрасывает большую повязку на ближайший стул, Шерлок отправляет вторую туда же и снова становится перед ним, заглядывает в глаза, а потом опускает взгляд ниже, на грудь. Шрам такой же блестящий, фиолетово-красный, но это не крохотный кружок – на коже расположилась как будто неровная звезда с неаккуратными, несимметричными лучами. 

\- Мне это чертовски аукнется в старости, - тихо замечает Джон. – Артрит обеспечен – я даже смогу предсказывать дождь. 

Шерлок мягко проводит подушечками больших пальцев по его губам. 

\- Засчитываются только смертельные попадания, - шепотом напоминает он. 

Лицо Джона озаряется улыбкой, он притягивает Шерлока к себе и целует, крепко и уверенно. Несколько секунд они не отрываются друг от друга – смешавшееся дыхание губы в губы, нежные прикосновения рук, - а потом Джон слегка отстраняется. 

\- Хочу увидеть тебя, - хриплый шепот. – Хочу прикоснуться к тебе. 

У Шерлока перехватывает дыхание, слабый полувздох-полустон замирает в груди. Он отступает на шаг и, не сводя взгляда с Джона, расстегивает рубашку. Тонкий белый хлопок скользит по плечам и рукам вниз, падает на пол. На коже все еще остались розовые следы почти заживших ссадин и царапин. Джон оглядывает тело Шерлока, потом поднимает взгляд и встречается с ним глазами. Шерлок расстегивает ремень и брюки, одновременно сбрасывая ботинки, Джон начинает расстегивать джинсы. Брюки скользят вниз, открывая взгляду розовые отметины на коленях и бедрах. Джон садится на край кровати, Шерлок стягивает носки, делает шаг вперед и садится на пятки рядом с ним. 

\- Боже, ты просто прекрасен, - Джон пробегает пальцами по немного отросшим завиткам волос. 

Шерлок выпрямляется, нервно скользит руками по его плечам, груди, бедрам, а потом снова опускается на пятки и проводит ладонями ниже по лодыжкам, снимает с него ботинки и носки. Джон, тяжело дыша, наклоняется к нему и тянет к себе, одновременно откидываясь назад. Они растягиваются на кровати и вдвоем спускают джинсы Джона вниз по бедрам и коленям. С щиколоток Джон их спихивает ногами. Шерлок нависает над ним, прижимается лицом к груди, скользит ниже, одновременно стягивая с него белье. С каждым выдохом с губ Шерлока срываются жаркие стоны. 

\- Боже, - тихо вырывается у Джона. – О, боже… 

\- Секунду, - Шерлок вдруг откатывается от него и встает с кровати. Джон недовольно морщится, но Шерлок все равно отворачивается и скрывается в ванной. Возвращается с прозрачным флаконом в руке. 

\- Полное обеспечение, - провозглашает он с улыбкой, которая тут же гаснет и сменяется серьезным выражением лица, стоит только Джону приподняться на кровати и потянуться к нему. 

Шерлок снимает белье, ложится рядом с Джоном. Они вытягиваются на кровати в полный рост и обнимаются. Джон перекатывается на спину, Шерлок склоняется над ним и жадно смотрит, как тот, взяв из его рук флакон, выдавливает прозрачный гель на пальцы левой руки. 

\- Рука пока еще очень слабая, - извиняющимся тоном произносит Джон. – Тебе придется… 

\- Садись, - Шерлок перекатывается на бок и приподнимается, опираясь на локоть. 

Джон сдвигается выше и садится, облокотившись на груду подушек у витого изголовья. Шерлок перекидывает через него ногу. Левую руку Джона он кладет ему на бедро. 

\- Просто не сгибай пальцы, и все, ладно? – просит он и, сдвинувшись в сторону, медленно опускается вниз. 

\- Чтоб меня, - Джон улыбается в ответ, прикрывает глаза и с шумом втягивает воздух. 

Шерлок откидывает голову и тихо, мягко рычит, насаживаясь на его пальцы. 

\- Я на грани, - невнятно бормочет он, опуская голову.

\- Уже? - в ответ на это Шерлок беспорядочно кивает. 

\- Долго не продержусь, прости, - выдыхает он. 

\- Не переживай, - Джон мягко двигает пальцами, лаская его. – Все хорошо. Ты… ты восхитительный. 

Губы Шерлока изгибаются в улыбке, он закрывает глаза, хватает Джона за руку, останавливая, и приподнимается. 

\- С тобой, - наклонившись к нему и прижавшись губами к его переносице, шепчет он. – Хочу, чтобы ты был во мне, когда я кончу. 

Джон медленно смаргивает. Взгляд его, темный, пылающий, впивается в лицо Шерлока, скользит от его глаз к губам. Тот нащупывает лежащий у икры флакон, выдавливает гель на ладонь, поднимается на колени и хватается одной рукой за кованные виноградные лозы изголовья. Чуть отклонившись, опускает влажную ладонь на член партнера, проводит сначала по головке, а потом обхватывает ствол и медленно скользит к основанию, заставив выдохнуть, шумно и резко, сорвав с губ тихий рык:  
\- Чтоб меня… 

Шерлок вновь отклоняется назад и медленно опускается. Джон откидывает голову, хватает его за бедра, настойчиво тянет вниз, проникая глубже, и Шерлок вскрикивает, тихо и отчаянно. 

\- Черт… да… - выдыхает Джон, продвинувшись до конца. 

Шерлок начинает двигаться, стискивает кулаки, его член тяжело вздрагивает у живота при каждом движении. Джон нежно проводит ладонями по плечам и ниже, гладит внутреннюю сторону бедер. 

\- Я сейчас не выдержу, - Шерлок крепко зажмуривается. – Больше не могу, я сейчас… 

\- Да, давай, - Джон улыбается, проводит пальцами по стволу его члена, и тот резко вздрагивает от прикосновения.

\- Господи, мать твою, - вырывается у Шерлока. Лицо его искажается, головка члена пульсирует, семя выплескивается на живот и стекает вниз. 

Тело Шерлока обмякает, расслабляясь, он округляет плечи и жадно ловит ртом воздух. Джон дрожит, жадно скользит руками по его бедрам. 

\- Слезь с меня, - требует он и отталкивает партнера. Тот еще слишком расслаблен после оргазма, чтобы сопротивляться. Все, что он может – тихо, недовольно застонать, почувствовав, как член Джона выскальзывает из него. - Ложись на спину. 

\- Нет, - задыхаясь, возражает Шерлок, и, противореча собственному отказу, перекатывается на спину, приглашающе сгибает колени. – Тебе надо… 

\- Трахнуть тебя, вот именно, - рычит Джон в ответ и садится на пятки между его ног. 

Шерлок изгибается, хватается за его колени, потом вцепляется в бедра. Джон обхватывает член правой рукой, отклоняет его, проводит головкой по скользкой щели между ягодиц. Шерлок подается вперед, тела их вновь сливаются – почти неожиданно. Он вскрикивает, когда головка проскальзывает внутрь, а Джон подается вперед и входит на всю длину одним уверенным, резким движением. 

\- О, боже, - срывается с губ Шерлока тихий стон. Он выгибает спину, а Джон притягивает его еще ближе к себе, углубляя проникновение. – Джон… боже… Джон… 

\- Я здесь, - тихо шепчет тот и начинает двигаться. Не столько вперед и назад, сколько толкаясь как можно глубже. – Я люблю тебя… все хорошо… с нами все хорошо… 

Шерлок кивает, напряжение на его лице уступает место слабой, немного жалобной улыбке. 

\- Ты превосходен, - Джон проводит левой рукой по его груди, по влажному от семени животу.

Улыбка Шерлока становится все шире, в глазах блестят и, наконец, скатываются вниз по вискам две слезинки. Джон наклоняется ниже, и, немного сморщившись от неприятных ощущений в плече, прижимается поцелуями к его щекам и подбородку. Шерлок обнимает Джона за шею и притягивает к себе, чтобы избавить больное плечо от напряжения. 

\- Твою мать, я сейчас кончу, - бормочет тот. 

\- Да, - жаркий выдох в ответ. – Кончай… в меня… 

Джон двигается все резче и быстрее, несмотря на боль, исказившую лицо. Мышцы спины и бедер напрягаются и расслабляются. Шерлок, плотно прижатый к кровати его телом, отчаянно подается навстречу этим толчками. А потом Джон запрокидывает голову, с открытых губ его срывается громкий крик, в котором смешались наслаждение и боль, победа и поражение, и содрогается в накрывшем его оргазме. Шерлок осыпает беспорядочными поцелуями его лоб, виски, подбородок.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - ласково шепчет он. 

Джон вытягивается на нем, выпрямляет ноги. Плечи его все еще дрожат, но дыхание, касающееся шеи Шерлока почти спокойное, пусть и слегка неровное. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - повторяет Шерлок. Одной рукой он гладит короткие прядки волос Джона, другой накрывает шрам на спине. – Я обещаю, все будет хорошо. С нами все будет хорошо. 

Несколько минут они лежат, прижавшись друг к другу, потом Джон со стоном перекатывается на бок. Шерлок садится и наскоро вытирается покрывалом. Тянется, открывает ящик прикроватной тумбочки, запускает руку внутрь и снова оборачивается к Джону. На кончике среднего пальца Шерлока два гладких золотых кольца. Он стряхивает их Джону на грудь. Тот поднимает первое, подносит к глазам и всматривается в выгравированную изнутри надпись. 

_Холмс ШКШ 00000000_ – гласит она. С легкой улыбкой Джон кладет кольцо обратно и поднимает второе. 

_Ватсон ДХ 74214183_. Это кольцо он надевает на безымянный палец левой руки. Шерлок берет свое кольцо и тоже надевает его. 

\- Когда сможем подписать бумаги? – спрашивает Джон. 

\- Сразу после того, как вернемся в Лондон. 

Короткий ответ его не устраивает, и он настойчиво уточняет:  
\- И когда мы туда отправимся? 

\- Да как только сможем одеться. 

\- Значит, очень скоро, - заключает Джон. 

 

_Лондон_

Лучи заходящего солнца проникают в высокие окна, бросают отблески на полированное красное дерево обшивки кабинета. В комнате тихо, все звуки приглушают ряды шкафов, заполненные книгами в кожаных переплетах, ковры и тяжелые красные драпировки. По бумаге скрипит перо. Шерлок выводит свое имя, ставит в конце широкий росчерк и передает ручку Джону. Его подпись куда более обычна. Он выводит буквы четко и уверенно, потом откладывает ручку и отступает от стола. 

\- Свидетели, подпишитесь здесь, – негромко произносит элегантно одетый мужчина, кинув взгляд на Майкрофта и его помощницу.

\- Спасибо за быструю и четкую организацию всего мероприятия, Стефан, - благодарно произносит Майкрофт. Его подпись почти неотличима от автографа брата. 

\- Всегда рад помочь, - откликается Стефан, в то время, как ассистентка Холмса-старшего расписывается в своей графе. 

\- С формальностями покончено? – нетерпеливо уточняет Шерлок. 

\- Да, все полностью законно закреплено, - Стефан коротко улыбается, собирая документы. – Поздравляю, джентльмены, и желаю удачи в вашей совместной жизни.

\- Спасибо, - Джон прилагает все усилия, чтобы выглядеть невозмутимо, что, учитывая, с какой силой Шерлок тянет его к двери, довольно затруднительно. 

\- На пару слов, майор Ватсон, - Майкрофт многозначительно приподнимает брови.

Джон и Шерлок переглядываются, и первый оборачивается к Майкрофту, а второй неохотно позволяет Стефану и ассистентке увести себя из кабинета. 

\- Это вам, - Майкрофт достает из ящика стола большой конверт и протягивает его Джону. Внутри что-то явно тяжелое и угловатое. 

\- Подарок на свадьбу? – с сомнением уточняет Джон, но стоит ему только принять конверт, почувствовать знакомый вес его содержимого, как он понимающе сужает глаза. 

Из раскрытого конверта в руку ему выскальзывает «Зиг-зауэр». Джон бросает на Майкрофта вопросительный взгляд, сует конверт под мышку, автоматически передергивает затвор и проверяет магазин. 

\- Оружие от меня, - поясняет Майкрофт. – А разрешение на ношение – от Министра внутренних дел. Он, кстати, просил передать свои наилучшие пожелания. 

На мгновение во взгляде Джона мелькает сомнение, но затем он дергает уголком рта и вставляет полную обойму обратно. 

\- Моран? – уточняет он, заведя руку за спину и засунув пистолет под ремень. 

\- К сожалению, никаких следов, - Майкрофт качает головой и недовольно поджимает губы. 

\- Кто-то помог ему исчезнуть, - заключает Джон. – Вот только кто? Еще один участник заговора? 

\- Не исключено, - небрежно роняет Майкрофт. – Хотя для такого требуется несколько другой опыт. 

\- Значит, кто-то еще. Неизвестный. Кто? 

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, - улыбается Холмс-старший. – Так что надо быть начеку, майор Ватсон. И еще, я взял на себя смелость позаботиться кое о чем… 

Он опускает взгляд, слегка хмурится, как будто сомневается, сказать или нет, но все же снова встречается взглядом с Джоном. 

\- Морская пехота будет отозвана из «Сангина» в ближайшие дни, - тихо произносит он. – Думаю, настала пора американцам принять на себя основное бремя этой войны. 

Джон кивает, но на лице его застыло мрачное и неуверенное выражение. 

\- Не волнуйтесь, майор Ватсон. Мы сможем снова вступить в схватку, как только решим, что готовы, - война вполне может нас подождать. 

Джон снова кивает, в этот раз куда более уверенно. 

\- Да, - произносит он. – Готов побиться об заклад, что так и будет. 

\- Лучше бы нам присоединиться к Шерлоку, - Майкрофт указывает на дверь кабинета. – А то он решит, что я делюсь с вами воспоминаниями о позорных эпизодах его детства. 

\- А такие были? – Джон следует за ним в коридор. 

\- Увы, ни одного, - печально вздыхает его собеседник. 

Шерлок ждет их на улице, засунув руки в карманы пальто, то и дело раздраженно вздыхая и нетерпеливо покачиваясь с пятки на носок. 

\- Мой клуб совсем недалеко. Возможно, вы захотите отметить это событие парой бокалов шампанского? – предлагает Майкрофт. 

\- Благодарю, но – нет, - отказывается Шерлок. – Думаю, нам с Джоном лучше сразу отправиться домой. 

\- Да. Но, в любом случае, спасибо за приглашение, - кивает Джон. 

\- Что ж, тогда позвольте откланяться. 

Шерлок тормозит такси взмахом руки и забирается на заднее сиденье. Джон следует за ним, но перед тем, как сесть, окидывает улицу внимательным взглядом. 

\- Нам ведь действительно есть, куда поехать? – уточняет он, захлопнув дверь и улыбнувшись уголком рта. 

Шерлок улыбается в ответ и переключает внимание на таксиста. 

\- Два-два-один «б», Бейкер стрит, - голос его дрожит от еле сдерживаемого восторга. 

На лице Джона проступает неверие, а сразу следом откровенное изумление. 

\- Адрес показался … подходящим, - глаза Шерлока сверкают. – По крайней мере, мне. Как другим – не знаю. 

\- Так и есть. Лучше не придумаешь. 

Джон отворачивается к окну, на губах его вспыхивает и тут же угасает неуверенная улыбка. Какое-то время Шерлок смотрит на его лицо, а потом отворачивается и тоже смотрит на улицу. В какой-то момент рука Джона соскальзывает с колена вниз, на сиденье, а затем касается левой руки Шерлока. Джон отпихивает в сторону лежащие на сиденье перчатки и проводит пальцем по гладкому обручальному кольцу супруга. 

Стоит такси затормозить на Бейкер-стрит, как Шерлок пулей вылетает наружу и стучит в дверь. Джон неторопливо следует за ним, расплатившись с таксистом. Миссис Хадсон открывает дверь и встречает Шерлока радостными восклицаниями, а потом приглашает их обоих внутрь. Во взгляде, устремленном на Джона, - неприкрытое любопытство. 

Шерлок взбегает наверх первым. Джон идет за ним следом, настороженно оглядывает лестничный пролет, и только потом поворачивается ко входу в квартиру. Обегает взглядом окна и дверной проем кухни и переступает порог. Шерлок стоит чуть в стороне и стягивает пальто, внимательно следя за взглядом Джона. 

\- Мне тут, пожалуй, нравится, - произносит тот с едва заметной улыбкой, которую выдает лишь легкая дрожь в уголках глаз. – Очень даже нравится, только нужно прибрать весь хлам. 

\- Что ж, я вполне могу немного прибраться, - Шерлок хватает с кресла газету, и на ее место тут же падает пальто. 

\- Не сможешь, - ухмыляется Джон. 

\- Да, наверное, ты прав, - газета летит на другое кресло. 

\- Если бы я знала, что вы возвращаетесь сегодня, я бы тут все разобрала, - замечает миссис Хадсон, вытаскивая из груды бумаг на столе грязные чашки. – Разумеется, только один раз, в честь вашего приезда, – я вам не домработница. 

Джон и Шерлок обмениваются взглядами и улыбаются, в глазах их сверкает веселье. Миссис Хадсон ставит свою добычу в раковину и возвращается в гостиную. 

\- Наверху другая спальня есть, если вам разные спальни нужны, - лукаво замечает она. 

\- Нет, нет. Общая спальня нас вполне устроит, - Джон переводит взгляд на домовладелицу. – Но вот лишняя комната под кладовую нас просто спасет. 

Шерлок согласно хмыкает и собирает по всей комнате нераспечатанные письма, искоса поглядывая на Джона. Тот проходит к окну мимо него, и Шерлок, не глядя, протягивает руку, ласково проводит пальцами по спине. 

\- Оп-па, приехали, - тихо вырывается у Джона, когда он отдергивает занавеску.

Что-то в его голосе привлекает внимание Шерлока. Он отбрасывает стопку конвертов на кресло, где уже покоится газета, подходит к окну, смотрит на улицу через плечо Джона и слегка усмехается. Под окнами стоит полицейская машина. Джон оборачивается и вопросительно приподнимает брови. По лестнице грохочут тяжелые торопливые шаги. Оба мужчины отворачиваются от окна. Джон обходит Шерлока так, чтобы оказаться чуть впереди, сбоку от него. 

\- Дурная голова ногам покоя не дает, – многозначительно произносит миссис Хадсон и удаляется на кухню. 

\- Почему не отвечал на смс? – сердито спрашивает Лестрейд, едва поднявшись по лестнице. 

\- Я был занят, - коротко уведомляет его детектив. 

Джон переводит взгляд с него на Лестрейда и обратно, старательно сохраняя на лице выражение каменного спокойствия.

\- И не ты один, - Лестрейд печально усмехается. – У нас еще одно самоубийство. На этот раз с запиской. 

\- Где? - в глазах Шерлока вспыхивает живой интерес. 

\- Брикстон, Лористон Гарденс. Поедешь? 

\- Езжай. Мы отправимся следом за тобой, - детектив коротко кивает. 

\- Мы? – уточняет Лестрейд и переводит взгляд на Джона. – А кто… 

\- Джон, позволь представить тебе инспектора Лестрейда, Скотланд-Ярд, - бегло произносит Шерлок. – Лестрейд, это – мой супруг, майор Джон Ватсон, сороковой десантно-дивизионный отряд морской пехоты. 

Лестрейд уставляется на него в полнейшем шоке. 

\- Ты… прости… _что сделал_? – пораженно выдыхает он. 

\- Инспектор, - мягко произносит Джон, протягивая руку. 

Тот, наконец, собирает остатки самообладания и отвечает на рукопожатие. 

\- Черт подери, - вырывается у него. – То есть… Мои поздравления и все такое, но… черт подери… Удачи вам с ним. 

\- Спасибо. Думаю, пригодится, - улыбается Джон. 

\- Джон еще и врач, - добавляет Шерлок, набрасывая пальто. – Специалист по травмам и ранениям. Видел куда больше насильственных смертей, чем большинство врачей, - он хлопает себя по карманам и широко улыбается. – К тому же, тебе не придется выслушивать мои перепалки с Андерсоном. 

Лестрейд оглядывает Джона, высоко вскинув брови.

\- Что ж, ладно, - решает он. – Майор Ватсон, добро пожаловать в сумасшедший дом. Увидимся на месте преступления. 

Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу в бесплодной попытке спрятать довольную ухмылку. Лестрейд поворачивается и спускается вниз.

\- Это и есть твоя работа? – уточняет Джон. – Расследуешь самоубийства и все такое прочее? 

\- Это не самоубийства, Джон. Это убийства, - усмешка Шерлока уступает место улыбке, легкой, но искренней. – И это не моя, а _наша работа_. 

Джон просовывает правую руку под куртку и касается заткнутого за пояс пистолета. Снова смотрит на Шерлока, слегка сузив глаза. Губы его изгибаются в предвкушающей улыбке. 

\- Отправляемся? - тихо произносит Шерлок.

\- Да, пошли, - соглашается Джон, поворачивается, выходит из квартиры и сбегает вниз по узкой, крутой лестнице. 

Спустившийся следом за ним детектив поднимает руку, взмахом подзывая едущее по той стороне улицы такси. Машина останавливается перед ними, Джон отступает в сторону, пропускает Шерлока вперед, а сам окидывает Бейкер-стрит беглым взглядом и только потом садится следом за ним. Он захлопывает дверь, такси трогается с места, лавирует в вечернем потоке и, свернув с Бейкер-стрит, скрывается из виду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От переводчика** _
> 
> _* В оригинале – «All that I ever was», строчка из песни «Chasing cars», исполнитель - Snow Patrol._
> 
> _Послушать: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1W5lFW-vUY]  
>  Перевод: [http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/s/snow_patrol/chasing_cars.html]_


End file.
